Behind a strong man
by Stahly93
Summary: Behind every strong man stands someone who supports him, comforts him, struggles with him and succeeds with him. Kageyama has such a person as his foundation and if anything would happen to her, he would shatter. [OC/Ushiwaka]
1. A Challange

**This is based on a lot of personal experience and reality.**

 **I am trying to stay true to the Haikyuu universe and the deep reality of the anime.**

 **I am sticking to the storyline of Haikyuu with a few added scenes and added characters.**

 **This story starts at Season 2 episode 1/2, where Hinata and Kageyama have first met Ushijima.**

 **Enjoy and please leave a comment.**

 **~Ivy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A challenge**

 _Behind every strong man_

 _stands a strong woman._

Kageyama Tobio let out another long yawn before he glanced at his watch. 21:36. He was very late for dinner. Quietly he hoped that his sister had left him a good amount of food for him to eat. His sister. Kageyama Tamiko. A student of Shiratorizawa Academy. The same school Ushijima Wakatoshi went to. The undefeated volleyball team of the Miyagi Prefecture. His jaw tightened and he grinded his teeth from frustration. Today, while doing sprint training, him and Hinata had gotten lost and crossed paths with the Ace of Shiratorizawa Academy, and they even followed him to the school. They had challenged him and the tingling feeling of excitement was still present in his body. That guy represented Japan in the U19 Youth World Championship. If they could beat him, Karasuno would be climbing up the ladder even higher. Soon he reached the gate of his home. Upstairs the lights were shining through the curtains of his sister's bedroom. She was probably still studying. An elite school like Shiratorizawa demanded high grades. He unlocked the door and stepped into his warm home.

"I'm home." he called and heard footprints approach from upstairs.

While he was untying the shoelaces of his trainers, the footsteps came down the stairs and approached him. When he looked up he met the friendly face of his sister.

"Tobio-kun, welcome back." she greeted him simply, but with a fond smile.

He stood and looked down at her, smiling back. Since the last year of junior high, he had grown beyond her height. Tamiko was slightly above the average japanese female height with her 165 cm but he knew Hinata, who was about the same height, if not shorter. Kageyama and his sister shared the same dark blue eyes, but otherwise, they were very different. She had brown, wavy hair while his was straight and black, her lips were a little bigger, her nose smaller, covered sparsely with freckles and she was smarter. It was no wonder she had been accepted into the elite academy, a prideful moment for their mother. If you excelled in sports you had a ticket but otherwise they wanted excellent grades. It had angered him that he hadn't been accepted but she had told him about a great trainer from Karasuno and then he applied there. Throughout his life, his sister had supported him in any way she could. Even today, despite her studies, she gave him her time.

"How was your training?" she asked, as she readjusted her glasses.

She always asked. She always wanted to know how he was doing. It gave him security and made him feel wanted. Something he had never felt during volleyball.

"As usual. We went for a run in the afternoon and we met a guy from your school." he told her, with a mischievous grin.

She raised an eyebrow.

"From Shiratorizawa Academy?" she wondered. "Did you get lost?"

He jolted and pouted. She knew him too well.

"We just ran a little further than the others." he mumbled.

"I see." she nodded. "So who was it?"

"Ushijima Wakatoshi. He is the ace of the volleyball team." he told her as he walked into the kitchen.

Tamiko followed him in silence as he spoke.

"He said Oikawa-san was a better setter then me. I'm going to prove him wrong." he continued.

"Well, good luck with that." she smiled and patted his shoulder. "I know that training is important but you need to eat as well." she told him and went to the cupboard to get him a plate.

"Yeah." he agreed.

He walked over to the stove and opened the pot that stood there. Curry. His favourite. And it was still warm. He filled his plate with the food and sat by the dinner table, while Tamiko drank a glass of water. Before he started to eat, he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, our team has been invited to the summer training camp of the Fukurodani Academy Group. We will train with Nekoma, Fukurodani, Ubugawa, and Shinzen." he explained with excitement.

"Those are schools from the Kanto region, aren't they?" she noted. "Tokyo."

"Yeah, we will stay there for a week." he nodded.

"I see. Then I hope your studies are going well." she said as she took another gulp of water.

He flinched but didn't say a word. He hated studying, never saw a good reason for it. He remembered his captain's words and grew a little nervous. He had already dropped his pride to ask Tsukishima to help them study. He was still afraid how that will work out.

"So what will the next Tournament be?" she asked.

His eyes shot up and he answered quickly.

"Spring Tournament."

She nodded to herself and looked over at the calendar. It was July and the summer holidays would start soon. The Spring Tournament would be the last game of the school year, the last for many third years.

"I think I might go and watch your matches." she said and his eyes widened.

"You will?" he beamed.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." she told him. "Shiratorizawa will most likely end up in the finals so I'll watch that match."

He grinned to himself. This gave him even more motivation to get into the finals. Tamiko had never seen any of the official matches since he had entered high school.

"Spring Tournament." he said. "You will be there."

"Yeah." she smiled.

He tried to hide his excitement but failed miserably, making a strange expression which she knew all too well. Satisfied and full of motivation he took a spoonful of curry.

"Argh, that's hot." he hissed.

"Tobio-kun, you're are too hasty when you are excited." she laughed.

"Sorry."

She smiled. When she finished her drink she stood.

"I'll be upstairs. Remember to wash the dishes." she reminded him.

"Okay."

After finishing his meal he washed the dishes and went upstairs. He paused in the corridor and gazed at his sister's bedroom door. After a soft knock a opened the door. Her room was painted white, her furniture black, her walls with lots of charts and black and white posters on her wall, all for the purpose of learning. The absence of colour was normal in their home, in their family. Tamiko was sitting by her desk, in a painfully looking lotus position, writing down notes while wearing her headset for music. Her glasses lay next to her many books that were neatly ordered by size.

"Hey sis, can I come in?" he asked.

She looked up and took off her headset, after setting down her pen.

"Sure. What's wrong?" she wondered.

He walked in, closed the door and sat down on her bed.

"What do you know about the volleyball club from your school?" he asked.

"A lot." she shrugged. "Two of the boys are in the same class as me." she said as she pointed at three photos on her desk.

Tobio stood and looked closely at the images. They were of the first, second and third year. He found his sister straight away, short brown curls and glasses. In the second year her hair was longer and the glasses gone, thanks to her new contact lenses. At the start of the third year she didn't look much different from today. His eyes scanned the faces on the photo when he found one that he immediately recognised.

"You are in the same class as Ushijima?" he asked.

"As much as it pains me." she sighed with a smile.

"You don't like him?" Tobio wondered.

From what he could tell, Ushijima was a strong volleyball player who was probably very popular with the girls. But he had no idea what his sisters type was. She never had been in a relationship. A dislike towards the popular boys had always been present in her. She sighed and turned to face him, her arms crossed.

"Remember when I came home with that bandage around my head?" she asked.

He thought back, back to that day.

"Yeah." he nodded.

Back then she had never mentioned how she had received that injury, having been hot tempered every time he had asked. After a while he had forgotten about it ever happening and wanting to ask about it.

"That was from Ushijima's spike. Bounced off the libero and hit me in the face." she explained. "I fell backwards and hit the floor."

Tobio's eyes widened. A lot of power had to be in that spike to leave such an injury after the ball had bounced off the ground. Especially against his sister, who he knew had fast reflexes. But then again, he hadn't been there to witness it. Tamiko looked over to the class photo and

"He is a lefty. Your libero will have fun with him." she grinned.

"Nishinoya-san can handle anything." he noted proudly.

And he believed it.

"I hope so. If your team beats those boys in the Spring Tournament I will buy you a new pair of trainers." she offered.

"Really? You mean it?" he asked to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah." she smiled. "You deserve something for hard work."

Tobio's face beamed with excitement and happiness. He loved his sister. She was always there for him, supporting him, comforting him, struggling with him and succeeding with him. He had her as his foundation and if anything would happen to her, he would shatter.


	2. A Setback

**I have rewritten Chapter 2, finally!**

 **I thank sobasicallyme and LilweenGalatrass for their review :)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A Setback**

 _Behind every strong man_

 _stands a woman rolling her eyes_

Tamiko sighed when the school bell rang to announce the beginning of the first lunch break. She loved mathematics but today her mind kept wandering. She just couldn't focus. _How annoying_ , she thought and frowned. Her stomach began to grumble when she escaped the busy halls and she decided to go and find a place to eat. Shiratorizawa Academy was a very large facility. It offered the students many activities and rooms to expand and fine tune their skills. It had taken her about two weeks to find her way around without looking at the signs and getting lost. Now she knew every corner and she used the lunch breaks on the sunny days to enjoy the scenery in her favourite spot. She sat by herself gazing over the riding area, her Benton already in hand when she heard someone approach her.

"Tamiko." she heard a low voice behind her.

She turned her head after taking a bite to see a tall man looming over her with a stern expression. Their eyes met as she chewed with filled cheeks.

"Toshi-kun." she greeted him after she had swallowed.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was a tall guy for his 17 years of age, she herself only going to his chin. And he had to be since he was the captain and ace of the volleyball club. Only recently had she found out that he was representing Japan in the U19 volleyball world championship. It was a title the school bragged about, but he himself never mentioned it. A small thing she like about him. If he weren't so serious all the time, she might even consider him to be boyfriend material but he certainly wasn't, at least not to her. He may be popular but he never boasted. It was his socialising that needed work. Many things in the arts of holding a conversation still confused him and not many could handle his bluntness. Many girls he had dated said he was so focused on volleyball that he never had time for them or he gave such honest comments that they were repulsed sometimes. All those relationships lasted only a day or two and were mainly one sided. He never showed emotion and hardly talked. He only spoke when he had something to say and strangely enough, he always had something to say to her.

"I met your brother yesterday." he said.

"Yeah, I heard. He mentioned you when he came home." she told him. "He seemed very fired up."

"His friend was interesting as well." he added, gazing into the distance.

"Hinata Shoyo?"

Tamiko had never met this kid her brother called his friend. She had only heard of him, of his naivety, of his jump, of his orange hair, his height. Ushijima nodded.

"Yeah. He has incredible jumping power." he noted.

Her eyes lingered on his face as he still gazed into the distance, the mind in the not so distant past. She followed his gaze, trying to find the spot he was looking at in the distance. A small group of crows took to the skies by a power line. _Karasuno_. The fallen powerhouse. The flightless crows. They had healed their broken wings.

"I did hear about that. Tobio-kun told me how proud he was of their quick spike. They call it the freak quick." she remembered.

In the corner of her eye she saw his mouth twitched up into a small smile. She could tell that this was something he couldn't wait to see and face for himself. _Such a child_ , she thought.

"I guess they challenged you?" she asked, resting her head in her hand.

"Spring tournament. If they can fight their way into the finals." he said without looking at her.l, eyes still fixated at the horizon.

"Isn't winning boring after a while?" she wondered.

To this he turned his head, his eyes piercing into hers. The reaction didn't surprise her.

"Why would it be? Winning is always better than losing." he answered bluntly.

She chuckled. Strangely for her, he was easy to read. He may be blunt but he was also simple.

"I think it's time that you taste defeat. I wonder if my brother can give you that." she grinned at him and he glared at her.

It wasn't a glare of anger, rather than confusion. She had already trained him like a dog not to take her snappy comments to heart. And he didn't. But he often wonder why she said such things.

"Why would you want your own school to be defeated?" he asked.

She took another bite of her Benton and chewed quickly.

"It would teach you that only through loss will you know the true feeling of winning. At least in judo it is very satisfying to defeat a person you have lost against so many times." she shrugged.

Wakatoshi glared down at her and she could tell that her words went against his philosophy. It didn't bother her, but his glare did.

"Don't look at me like that." she grumbled. "You will understand one day."

He stayed silent and watched her as she ate. This was how their relationship, or rather their friendship, has been for the last year. If this was something you would call a friendship. They would talk a little, maybe even occasionally have lunch together but that was it. It never extended beyond that, either because she liked it that way or, should it grow more, it would throw them off. They had grown a little close with the same distance kept between them. She knows a lot about his past, his parents, his love for volleyball, and he in turn knows about her past, her family and the difficulties in her life.

"Winning or losing," he said and she looked at him. "Let's see how far they will come."

Tamiko smiled to herself. She was also eager to see the progress. A brief look at her watch and the two made their way back to class. They walked in silence through the crowded corridors, many of the fellow students flocking back to their classrooms. When they walked through the doorway, Yamagata Hayato, the brown haired libero with the undercut of the volleyball team approached Ushijima, with his hands in his pockets, when the pair came back to the classroom.

"I was looking for you, Wakatoshi." he complained. "Coach told me we will have longer training today."

Ushijima nodded and everyone in the classroom went to their seat when the teacher came in. English, a lesson she was excelling in. No wonder, when her own mother worked abroad in english speaking countries. The teacher didn't even choose her in answering questions. In that lesson she usually read english books of old authors that used a broad vocabulary, too advanced for her fellow classmates. She drowned in her own world while the teacher was torturing her fellow classmates with reading out loud. When the bell rang again, she had finished another chapter of her book. Next and last lesson of the day was sports. She hated sports, the running, the games. The girls had track today, endurance running. Tamiko groaned.

"10 minute warm up!" the teacher shouted.

On cue, the girls all started to do their own warm ups. Some did high-knee jumps, others jogged around and Tamiko did her stretches. Flexibility was her strong point. Splits and other painfully looking positions were never a problem. She did do yoga during her studying since it calmed her mind. It was time for the 100 meter sprint. Tamiko lazily waited for her turn. The shot always made her flinch and while she ran, she ignored the drilling shouts of the coach. The slowest as always. It didn't bother her. Sports weren't that important to the teachers unless you had terrible grades. He was only trying to encourage. Time crept by slowly as they did more runs but when the bell rang it was a great relief. After she had gotten changed, a familiar face was waiting for her.

"You really suck at running, Tamiko-chan." a light blond haired boy laughed.

"Shut up, Eita." she hissed.

Semi Eita, the setter and pinch server of the team, grinned at her while she started to walk towards the carpark. He followed closely behind her.

"Don't you have training?" she asked, remembering Hayato's comment from before.

"Yeah, but I have a doctor's appointment." he explained.

"I'll take you." Tamiko offered as she unlocked to door to her car.

"That's what I was hoping for." he grinned and hopped in.

When she sat in the driver's seat she paused for a moment.

"Wait here." she instructed him.

She got out of the car and pulled a book out of her bag. When she walked away Semi called after her and she just told him to sit tight. As fast as her feet could manage after a sport lesson, she walked over the facility and to the 5th gym. The door to the outside was open and she looked inside. The sound of squeaking trainers filled the gym and she watched the pride and joy of the school, the volleyball team, practise spikes. She knew most of the boys very well. If anything, the boys saw her as a manager despite her not doing anything in particular for the club. Her presence was just very strong.

"Tendou-kun." she shouted and a spiked up redhead jogged over to her.

"Hey, Tamiko-chan. Cute as always." he grinned.

"Spare me." she hissed but then relaxed. "Here is the book you gave me."

"Uh." he pursed his lips and took the book. "Did you like it?"

His eyes were wide with anticipation.

"It wasn't my thing, but the plot was really interesting." she confessed.

Tendo's small eyes began to sparkle with excitement. He gripped the shounen jump book and leaned forward.

"What did you think of the hero…" he started enthusiastically but then a shout echoed through the gym.

"Tendou!" the old coach ranted. "Get back here or I'll make you run five laps!"

"Eek," he squeaked and walked back. "See you on Monday."

She waved to him and then turned to the others, whose attention had been drawn to her now.

"Have a nice weekend everyone." she told them which was answered with a unison "ossu".

She waved and even the coach and the others waved back, except Ushijima, who just gazed over to her. When she got back, Semi was still sitting in her car like an obedient child.

"Washijou-san seems to be on fire as always." she noted.

"With the spring tournament coming up he is more annoying than ever. I have to do extra running on Monday." he complained and Tamiko laughed.

The evening passed much quicker than the time in school. She did the weekly grocery shopping, went to work for three hours, got home and did her homework and studies. She took her contact lenses out and put on her glasses. As she was cooking dinner for two, she heard the door open.

"I'm home." she heard Tobio shout.

"Welcome back." she greeted him from the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Hayashi rice."

When he walked into the kitchen he looked very tired and somewhat drained. When he sat down by the dinner table he rested his head on the wooden surface. To stoke his enthusiasm, she thought of mentioning something.

"Ushijima seemed very excited today." she told him.

Tobio looked up. The bait had worked.

"He will be waiting for you in the finals." she added.

A suppressed smirk of excitement adored his face. Tamiko smiled to herself and placed two full plates on the table.

"Thank you for the meal." both said in unison.

"So how was school?" she asked as they ate. "Your exams are next month, right?"

Tobio flinched, grew small in his seat and looked away, avoiding her gaze.

"Tobio-kun?" she asked in a menacingly calm tone. "Are your studies going well?"

Still avoiding her stare of death he shook his head and she rolled her eyes.

"I have exams as well. I can't help you." she told him, folding her arms.

"I know." he mumbled.

His sister sighed. This was an ever recurring moment.

"Don't you have any classmates that you can study with?" she asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Promise me you will study well." she demanded and this time he looked up, his expression serious.

"I promise." he said.

Tamiko smiled and they continued to eat. The next month will be a long one.


	3. A week of summer

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - A week of summer**

 _Behind every strong man_

 _stands a woman who encourages him_

The radio was beating out a catchy tune while Tamiko sat in the car. She looked at her watch again, pausing her improvised drumming on the steering wheel. It was already late and she was still waiting for the bus to return. She had promised Tobio that she would pick him up when they returned from the summer training camp in Tokyo. It was amazing how Tobio had given the right answers for the test but for the wrong answers. It was something that was still a mystery to her. He had to redone the test with his friend Hinata and then were driven to Tokyo. It had all worked out in the end. Tokyo. _Probably bad traffic_ , she thought. No message or call had come from her brother and she came to the conclusion that he was probably sleeping in the bus. Out of boredom she grabbed her phone. An unread message was waiting for her, from Ushijima.

 ** _From: Toshi_**

 ** _To: Tami_**

 _There will be summer training on Monday for the whole week. The coach is asking if you would organise the food._

Tamiko sighed. This was the second time the coach had asked. The first time she had cook for them, the coach was amazed. She should have held back. Now she was starting to regret it.

 _ **From: Tami**_

 _ **To: Toshi**_

 _If he wants me to cook he will have to ask me personally._

A reply came immediately.

 _ **From: Toshi**_

 _ **To: Tami**_ _They are all asking._

Of course they were. The coach hadn't been the only one who had been impressed.

 _ **From: Tami**_

 _ **To: Toshi**_

 _If any of you refuse to eat what I cook, everyone will have to shave your legs._

 _ **From: Toshi**_

 _ **To: Tami**_ _Thank you._

Tamiko smiled to herself. That would probably the last time she would cook for them. She might as well make really nice meals. A few minutes passed when a bus drove onto the car park. She stepped out of the car and walked towards the group of people that were coming out of the bus. Right now was the first look she got a look at the volleyball team of Karasuno. There was a very tall blond with glasses, a short boy with orange hair, one had long hair in a bun with a goatee, one had his head shaved and another was even shorter than her with spiked hair. The others looked ordinary. They all looked very tired. A blond man talked to them about a brief meeting. Tobio yawned and then spotted her.

"You look tired." Tamiko noted as they approached each other.

"Yeah." he groaned.

Tamiko smiled and took his bag when his teammates approached. He had his hands in his pockets and a threatening glare.

"What's this, Kageyama? A girlfriend we don't know about?" the boy with the shaved head asked. "How dare you keep such information from us, huh?"

"Shut up!" Tobio growled. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

While Tobio was shouting and defending himself against his teammate, a man with glasses approached her.

"Sorry, about that. I am Ittetsu Takeda, their teacher. Are you Kageyama's mother?" he asked.

That question didn't surprise her. In casual clothes she always looked older especially with her glasses. She smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Kageyama Tamiko. And actually I'm his older sister." she informed him.

They all fell silent and stared. Then they turned to Tobio.

"You have a sister?" the boys asked him.

Tobio nodded.

"I am so sorry." Ittetsu apologised, bowing low. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine. I get that a lot." she insisted.

Some of the boys introduced themselves then. There was their captain, Sawamaru Daichi. He was of broad stature and seemed very mature. Sugawara Toshi introduced himself as the senior setter. Their ace was the boy with the long hair in a bun, Azumane Asashi. She eyed the ace for a bit. Despite his appearance, he seemed very friendly and sheepish after she had looked at him for a while. He was pushed aside by the small libero with the spiked up hair, with the name of Nishinoya Yu and Tanaka Ryunosuke, the baldy, who told her many good qualities about themselves before Tobio heroically defended her against them. Some also introduced themselves but then they were interrupted.

"You are from Shiratorizawa Academy." someone said.

They all turned to look at the boy with orange hair. He was staring at her with an awestruck yet challenging gaze. That can only be Hinata Shoyo.

"Yeah." she confirmed.

"You go to that elite school?" Azumane asked.

"Amazing. You must be really smart." Sugawara noted.

"I guess all the intelligence went to her and none was left for the younger brother." the tall blond boy smirked.

Tobio glared at him but stayed quiet because Hinata spoke again.

"You know Ushijima Wakatoshi."

"Hinata, don't be so rude." Sawamaru told him.

"I do know him." she confirmed. "He is in my class."

Tension seemed to grow as they all looked at her. This time the blond man approached her, who seemed to be the coach.

"Alright, everyone." he said and they all turned to him. "Shiratorizawa Academy wouldn't be our first opponent. First we have to take down the enemy before us, not the one behind it."

They all nodded and started to walk towards the gym.

"It would be nice to get some information from you though." he noted as they all walked away.

"I would have to do the same for them then." she replied.

Tamiko observed the meeting. They were all serious, reviewing their training of the passed week. She didn't really listen, instead she looked around the gym. There was only room for one court. The small gyms were one of the things she had missed. The Academy had 5 gyms with 3 courts in each and a swimming hall. She preferred the simpler things. A loud 'ossu' pulled her back to the presents. The boys all stood and prepared to go home. She also turned to go to the door.

"Hey sis. Watch this." Tobio called and she turned around.

Hinata threw the ball to Tobio and ran towards the net. With his short yet powerful legs he jumped into the air while Tobio threw the ball to him. Tamiko's eyes widened. The ball had stopped in midair for a brief second before Hinata spiked it down to the ground. Tamiko was frozen in place as her brother grinned proudly. _The weird quick_ , she remembered and she was amazed. As she watched them celebrate and their teammates compliment them, she realised, how her brother was now part of a team.

"Win." she said and they all looked at her. "Win and climb to the top."

They all looked at her, wide-eyed. Tobio stepped forward and pointed his fist into her direction.

"We will go to the nationals!" he announced with confidence.

Tamiko smiled when the team shouted their resolve out into their world. The two girls, the managers, thanked her for the supporting words despite her not being from this school. They all said their farewells and headed home. The siblings were silent on their way in the car.

"I will be at the Academy for the next week. You will have to cook for yourself. Can you do that?" she told him when they arrived.

"Yeah. What will you do there?" he asked.

"Cook for the boys. The coach asked me." she explained.

Tobio gave her a shocked and equally disturbed look.

"Don't look at me like that." she glared back and he looked away, pouting.

He mumbled something about that he 'should have asked first'. She laughed and ruffed up his hair. They both then sat down to discuss how Tobio was going to handle the house for a week. After some begging, Tamiko promised to go shopping with him in the morning for a weeks supply. She in turn had to convince him that milk and yogurt weren't the best diet for a week. The meat they bought was easy to cook with vegetables and some fruits to snack. Tobio grew more and more excited about the idea of being home alone for a week. He even went to bed early to have enough time to make his own breakfast as practice. In her own room Tamiko pulled out her phone.

 ** _From: Tami_**

 ** _To: Swanmonsters_**

 _So, I heard that I am cooking for you guys_

 ** _From: Eita_**

 ** _To: Swanmonsters_**

 _Thank you. I can't wait to taste it again :)_

 ** _From: Stick beast_**

 ** _To: Swanmonsters_**

 _Tamiko-chan's cooking is the best!_

 ** _From: Kawanishi_**

 ** _To: Swanmonsters_**

 _This makes the training worthwhile_

That was probably the reason why the coach had asked her. A confidence boost and motivational spark. She smiled to herself after a sigh and look for her small notebook. That list of their favourite meals should still be in there somewhere.


	4. A Summer Training Camp

**Okay, I never expected for the story to get this much attention this quickly, but I thank everyone for enjoying it :) I'll try to answer the questions that are thrown at me or reply to your reviews.**

sobasicallyme **: I am glad you like it :) I have a lot of practice in writing and I'll try to keep the spelling mistakes to a minimum.**

chibi-no-baka **: It may be cute but I'll try to put the typical Haikyuu humour into it, and I'm trying not to keep you waiting. I have school as well so I write on the train a lot.**

Guest Lili **: Well, you will see what sort of a relationship the siblings have.**

Guest Luna **: I am glad they are authentic. Next to writing a story which makes sense, I enjoy the challenge of understanding the characters and write them as authentically as possible in situations we have never seen them in. The job I'm working towards involves understanding and analysing people. (I don't know if you have heard of social pedagogy, but to become a nursery nurse in Germany, you have to study a lot) It's good practice. And of course CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT is something I can play with. *evil laugh***

Littlemisslazy **: You will have to be patient but two interactions in your wish list are in this chapter. Enjoy :) But I can promise that interactions will happen ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - A Summer Training Camp**

Behind every strong man

stands a woman supporting him

It was still dark when Ushijima got up to go for his morning jog, a routine that has started years ago. He enjoyed this time of the day. No soul was around, no cars in the way, it was dark and silent. Only one black cat stirred in the morning and of course the crows. They all sat on the power lines, huddled together, watching him with their beady eyes as he through the neighbourhood. He still had that moment of Hinata Shoyo stealing the ball playing through his head. And the setter who wanted to surpass Oikawa, Kageyama Tobio. Unconsciously he tried to make connections between both Kageyama's. One similarity stood out. Those eyes; resolve and motivation in those deep blue eyes. He remembered seeing them for the first time, how they had glown back then. Tamiko was a person he couldn't assess properly. She was so ordinary, nothing was special about her, yet there was something that made him feel free and peaceful in her presences. It had been over a year now since they have met, and he still believed that she kept things hidden from him. The fact that her brother played volleyball, which he didn't know before, proved this. Drowned in his own thoughts the time passed, the sun came up and other morning joggers appeared. He overtook them with his fast pace and soon finished his route and returned to the school. Some of the team members had already arrived in school yesterday in the late evening, others like Ushijima lived in the school dormitory. All were still sleeping when he had woken up. When he came back to the school he spotted a familiar small red car. The lights in the kitchen were also on and when he walked in, he saw Tamiko bend over the table, making onigiri. Not to disturb her, he silently walked over to the fridge and took something to drink.

"Good morning to you, too." she grumbled, not looking up from her work.

"Good morning." he replied and sat down.

He watched as she took the rice into her hands and formed them. Her hands were so small, and so were the onigiri. In turn, there were many of them. Some she filled with different things, others she left plain and simple. However, she ordered them, not to confuse them.

"Do you have a wish for dinner?" she asked him, without looking up.

"Hayashi rice." he told her.

"You always want hayashi rice." she noted.

"I like hayashi rice." he reminded her.

"I know you do." she smiled to herself.

"Will you make some?" he asked.

She paused to look up from her work and into his olive eyes. He in turn looked into those blue eyes again.

"Maybe, if you will be a gentleman and help me clean up today." she proposed.

"Sure." he nodded.

"Then I'll make some tonight." she promised. "I have to go and buy the rice for tomorrow anyway."

"Thank you. Will you need help?" he asked.

"I'll manage. You concentrate on you training." she declined.

The rest of the morning until the others woke up were spent in silence. Ushijima enjoyed the silence. It was a big contrast from the loud chants from a volleyball match but he enjoyed both. Over the time he had come to know her, he had learned that she also chose not to say much and enjoy the silence. She was the type of person who observed, analysed, evaluated. She saw things that others would miss easily; like the fact that Tendou had a habit of pulling his shoulders up when something excited him. But none of the team members ever felt uncomfortable when she watched them train, even when they knew. Hardly anyone would notice her anyway. The ace helped her clean up when the coach Washijo and the advisor Saitou came in to join them and thanked her for her work. The others soon followed. Goshiki was yawning when he walked in with his seniors. Shirabu was on hand straight away.

"Cover your mouth when you yawn." he mumbled but Goshiki ignored him. His attention was somewhere else.

"Good morning, Kageyama-san!" he greeted with a formal bow.

Kawanishi came in followed by Tendou, Hayato, Semi and the others who rarely got to play in matches.

"Good morning, Tamiko-chan!" Tendou greeted her cheerfully.

She nodded stiffly with a smile to acknowledge his presence and she greeted them all.

"Good morning everyone."

They all grumbled and mumbled, some yawning and others nodding, although Semi seemed to be more awake after seeing her. He patted her shoulder as he walked passed her to sit down.

"Wow, the table is full!" Tendou exclaimed with amazement and they all looked over to her expectantly, silently asking for permission.

"Eat as much as you want." she smiled and all of them sat down.

"Thank you for the food!" they all said and started to eat.

Tamiko enjoyed a cup of tea and watched them as they more than literally stuffed their faces. It made her feel accepted when people enjoyed her food. Goshiki was overwhelmed by the food and tried to eat something of everything.

"Don't eat so quickly, you might choke." Tendou noted.

"You're not eating slow either, Tendou-san."

"But I always eat fast."

"You don't eat anything. You are as thin as a stick."

"I burn my energy quickly." he insisted.

"You don't have any muscle because you take it easy all the time." Tamiko noted. "Maybe you are just not putting your mind into it."

"That would be a great idea." the coach grumbled and Tendou produced an audible swallowing sound of uneasiness.

"Tamiko-chan is smart as always." Semi grinned.

Tamiko only drank her tea in silence. Semi always complimented her like he had always done. It wasn't new to her. The sun was now creeping higher and painting the sky in blue from the orange and red. It was a beautiful picture that was always the same but still looked different every time. This also seemed to be a signal for the coach as he now stood.

"Alright, let's go!" the coach shouted. "I want twenty laps on the track!"

They didn't complain or groan in disagreement. They knew that would be unwise to do with the coach around. Instead they all stood and thanked Tamiko again for the breakfast.

"Have fun, boys." she said before she turned her attention to the dishes.

As they left, she checked her phone. Tobio had left a message saying he had eaten breakfast and was now on his way to school for training. The photo of his meal he had sent her made her feel at ease. While the boys went to their training, Tamiko spent the time alone with her guitar. When lunch approached, she prepared watermelons for the team. Watermelons had the advantage of being food and giving water at the same time. A choice that the coach loved. It was summer, it was hot and nothing could be better. The boys eagerly ate them and Tamiko retreated into the kitchen while they are outside.

"Do you guys want some water?" she asked them as she demonstrated the hose in her hand.

They all were eager to soak their heads in the water, although Goshiki complained that it wasn't cold.

"Cold water would cause your body to heat itself up. You could get ill from that." she explained.

The first year nodded like an obedient child and chose to enjoy the warm water. When Ushijima soaked his head, Tendou grabbed the hose and began to spray the water around. He enjoyed himself greatly Everyone got wet, even the coach who then shouted at the lanky boy. Tamiko was glad that she wasn't wearing any white clothing, but the boys all did. The display of wet t-shirts sticking to their chests was a sight she chose to ignore. She had better things to think about.

"That was refreshing." Tendou laughed and took his shirt off.

"Can someone tell the stick to put on his shirt?" Tamiko asked the others.

"Awww, come on, Tamiko-chan. Don't you like what you see?" he grinned, flexing his arms.

"There is nothing to see." she said, unimpressed.

"So blunt." he huffed.

"If anyone has anything to show then it's Wakatoshi." Ohira noted.

"Everyone has muscles." Ushijima noted while he grabbed the hose.

"He is talking about big muscles." Yamagata explained.

Ushijima stayed silent and squeezed the hose so that a hard spray of water hit Tendou in the face. No matter how hard Tendou tried to escape, Ushijima was always ready with the hose. They all laughed at the display that was unfolding until Tamiko stopped him.

"That's enough!" she scolded them. "Stop wasting water."

She took the hose out of Ushijima's hand and retreated into the kitchen. Soaked from the water, he shook his head like a wet dog when Tamiko opened the kitchen window to offer them some towels. The training went on into the afternoon. Tamiko went to the closest supermarket to buy a supply of food for the next few days. As Ushijima wished it, she made Hayashi rice. A lot of it. The smell was very inviting when the boys came into kitchen after their shower. He gave her a very small smile as a thank you.

"This tastes great." they all said.

"Kageyama-chan would make a great wife, right boys?" coach Washijo grinned.

What used to a noise-filled kitchen was now filled with silence, some even turning red. By the stove, Tamiko had paused her actions and the coach looked around as if he had said something wrong.

"Sir, they are high school kids." Saitou whispered.

"So? It's never too early to look." Washijo said as he took another bite. "I'm telling you, boys." he chewed and pointed his spoon at all of them. "Look before you loose them. Women are precious things. Behind every strong man stands a strong woman."

The boys all looked at him in awe. Ushijima and Semi gave a short glance over to Tamiko who still had her back turned to them. The others followed their gaze and were lost in thought.

"And a woman rolling her eyes." she added without turning.

The two older men bursted into laughter understanding very well what she meant. What none saw was that her face had grown very red. And she was glad nobody saw it. It was embarrassing enough to have so many younger boys lol at her back in this moment. In the midst of dinner, a phone suddenly rang. Tamiko excused herself and answered the call.

"Hey mom. How are you?" she greeted with a cheerful tone.

" _I'm good honey. How is Tobio_?" she asked.

"He is doing fine. When are you coming home?" Tamiko enquired.

There was a short pause.

" _About that_." she heard her say.

Tamiko's heart stung. This has happened to many times for her liking. Their mother had always worked abroad for long periods since Tobio went to Elementary school. Their neighbours had made sure that all was going well and had looked after them. The two siblings were slowly losing the image of their mothers face in their mind.

"You have to stay again?" she asked.

" _Yeah. My boss keeps giving me assignments. But I will come home before Christmas_." her mother explained.

"Okay." Tamiko sighed.

" _I'm sorry, honey. I love you, both of you. Bye_." she apologised.

"Bye."

Tamiko ended the call and stayed silent. In the kitchen, the boys had also grown quite, having heard her part of the call. The last thing they saw of her was as she walked passed the open doorway of the kitchen and walked away, slamming the door behind her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Goshiki asked his seniors.

"Who knows." Semi sighed and took another bite.

"Did I hear correctly that her mother is not coming home?" Saitou wondered.

Since he was the advisor and a teacher, he worried about his students, especially when it was one of the most promising one.

"Her mum is a makeup artist. She has to work on the sets a lot. I have only seen her mum three times before but not for long." Semi explained.

He knew it all too well. The two had gone to the same Elementary and used to be neighbours. Semi's own mother had offered little Tamiko and her brother dinner every Thursday so he got to know her. When he moved away he thought he would never see her again.

"That is tough." Tendou noted.

They all engaged into their conversations again after Semi assured them that she would be fine after a while. As time passed, Ushijima was the first to excuse himself. He was tired and wanted to get to bed as soon as he could. As he walked through the corridor he looked out of a window to see Tamiko standing by a tree. One of her fists was pressed against the hard bark and she leaned her head against the trunk. He decided to go and see how she was feeling and he walked outside.

"Tamiko." he said.

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Go away, Toshi-kun." she mumbled.

She heard nothing, nothing coming towards her or walking away, and she felt his eyes on her back. If there was one thing Ushijima could do, then it was keeping secrets. He always kept quiet about himself and in turn about others as well. But not many know this. When he had found out about her job, she was afraid of him telling everyone. But he didn't. You could tell him anything and he may judge or have a different opinion, but he kept your secret to himself. Maybe letting out her frustration was what she needed right now.

"She has been gone for 3 months now." she started. "And when she comes home she only stays for a few days. Tobio and I are always on our own. Nobody is there to hold us when we are having problems. I can't do this anymore. I can't do what I want without leaving Tobio by himself. I can't go and study in Tokyo. I can't leave my brother. He needs me. He doesn't even know how a washing machine works."

From behind, strong arms gently wrapped around her, holding her tightly. Now the tears were flowing. Tamiko's fingers dug into Ushijima's sleeve as she hid her face in the fabric. It smelled nice, his shower gel. She leaned back as she grew tired and he didn't budge. After her cry had died down into sobs, he turned her around to face him and look at her knuckles. They were beaten bloody. He looked at her and she looked away, ashamed. No words were said, he just patted her head and gently pulled her along with him as he walked back into the kitchen. There, he told her to wash her hands which she did without fussing around. Then he sat her down on a chair while he searched for the first aid kit. While he searched, Semi walked in and looked concerned when he saw her knuckles. His eyes met with Ushijima's who then started to carefully bandaged her wounds. Meanwhile, Semi decided to make some tea which she silently accepted as she took small sips. He kneeled before her and held her elbows in his hands.

"I know you have a tough life. But you are not alone. If you need anything, we are here to help you." he offered.

She looked past him and saw the rest of the team poke their heads around the corner. They all smiled at her, showing their support. A haze of pink coloured her freckled cheeks.

"Thank you." she mumbled.

Ushijima patted her head again before leaving to finally go to sleep. Only Semi looked after him, a serious demeanour on his face.


	5. A Visitor

**Alright, chapter 5. I have to say, the new episode just made me giggle all over. I love the boys of Shiratorizawa Academy. I can't wait for the next one tomorrow!**

 **According to a list, people who are Virgo are in Shiratorizawa! Who else joins me in this school?!**

LilweenGalatrass **: I'm glad you like it. There will be even more development, I promise.**

sobasicallyme **: If Semi has feelings for her or not, you will just have to wait and see. I have drawn an image for this story which I sadly can't insert. It foreshadows a lot. Just check out my DeviantArt account :3**

chibi-no-baka **: I'm glad you like it. I want some character development, that's mainly the reason why I do the circumstances that way. It is boring otherwise.**

Guest Lili **: Indeed she is, since mom isn't at home. Ushijima knows her for a while now but to be honest, he is difficult to write. I'll try to make him as authentic as possible but also develop his personality, at least a little bit. I have to say though, he is perfectly flawed the way he is :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - A Visitor**

 _Behind every strong man_

 _stands a woman with secrets_

When Tamiko woke up the next morning she squeezed her temples. Having a headache early in the morning wasn't that comforting. She had gone to bed very late last night, having talked with Semi a lot. He had asked in detail how she was holding up and he wasn't very satisfied when she told him that all was fine. An hour passed of him rambling on about how irresponsible her mother was for leaving her on her own. When she went to bed it was past midnight and she was exhausted. Still half asleep she went to the bathroom to wash herself and got dressed. At first she didn't notice the time when she walked into the kitchen but the sight of Semi and Yamagata, both enjoying a fresh tea, surprised her.

"Did you sleep well?" Semi asked.

"I have a headache." she grumbled and Yamagata offered her a cup.

She thanked him and drank the train silence. The boys continued their conversation about the upcoming tournament.

"You guys are up early." she noted.

"It's past noon, Tamiko-chan. You slept through the morning." Semi explained with a cheeky grin.

"What?" Tamiko was shocked. "What did you guys eat for breakfast?"

"Is that really the first thing you worry about?" Semi wondered.

"We ate in the cafeteria." Yamagata explained.

Tamiko grimaced. _Of course they did._ She looked over to Semi and as if he could read her mind, he answered.

"We didn't want to wake you since you had a tough evening."

She slumped back against the back of the chair and sighed. Remembering it was the last thing she wanted to do. The sound of a grumbling stomach filled the kitchen. The boys refrained their laughter and Tamiko looked away, blushing.

"Come on, let's have some lunch. The others should be there already." Yamagata suggested and they followed him.

They walked to the cafeteria, a first for Tamiko. She always made her own lunch and never had to go to buy her own food. It was a large hall for all the students, especially for those who lived in the dormitories. Ushijima, Tendou, Goshiki, Ohira, Shirabu and Kawanishi lived in the dormitories since their parents lived a little too far from school. They had already occupied a table and waited for the others, Goshiki waving at them furiously. Tamiko decided to have a salad and some rice, the only meal she could afford at that moment. Semi had offered to pay for her meal but she had denied being very hungry. They joined the others while Tendou was talking about a new shonen jump comic with a lot of enthusiasm. Only Ushijima was listening although his disinterest could be seen from a mile away. Tamiko quietly ate her salad while sitting between Kawanishi and Semi. She felt a lot of eyes stabbing into her back. Sitting amongst the boys of the famous volleyball club as the only girl really gave her a lot of unwanted attention from the fan clubs. Ushijima and Semi both had the biggest fan clubs that always rivaled against each other, although both boys didn't care. All the boys of the volleyball club were single, mainly because they hardly had free time. Coach Washijo made them go through intense training every day, at least the ones that lived in the dormitories.

"Kageyama, you should eat more." Kawanishi told her.

"I'm not hungry." she insisted but her grumbling stomach betrayed her again.

"I guess Tamiko-chan is overwhelmed by the good food." Tendou grinned.

"You can have some of my chicken." Ohira offered.

"I'm fine Reon." she smiled. "I will make Ramen for dinner tonight."

"Ha!" Tendou cheered. "I win."

Some of the boys groaned but didn't complain. After a while Tamiko stood.

"I'm going back." she said.

"Already? Why?" Semi asked.

"I'm not very welcome here." she whispered.

Semi looked around and saw a glimpse of all the evil glares before all the girls turned around or smiled at him. He clicked his tongue in irritation before Tamiko left. This was one of the reason why she had avoided the volleyball club but somehow she always ended up with the boys. She didn't hate them, not at all. She just thought it would be best not to interfere with their training. The coach always said she was always a help but deep inside she didn't believe it. _Just until spring,_ she always told herself. Then she would be free. She didn't even know what she was going to do after high school. She wanted to study social pedagogy in Tokyo but then Tobio would be a 2nd year and she knew she couldn't leave him. She would have to continue her part-time job for another year. She sighed and sat down in the kitchen. After relaxing for 2 hours she started making dinner. The kitchen was soon occupied by the boys after they had showered. The evening passed quickly and while the boys were in their rooms, Tamiko sat by herself in the kitchen and read a book. " _Children through the ages: how their role has changed over the centuries"._ She adjusted her glasses, which she was wearing after freeing her eyes of her contact lenses, and turned a page. This book had been her focus since the holidays started. It was already late in the evening when she decided to go to bed. The next morning when the boys joined for her breakfast, she was in a foul mood.

"You look like you got up on the wrong side of bed." Kawanishi noted.

"You guys made a heck of a racket last night. What was with the screaming, Tendou?" she grumbled and he flinched back, innocently looking away.

"He put bugs into Wakatoshi's fuuton." Shirabu explained.

"Served you right, Tendou." Ohira commented. "It was obvious that he would put them back into your own fuuton."

Tamiko could only imagine how that had played out. Ushijima wasn't one for pranks but Tendou always tried his luck.

"If I hear only one little squeak tonight, I will make something to eat which you will never forget." she smiled with the most threatening tone she could muster.

Behind the calm demeanour, the fire was burning fiercely and the boys registered the threat, nodding obediently.

"Where is Wakatoshi anyway?" Kawanishi asked.

"He went for his jog a little later than usual, but he should be back soon." Ohira informed them.

He wasn't wrong. When the boys were done with breakfast and started their training, Ushijima arrived and was greeted by the coaches shouting. But he wasn't alone. Holding onto his shirt was a little girl in a dress with orange hair and two pigtails.

"What's this Wakatoshi-kun? Are you kidnapping kids now?" Tendou asked.

"She followed me." he explained.

"While you were jogging?" Semi asked and Ushijima nodded.

"You don't jog, you run." Ohira noted. "Are you telling us that this kid could keep up with you?"

The little girl started to hide behind Ushijima's leg.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Ohira apologised.

"Benkei." she said.

"That somehow hurt." he mumbled.

"Okay, we obviously need a woman's touch here." Tendou suggested. "And I know just the person."

He returned a few minutes later with Tamiko. The little girl was still clinging onto Ushijima who had gone down on his knees to pat her head.

"What is this?" Tamiko asked.

She was more surprised with Ushijima comforting the child than actually seeing the child.

"This kid followed Ushijima." Semi explained.

Tamiko crouched down next to Ushijima and gazed at the child. The little girls brown eyes gazed back at her and they somehow seemed familiar.

"She looks like Hinata Shoyo." she mumbled mainly to herself but Ushijima registered those words.

He looked over to Tamiko and then back at the girl.

"You know my brother?" she asked.

"You are Hinata-kun's sister?" Tamiko questioned her and the girl nodded.

"I'm Hinata Natsu." she said and formally offered her hand.

"And I'm Kageyama Tamiko." she introduced herself and shook her hand.

"You know Tobio?" Natsu asked.

"He is my brother." Tamiko nodded.

Natsu giggled.

"I know your brother and you know mine." she grinned.

"And I'm sure he is looking for you." Tamiko noted, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe." she shrugged.

"Let's have a look then." Tamiko smiled and pulled out her phone. "Tobio-kun."

" _Hey sis. Why are you calling?"_ she heard him say, sounding out of breath.

"Is it possible that your friend Hinata has lost his sister?" she asked and looked down at Natsu, who was giggling.

" _Have you seen her? We are looking for her right now!_ " he asked.

"Yeah, she is here at the Academy." she informed him.

" _She is at Shiratorizawa Academy. Oi, Hinata! Give me back my phone!"_ then a voice change. " _Kageyama-san! Is Natsu okay?_ "

"She is fine. It seems that she had followed Ushijima here while he was going for a run."

She looked down at Natsu who seemed to be busy trying to force Ushijima's face into a smile.

"You look too angry." Natsu complained.

" _Don't let them hurt her!"_ she heard Hinata say.

"Don't worry, Hinata-kun."

Natsu proceeded to tie one of her hairbands into Ushijima's hair. The others were busy with their phones, taking photos of this seldom occurring scene.

"Actually, she is having a lot of fun right now." Tamiko ensured him.

" _That's good._ "

"If you go to your school, I'll drive her there." she offered.

" _Really? Thank you so much, Kageyama-san!"_

In the moment, Natsu pulled on Tamiko's shirt.

"I want to stay." she said.

Tamiko looked down at her and then handed her the phone.

"Brother, I want to stay longer." she said.

She stayed silent and nodded a few times.

"Thank you brother." she beamed and handed the phone back to Tamiko.

" _Is it okay for you, Kageyama-san?"_ Hinata asked.

"It's fine." Tamiko smiled.

" _Thank you!"_

" _Dumbass, Hinata! Give me my phone back!_ " was the last thing she heard before the call ended.

"I think my photo takes the win." Semi grinned proudly and the others huddled for a closer look.

"Kageyama and Wakatoshi look like a married couple with their child." Kawanishi noted and all the boys agreed.

Before she could say anything, Semi held the phone screen before her eyes. She took a moment to look at the image. On the photo, she was still on her phone, looking down at the crouching Ushijima as he received a pigtail in his hair. Questionly she raised an eyebrow.

"Mom is making a call while dad tends to the daughter." Kawanishi explained to answer her silent question.

They all laughed when she only shook her head when. The coach came back and shouted at the boys for slacking off making them all flinch. Tamiko took Natsu with her to the side.

"Since you want to stay here, what do you want to do?" she asked her.

"I want to see him fly." Natsu said excitedly and pointed at Ushijima.

"Fly?" Tamiko repeated in wonder.

"My brother does it. He runs for the ball and then he goes bwah and flies." she gestured enthusiastically.

Tamiko and Natsu sat against the wall and watched Semi and Shibaru toss balls at the others to spike. For every spike, coach Washijo gave a critical comment. Natsu clapped. If Tamiko were honest, she would say that she had never seen any of the training or matches of the boys. When the school went to the tournaments, she had stayed behind to learn. This time she would go and watch. Her eyes lingered on Ushijima who was getting ready to spike. Both of the girls watched as he ran up to the net, spread his arms back like wings, jumped and hit the ball with all his might. The energy transfer was so great that the ball nearly hit the ceiling after its rebound. Tamiko cringed remembering the very same ball, hitting her in the face. That was also the day she met the volleyball club.

"I told you he could fly." Natsu grinned proudly.

"Yeah." she muttered with a soft smile.

They watched the boys do a few more spikes when Natsu grow restless with boredom. Tamiko offered the girl the possibility of drawing a little to which Natsu gleefully complied. In the kitchen she gave her pencils and paper and both drew a few pictures. Natsu drew a picture of her brother with back wings. Tamiko drew an eagle and a few crows. They talked a lot while drawing, Tamiko learning a lot about Natsu's brother who she seemed to adore. The small giant was mentioned and since Tamiko didn't know who he was, Natsu told her. It quickly became clear that Natsu's brother looked up to the small giant, the former ace of Karasuno, who was just as short as him but could jump very high. Tamiko smiled to herself. She liked it when people had a person they looked up to, someone who inspired them to climb the ladder of success. When the morning turned to into the afternoon, Tamiko stood.

"Natsu-chan, I'm bringing you back to your brother."

"Okay." Natsu nodded and helped tidy up the table.

Natsu wanted to take her picture with her and show it to Ushijima, who she was now calling Ushiwaka. They walked passed the gym and Tamiko waved Ushijima to the door.

"Ushiwaka, look." Natsu proudly displayed her picture.

While he talked with her about the picture, the others came over as well.

"Are you taking her home?" Kawanishi asked.

"I'm bringing her to Karasuno high school. Her brother is there." she explained.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids." Tendou noted.

"I have to be." she said.

Confused Semi raised an eyebrow and Tamiko told Natsu to get ready. She waved to the boys and they all said their goodbyes. Natsu was a very chatty passenger and luckily Tamiko still kept Tobio's old car seat. When they reached Karasuno high school, all of the members were waiting with Hinata. Happily reunited, Natsu eagerly told him Ushiwaka and how he flew. She wished them all a nice evening before she headed for the supermarket to buy the boys some secret snacks. After dinner and after the boys had retired into their shared room, she quietly sneaked through the corridor to their door and knocked softly. Semi opened the door for them.

"Hey, I got you some snacks." she whispered with a grin and finger over her lips.

"You are a lifesaver, Tamiko-chan!" Tendou cheered and for once in awhile, she smiled at him.

She handed him the bag and he looked inside before his face exploded with happiness.

"Chocolate ice cream!" he cheered again.

Tendou was so elated that the others all had to indicate to him to be quiet. After the snakes had gone round they all thanked her and promised not to tell the coach.

"Come in." Semi offered.

She paused for a moment and peeked past him to see all the boys sitting on the floor in a circle.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Playing with cards." they all grinned.

The lured her in and she even won a few rounds. After a while she grew bored of the game and watched the boys play instead while she listened to her own music. Ushijima was sitting to the right of her, reading a book and Soekawa Jin to the left, who was the vice captain. He was one of the boys whom she got along with straight away, mainly because they shared a love for the same music. When she lay down on her belly to rest her head a little, she soon forgot about what was happening around her and because she was getting cold, she covered herself with a blanket.

"I think Kageyama-san is asleep." Shibaru noticed.

Ushijima and Soekawa looked between them and saw her resting face. Her breath was quiet and had her head rest on her crossed arms. Soekawa chuckled and patted her head to which she began to stir.

"Don't wake her!" Semi warned. "Remember what she said this morning."

"But she can't sleep here." Soekawa reminded them.

That's when Ushijima moved. He took her phone away, uncovered her and picked her up in his arms as if she were a koala. Then he took her phone and carried her out of the room. The boys stared at the door that he quietly closed behind him.

"Did he seriously just do that?" Tendou asked in disbelief.

"He can endure her anger better than us." Kawanishi noted.

"True." they all nodded in agreement and continued their game.

Only Semi was frowning to himself. He tabbed his finger against his elbow, drowned in his own thoughts. While Ushijima carried her to her room, she tightened her grip.

"Why are people so hard to understand?" she mumbled to herself.

"I don't know." he answered.

Only then did he realise that she had mumbled in her sleep. He carefully laid her into her fuuton. His eyes lingered on her sleeping face gently grazed her cheek with one finger. The touch made her stir a little but after she lay still again he left the room. It had been along time since she had slept so well and peacefully.


	6. A Mystery

**Wohoo Chapter 6! For the record, I get my information from the Haikyuu Wikipedia since I want to stay true to the _course of events_. Anyhow, since I am slowly but surely creeping up onto the present status, I might pause until I need to catch up again. After all, I have other stories to write and continue. But this will not be forgotten. NEVER!**

rheascarlet **: That is exactly what I wanted to achieve. I am glad you like it and don't worry, there will be more ;)**

PandaHee **: I am glad that he is in character because he isn't easy to write. But I try to figure him out with the manga, since that is further ahead. Can't wait to see his laugh in the anime soon. It's going to be adorable! Tamiko has no easy live but we can all expect Tobio trying his best to ease her stress.**

FujiwaraYuko **: YAY THANK YOU!**

LilweenGalatrass **: I never thought I would include here either but I found an adorable pitcure on tumblr where exactly that happened. Natsu had followed Ushiwaka on a jog and ended up at the academy. It was too tempting *evil grin***

Guest Lili **: Indeed they are. Fear the fangirls. I always think that Ushiwaka is good with kids, and Tamiko obviously as well. Well, I still don't know how he would react. I mean, he already knows that his sis knows Ushiwaka. If he would defend her, I still don't know.**

Littlemisslazy **: I made your heart melt? Awesome! And you are very welcome. Like I mentioned before, I was inspired by a tumblr image but I can tell you that she will show up again ;) Semi's feeling towards Tamiko will remain a mystery for a while but I have a lot of exciting stuff packed into it. SO MANY IDEAS, SO LITTLE TIME. That last scene is from my everyday life. I sometimes take naps during the day and them my husband strokes my cheek or head and it is just really calming. I am glad that you aren't the only one to see him as a cinnamon roll. I believe he is the biggest cinnamon roll ever! The fact that he looks intimidating but is blunt as f*ck proofed it for me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - A mystery**

 _Behind every strong man_

 _stands a woman who will not betray him_

Tamiko paused in her steps while other pedestrians walked past her and through the doors before her. 11th of August. The first round of the preliminaries of the spring tournament was starting and all the volleyball clubs of the schools in the Miyagi region had come to the stadium. Tamiko was also there. As promised she had come to see her brothers team play and she wasn't the only one. When she reached the viewing platform, Yachi Hitoka and an old man were watching. She greeted the young blonde and gave her brother shout out and a wave when he saw her. Hinata Shoyo also spotted her and waved vigorously. Before the game began, another old man and two junior high kids also came to watch. She overheard him being addressed as Coach Ukai and she grinned to herself. When the match started, it was their ace's turn for the serve. It became a jump serve which scored the first point of the first set. Their captain managed to receive a ball which was a faint and over time Tamiko became more and more impressed. Especially when her brother got a point from his jump serve. But what really caught her attention was the hesitation of the opposing team. Somehow there was a lack of motivation she noticed from their body language. This was confirmed for her when she saw their reaction after Hinata's point gaining spike when he ran from one side of the net to the other. They began to slouch and defeat already crept onto their faces. During a timeout, a guy talked to them from the stands. Whatever he was telling them, it pumped them up and Karasuno gladly accepted their challenge. Tamiko couldn't help but smile at their sudden dedication, one of the player throwing himself into bottles to keep the ball in the air. In the end Karasuno won and Tamiko clapped not only for them.

Before the next game she stayed up on the balcony and talked with Ukai. She told him about coach Washijo and how he was still lively and bossing his team around. The old man had to laugh at that and told her how they both always had opposite philosophies in their training. Since he was not in any condition to take over Karasuno once more, he left it's future in his grandson's hands. When the court was prepared for the next game, more people started to gather. Tamiko heard them talk about a player who was 2 meters tall and she quickly spotted him. And he really was tall, at least a head taller than all of his teammates. When the match started she kept a close eye on the opposing team. She didn't know much about the sport but could tell that the tall guy was used for the a timeout and only one point gained, Karasuno changed their game. Hinata managed to get a point from a faint and then Tobio talked with the captain. Whatever they were talking about, it made Hinata anxious and excited at the same time.

"Huh? He's really sparkly." Yachi noticed.

"He looks just like my dog when he is really hungry." one of the boys noted and Tamiko laughed.

"I guess the show is about to start." she grinned.

And the events stayed true to her words. Hinata and Tobio unleashed their new quick and it stunned everyone. Cheers echoed through the hall and the game continued. Soon they caught up to the other team and Daichi had to shut his team up for cheering too loudly.

"Your brother is a very skilled setter, Kageyama-san." Ukai noted.

"He did have Oikawa as his senpai, so I am not surprised. He worked very hard to get this far." she replied.

In the end, Karasuno won two sets with Hinata hitting a wipe against the edge of the block. The whole hall vibrated with thunderous cheers and Hinata was lifted into the air like a child. She met up with the team after they had gotten changed and congratulated them.

"You guys did great." she told them. "You really jump all over the place, Hinata-kun."

He grinned proudly and clasped her brother against his back.

"I couldn't do it without Kageyama." he announced to her.

She was speechless. Never had she heard someone say that about Tobio. The others smiled and Tanaka ruffled up Hinata's hair. Kikyo, the third year manager of Karasuno commented on how difficult it had been between Tobio and Hinata at the beginning. Hinata trusted him 100%, something that Tamiko didn't doubt. Tamiko couldn't deny that Hinata had the same fire burning in his eyes as Goshiki, although Hinata asked who he is.

"He is a first year who wants to take the ace position." she explained. "He always tries to compete with Ushijima but he doesn't see him as a threat." she laughed.

"How mean." Tanaka growled.

"I heard he is very cold-hearted." Nishinoya said.

"Ushijima? Cold-hearted?" she laughed. "He is just so blunt that it becomes socially awkward. He is actually a very nice guy."

"Oh?" the two boys looked at her with big grins.

"You will see for yourself when you get into the finals. Don't disappoint me." she said with a smile.

That seemed more threatening than encouraging. But Tobio was the only one who caught the message in her words.

"We are not going to lose again." Tobio promised.

"I hope so." she smirked.

In that moment, her phone rang and she excused herself to take the call. She grimaced when she saw who called.

"What is it Ushijima?" she said with great annoyance and loud enough that Karasuno heard her.

They watched her as she seemed to argue with the most powerful ace in the region as if he was a child. Hinata was awestruck and the others just confused.

"Didn't you just say he was a nice guy?" Tanaka jokingly shouted while she was still on the phone.

"Shut up baldy!" she snapped back and he flinched.

"You shouldn't make her angry, Tanaka-san." Tobio whispered. "She gets possessed by the devil she gets angry."

"And you're telling me this now?" he asked with disbelieve.

Tobio just ignored him and watched his older sister. He knew she was somewhat befriended with the boys from the Shiratorizawa Volleyball club but that was it. How close she was with them, how much she knew about them, he didn't know. It made him feel a little uneasy but he didn't know why. Although she hated sports had no particular love for volleyball either, she was always drawn to the clubs. In junior high she was good friends with Iwaizumi, but unlike all the other girls, she hated Oikawa. It was a comical thing every time she had picked him up and Oikawa tried to talk to her. Tobio would guess that Ushijima would be on the same popularity level as Oikawa and the way she talked to him seemed to proof her hatred towards popular people. Except that she talked about him differently. This confused him a little. Especially when she finished the call.

"The monster coach needs me." she groaned. "I'll be home a little later."

Tobio nodded and she said goodbye to Karasuno. The club then headed for the bus with which they had come.

"Hey Kageyama. Your sister seems to be close to Ushiwaka." Tanaka noted.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "She doesn't talk about school that often."

"Maybe she is the manager of their club."

"I don't think so." Tobio dismissed that question.

"Ah well. I am glad she is on our side." Tanaka grinned.

"Tamiko-chan!" Tendou waved when he saw the brunette walk into the gym.

She gave him a short wave and walked over to Washijo who then talked to her for a few moments. After a while she nodded and sat down on the floor, watching, adjusting her glasses. From time to time she wrote down a few things and continued to watch. The boys were already used to this. Coach Washijo used her to find tendencies in the boys that he himself would never notice anymore and she usually agreed since it was good practice for her. For what she wanted to be, she needed to be able to observe and Washijo knew this. An eye for an eye. This time she concentrated on Semi Eita. In the end, nothing had changed in his movements or tendencies to which the coach nodded grimly. She took the liberty to prepare some drinks for the boys. They thanked her and drank as much as they could while Washijo told them to reflect on the matches they had today.

"So how is your brothers team doing?" Semi asked.

"They are doing really well. I was very impressed with their play. If they continue like that they might really make their way into the finals." she said proudly.

Semi ruffled up her hair and laughed, noting that she made a cute face when she was proud. She in turn gave him a soft punch against his ribs. The others laughed and Tamiko shyly hid her face by looking away. Semi and Tendou both continued to prod her and Soekawa saved them before she snapped. When the evening approached, the boys who lived in the dormitories said their goodbyes to the others who also left. Tamiko gave Semi a ride home.

"So, have you thought about what you want to do after high school?" he asked when they sat in the car.

"I have a few ideas." she shrugged.

"I can sense a big 'but' hanging at the end." he noted.

"But…" she continued. "If I go to Tokyo I don't know if mum can support us. It's already expensive enough to keep one house going. The US dollar is weaker than the yen but in comparison, Japan is expensive."

"I see." he nodded. "I guess you will have to marry rich then." he joked with a grin.

"Oh, shut up." she grumbled but smiled. "Life is tough." she sighed.

"I know. The only one who has a stable future is Wakatoshi." he muttered. "After high school he will become a professional player and knowing his skills, he will rise into the International League pretty quickly. He will earn a lot."

"A sport career is short. Most retire at an early age. He could become a coach afterwards." she reminded him.

"If he becomes a coach like Washijo-san, then it's still stable." he shrugged.

"True." she agreed. "If he ever finds a woman, she will be lucky."

"No, I don't think so." he disagreed.

"Why?"

"He isn't good with girls. And most of them are only interested in him because he is athletic and good-looking." he explained, gazing out of the window.

"I'm sure as he grows older, he will learn how to deal with one. And maybe he has never been in love before. That can really change a man."

Semi stayed silent for a moment, drowned in thought and from the corner of his eye he looked at her. She was still fixated on the road until she reached his house.

"Do you want to meet up tomorrow?" he offered.

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked, slightly amused.

"Maybe?" he grinned. "We haven't spent any time together since Elementary. I thought we could do something together."

"Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do." she shrugged.

"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow." he grinned and closed the door.

When she got home, Tobio was already there and busy in the kitchen. He was trying to make pizza, a meal that Tamiko was fond of. Before she helped him she gave him a big hug. Those were evenings she enjoyed the most. Pizza, movies and game with her brother in the living room. Over the years the two of them had slowly started to forget the presence of their mother. Tobio never knew their father. He had left mother for another woman. Tamiko could remember a man with curly brown hair and glasses with a beard. When she was little and with her father gone, their mother became more distant to Tamiko and was focused on Tobio and his wellbeing. _You are a splitting image of your father_ , was the last thing she remembered her mother say about her father. From then on she had worked hard. She enrolled into the top school in the region, earned money for contact lenses and let her hair grow longer. The image change was subtle but the distance between mother and daughter started to disappear. Except for the fact that she had to work abroad a lot. Tamiko had the suspicion that their mother had found a love interest who she wanted to spend time with. The kids could fend for themselves. Sometimes Tamiko just wanted to cry herself to sleep. When she had cried in Ushijima's arms it made her feel a little better. She didn't want to cry in front of Tobio. She had to stay strong for him. Since Tobio was going to train all day tomorrow, she could stay at Semi's all day. The next day she did spent at his house. His mother was more than glad to see her and how she had grown up. Because of the sunny weather, they stayed outside in the backyard, Semi tossing a volleyball around.

"So how is your sister?" she asked after a while.

"Abroad and doing very well for herself. She is going to get married in a few weeks." he informed her.

"Will coach Washijo allow you to go to the wedding?" she wondered.

"I already told him. I will be gone for 3 days only anyway. Mum doesn't like going away for a long time because of gran."

"I see." she nodded.

The reason why Semi had moved away was because of his grandfather's death and his gran being unable to live without company. The poor old woman didn't like being alone and having her only grandson and daughter around made her days much brighter. Semi loved his gran, he always did. The old woman seemed to remember Tamiko ever so slightly. When she hid some of her hair to make it look shorter, with the addition of her glasses, his gran remembered.

"Eita-kun's little friend." she had laughed. "Oh, how big you have become."

When Semi's father came home the first thing he did was ruffle up her hair. He made a joke of his son finally bringing a girl home and Semi said they were only friends, although his red cheeks betrayed him a little. Tamiko ignored the remark and decided against joining the family for dinner since she had to make dinner for Tobio. She thanked them for their hospitality and the mother told her that she and her brother were always welcome. At least she wasn't alone with Tobio.


	7. A strange Occurance

**So many Exams and Projects to finish but I still find time to write.**

 **I want to thank everyone so far for following, favouriting and reviewing. AND OF COURSE FOR READING IT.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed it so far. And I hope some of you are still hooked.**

PandaHee: **You might notice in this chapter that it is slowly starting. And yes, he is very underrated. Sadly as well because I think he is the most interesting character. He looks so serious and scary but he is such a cinnamon roll. Luckily I study behaviour occurances and all the sozial stuff. I actually use a lot of the things I learn right now in the story. Tamiko is somehow the person I am, want to be and don't want to be. She is fun to write.**

rheascarlet: **It has popped up a few times. And yes, you will see. I don't want to spoil it but then again, this chapter should give more hints. And thank you :)**

Guest Lili: **Yeah, not a very good mum. And yes, Tamiko is having a tough time. Let's hope for the best for her.**

The LunaGoddess: **And luckily you didn't have to wait for long :) Enjoy ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - A Strange Occurrence**

 _Behind every strong man_

 _stands a woman with concerns_

The summer holidays came and went. The day after she had spent the day at Semi's house it was Ushijima's 18th birthday. She had taken the liberty of baking a cake for their little party which they had planned but she didn't bother to stay. Goshiki's birthday was also blessed with one of her cakes. Otherwise she spent the weekdays working or helping the volleyball club while Tobio went to train. In the evenings she knitted a lot. Since the boys had already planned a little christmas party of the volleyball team, to which she had also been invited, she had decided to knit each of them a scarf. It was one of the things her mother taught her. It was at least one thing she was glad to have learned from her. At the end of the school holidays, she had already finished three of the fourteen scarves.

In September school started again but never did she expect that the first day back would be so eventful. A few announcements were made about events and occurrences of the clubs and general school activities. Like always, the volleyball club was praised for their excellent play and the students praised Ushijima and Yamagata. Tamiko ignored the crowd that had gathered in the lunch break. Most of them were girls and crowded behind her, since the new seating the teacher had fabricated required Ushijima to sit behind Tamiko who had been moved to the front window. The squeals and compliments seething with lust made her cringe to the bone. How could girls her age and younger be so focused on boys when there were better things to do? She was sure that some only went to this Academy because their parents were rich enough to bribe the teachers. A few were smart but others seemed to be at the wrong place.

"I like you, Wakatoshi-kun!" one girl squealed. "Please go out with me."

Tamiko's eyes met with Yamagata's and he silently laughed when he saw her roll her eyes. It had been a long time since a girl had asked him this and the two knew the answer was always 'okay'. For a reason that she couldn't think of he always agreed to it. The record lay by 3 days for the longest relationship. _He never pays attention to me_ , one girl had complained. _It's always volleyball._ Since this happened all the time she was surprised that some girls still tried. The statistics spoke against a long lasting relationship. However, she was still convinced that Ushijima just needed the right person. If he would ever fall in love, volleyball might slip down to priority #2 but that was unthinkable.

"I'm sorry." she heard him say. "But I have to refuse."

It was so polite yet blunt that it hit like a brick. Everyone in the room grew silent and they all looked to the ace in wonder and confusion. Especially the girls.

"Why?" she asked quietly and confused.

Tamiko recognised her as Hiyori, a musically talented girl, rather shy. A rejection like that wouldn't do her heart any good.

"There is someone else who I like." he explained.

 _Wow, what?_ This was a world first. Yamagata and Tamiko exchanged worried glances and both headed out through the door. They didn't exchange any words but both ran to the gym where the rest of the team had already gathered for practise. While Tamiko was out of breath from the run, Yamagata told the others what they had just heard.

"What?" Tendou's eyes widened in surprise. "Wakatoshi-kun likes someone?"

"Shhhh." she hissed.

The coach still hadn't arrived in the gym so it was nice and empty. Great for quiet discussions, like this one. The boys huddled even closer.

"Are you sure?" Semi asked.

"We heard him say it to a girl who confessed to him." Yamagata confirmed.

"After he _rejected_ her." Tamiko added.

"Is he ill or something?" Kawanishi asked.

"Probably ate something bad." Shibaru thought out loud.

"No, he meant it." Tamiko nodded when Goshiki poked his head through.

"Why are you all so shocked?" Goshiki asked.

"Ushijima only likes volleyball." they told him.

"I'm worried. Does he even know how to handle a girl properly?" Tamiko asked.

"I guess we have to teach him." Tendou shrugged.

"He wouldn't learn much from you." Kawanishi noted.

Tendou and Kawanishi started to quarrel a little when the school bell rang. Tamiko sighed and waved.

"Well, I have to go back to class. Enjoy your training." Tamiko said and left.

The boys continued their exchange with the witness Yamagata. Goshiki was quietly thinking for himself when something crossed his mind.

"It's probably Kageyama-san." Goshiki blurted out.

The others turned around to face him.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Ushijima-san probably likes Kageyama-san." he repeated more clearly.

"Why would you think that?" Ohira asked.

"It just seems so obvious. Or do you know any other girl he talks to?" he asked them.

This made them think for a moment. It was true. Aside from Tamiko, no other girl had any regular contact with the volleyball club. And in the dormitories, Ushijima usually stayed in his room.

"Wow, who knew you were this smart, Tsutomu-kun." Tendou grinned.

"Or we could just ask Wakatoshi when he gets here." Kawanishi suggested.

"What do you want to ask me?" a voice disturbed them.

They turned around to what they had feared. Ushijima was standing behind them. Before Kawanishi could say anything, Semi pulled him away.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed.

"I'm sure this has gone around the entire school already. Things like this spread like wildfire." Yamagata reminded him.

After a few seconds of a quiet discussion, they turned towards their captain and Soekawa spoke.

"We heard that you like someone."

Ushijima nodded but seemed casual about this.

"And we were wondering who it might be." Tendou added.

Ushijima stayed silent for a moment as his teammates all stared daggers at him.

"It's Kageyama-san, am I right?" Goshiki said and they all looked at him and then back at Ushijima.

He just nodded.

"No way!" Tendou screeched.

"Are you sure?" Soekawa asked.

"You have no experience when it comes to relationships." Kawanishi noted.

"Who said I want a relationship with her?" Ushijima asked.

"Excuse me? I thought you like her which is why you are rejecting others now." Semi told him.

"Just because I like her doesn't mean that I want a relationship with her." Ushijima said.

"Then why did you reject the girl?"

"I have realised that a relationship is a state that doesn't give me an advantage in anything. Rather, it is a waste of time." he explained.

"You really lack experience." Kawanishi sighed.

"A girl is the best thing a guy can have." Tendou grinned, placing his arm around Ushijima's shoulder.

He then told him about all the things that girls provided in a relationship. The others nodded in agreement. Most of them then shared their experience that they had enjoyed most. Semi once received his favourite meal from a girl he had dated and Kawanishi had enjoyed massages from his last girlfriend. Ushijima just listened.

"Man, are you sure you like her? Because if I like someone I would do anything to get her." Soekawa asked him.

"I don't think Wakatoshi-kun can distinguish between liking someone as a friend or really liking someone." Tendou noted while scratching his head. "At least not yet."

Now Semi was boiling with anger.

"If he can't see the difference then I am not letting him near her!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Eita." Ohira said and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Semi shook off the hand and turned to his teammates in anger.

"No! Tamiko has never been in a relationship. If Wakatoshi can't see the difference, then he is going to break her. You have seen what an emotional wreck she is. I don't want her to suffer any more."

Dead silence followed. They could understand him, at least the third years. It was a fact. Tamiko has always been single. Tamiko hated popular boys. Tamiko was worn out. Ushijima looked at him in silence when Soekawa Jin walked towards him. He positioned himself before him and although he was shorter and younger, in that moment, he seemed older and wiser.

"We shall keep this to ourselves." he said, looking at the others before turning to the ace. "And you should think about what she means to you. The question here is, if she is more important to you than volleyball."

Ushijima was about to speak but Soekawa stopped him.

"Think about it for yourself until you are sure."

Semi glared at Ushijima who glanced back at him when Washijo walked into the gym. The coach gave them instructions and dismissed them to prepare. Ushijima walked up to Semi, who still had his eyebrows knitted together.

"Semi, I apologise for angering you. It was not my intention." Ushijima told him with a slight bow.

Semi glanced at his team captain for a moment. Ushijima was his friend but so was Tamiko. He didn't want her to fall for a guy who didn't even know the difference between liking someone as a friend or as more. Maybe, over time he would realise the difference. If he really did like her, he might be someone who Tamiko needed.

"Just promise that you will stay away from Tamiko." Semi told him. "For now."

"I promise."

"Then let's go and practice."

Over the next few weeks, the rumour turned to fact and it became the hottest topic. Many of the girls wondered who the lucky girl could be. The members of the volleyball club knew but nobody else would even think that it was Tamiko. Not even herself. Out of curiosity, she always listened to the gossip about the mysterious girl. One rumour started that the girl was from a different school or a childhood friend from abroad. That would also have been Tamiko's guess. After all, Ushijima had no close contact with inside the school.

Tamiko wasn't needed at the training sessions which gave her enough time to study and even knit more. It also gave Ushijima time to think. When he was sitting in his room by himself, he thought about if Tamiko was really more important to him than volleyball. Soekawa seemed to understand that Ushijima would only know if he liked or even loved someone, when volleyball wasn't priority #1. He kept thinking. Did he rather want to see her than go and train? He wasn't sure. It was something that would probably reveal itself over time.


	8. A deciding Game

**Alright, chapter 8.**

 **I enjoyed the latest Haikyuu! episode. And in the preview for the next one, it showed and Ushiwaka smile and we will probably see kid Ushiwaka and his dad.**

 **How exciting!**

LilweenGalatrass: **Haha I like your thought, and I will come back to that. The moment when Ushiwaka realises his feelings will not be revealed yet. It was suppose to be as surprising to you as it was to the characters.**

PandaHee: **Yeah, Tamiko isn't very fond of popular guys and this chapter might explain why. And yeah Goshiki is a dork but he isn't stupid, at least I don't think he is.**

Guest Lili: **Ushijima just says what is on his mind, which makes him blunt but otherwise he would be boring. The Team doesn't have a manager and I guess they are jealous of the other Teams having female managers. She may not be an offical manager but then again, she helps out a lot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A deciding Game**

 _Behind every strong man_

 _stands a woman with a past_

The summer slowly turned to autumn when the middle of September passed. The next matches were starting on October 25th and Tamiko knew it was going to be a long weekend. If Karasuno won every match, she had to go to every match. As the dates first day of the four drew closer, Tobio became more and more excited. The evening before, Tobio was very elated and also anxious. Their next opponents were going to be a teams they have never heard of and knew nothing of, and should they beat them, they would have to face Aoba Johsai and Oikawa again. They had lost last time. She could tell from his expression while they watched television that he was not going to let that happen again. A sigh escaped her as she sank into the sofa, still knitting. The past weekends Tobio had spent in Tokyo and when she was alone she was still in a little state of awe. When she had returned from the summer training camp in August, she had been more than surprised to see the house still standing and the kitchen all cleaned. All she had to do was vacuum through the house, which Tobio had forgotten but that she could forgive. As a reward for his hard work she had cooked him his favourite curry and he even took over more of the chores. Now it was growing darker and gloomier outside as the seasons began to change.

The stadium was more packed than the previous games, mainly because Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa were still in the game. But Karasuno had also caught the attention of some spectators. Many came with the purpose of seeing the #9 and #10 combo. Tamiko's heart swelled with pride. Also seeing Tobio interact with his teammates made her happy as well. She could still remember the time when he had his last match at junior high where he had to sit out on the bench. He had refused to leave his room and was very aggressive, especially after he had been turned down from Shiratorizawa. She literally had to slap some sense into him and a week after he had started his first year in high school, his behaviour improved. It had been an emotional rollercoaster that had dragged her along but she had stayed persistent. And now, seeing the result, she was glad that she did help him. He was interacting with the others although he was still complaining and bossing them around but the others seemed to joke around with him. It was a much friendlier atmosphere than from what she heard when he was in junior high.

"Hello, Kageyama-san." Yachi greeted her.

There were also three other spectators. Two former players from Karasuno, who introduced themselves as Makoto Shimada, a dark haired man with glasses, and Yusuke Takinoue, with short messy blond hair. The older sister of Tanaka Ryunosuke was also there. Tamiko introduced herself to the three. The two men were very surprised.

"You are Kageyama's older sister?" Shimada repeated to make sure.

"I didn't think he had one. You two don't look alike." Takinoue noted.

"I know." Tamiko smiled.

"Do you go to Karasuno?" Saeko asked.

"No, I go to Shiratorizawa Academy." she said.

"Wow, it's not easy to get accepted to that school." Shimada commented.

"Yeah. You can even get kicked if you don't fulfil their standards."

"Geez, I wouldn't be able to deal with that pressure." Takinoue claimed and his friend laughed.

The first match passed nicely. Johzenji high school had a lively team and Tamiko enjoy watching the match. Their play was so unpredictable that Tobio took the ball to the face when he tried to block.

"Uh, that must have hurt." Tamiko laughed.

Kageyama was sent off to get the bleeding to stop but Tamiko stayed where she was. She didn't want to get him out of the zone and it was just a nosebleed. Nothing too serious. A more serious injury sadly hit the captain of their team, the following day. In the match against Wakutani South high school Tanaka collided with Daichi, shoulder against cheek. Without a captain on the court, it became a dire situation. But despite the missing foundation, the future captain, although being very nervous himself, managed to organise the team and they won.

After that match, it was Karasuno against Aoba Johsai on the same day. The stadium was even more packed than the days before. She recognised many of the faces on the other team and from their cheering squad. Most of them were former schoolmates, neighbours or even old friends. The chant of the school vibrated through the air. It was a little intimidating, since Karasuno had only a small number of people rooting for them.

"If you hadn't been accepted by Shiratorizawa Academy, where would you have gone?" Yachi asked.

"Aoba Johsai. It is the closest." Tamiko answered.

"Then you must know some of the players, right? You probably went to the same junior high as them." she guessed.

"Yeah. But Tobio knows them best. He is Oikawa's junior after all." she said with a smile.

"He learned from Oikawa?" Yachi asked.

Tamiko nodded when the Teams walked onto the court, Aoba Johsai received the most cheers, especially Oikawa. He smiled and waved to the girls cheering for him.

"He is very popular with the girls, isn't he." Takinoue noticed.

"He always was. Very annoying." Tamiko grumbled.

"Do you know him well?" he asked.

"I don't know if he has changed in the last 3 years since I have seen him, but he used to be very childish. A nice guy, but childish. Although, when he plays volleyball he becomes very serious."

Then the whistle blew to announce the start of the match. She was surprised that their captain was back in the game after that collision. At the same time she was impressed. The image of the fallen powerhouse slowly seemed to fade into memory. Especially when the game started. Karasuno won the first set but only just. It was clear that the matches were getting more and more difficult as the opponents grew stronger and stronger. The second set was taken back by Aoba Johsai and the atmosphere grew tense. Karasuno did almost beat them last time and all of the crows down on the court were determined to make the win this time.

The last set was more than nerve-racking but in the end, Karasuno won with Hinata's spike through the block. Cheers echoed through the hall and the teams lines up. She watched those familiar faces from junior high, stricken with grief and loss. She watched Oikawa smack his friends back in silence, Iwaizumi wiping away his tears. _They have grown up_ , she thought with a smile. Her attention turned to Karasuno and the happiness displayed on their beaming faces. They have beaten one of the strongest team in the prescient and were now heading for the finals. The stadium slowly emptied and the teams got ready to go home. After having had a small talk with Tobio and his team, Tamiko got ready to go home when she saw two figures talk in the empty corridor. One of them she recognised straight away and stepped up to him.

"Oikawa." she said to the familiar back.

Oikawa turned around, his face crushed with defeat but then his eyes widened in wonder. The gears turned in his head as he started to remember her.

"Tami-chan?" he muttered.

Her nod and smile confirmed it. She could tell he was more than surprised to see her. After all, it had been three years since they had last seen each other and her appearance had changed quite a bit since junior high. They had been in the same year and attended separate schools since then. Oikawa's face grew soft as the surprise subsided.

"How is your knee?" she asked.

He looked down at his right knee. He was still wearing his knee supporter and the joint was a little swollen.

"You notice everything as always." he smirked.

"Of course." she smiled back.

Brief silence.

You look great. The last three years have been good to you." he noted formally with a tender smile.

Now that he stood before her, she saw him clearly. He had grown much taller since junior high, him now towering over her. He looked tired, his hair was the same. She could still remember the last words that he had told her and she was sure they were going through his mind also.

" _I like you. Would you want to be my girlfriend?_ " he had said with confidence.

Back then she had rejected him. He was too childish but now, he seemed more grown up. It scared her a little and intrigued her at the same time. He seemed calm but she could see his fingers twitch nervously.

"Oikawa, I'm sorry for last time. I rejected you in a very immature way." she apologised.

At least she believed it was immature. After he had asked, she had just walked away without saying a word.

"I think I deserved it." Oikawa shrugged. "I probably wouldn't have treated you right, although I would have tried my hardest to make you happy." he insisted.

"I'm sure you would have." she returned a tender smile and he seemed to relax more.

There was a moment of silence again. Despite seeming all calm and collected when he was around his fangirls, he had always preferred her. She didn't swoon over him. He felt like a normal guy in her presence and he somehow missed it a little. He had always told himself, _this is what i need_. _A girl who treats me normally and doesn't fake her personality_. Unfortunately, Aoba Johsai didn't have those sort of girls. Now that he was standing before her again he felt a little nervous.

"So, you go to Shiratorizawa Academy." he said, trying to spark a conversation.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"How is it?" he asked.

"It's alright. Strict teachers but nice people." she shrugged.

"You probably have come across Ushiwaka-chan." he guessed.

"He is in my class." she told him.

"He is?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"Tamiko." they heard a low voice behind them.

They both turned around to see Ushijima standing in the hallway. Oikawa pulled an annoyed facial expression and turned back to face Tamiko when Ushijima talked.

"This a warning, Oikawa."

Oikawa clicked his tongue and turned around.

"Don't choose the wrong path again. There was a place you could have realised your true potential. Because of your worthless pride, you didn't choose it."

Tamiko frowned a little. She knew that Ushijima always thought highly of his team and his school. And that he thought highly of Oikawa. But Ushijima always said what he was thinking so she didn't say anything to diffuse the situation.

"So you are trying to tell me that I should have gone to Shiratorizawa instead of Seijoh, right? No team is guaranteed victory." Oikawa replied.

"If nothing else, I can say that my team is the strongest one here." Ushijima commented.

"Wow, I can see that you're still laughably confident." Oikawa laughed. "Worthless pride, huh? That's true." he spoke to himself. "Listen up, Ushijima. I never thought that my decision was wrong, and my volleyball hasn't ended at all. Don't ever forget my worthless pride." he glared with a grin.

This made Tamiko flinch. This was the Oikawa she never knew. The one that was always ready for a challenge and could threaten. Before he continued he turned to her and smiled.

"Sorry about that." he apologised.

Then he did something that she didn't anticipated from him. With a swift motion he gave her a small peck on the forehead and leaned towards her ear.

"Your brother is going to climb high. Nurture him well." he whispered.

When he leaned back she saw his smug yet mature smile. She was taken aback from this. He turned around and both students from Shiratorizawa Academy looked after him.

"Oh yeah." he remembered and turned around. "If you keep all your attention on me you're going to get stabbed from the direction you least expect."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ushijima asked.

"My junior isn't smart, and isn't even close to my level yet. But now he's not by himself, he's strong. When crows flock, they might even kill a huge, white eagle." Oikawa said before walking away.

It was a fitting metaphor and both Ushijima and Tamiko exchanged glances. Tamiko was a little confused in that moment. Did Ushijima look angry?

"Wait, Oikawa." she called and ran after the setter. "I want to talk with Iwaizumi-kun."

"Alright." Oikawa smiled.

They started to walk together to the exit. Outside it was sunny but a little chilly.

"He calls you by your first name." Oikawa noted.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Are you close to him?" he asked.

"Am I not allowed to?" she wondered.

"He just seems like the type of guy who kills puppies." Oikawa grumbled.

Tamiko bursted into laughter. Many saw Ushijima that way. He always looked so serious and intimidating, very numinous. But she knew how he really was.

"Did I say something weird?" Oikawa asked, confused.

"His teammates will all tell you otherwise. I don't even think he is capable of killing a fly." she giggled.

She followed him to a bus that was standing on the carpark. All of them were already seated when an adult came out of the bus.

"Oikawa, I told you not to bring fangirls to the bus!" coach Mizoguchi scolded.

"She isn't here because of me." he replied.

That caught the attention of the others and the boys all popped their heads out of the bus like meerkats.

"Long time no see, boys." she smiled and waved.

"Tamiko." Iwaizumi called.

"Tamiko-chan." the 1st years echoed.

The boys all greeted her and gathered, happy to see an old and familiar face. They made jokes, commented on her looks and asked how she had been for the past 3 years. She didn't tell them much, she was just glad that she made them smile after she had seen them all shed tears. Oikawa watched the reunion from a distance when the two coaches aproached him.

"Who is she?" coach Irihata asked.

"A former classmate from junior high. She sometimes went to our practices since she is Kageyama Tobio's older sister." Oikawa answered.

"Is she? Does she go to Karasuno as well?" Mizoguchi asked.

"No, unlike her brother she sucks at sports but is very smart. She got accepted into Shiratorizawa Academy." Oikawa smiled.

She said her goodbyes to them and walked back to the carpark where she had parked her car. When she sat down she received a message from Tōru, asking if she would want to meet up with him sometime. Now that she had surrendered her number he could reach her, and she started to regret it. She declined, as friendly as she could and was surprised to read that it was no problem and if she was going to watch the finals tomorrow which she confirmed. He told her that he would be there too with Iwaizumi. She sighed, knowing that the finals were going to be a lot of fun.

"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asked as they drive off.

"Ushiwaka-chan always addresses people by their surname. But he calls Tami-chan by her name." Oikawa told him.

"So?" Iwaizumi shrugged.

"I think those two are very close." Oikawa mumbled.

"I feel sorry for her. That guy is blunt and stoic as hell." the ace noted.

"Or maybe she knows the side of him that nobody else does." Oikawa suggested.

"I don't want to know what that is like. He has probably never smiled in his life." Iwaizumi sighed before making himself comfortable for a nap.

"Who knows." Oikawa mumbled to himself, watching the sun set behind a horizon of houses.


	9. A preparation

**Since I love you guys so much, I'll give you chapter 9.**

Guest: **I am glad you like it :)**

PandaHee: **Yes, of course he would show up! Yes, it will be explained more later on, I promise. With Ushiwaka, I noticed it in the anime. He calls Tendou by his surname, so I thought 'Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm'.**

LilweenGalatrass: **Haha, love square. I like that. The gestures will come soon, be patient. He has more important things on his mind. But I promise, you don't have to wait that long.**

3RR0R 707: **If that made you laugh that's good :) I hope it fits as well. I believe that is what Oikawa would say. Since I am following the story, including the manga, there will be a few more ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - A preparation**

 _Behind every strong man_

 _stands a woman with a devilish smile_

On the same day, Tamiko drove to the Academy. Since the finals were going to be between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno she wanted to hear what coach Washijo had to say about the fallen powerhouse. The team members were standing in a line while the advisor spoke with them.

"Well done for making it into the finals. The team we will be facing is one we have never faced before." he started and while he talked, the coach spotted her.

"Kageyama!" Washijo shouted.

Tamiko flinched but then obeyed. Quietly she walked over to the old man.

"Yes, coach?" she said when she reached him.

"You are the older sister of Karasuno's first year setter, correct?" he asked her, quietly so that the others didn't hear.

"Yes, I am." she nodded.

"Do the boys know this?" he asked.

"Ushijima knows. If he has told the others, I don't know." she told him.

The old man nodded and waited for Saitou to finish his speech. Then he walked over to them.

"Listen up, boys." he said. "Karasuno is a team with many different types of players. They may be called 'fallen powerhouse' but those days are over. Oikawa's junior is the setter of that team and many others who have some exceptional skill. There is a reason why they beat Seijoh."

"Oikawa has a junior?" Tendou asked.

"His name is Kageyama Tobio. He is a first year."

"Hold on." Semi paused them. "Kageyama Tobio?"

"Is he related to our Kageyama?" Kawanishi asked.

"He's my little brother." she confirmed.

"If I see any of you guys not giving their 100%, I'll have some intense extra training waiting for them."

"Don't worry coach, they will give their 100%. After all," she started before giving a sweet yet threatening smile. "if they go easy on my brother, I will kill them."

The boys all flinched back in fear. They respected her, loved her and feared her, all the same. After all, she was older than all of them.

"And to get you more motivated, I'll bake you guys something nice if you win." she said, this time with a genuine smile.

The boys grinned and she stepped back to let the coach talk to them again. This time they looked more excited than before. She smiled to herself when Saitou walked over to her.

"Will you be coming to the game tomorrow?" Saitou asked.

"Of course."

"You should stand with us on the court. Since you are partially holding the manager position, it is allowed."

"Thank you for the offer, Saitou-sensei. But it would be unfair. If my brother sees me on the opposite team, it might shake him a little. I want him to compete without me interfering in any way." she explained and the teacher nodded.

"That is understandable. It's a shame that you are not the manager though."

"I have had enough time for my studies. Besides, I did a lot for the team already." she grinned.

"Indeed you did." he laughed.

While the coach was still talking with the boys, Ushijima glanced over to Tamiko every now and again. He watched her laugh as she talked with Saitou. It made him feel strange inside. Especially when she left. He felt a little empty, if this was a way to describe a feeling. Coach Washijo made do a few more labs around the gym before telling them to rest and get a good night's sleep. He had dinner with the others in the cafeteria and went for a bath as well. The warm water was very refreshing and he lay down on his bed when he was done. His room was outfitted with the standard furniture that the other student also had. A bed, a table with an office chair, a cupboard. He had added a few more shelves and a few small potted plants decorated the window sill. His calendar marked the important dates of the tournament and a small photoframe on the desk showed the current team. The others had managed to persuade Tamiko to be on the image as well, but since it was a simple team photo, nobody smiled. He picked up the image to look at it for a moment. Compare to the others, she was short, about the same height as the coach himself. While the others were in their official jerseys, she proudly wore the school uniform. She also stood on the other side as he was sitting, since they were ordered by their number. Yunohama and Yamagata were next to her and he was the furthest away. Why did that annoy him right now? His eyebrows slightly grew together as he laid the picture onto its face. He didn't want to see it anymore. Instead, he grabbed a book out of his shelf.

"Wakatoshi-kun, can I have my shounen jump back?" Tendou asked as he burst into the ace's room.

"It's on my desk." he said as he turned another page of his book.

Tendou picked up the shounen jump and then looked at Ushijima as he sat on his bed, reading.

"Say, Wakatoshi-kun." he started. "What gives you the idea that you like Tamiko-chan?"

The ace dropped his book a little and thought for a moment. Tendou had already seated himself on the office chair and patiently waited for an answer. He knew Ushijima long enough to know that he usually had some difficulty to describe reasons for his feelings, especially those he cannot control.

"She is on my mind a lot." he said after a while.

"In what way?" Tendou asked and changed the question slightly so Ushijima understood. "What are you thinking about her?"

"I wonder what she is doing right now. If she is happy."

"I think it is safe to say that you do like her." Tendou grinned.

"That is what I said."

"I know. I know." Tendou nodded. "But are you going to do something about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually when you like someone, you will try to get that person to like you back." Tendou explained but he could still see the question marks in Ushijima's eyes.

"How does this benefit anyone?"

"Let's see." Tendou thought for a moment. "How do I explain it?"

He thought about all the possible ways to explain to his friend why love was beneficial when his eyes fell on the book that Ushijima was holding. It was a book about the vegetation of japan. That's when it got to him.

"I know. After the match is over, we will go to the library and get you some books." Tendou announced and stood.

"What kind of books?" Ushijima asked.

"The kind that will explain the benefits of love to you. Fictional books!" he grinned before closing the door. "I'm a genius." he grinned to himself.


	10. A big moment

**OMG, THE NEW EPISODE KILLED ME! TWICE! Smol Ushiwaka was cute in the manga but in the anime he looks even more adorable.**

 **AND...**

 **I have to make a confession.**

 **This was suppose to be much longer but i split it into three chapter since I want to get in the details of the episodes. The Anime will be done with the match in a week or two and till then you guys have to be patient. It is an important match after all. Tamiko's brother made it to the finals and it's the first time she watches the Shiratorizawa boys in a match. I know, she is a third year and has never seen one of their matches. But anyway...**

 **A BIG THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

 **makes me really happy inside. I'll do my best to write it. I am even trying out some new vocabulary. And please let me know if you guys are reading this. I really try to answer everyone, even if they have questions.**

LilweenGalatrass: **Tendou is hard to read. What book he will choose, that remains to be seen. You can take as many bets as you want. If you get one right, I might just name a new character after you.**

PandaHee: **From what I have found out from Wikipedia and all the other statistics, Tendou is the eldest. His birthday is on the 20th May. Tamiko is an April child and if you really want to know, it's on the 15th April. Yes, he is clueless in that matter and it doesn't surprise me.**

rheascarlet: **He is a clueless cinnamon roll. And thanks. I thought their interaction was a bit too much, especially with the kiss on the forehead, but I just had to put it in.**

darkpercy5: **Thank you and I'm glad you like it. Of course I will continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - A big moment**

 _Behind a strong man_

 _stands a woman cheering him on_

For the last month she had been reminded of it everyday. Tobio had made a big red circle on the calendar around the date of the finals and they were today. Tamiko was already up and doing chores in the kitchen when Tobio joined her for breakfast that Sunday morning. She could tell he was excited. He was fidgety and wore that suppressed smile of his. She didn't say anything about it. Instead she made him breakfast with his favourite glass of milk. After breakfast he quickly got ready since the team wanted to meet up nice and early.

"See you later." she said as he walked out of the door.

The rest of the morning she cleaned school had already arranged the busses for the students to see the finals so she still had some time left. Since it was a school event, she put on her school uniform and drove to school. A lot of students were already gathered on the big carpark when she arrived. The bus for the volleyball team was already gone.

"Kageyama-senpai!" two girls called and waved.

She waved back to them. Those two were her juniors in the music activities and they adored her. She didn't know why but it didn't bother her. A teacher told her which bus to go on and when she climbed in, she was greeted.

"Tamiko-chan." a girl called. "I got you a seat."

Her name was Izumi and she was the only real friend she had in school apart from the boys of the volleyball club. They have gone to the same junior high school and have known each other for a while.

"Thanks, Izumi-chan." she said to the blond as she sat down.

"I can't believe Aoba Johsai lost. I wanted to see Oikawa-san." Izumi complained.

Tamiko didn't say anything to that. Every girl was complaining about that. Tamiko gazed out of the bus while more students climbed into the buss and took their seats.

"You saw their match yesterday, right?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Karasuno must have a strong line-up." she ventured a guess.

"They have a few strong players. But I think it is their playing style that did the trick." Tamiko stated.

"Playing style?"

"Crows always flock into groups. One is lost without the others. They have beautiful teamwork." Tamiko smiled to herself.

"But Tamiko-chan, volleyball is a team sport. Of course they use teamwork. Our team included." Izumi reminded her.

"Not really. They focus on Ushijima too much to get the points. Like a single eagle." she persisted.

The drive to Sendai City Gymnasium didn't take too long. A lot more cars were parked by the stadium than for the other matches. It was clear that this was a big match. The stream of students flooded into the stadium and everyone took their seats. Tamiko and Izumi sat at the front just opposite the bench. It was a good view. A wave of black and orange sat at the other end. The players of Karasuno were also already on the court. Cameras were placed, the buzzer was checked, people were chatting. It was a lot of noise.

"Alright guys." one of the boys said. "Let's get ready for the cheering."

All of the students stood, all except Tamiko. A teacher saw this and walked over to her while the students started their chanting. With whispers she explained and the teacher nodded in understanding. She felt a little like a stranger amongst the chants. Izumi didn't ask since the players walked onto the court. Everyone cheered but Tamiko just gazed down at the boys as they started to warm up. She could tell their were in tip top shape. But Karasuno wasn't lacking. When Hinata hit a spike straight down, everyone was shocked.

"Wow, that #10 has some skill. But he is so short." Izumi smiled.

"162." Tamiko muttered.

"What?"

"162 cm. That's how tall he is." she repeated.

"Wow."

A whistle was blown and everyone clapped when the teams lined up. The announcer spoke a few words, naming the teams. Everyone clapped again and the captains shook hands. Now the starting players were announced. The captain, their ace and Tanaka jogged onto the court and then Tamiko smiled proudly.

"Number 9, Kageyama Tobio." the voice announced.

"Kageyama-chan. Is that #9 related to you?" one student behind her asked.

"He's my little brother." she told them.

"Eeeh?" a few girls awed.

"You don't look related." a boy commented,

"I hear that a lot." she muttered, smiling to herself.

Izumi smiled as she gazed at the black haired setter from Karasuno. Of course, she remembered him.

"He's looks much taller now." she noted.

"He is." Tamiko confirmed.

"I can still remember how little he used to be." Izumi giggled.

Both girls smiled brightly as the players in black and orange took their place on the court. The name also didn't go unnoticed amongst the players of Shiratorizawa as they waited to walked onto the court.

"So #9 is Tamiko-chan's little brother." Tendou noted.

"They don't look alike at all." Goshiki realised as he peeked past Tendou's shoulder.

Then came the lineup of Shiratorizawa. When Ushijima jogged onto the court, the girls went crazy.

"Ushijima-kun!" one shouted.

"Waka-kun!" another shouted.

Tamiko cringed and slipped down in her seat. The last nickname she hated. It didn't suit him. But he did have a name where nicknames were difficult. She had settled on Toshi-kun and when she first called him that way, he didn't say anything about it. But he never did say anything about nicknames given to him. All starter players were now announced and they all stood ready.

When the match started, Tamiko just groaned. Shiratorizawa scored 3 points in a row. Karasuno seemed to be very nervous. It didn't surprise her. There were a lot more people watching with an intimidating chanting cheerleader group and drums, not to forget the camera crew. Her brother, however, seemed as calm as a lake. A sudden outburst from Sugawara seemed to calm the others down and they managed to score three more points. The gap grew bigger and bigger but then, a striking moment for Karasuno. Their libero got the ball up from Ushijima's serve. They all immediately acted. Tobio jumped to hit the ball but instead twisted in the last second to toss it to Tanaka who spiked it to the ground. Cheers roared through the air and Tamiko smiled. On the court, the players were also surprised.

"He went to set from a spike motion. Just what you'd expect from Oikawa's junior." Shibaru noted.

"That sucks!" Tendou groaned.

"He really is a genius, like his sister." Ohira smiled.

"I'm starting to see the resemblance between the two. Scary." Yamagata grinned.

Hinata was now switched in and the game continued. When he had the chance to spike a second time, Ushijima received seemed more serious than before. As if to make a statement, he spiked the following toss against Hinata's block and onto the ground. With that, Shiratorizawa won the first set.

"I guess Karasuno isn't in top form today." Izumi noted.

"They are warming up. Those guys have never been in the finals before." Tamiko defended them.

"True." her friend nodded with understanding.

For the start of the second set, Karasuno took the first point. They stayed close behind even with Shiratorizawa in the lead. Tanaka got a point after Ushijima's serve hit him in the face. Tamiko cringed. This was the reason why she hated Ushijima's serves. It brought back bad memories. Izumi noticed her shuddering. She also remembered.

"Bad memories?" Izumi grinned.

Tamiko frowned but didn't say anything. When Tendou was blocked, Tamiko suppressed a laugh. And when Goshiki and Yamagata nearly collided and let the ball hit the ground coach Washijo was not happy.

"That was you, Tsutomu, you idiot!" he shouted over the cheers. "If you're gonna stare at someone, at least stare at a girl!"

Tamiko giggled to herself. Tsutomu was really having a rough time. For the next serve, Sugawara was switched in and Tobio spiked a point.

"Your brother is very skilled." Izumi noted.

"He works hard everyday." Tamiko smiled.

The game went on and on. The second set came to an end with Karasuno taking the final point. How they took it, shocked everybody.

"He blocked Ushijima!" they shouted.

"What? Who is that guy?" some asked.

Tamiko grinned to herself. What would she give to see Ushijima's expression now. After all, what was the point of winning all the time.

"Tsukishima really is a smart one." Tamiko laughed.

"He looks so tall." Izumi awed.

"He is as tall as Ushijima. He only looks taller because he is thinner." she explained.

"He's a first year, right? He is probably still growing." Izumi noted.

"Yeah. He might reach the 190s very soon." she guessed.

"But that little #10 is impressive. He's jumping all over the place." Izumi smiled. "Must be tiring after a while. I wonder how long he will be able to do it."

"I wonder." Tamiko mumbled.

She gazed over to her brother. For some reason she had the feeling that Hinata wouldn't be the first to get tired.


	11. A change

**This is short and frim.**

 **But I want to thank everyone. 100+ followers. I have never had this many!**

rheascarlet: **I originally planned of writing the match into one chapter but then it was too much for one. So I spilt it into three. This is the shorter one of the three. The next has more detail. I just want to get the frustration across. This is the first time that Tamiko sees a match like that. I just want to make that more clear. Has it worked? What interaction are you refering to? Do you mean between Tamiko and her friend Izumi? Izumi is inspired by my best mate :) Maked it easier to wrtie her.**

PandaHee: **Oh, a fellow manga reader! The latest chapter was just too much for me. Poor Hinata. The episodes are the best. I usually don't like sport animes but this one just has me hooked. The characters are all so adorable. So many cinnamon rolls.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - A change**

 _Behind a strong man_

 _stands a woman praying for him._

The players took a well deserved break after the second set and Tamiko took the opportunity to quickly get something to eat. There wasn't a long queue and she settled on a pack of crisps. There was someone else who spotted her though.

"So you are here too, Tamiko." someone said to her and she turned around.

"Iwaizumi." she greeted him.

"Enjoying the match?" he asked while he paid for a drink.

"Yeah, it's very exciting." she grinned.

"Oikawa is just here too, but only to see the loser." he told her.

"What an asshole." she laughed and Iwaizumi grinned.

"Your uniform suits you." he noted.

"Thanks." she smiled when they heard the buzzer. "I'll see you later." she called after him as she ran back to her seat.

She arrived just in time and Izumi updated her.

"Shibaru slapped himself in the face." she told her.

"I see." Tamiko muttered and then changed the subject. "I just bumped into Iwaizumi."

"He's here, too?" Izumi wondered.

"With Oikawa, yes." Tamiko confirmed.

"Chance." she grinned and winked at Tamiko who returned a smile.

The third set started with a point going to Shiratorizawa with Ushijima's spike. Tamiko ate her way through her crisps as the third set came to a close, Shiratorizawa winning it with a seven point difference. She sighed to herself when Izumi nudged her.

"Ushijima-kun is talking with the little #10." Izumi noticed when the teams switched sides.

"Oh?" this caught Tamiko's attention.

Tamiko watched the two exchange a few words when Hinata seemed to freeze and Ushijima just walked past him.

"What do you think he said to him?" Izumi asked her but Tamiko just shrugged.

"Probably something extremely blunt."

"Probably." Izumi laughed.

The fourth set moved along as well. Goshiki was yelled at, Ushijima's spikes were picked up and Shiratorizawa started to realise that Karasuno was a capable opponent. And they clearly showed it. Shiratorizawa still had the upper hand but Karasuno was not going to back down. When Hinata blocked Ohira and even scored a point with it, everyone was amazed.

"Well, he is a middle blocker after all. But he did an approach run like for a spike." Tamiko elaborated.

"That #10 really is interesting." Izumi grinned and stole a crisp.

When Hinata jumped against the net when he tried to block, she changed her mind. Tamiko laughed. He was still amazing in her eyes, even if he made mistakes.

"Did that #10 just get a one touch from Ushijima-kun?" Izumi exclaimed.

Tamiko grinned. Hinata's blocks were affecting the course of the game. She could only guess how frustrating it must be to have his spike affected by a short guy who looked like a junior high student. Both teams were neck on neck as their crept closer to the 25 mark. Tsukishima managed to get a point by jumping after Kawanishi jumped for the block. That was one thing Tamiko liked about volleyball. It wasn't only a sport for the skilled and powerful, but also for the smart. That move forced Shiratorizawa into a time out and coach Washijo was shouting at them again. Tamiko chewed on another piece of crisp and watched as the game continued, Ushijima hitting another spike.

"Ushijima is still going strong." Tamiko noticed when the spike got through the block.

"That #10 isn't the only one with bottomless stamina." Izumi grinned.

Karasuno was one point in the lead but one little mistake almost cost them a lost point. Tobio threw the ball too far but Tsukishima managed to lightly knock the ball over the net, getting Karasuno a point.

"Wow, that was a close one." Izumi sighed.

"I guess Tobio-kun is getting tired." Tamiko feared.

It didn't surprise her. Her brother has never played further than the third set before. The next point taken by Ushijima just made Tamiko frown.

"That bastard." Tamiko smirked. "He pulled a feint."

This in turn forced Karasuno into a time out. Tamiko's brother was resting on the bench but stood to continue in the set. The match point was taken by Karasuno but Shiratorizawa took it back. It wasn't only frustrating for the players but watching just made you grind your teeth. Now it was Ushijima's time to serve. Karasuno couldn't save the ball after it hit the net and Shiratorizawa took the point. The second serve was luckily received by Nishinoya.

"That is one skilled libero." Izumi smirked.

When Ohira jumped to spike the toss, Tobio and Tsukishima were ready to block it and it was a success, too. Tamiko exhaled after holding her breath. This was getting intense. But the support for Karasuno didn't waver.

"I'm counting on you, Karasuno!" and old man suddenly shouted.

"Who is that guy?" Izumi asked.

"I don't know." Tamiko shrugged.

The next point went to Karasuno after Tendou's block went over the line. They only needed one more point to win the set. This time Tamiko folded over hands together. _Please get the point._ When Tobio tossed to Hinata, her heart almost stopped. He didn't toss far enough but through some miracle, Hinata tabbed the ball over the net with his left hand, while his body was going to the right. Shiratorizawa was not prepared for it and nobody was there in time to stop the ball from hitting the ground. The double whistle announced the end of the fourth set. Now it was a tie and the fifth and final set was going to be the toughest one yet.


	12. A final set

**HELLO AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

 **The new episode was exciting as always. It's a shame that the third season will only have 10 episodes (so sad). And we wouldn't see much of the Shiratorizawa boys for a loooooong time :( ah well**

 **For this chapter I have officially overtaken the episodes at the end, so if you don't really want to be spoilered DON'T READ!**

LilweenGalatrass: **You know, I'm glad that you are still reviewing and reading this. Your reviews make my day. I promise that I wouldn't disappoint with the story.**

PandaHee: **Yes, Izumi and Tamiko have been friends since junior high. She is the only close friend she has as well.**

MagicXZ: **Thank you very much :) I have a lot of life experiences helping me (lol) Ushijima is my favourite. He is new to the whole 'like' thing so it will be a lot of fun.**

Guest Lili: **Glad you are excited but you will have to wait for another week, sorry ;_; I will not disappoint though!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - A final set**

 _Behind every strong man_

 _stands a woman shouting out to him_

The two teams took another well deserved break. Tamiko slouched in her seat, arms folded on her chest and frowning. When the teams got ready and walked onto the court, Tobio stayed on the bench and Sugawara took the starting spot as the setter.

"Looks like your brother is staying on the bench for this one." Izumi noticed.

"He deserves a rest." she smiled.

Goshiki did the serve and Karasuno took the first point. The next point was taken by Ushijima, who's spike knocked over a point display on the judge's table. Tamiko clicked her tongue.

"That bastard. He still has a lot of energy." she cursed.

"Tamiko-chan, you are growing more frustrated." Izumi laughed. "That's not like you."

Karasuno took the next point but the following attack took everyone by surprise. Nishinoya jumped and tossed the ball while everyone moved in in synchronisation. Sugawara was the one to receive the toss and he spiked it to the ground.

"Did you just see what I saw?"

"The libero tossed to the setter for a spike."

With a two point lead, coach Washijo called for a time out. Then they got a three point lead after Asahi's serve. His second serve was received and Ushijima spiked it to the ground. Now it was Ushijima's turn to serve and it took a point, since Asahi didn't receive it properly. Shiratorizawa slowly caught up with Karasuno. When Tendou tossed the ball back to Ushijima to spike a cross, Shiratorizawa took another point. Ushijima's next serve also took a point and with that, they were one point in the lead. Tamiko clicked her tongue again and Izumi peeked over to her.

"Tamiko-chan, you're biting your nails." she reminded her.

Izumi knew her too well. If Tamiko was biting her nails, then she slowly growing anxious. It was a rare sight. The fact that she had been so calm the past 4 sets was no surprise but now everything was riding on this final set.

"It's almost annoying how good he is." she grumbles.

"He does represent japan." Izumi remembered.

The next point was also taken by Shiratorizawa.

"Those bastards. I'll swear, if they win, I'll never cook for them again. Bastards." Tamiko grumbled to herself.

"Your swearing vocabulary is as limited as always." Izumi grinned.

The next rally was long with three blocks but Ushijima managed to hit the ball to the ground. Tamiko let out her held breath when the line judges lifted their flags. But then the main judge lifted his hands. The spike was overruled and the point went to Shiratorizawa after all. But the frustration grew even more when Karasuno's coach ran onto the court. The last spike had hit Tsukishima's hand so hard that it injured his hand. He had to be taken to the infirmary.

"This is bad."

Synchronised attack is stopped by Tendou. The teams switch sides. Ushijima's serve hits the net.

"Well, nobody is perfect."

Izumi laughed. Their libero switched with Hinata. The following play took everyone by surprise. When Asahi's spike was blocked and flying towards Hinata, it bounced off his face and after the following toss, Karasuno got the point.

"That must have hurt."

"But he isn't injured. Lucky. If he was benched now as well, that would be very bad."

Suddenly Tamiko flinched. Her eyes widened and she pressed her lips together.

"What's wrong?" Izumi asked.

"It's going to get wild now." she smirked.

"What?"

"I have never seen Ushijima so serious before." she smiled to herself. "He must be having a lot of fun right now."

Izumi looked at the big smile on Tamiko's face.

"Tamiko-chan, you know him so well, don't you." Izumi grinned.

"What?"

"You know all of the boys so well. I still don't understand why you didn't become their manager or at least date one of them." she teased.

"And in your opinion, who should I date?" Tamiko asked.

"Semi is a nice guy." she grinned.

"Just because you like him." Tamiko grinned back.

"Oh, I'm over him, remember?" Izumi raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't date Semi. He's a childhood friend." she reminded her.

"So? My parents were childhood friends and are still happily married."

"Are we talking about dating now, or marriage?"

"I'm talking about a general relationship. You have never been with a guy. You are missing out. Keep your eyes open for one." Izumi told her. "I promise you, if you don't find one soon, I'll drag you onto double dates."

"Oh great." Tamiko groaned but with a smile at the end.

"Kageyama." someone said behind her. "Looks like your brother is warming up."

"Has he really rested enough?" someone else asked.

"That doesn't matter to him. He hates sitting on the bench after all." she grinned.

Another synchronised attack followed and it was a success. Tendou didn't even jump and coach Washijo yelled at him for not doing so. Tobio is switched in and it was his time to serve. The serve was powerful and flew back over the net and he already ran and jumped to toss it. It was over in a second. Hinata was on hand and spiked it straight down. The chants became louder and the points crawled to the 10 point mark for Shiratorizawa, Karasuno following close behind. Now Semi was switched in for a pinch serve. It was a no-touch serve, earning Shiratorizawa another point. The buzzer announced a short break when Karasuno high started to chant very loudly. Shiratorizawa Academy countered with the school anthem.

"By the way. I heard that Ushijima has a crush on a girl." Izumi suddenly reminded herself.

"Yeah. It was very surprising." Tamiko confirmed.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" she asked.

She watched Ushijima walk onto the court, followed by his teammates.

"No, I don't." she muttered to herself.

Izumi glanced over to her, eyeing her friend's expression as she looked at the super ace. Again, Semi did another serve. This time, another incredible thing happened. Semi tossed to Ushijima who spiked it, but the ball was stopped by Hinata's flat hand. It bounced over the net into the corner of the court. The referee lifted his arm to Karasuno's side. Shiratorizawa's side was silent, all except for Tamiko's laugh.

"He blocked him with a soft block!" she laughed. "Wow, that's must be degrading."

"Tamiko-chan, you take the joy-of-seeing-someone-fail to a whole new level." Izumi sighed with a smile.

"He just underestimated him. I like to see the short ones fly." she grinned.

The plays continued with mistakes and good teamwork. The points grew but the gap didn't. Shiratorizawa was the first to reach the 15 point mark and tension grew, especially within Karasuno. Tamiko clicked her tongue when she saw the players in black drop their heads in exhaustion.

"Don't you dare look down!" someone shouted.

This silenced everyone. She looked over to the bench to see coach Ukai stand with a big grin on his face.

"Volleyball is a sport, where you're always look up!"

This sparked a fire once again and the team got ready to continue the game. Tamiko smiled to herself when commotion arose. Tsukishima was jogging back onto the court with a big bandage around his hand. After a break the set continued while Tsukishima stayed on the bench. He was already holding the replacing sign in his hand. The play went well. Karasuno gained their 15th point and Tsukishima was switched in. Tamiko sighed with relief. This was hopefully going to turn the tides. Both sides made mistakes and exhaustion was very present on both teams. But both didn't falter and kept attacking. And when the 20th point was reached, it was the final straw. Everyone moved, Hinata jumped, the ball hit past the block, Ushijima caught it. Then Shibaru tossed it, Ushijima spiked it, the ball hit Hinata, but the ball was still in the air. It was intense and Tamiko couldn't contain herself anymore. She stood.

"Tamiko-chan?" Izumi muttered.

Tamiko took a deep breath. Then she cupped her hand around her mouth.

"Take to the skies!" she shouted over the cheers.

They all heard her. And the fire inside their hearts burned even brighter than before. And a short moment later, the ball bounced off the floor and the referee blew the whistle.


	13. A Winner and a Loser

**okay. I was screaming the last few minutes. mainly because of the new episode being awesome as shit at the same time (because they left out a scene I wrote about that happened in the Manga) as because my fanfiction wasn't working.**

 **But now it is, thank God.**

PandaHee: **Yes, this was the last one for the season. Izumi gives good advice for sure, only how will it develop, that is the question.**

LilweenGalatrass: **I love you comments. You are honest. I admit, I am a noob when it comes to describing scenes like sport scenes. I think my strenghts lie in the conversations and I admit, I was rushing. I apologise. I know the amazing thrill didn't really appear in the last chapter. But thank you for pointing it out. :)**

Reincarnation15: **I'm glad you like it. I did notice that this has one of the most favs as well, compared to the other english Ushiwaka fanfics. Don't know how that happened. xD**

kalmaegi: **Here you have your aftermath. The boys aren't that hard to write since I had a lot of help.**

 **Yes, I want to thank Shiratorizawa-headcanons for providing me with some authentic boys :) Those two saved me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - A Winner and a loser**

"No way!" people shouted.

The hall erupted in a thunderous cheer. The final point went to Karasuno and with it they had won 3 of 5 sets. An impossible feat had occurred before everyone's eyes. The fallen powerhouse had regained its wings and that was a little terrifying. The air became static as tears began to fall out of joy and others out of sadness as the thrill of the game just didn't want to fade. Tamiko stayed silent and while everyone was chased to their feet, she sat down. She clutched her shirt and felt her heart beating so fast. Those last few seconds had drained her of all the energy that she had kept to herself throughout the game. Maybe her outburst at the end had even turned the tables a little bit but she didn't care. She watched as the teams shook hands from under the net and lined up, receiving a few words from their coach. There was no shouting from coach Washijo and he even turned his back to them but the boys smiled anyway. When each team lined up to thank their cheering squads for their support, all of the boys gazed up to their school mates. Some had slight disappointment reflected on their faces, others were trying hard to hold back the tears that have already started to flow.

"Thank you very much!" the boys shouted and bowed.

All the students clapped for their hard effort. Even though they had lost, it was an exciting match. It was a match that would stay in the memories of many. She watched in silence as the teams took a well deserved break before the reward ceremony and the audience thinned. Only the schools mainly remained. Tamiko and Izumi decided to go and see Tobio to congratulate him while they had to wait. It wasn't hard to find him. He was by the entrance to the court, making a bet with Ushijima along with Hinata. Without a word, Ushijima turned around and walk back onto the court.

"Ushijima was really fired up at the end." she said as she approached them.

"Sis." Tobio gasped.

"Congratulations." she smiled at them. "You boys all did great."

"Thank you." they both bust out and bowed.

While Tobio excitedly asked his big sister if she had seen the awesome things they did on the court, the two boys behind Hinata approached the little #10.

"Shoyou-chan, who is that?" one asked.

"That's Kageyama's older sister." he explained.

The boys swallowed and looked at her. They recognised the uniform since everyone on the other side was wearing them.

"She goes to Shiratorizawa Academy?" the other asked.

"Yeah, she is the manager of their volleyball club as well." Hinata explained.

"No, I'm not." Tamiko objected from behind. "I help them out sometimes but I'm not their manager."

"Whatever you say, Tamiko-chan." Izumi laughed.

Tamiko glared at her friend who was still laughing. This running gag was never going to change and Izumi was still amazed that Tamiko had never bothered to become the manager. Everyone in school saw her as such. Izumi continued to giggle when the little group was approached from two people.

"Looks like the freak duo won in the end." they heard someone say behind them.

They turned around and the Kageyama siblings glared. Hinata flinched back and tried to look a little tough.

"Geh, the grand king!" Hinata exclaimed.

Oikawa grinned at them and waved while Iwaizumi popped his head from behind the setter. Tamiko blinked a few times. Oikawa was wearing his glasses, something she hasn't seen in awhile. She cringed when she realised that this was one thing they had in common. She was just glad that she was wearing her contact lenses right now. It would have sparked an uncomfortable conversation.

"Yo." Iwaizumi simply greeted them.

"You really are here, Oikawa-kun." Izumi smiled.

"Well, I knew that you girls would be here, so…" he smiled when Iwaizumi cut him off.

"You lair. You came because you wanted to see the losing team."

"What an asshole." they all said in unison.

"Stop assuming such things!" Oikawa complained.

"Anyway, good luck at the nationals. It will be much tougher from here on out." Iwaizumi advised them.

Tobio and Hinata nodded with surety, Tobio especially. Iwaizumi was his former senpai after all. Tamiko smiled at the two Karasuno player's when she noticed how Oikawa was glancing at her. She quickly looked away but he had caught her glimpse.

"You know, Tami-chan." Oikawa addressed her. "You look really cute in that uniform of yours."

Tamiko jolted and shivered. This was worse than being stuck with Tendou. Luckily she had her friend to protect her. Even Izumi knew when it was too much for Tamiko.

"Oikawa-kun, she has rejected you once already. Just drop it." Izumi reminded him.

"You two are so cold." Oikawa whined.

"Stop complaining, shittykawa." Iwaizumi kicked him against the butt to shut him up.

The setter ignored him and turned to the two girls.

"You shouldn't have gone to Shiratorizawa." Oikawa sighed. "Seijoh is much better."

"Seijoh is a private school. I don't have the money for that." she explained.

"And Shiratorizawa is not expensive?"

"For me it isn't. And it gives me more opportunities."

"I think Ushiwaka-chan has brainwashed you."

"Now you are assuming things." she frowned.

Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi and Izumi exchanged glances and smirked. It was typical. Tamiko was the only girl who hated Oikawa and that was what Oikawa liked about her. The quarrels. The only girl he could quarrel with. It made him feel normal. What they didn't noticed was how the small group was joined by another.

"Oh, Seijoh is here too." they heard someone say.

Tendou and a few others were coming out of the gym, probably to go to the restroom. When Oikawa saw Ushijima, he defensively hugged Tamiko from behind. She froze from the contact.

"How dare you brainwash Tami-chan!" he accused them.

The Shiratorizawa boys looked at the setter, a little confused from the remark but Tendou caught the gist of it and grinned.

"We didn't brainwash her. She stays with us at her own accord." Tendou explained.

They both glared at each other when Ushijima stepped next to Tendou. Izumi noticed the slight menacing aura streaming from the ace. This childish behaviour was too much.

"Stop it, Tendou." Ushijima said.

"But we have to protect our manager." Tendou insisted.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be your manager." Oikawa snapped back.

"Still, she cooks for us when we have training camp and helps out our coach, so she technically is our manager." Tandou informed him and Oikawa squeezed her even tighter.

"Leave my sister alone!" Tobio intervened.

Oikawa just struck his tongue out to his junior when Ushijima stepped towards him.

"You should let her go, Oikawa." Ushijima said while glaring down at him.

Tendou jolted a little and even Tobio stepped back. That was a very threatening tone and it was more than intimidating. Tendou knew exactly why, all of the Shiratorizawa boys did, but they all stayed quiet. Their respect for their captain had deep roots.

"Make me." Oikawa said, pulled out his tongue and squeezed her even tighter.

Izumi tightened her jaw when she noticed how stiffly Tamiko was standing there while the two captain's engaged in a staring contest. Her hands have been clenched into fists since Oikawa had wrapped his hands around her. This was a horrible situation out of her nightmares. That's why she hated the popular type. They always believed they could get anything they want because they are so great. Tamiko's eyebrows twitched.

"Oikawa-san, if you don't let me go, I'll break your bad knee." she threatened with a smile.

"Okay, okay." he squeaked and let her go.

Tamiko straightened her uniform and frowned. Her eyes briefly met with Ushijima's but then her attention turned to Izumi, who had stepped between her and Oikawa.

"You know, Oikawa-kun." Izumi started. "You are very persistent when it comes to Tamiko. That's not like you."

"A lot can change in three years." he winked.

Iwaizumi twitched and kicked Oikawa in the back. The setter flew to the floor, face first, almost breaking his glasses.

"You should really learn when to quit!" he roared.

Then he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet.

"We are going home!" he commanded and then turned to the Karasuno duo. "Good luck."

Then he walked off towing Oikawa with him. The Shiratorizawa boys also walked off with Ushijima giving Tamiko a parting glance. It was a strange glance, one that Tamiko couldn't interpret.

"He is strangely calm although he lost." Izumi noted.

Tamiko nodded. She had always wondered what face he would make if he lost and she was honestly pleasantly surprised. It was just how she imagined it. He didn't boast about winning and didn't whine about losing. He had confidence in his team but for all she knew, it wasn't misplaced. The boys from Shiratorizawa were a strong team. She smiled to herself and turned to her brother when Sugawara spotted them walked around the corner.

"There you are." he sighed. "The ceremony will start soon. Don't take too long." Sugawara told them.

"Okay." the two boys replied.

They said their farewells and headed to the court. The other two boys also left.

"We should head back as well." Tamiko said to Izumi.

Both girls walked back to their seats. The ceremony went on for a little while. Each of the Karasuno players received a medal. The Shiratorizawa boys also stayed in their line, like obedient soldiers. Tamiko's eyes were focused on her brother, and rightly so but it blinded her from what Izumi saw. A big smile grew on Tamiko's face when her brother bowed to receive his medal. Many of the students were quiet as the reality had been suckered in like a sponge. Some began to talk about watching the finals, others about how coach Washijo would probably give them a harsh punishment for losing. But Izumi saw it all and she was both shocked, confused and pleasantly surprised. How has she never seen it? Now if all made sense. Once the ceremony was over, they made their way back to the bus. When not many students were around to listen, Izumi spoke.

"Tamiko-chan, I think I know who Ushijima-kun likes."

The brunette turned to her in surprise and curiosity.

"How?"

"I saw him stare at a girl for more than two seconds." she explained. "Multiple times. I have never seen him with such longing in his eyes."

She put a lot of emphasis on the word 'longing'. Tamiko raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"And who was it?" she asked. "A girl from our school? We need to find her and get them together."

Izumi smiled at her friend but then her face turned serious. She took her hands into hers and looked deeply into her eyes. Then she all but whispered, so no one else would hear.

"Tamiko-chan, he was staring at you."

There was a brief silence. Izumi still remembered it. She had watched the boys closely, especially how Ushijima had occasionally gazed up to Tamiko and that was when the dots started to connect.

"What?" Tamiko said with a disbelieving laugh. "Me?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice?"

"There's no way." Tamiko laughed. "He was probably looking at someone else."

"Stop being so dense. You are the only girl he has contact with. There is nobody else who comes into question." Izumi reminded her but Tamiko didn't seem convinced.

"It can be a girl from a different school." she defended herself.

"I heard the rumours. He doesn't have any other contacts apart from those in school." Izumi affirmed.

"But it…"

"Just watch him. You're good at that. Look at the way he looks at you and interacts with you. To me it's now clear as daylight." she told her.

This silenced her and in her mind she was fighting, fighting against the idea of him liking someone like her. She scanned through her memories for the reason why it would be impossible. For the entire bus ride she stayed in her own thoughts. Izumi started to regret telling her. She knew Tamiko better than anyone and if Ushijima was ever going to confess to her, she only saw one possibility; rejection. Or maybe it made her think about the idea of saying yes. Izumi smiled to herself, creating a picture in her mind of Tamiko and Ushijima as a couple. When they arrived at school, Saitou was waiting for her.

"Since you have contributed greatly to the team over the last two years, I think it would be appropriate if you would join in the take-over." he explained with a smile.

Tamiko couldn't reject although she didn't know if she wanted to see the boys right now. They had all heard her outburst at the end and she was sure a lot of them wouldn't be pleased to see her because of this. It was how she expected it. The boys seemed to glare at her when she walked into the gym. However, when she saw the third years beacon her over to them, she was relieved that it wasn't the case. For them, she was part of the team. Coach Washijo and Advisor Saitou then gave a speech about todays match. Then the third years stood before the younger players and Soekawa Jin gave the take-over speech. Standing between Semi and Reon, she felt as short as ever and she watched and listened. The younger boys all listen.

"Alright, so we leave the take-over here." Soekawa said after his talk. "Was there anything else?"

"Can I say something?" Ushijima asked and Soekawa nodded.

"Kawanishi." he said and the boy flinched.

"Ye-yes!" he stuttered.

"Once Tendou's passed on…" he started.

"Wakatoshi-kun, isn't that a phrase you're only meant to use when someone's died?" Tendou mumbled.

Tamiko giggled. Ushijima ignored the comment and told Kawanishi his future role in the team. For every younger member he had something to say. This surprised the third-years.

"Is he planning to talk to everyone individually?" Yamagata wondered.

"That's rare to see." Semi noted.

"Wait, he sure has been watching everyone really closely!" Tendou noticed.

"He did sometimes look at my notes as well." Tamiko remembered.

There was a time when he was very interested in her notes. He had commented on how detailed they were and that was also the first time she had ever seen him smile.

"Goshiki." Ushijima finally said.

"Yes!" the first year stood straight.

"I'm counting on you."

The others all smiled as Goshiki burst into tears and all bowed to the third years, thanking them. Tamiko smiled to herself. Ushijima was about to take of his jacket when when she stepped forward.

"I have something to say to you all as well." she said.

They all turned to look at her curiously. For a moment she reflected to herself. She had watched those boys grow and train over the years and she was glad that she could have been a part of that time. It was only logical to give them some motivation and to let them know what she thought.

"It's okay to lose. You don't improve by always winning. So stop being so sullen." she said. "Next year it will be a different story."

The boys looked at her but all stayed quiet.

"The main thing is that you guys had fun. I saw how hard you fought on the court. You guys did great. I'm proud of you all. I really am. And I'm starting to regret that I didn't become your manager." she smiled sheepishly with a slight blush on her cheeks. "And I really don't know what to add. These two years were really fun and I'm glad that I got to see at least one of your matches. You guys are great."

There was silence, deadly silence. It took a few seconds for the boys the register her words. Then the tears erupted like waterfalls.

"Tamiko-chan!" the third-years wailed.

Soekawa, Tendou and Semi ran over to her with tears and hugging her tightly. Tamiko didn't resist but wished she had. Now she was trapped.

"I can't breath." she croaked.

Not to crush her to death, they let her go and Soekawa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You were always our manager! Even when you denied it!" Tendou cried in the background.

"Tamiko, you have been a great help over the last two years even though the consequences of becoming a part of our team weren't exactly the best." Soekawa told her.

Tamiko pulled a disgusted face and the third years laughed. They knew very well why she wore that kind of expression.

"But it was great to have you behind our backs. I'll certainly miss when we have to leave." he smiled.

"Thank you, Jin." she half smiled.

Tendou walked over to his captain and placed a hand on his shoulder. The ace looked at the middle blocker, who wore a big grin on his face.

"Wakatoshi-kun, the captain should have some nice words for our manager as well." Tendou vaguely suggested.

Ushijima looked over to Tendou and then at Semi. The setter nodded with a small pout. Then Ushijima walked up to Tamiko and stared into her blue eyes. Tamiko didn't look away. She knew that the eyes were a communication anchor for him. If a person was angry or sad, the eyes told him more clearly than the facial expressions. After a few seconds he placed his hand on her head and gently ruffled up her hair. The others looked at him, shocked to the core.

"Thank you, for your support." he said and the boys swore that Ushijima smiled a little.

Look at the way he looks at you and interacts with you. She turned all shades of red and looked away sheepishly. Were those words really true? Was Izumi right with assuming that Ushijima liked her? The seeds of doubt have been sown.

"Ohoho? What is this?" Tendou grinned. "Tamiko-chan, you are very red."

As fast as lightning she covered her face with her hands, hiding her glowing cheeks.

"Shut up!" she muffled into her hands.

They all laughed. Ushijima just looked down at the girl covering her blushed face. She didn't say anything against it so he thought he did nothing wrong. Instead, he turned around and took off his support jacket.

"Well then, let's get our 100 servers over with." he said.

Tamiko subducted herself from the event and retreated to the door. A thought crossed her mind and she remembered something important.

"Ohira, what kind of birthday cake do you want?" she asked.

Since it was his birthday next, it was his turn to receive a cake.

"Anything. I don't mind." Ohira waved.

"Alright."

And with that she left the gym. She was quiet while she went home but the scene kept playing through her mind. It followed her for the rest of the day and overtook her when she went to bed that night. It wasn't the first time he had ruffled up her hair but that moment, there was something there that she couldn't put her finger on. He was looking at you. Those words made her blush again. Did he really like her? And if so, what would she do if he ever told her? She screamed into her pillow. Those were typical high school feelings and she was experiencing them for the first time. It was scary. Two years ago it was much simpler, when he and the others from the volleyball club were still strangers.

* * *

 **I have a little confession. This storyyine will not continue for the next three chapters. I want to go back (GREAT SCOTT).**

 **The next three chapters will be flashbacks.**

 **I hope you will enjoy them**


	14. It began

**Since I have most of the next 4 chapters done, it will be going quickly this week (hopefully since I need to study as well :/**

 **I apologise if I'm not answereing all reviews. When Guests review, it bugs around.**

PandaHee: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Enjoy the first flashback :)**

kalmaegi: **For me Oikawa isn't an asshole. He is just misunderstood like Ushiwaka. And yes, the infamous spike to the face is revealed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - It began… (Flashback)**

-Two years and 6 months earlier-

"Tamiko-chan, hurry up." Izumi urged. "We will run out of time."

It was lunch break and Tamiko pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, frowning. Two weeks had passed since she started to attended Shiratorizawa Academy. It was a very big complex with many buildings and now her friend was pulling her through the still unfamiliar territory. They followed the signs to the 5th gym. Izumi had developed a crush on one of the volleyball players and had begged Tamiko to spy with her. Only for her friends would she abandon her studies for such _feckless matter_ as she liked to call it.

"So, who are we spying on?" she asked with a hint of disinterest.

"His name is Semi Eita. He is really good looking." Izumi swooned. "You will see."

Tamiko rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time she had to spy on a guy with her but that name somehow rang a bell, but she couldn't find a face to the name. When they reached the building they paused for a moment. The gym was big, very big building, much bigger than they were used to from junior high. The building loomed over them and it felt even more intimidating since this was one of six gyms. The sounds of squeaking trainers and volleyballs hitting flesh and floor echoed through the huge volume of space. The two first years carefully peeked their heads through the open door and watched. There were a lot of boys, tall boys practising jump serves. They were already covered in sweat while the old coach shouted criticism at them. It was a scene they were both familiar with.

"So, do you see him?" Tamiko asked after they had watched for a while.

"Yeah, he's back there. Isn't he gorgeous?" she asked her for an opinion.

"Not really." she grumbled without giving him a good look.

"Geez, Tamiko-chan." Izumi groaned and turned to her. "Oikawa-kun himself confessed to you and you rejected him. You really need to look around more and don't set your standards so high. I will not let you graduate high school without having gone on at least one date, kissed at least one guy and had at least one boyfriend." she declared.

"Don't put your hopes up." Tamiko sighed. "I just don't like the popular type."

"Whatever. I'll try to fish this lovely catch." she smirked and both watched the club practice.

There was one guy whom Tamiko seemed the remember from somewhere. She was sure she had seen him in a match last year. He was tall for a first year, sinister looking and had a very powerful swing. What also caught her attention was his hand with which he hit the ball. It was his left. A left-handed volleyball player was a rare sight. Then it clicked. He was a former player from Shiratorizawa junior high, a team that her old school had never managed to defeat. A lot of people talked about him since he was left handed but she couldn't remember his name. The coach announced the practice of spikes and Izumi shifted.

"So he's a setter." she mumbled to herself.

She followed her gaze and her eyes settled on a fellow first year with messy light blond hair and dark dyed tips. He tossed the ball to the others for them to spike over the net. One by one they spiked the balls while the libero's tried to receive them. Then it was that left-handers turn. His form was perfect as he jump and with one serious swing, he hit the ball. The libero had no problem crossing with the ball's path but when it impacted his arms, he lost control. The volleyball spun and flew with serious speed towards the door. Tamiko never had enough time to react. The ball shot straight into her face and knocked her back. The back of her head smashed against the hard concrete and her vision became blurred, the words muted. She didn't know how long she lay there, everything in slow motion, but when she slowly came to her senses, a teacher was talking to her. She didn't hear what he was saying but a female voice brought her back to reality.

"Tamiko-chan!" she heard Izumi cry.

The said girl groaned and sat upright. Her head was thudding and she hissed at the pain. Her blue, half open eyes watched as the boys surrounded her and some trying to calm her friend.

"Oi." she growled and they all looked at her but flinched back at the same time. "Which one of you idiots spiked the ball at me?"

"That would have been me." someone answered.

Tamiko glared up at the boy, staring down at her. Now that he was so close she could see his stern expression more clearly. He had interesting eyes though. Olive brown. To be a gentleman he offered her his hand to help her to her feet.

"I apologise. I didn't intend to get you hit." he said with a slight bow.

She took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet as if she weighed nothing. Now that she stood she felt really small next to him. And his hand was burning hot as well. His words and especially his accentuation then sank in.

"Like hell I'd accept a lame apology like that!" she shouted.

Her reaction surprised everyone even when they saw what followed. She pulled on his arm, twisted to move her shoulder under his arm and threw him over her shoulder onto the floor. The air forcefully escaped his lungs and everyone yelped when his body hit the ground with a low thud. Izumi wasn't fazed. This wasn't the first time. Tamiko was a karate student after all and this meant she wasn't hurt.

"Tamiko-chan!" her friend sighed with relief and hugged her. "I was so worried."

Tamiko hugged her back while she saw how the boys help the one on the floor back on his feet. They glared at each other, at least she did. Whatever face he was making, she couldn't read it. His expression was the same as before. Did he think he deserved that? When Izumi pulled back, she wore a horrified expression on her face as she looked at her hand that had rested at the back of her head. There were traces of red on her hand.

"You're bleeding." she stammered.

"It's nothing." Tamiko disclaimed.

She walked a few steps and then her vision became blurry again. She didn't remember hitting the floor and she wasn't sure if she ever did. It was just a theory but the adrenaline probably had pulled her consciousness back and after she had thrown the big guy over her shoulder, it was used up. When she woke up she didn't remember anything from before that moment. She woke up in the emergency room in a soft bed. The nurse told her that the boys from the volleyball club had brought her here.

"Finally you're awake." Izumi sighed with relief.

Tamiko sat upright and looked around. The emergency room was quiet and bright and the feeling of hospital was very strong. It even smelled of disinfectant. The nurse came around and checked Tamiko's vitals. When she went to look at the wound, she freed Tamiko's hair from the bandage and placed a plaster on it, rebandaging it, telling her that she was lucky it was just a cut. If she was still in pain tomorrow she would have to go to a doctor and there was one painkiller she was allowed to take. Then the woman left.

"What time is it?" Tamiko managed to ask after a while.

"It's past 5." Izumi told her.

That was the most shocking thing for Tamiko; missing lessons. She held her head again and groaned.

"You were bleeding pretty badly." Izumi explained.

"Who did that guy think he is?" she grumbled.

"That was Ushijima Wakatoshi. One of the star players amongst the first years." she informed her.

Tamiko grimaced. Izumi's lips twitched up to a half smile. It wasn't new for her that her friend hated to interact with the popular type. It was enemy territory for her.

"I'll keep my mouth shut." Izumi grinned and offered her little finger for a pinky promise.

"Thank you." Tamiko sighed and got out of bed. "Anyway let's get you home."

Tamiko stood and took her bag when she noticed how Izumi was trying to tell her something. That weird expression with the frown.

"Uhm, Ushijima wanted to talk to you as soon as you wake up." she told, rather carefully.

This time Tamiko narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I guess he wants to apologise to you properly. It did result in an injury." she shrugged.

Tamiko turned to her bag, swung it over her shoulder and headed out of the door. She didn't pause in her steps and just darted through the corridor.

"Tamiko-chan." Izumi called after her.

"I don't want to." she snapped back.

"Why? Are you afraid of him?" Izumi asked, with a big grin on her face.

"No, of course not." she scoffed.

"Then why aren't you going?" Izumi wondered.

"I just don't want to." Tamiko mumbled.

"It's just an apology. I'll wait for you, okay?" Izumi told her.

Tamiko sighed but then grumbled with a nod. Izumi accompanied her to the gym. For a rest she stayed on a bench by the gym and waited until Izumi came back with Ushijima. He had a towel around his neck and was drying his face. The bandage around her head seemed to spark a hint of concern in his eyes.

"I'll wait at the school gate." Izumi said as she left.

The silence she left them with was heavy. For Tamiko it was as uncomfortable as the first time at the dentist. Ushijima didn't sit down, he just stood there.

"Before you ask and worry, I'm fine. It's just a cut." she grumbled.

She didn't look up to him but could feel his gaze on her. _I want to leave,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry for injuring you." he said. "If we would have put up the net, it wouldn't have happened."

A legitimate apology.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you knocked me out. If anything, nothing could make up for it." she complained.

She glared at him and sternly looked down at her. He made her miss lessons and that was unforgivable in her eyes. After all, _education is important_ her mother had always said.

"The best thing would be we never talk about this again." she said and stood but she did have manners. She made a slight bow. "Sorry for the inconvenience. Good bye."

She was about to walk away when someone came running. When she turned around she recognised him as the guy Izumi wanted to spy on.

"Hold on." the boy with the light blond hair jogged over to her. "I know you."

She blinked.

"What?"

The boy looked at her with his brown eyes and smiled.

"I'm Semi Eita. We used to be neighbours, remember?"

"Maybe you're confusing me with somebody else." she told him but he shook his head.

"No way. You haven't changed a bit from when we were little. Your name is Kageyama Tamiko, right?" he grinned.

"Yeah." she nodded, perplexed.

"You spend Christmas at my house once, I think we were 6 years old." he told her.

She thought for a moment. She did remember spending christmas somewhere other than home before. Was that what he meant?

"Fuzzy memories." she half smiled pointing at her bandaged head. "But I think I remember."

"I guess then I have some big news for my mum." he grinned.

"Well, I need to go home." she said.

"Yeah, go and have a rest. Wakatoshi here has a powerful spike. I was surprised that you opened your eyes so quickly after getting hit." Semi laughed.

"Don't take me lightly." she smirked and then walked away.

The two boys looked after her as she headed for the gate. Semi smiled to himself and looked over to Ushijima before giggling.

"You're terrible with girls." Semi told his classmate.

Without a word Ushijima walked away returning to training. When Tamiko reached Izumi, who was patiently waiting at the school gate, she sighed.

"Come on." Izumi laughed. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"I hate guys." she grimaced. "By the way, that Semi guy was there too."

"Seriously?" Izumi gasped. "You may hate popular guys but you sure are a magnet for them."

"Well, he claimed that he knows me from middle school. He even guessed my name right." she explained.

"And do you remember him?" she asked.

"A little. The name did ring a bell." Tamiko admitted.

"I know you see it as a curse but that is just lucky. You had Oikawa sticking to your heels and now two guys from the volleyball club." Izumi laughed.

"Those two are not sticking at my heels." she denied.

"I know, I was joking." Izumi grinned. "But you really need a boyfriend."

"No, I don't!" she snapped and groaned loudly. "This is the worst birthday ever!"

"I'll make it up to you. I wanted to go to a karaoke with you but with that let's do a girl's night at your house." Izumi offered.

Tamiko looked at her friend and finally smiled again. At least one person in this world understood her. From then on, she didn't bump into Ushijima's ever again. She did realise though that one of the volleyball boys was in her class. His name was Soekawa Jin, a little shy when it came to girls but a sweet and timid soul. They sat next to each other in most of the classes so she befriended him, since he mostly sat by himself anyway. And so the first year passed without many occurrences. Tamiko started her part-time job and Izumi came very close to Semi, although she gave up on the dating since he seemed to have a strange sense in fashion. The more Tamiko spend time with Semi, the more memoirs came flooding back. Their friendship blossomed once again and she was glad that her high school days were going so well. The second year proofed to be more of a challenge and a life changer all together.


	15. A seed

**Okay, next chapter. The last flash back may take a few more days since I have three exams this week (Mathematics being one of them) BUT I'LL DO MY BEST.**

LilweenGalatrass: **I'm glad you liked it and yes, she is a lot rougher...and tougher. I know you are getting impatient, but love takes time, right? The plot will continue soon but who ever said that there wouldn't be fluff in the flashbacks ;)**

kalmaegi: **That was my aim. Siblings have their differences and their similarities. And she is 16 in that moment so a young little dumpling. AND USHIJIMA IS 15, OKAY? 15! I'm sticking to reality. If I make a mistake or something doesn't make sense, tell me please.**

PandaHee: **Izumi was turned off because of his fashion style xD She has already moved on at this point. But they are still good friends and hang out together.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - A seed (Flashback)**

It was the last Friday of the holidays before the start of the second year and Tamiko was sorting books in the library. That was her job. She was a librarian assistant and she loved it. She had even introduced the reading Friday where she read stories to children. A little stack of books was already waiting for her but she still had an hour of sorting to do. She loved those moments and she was sure nothing could ruin it.

"Kageyama Tamiko." she suddenly heard a voice next to her.

She turned her face to look into olive eyes. Ushijima Wakatoshi himself was standing next to her at eye level despite herself standing on a ladder. It was the first time she saw him since that incident and she was surprised that he even still remembered her name. His voice also seemed different. Deeper. No surprise there. All the boys went through puberty in their high school days and Ushijima was no exception. His features had grown more defined and the boyish face was turning into that of a man. His neck also looked thicker than last time. His hair was also a little longer. She swallowed when he didn't walk away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Looking for a book." he answered plainly.

"In the 'gardening' category?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah." he nodded.

This surprised her. Was he really looking for a book in the gardening section? She wanted to laugh. But she tried to stay professional

"And I'm in the way." she said.

"No. I was just surprised to see you in a place like this." he admitted.

"And why exactly?" she asked.

"You work." was all he said.

"Some people don't always get money from their parents." she grumbled. "Or get famous enough."

It wasn't unknown. Ushijima was the star player and his _fame_ had been growing over the year. Soekawa and Semi had shown her pictures of their powerhouse team in the volleyball magazine and it mainly featured Ushijima. _Stupid popular guys_ , she had grumbled to herself. _They are all the same, thinking they can get what they want._ She didn't look at him since she expected a egotistical reaction like she was used to.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." he apologised.

 _What?_ Her eyes widened behind the glasses and she looked at him, reading his face. There was a hint of softness on his face and no ill intent. Then the shame flooded her. She had judged a book by it's cover. She has made the assumption that he was just like Oikawa when in fact, he wasn't. He was entirely different. If she thought about it, he was the complete opposite. Ushijima was quiet, contained. Oikawa was loud, emotional and flamboyant. Maybe she could give this guy standing before her a chance.

"How is your head?" he asked.

"Oh, it's fine. A little scar but otherwise everything is fine." she smiled.

Why she smiled, she didn't know. It was an incidental occurrence and it didn't bother her. On the contrary, she relaxed and stepped from the ladder. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"So," she started and straightened her top. "Do you need help or can you find the book yourself?"

"No, I'll find it myself." he insisted.

She blinked and looked after him as he walked past her. Was that just bluntness or was the politeness earlier just for show? Judging by the way he somehow innocently looked for a book, she checked him as blunt, for now. She shrugged and continued her work until her favourite time of the day arrived.

"Hello, everyone." she greeted the children with a bright smile.

From a distance, Ushijima heard the unison of children voices greet her as 'Kageyama-sensei'. This caught his attention and he watched as she showed them a book. His eyes lingered on her face as she laughed and smiled with the children. Only when a person walked through his field of vision did he return his attention to his book. After an hour he decided to borrow two books he had found very interesting and went to the reception. The librarian was an elderly, yet very friendly lady. Ushijima thanked her and left, with a parting glance at Tamiko, who was still enthusiastically reading to the children.

The following Monday was the first day back to school. All the students gathered by the billboards that had been erected on the plaza. Every year, the students were ordered into new classes to compensate for the competence, to push the students higher. Tamiko has tried her best. She was in class one before and now she was excited to see what class she would be in now. There were a lot of new students as well, new first years. There was one who caught her eye since he wore a suppressed smile on his face. She smiled to herself when she heard someone call her name. Izumi caught her by the gate.

"I bet you lunch the you got into class 4." she laughed.

"Please, no bets." Tamiko pouted.

Both waited until the crowd has thinned. There were cheers and tears. Good grades meant a lot to some of the students. Even the students with the sport scholarships were put into those classes. But their grades also mattered.

"You're in class 3! You jumped two classes!"

Tamiko was speechless. All the studying had paid off.

When she walked into her new classroom, the air seemed so much different. These were the smart people, the ones that hard good chances to get into the top universities in the country, along with the students of class 4, whose chances were even higher. Tamiko found a seat in the middle of the room. She didn't like window or wall seats.

"Good morning, Wakatoshi-kun." a girl greeted.

Tamiko flinched in her seat and looked over her shoulder. Ushijima had walked into the classroom, followed by a guy with a buzzcut.

"Alright, everyone. Good to see everyone in this new year. You have all studied hard to get here and now have made it into class 3. Some of you have been here last year, others moved down from class four but a few made it up here. Nevertheless, welcome."

"I'm Hagiwara Daisuke and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. If there is anything you need help with, you can come to me." he said.

He mentioned a few more things about school activities, exams and trips. Tamiko listened carefully, feeling slightly nervous of the atmosphere in the room.

"Now that I have introduced myself, I want to know who you are." Hagiwara said and looked at the first student in the front row.

"Name, former class and focus." he commanded.

The first student stood, a beautiful girl with long blond hair and a melodic voice. All the students stood, one after the other, introducing themselves as if they were in the arms. Tamiko tried to judge them a little, if they were approachable for her or not. She wasn't with Izumi anymore. Then it was her turn. She stood and felt all eyes on her. She didn't falter.

"Kageyama Tamiko. Formly class 1. My focus is music." she said with a confident voice.

The teacher nodded and she sat down again. A huff escaped her and the introduction continued. Then the person diagonally behind her stood and she flinched a little when she heard the voice.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi. Still class 3. My focus is volleyball." he said before sitting down.

Another student caught her attention as well, mainly because of the focus.

"Yamagata Hayato. Formly class 2. My focus is also volleyball." the boy with the buzzcut said.

That's when it dawned her; she was the only one who moved up two classes. She swallowed but nobody seemed to say anything. Furthermore, the day passed quickly with nobody giving her any attention. When she spend the afternoon in the music room, she was more than happy. After school, Izumi and Tamiko walked home together, happy that the first day had gone so well. Ushijima also never approached or talked to her in class. If anything, he gave her a small nod, that was it. The months passed like this. She also never saw him in the library again. According to a colleague he did return the books and had even asked for her. Tamiko only worked there on mondays and fridays and he left in silence with that information. Over the course of the first half of the second year, Tamiko had finally saved enough money to buy contact lenses from her optician. It was a strange feeling not to wear glasses anymore and it took some time to adjust. Her hair had also grown longer. Her breasts had also finally started to grow and she loved her new self. Her confidence was at a peak and she had never felt so great in her life. There was even a moment that she first regretted but that also changed a lot, even her future occupation in the school. She was sorting out books when she noticed something. After looking through some papers, she typed on her phone.

 _ **From: Tami**_

 _ **To: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _It's Kageyama Tamiko._

 _We have a new gardening book in the library you might like. Just ask at the reception for it._

About three seconds after she had sent the message, she regretted it. She had send a mail to his private number. Now he would probably think she was a stalker. While she panicked, her phone chimed announcing a returned message.

 _ **From: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _ **To: Tami**_

 _Okay. Thank you._

A sigh of relief escaped her. She had his number. Was this good or bad? He wasn't the first guy on her phone. Semi had also managed to get her number from her and they often met during lunch in school. The last day before the summer holidays was the last nail in the coffin.

"You make your lunch yourself?" Semi asked.

The trio were sitting together eating lunch and his eyes were glued onto Tamiko's lunchbox. It was filled with all sorts of wonderful things that it was mouthwatering. Izumi grinned menacingly and before Tamiko could stop her, she was already boasting.

"Tamiko is a great cook!" Izumi revealed.

"Seriously?" Semi beamed.

And that was it. After school, Semi dragged her to coach Washijo and introduced her. The coach asked her about what she knew about cooking and she revealed that she cooked healthy meals for her sporty brother. The old man nodded and asked if she could cook the food for the summer training camp. She would get the money to buy the food as well and a place to sleep during that time. Without thinking, she accepted the offer. That week of summer was the craziest one she had ever experienced. She met Tendou, Ohira and even the giddy first year she had seen on the first day. His name was Shibaru and he was a setter like her brother. The boys, especially the third years looked out for her since her first encounter with the team ended with a ball in the face. They enjoyed her food and if she wasn't studying, she was watching. It was also during that time that she improved her observational skills, too. Advisor Saitou was very impressed with her observation that he said she would be a great teacher. His daughter was a nursery nurse, something that would suit Tamiko's skill. This sparked a great change in her. From then on, she taught herself the art of observation for the nursery nurse job and found; _this is what I want to do._ She smiled to herself. This summer was the best summer ever.


	16. A blossom

**ALRIGHT, last flashback chapter!**

LilweenGalatrass: **I guess this is fast enough. Some fluff and the next chapter might be up today as well. Who knows.**

tripmisses: **Thanks, might be a bit cliche but it helps understand them more.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - A Blossom (Flashback)**

 _I hate this_ , Tamiko grumbled to herself as she coughed for the millionth time today. She had been bedridden for about two days now and she hated it. Izumi had already visited her with Semi but still, she was bored. A glimpse at the calendar. Friday. She should be working today but she already phoned in the day before, excusing herself for her illness. The children were probably very disappointed. She frowned and coughed again when her phone chimed. With a heavy arm she lazily reached for it.

 _ **From: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _ **To: Kageyama Tamiko**_

 _You aren't here today._

That message surprised her. What surprised her even more was that this message was from Ushijima. Without thinking she wrote a reply.

 _ **From: Kageyama Tamiko**_

 _ **To: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _I'm not feeling well._

A reply followed quickly.

 _ **From: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _ **To: Tami**_

 _Get well soon._

That made her smile. Was that big guy really worried about her? A funny thought. In the library, Ushijima was looking at his phone as a message appeared.

 _ **From: Kageyama Tamiko**_

 _ **To: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _Thank you. ε=o(´_ _ﾛ｀_ _||)_

He switched off his phone screen and returned his attention to his book. Another gardening book, this time about cactee. He sat there, by himself. The cry of a child disturbed him. He looked up to the source and saw a mother with her child at the reception. The little boy was crying.

"I'm sorry but Kageyama Tamiko is very ill." the old librarian explained. "She wouldn't be doing the reading today."

"What a shame." the mother sighed. "Ryota was looking forward to it ask week."

The boy continued to cry when a shadow feel on him. He froze as he looked up to the dark figure looming over him when Ushijima went down on his knees to be at the boy's eye level.

"I'm in Kageyama's class. Do you want me to deliver a message to her?" he asked.

The boy thought for a moment.

"Tell her to get well soon." the boy said and Ushijima nodded.

Then he grabbed his phone.

 _ **From: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _ **To: Kageyama Tamiko**_

 _Ryota tells you to get well soon._

The boy looked at the phone when a new message appeared.

 _ **From: Kageyama Tamiko**_

 _ **To: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _Tell him thank you and that I haven't forgotten his dinosaur story._

Ushijima told him the message and the boy grinned happily. The mother thanked him before she left and even librarian smiled to herself.

"Thank you, young man." she smiled.

Ushijima nodded. The weekend training passed slowly and Tamiko, who had started to visit the weekend training, was not present. The boys knew why. Still, it felt different without her watching. During break, Ushijima grabbed his phone.

 _ **From: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _ **To: Kageyama Tamiko**_

 _How are you feeling?_

He drank from his bottle and his phone chimed.

 _ **From: Kageyama Tamiko**_

 _ **To: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _Still sickly. All alone as well. Bored._

Tamiko yawned and read Ushijima's message again. Was he really that worried about her? There was no instant reply. She was about to continue reading her book when her phone chimed.

 _ **From: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _ **To: Tami**_

 _Tokyo channel. 13:00._

He really did send strange messages. Following the instructions she turned on the TV to watch the Tokyo channel. To her surprise it was a documentary about libraries over the centuries. It hooked her. The hour passed so quickly.

 _ **From: Tami**_

 _ **To: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _That documentary was amazing! Thank you for pointing it out to me!_

 _ **From: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _ **To: Tami**_

 _No problem._

She didn't know why, but from this small act of kindness she felt a lot better. The following monday she was back in school and the boys all welcomed her back. Ushijima and Tamiko started to write more from then on. She usually asked how practice was going and he told her about the books he was reading. It seemed to surprise him that she knew so much about volleyball and when she explained what middle school she had gone to, it explained a lot.

"Then you must know, Oikawa." he noted when she handed out water bottles during their break.

"Don't remind me of him." she grumbled. "That guy is so annoying."

The third-years all laughed. They loved Tamiko's way of thinking and for her help. And winter was approaching; soon they would all graduate.

"But he is very skilled, you can't deny that." Masato, their captain grinned.

Tamiko nodded to herself and thought of her brother. Today was match and she couldn't watch. Tobio was probably angry because of this. He had been strangely snappy over the last few months, staying in school to train and hiding in his room when he was at home. Yesterday he was complaining about a short boy with orange hair, having wasted his talent by not going to his middle school. Tamiko hadn't said anything to that. He had been strangely bothered by it. When she got home that day she did the dishes without radio music, like she usually did. She wanted to hear when he got home. In all honesty, she could have turned on the radio because when he came home, he was loud. Throwing his bag against the wall and stomping up the stairs with heavy steps.

"Tobio-kun?" she called after him.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped and threw the door closed.

"Tobio, don't slam the door." she said when she walked into his room.

"Leave me alone." he grumbled.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked as softly as she could.

"Nothing happened."

Tamiko didn't say anything but just sat down on his bed. Then she waited. It was a gesture she had taught him when he was young. If he was upset, she would sit on her bed and wait, wait until he was ready to tell her what was bothering him and he would know that he wasn't alone and that she was ready to hear his trouble. It always worked. And so she waited. When Tobio finally explained what had happened, she didn't know what to say.

"I messed up." he muttered. "I had to sit on the bench."

"Sitting on the bench isn't punishment." she tried to tell him.

"No, this was punishment." he disclaimed.

She left him by himself and didn't go to school for the next week. Their mother wasn't home so she somehow had to get Tobio back to his innocent optimism that he had lost since she left junior high. It was a daunting task and it chipped away at her own heart. Everyday, she talked with him, tried to cheer him up, tried to make him pick up a volleyball again. When she got a message from Izumi to come back to school, she left Tobio by himself. Her mood had been dragged through the mud along with his. She didn't smile anymore, at least not as often as she used to. On one weekend, when she helped the boys with their training, she got a unnerving phone call from her mother. _I got a new contract. I wouldn't be home this month. I'm sorry. Love you._ Tamiko, who had gone to a private corner to make the call, dropped to her floor and began to quietly sob to herself. Only Ushijima was the one to notice her absence. He walked over to her and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing." she sobbed. "My mother is the worst in the world."

She continued to cry when Ushijima sat down before her. No word was spoken until she had calmed a little and she looked him in the eye. That's when he started.

"My parents have been divorced since I was little." he started and Tamiko looked up. "They had many disagreements. My mother even wanted to get rid of my left-handedness but my father insisted that I kept it. He used to be a volleyball player and he was the one to show me the sport. He would always tell me stories about how great their ace was, how, no matter the situation, they could always count on him."

He paused for a moment, squeezing his left hand with his right before looking right into her glassy blue eyes. Her faintly freckled cheeks were tear stained and red, her nose was running and her hair a mess. Yet there was something that made him stay.

"That's the kind of volleyball player I want to be. Someone the others can always count on." he told her with dead seriousness.

Tamiko was speechless. She looked at him, her mouth slightly open. After a while of silence he stood and patted her head gently.

"You're strong. You can do it."

It dawned her how similar their family backgrounds were. She wiped away her tears and looked after him as he made his way back to the gym. Then she also stood.

"Ushiji….Toshi-kun." she said and he immediately turned around. "Thank you."

His eyes widened a little as he saw her smile but then nodded, slightly smiling himself. He continued his walk towards the gym while she roughly wiped away the rest of her tears and followed him. Since then she wasn't _Kageyama_ anymore, now he called her _Tamiko._


	17. A reward

**Alright, let the plot CONTINUE**

 **Nice and short to get the plot going again**

 **And...**

 **Guys**

 **100+ favourites...**

 **°*°*°*°*°I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! I'M CRYING°*°*°*°*°**

 **I'm glad you stuck with me until this moment and hello to those who are new here :)**

 **Thank you soooooo much. This is my most successful story so I will pull this through until the bitter end.**

LilweenGalatrass: **He is good with kids of course. He is a BFG like Aone. Yeah, we all remember that moment and it hurt his sister as well, especially with no mum around.**

kalmaegi: **Hehehe, are they? Yeah, they rarely spoke. But quality not quantity :)**

trouvaille: **THANK YOU...that wasn't exactly my aim but glad that it had that effect.**

3RR0R 707: **hahaha maybe that's because I keep thinking of the conversations I have with my husband xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - A reward**

It was a busy Saturday for the Late siblings. Tamiko and Tobio had gone out into town to enjoy a break from school life. It was getting colder and both were wearing scarves for the first time this season. The spend the whole afternoon window-shopping until settling to visit one particular shop that Tobio liked. The sportswear shop. They spend a good 30 minutes in the store until Tobio showed her a box with trainers. Tamiko looked at the price on the box and sighed. So many zeros. Why do trainers sometimes have to be so expensive? Since Tobio and his team won the match against Shiratorizawa a week ago, she now had to fulfill her promise; buying her brother a new pair of trainers.

"You couldn't choose any cheaper ones, could you?" she grumbled and Tobio flinched.

"I can look for different ones." he insisted.

"It's fine, Tobio-kun." she reassured him with a smile. "I did promise you this."

The timing couldn't have been better. Yesterday he came home from school, stating that he had been chosen to attend a training camp. New trainers would be needed. Tamiko paid for them and Tobio took the bag and happily carried it. When they left the shop they decided to go to a café. The little music café was one of Tamiko's favourite café's in town since not many people went their. It was well hidden after all. Her and Izumi hand found it by accident before and now it was their number 1 café. On their way to the small and well hidden café, they bumped into two people. Two people Tamiko never thought she would bump into.

"Tamiko-chan!" Tendou waved when he saw her.

Tobio blinked a few times when he saw the guess monster himself walk over to them and greet his sister. Then he remembered; they were friends. Tobio watched curiously as the two exchanged a few words.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Enjoying a weekend off training." he smiled. "I'm going to the library with Wakatoshi-kun."

Tobio was already glaring at the tall ace behind the guess monster. Ushijima didn't with the Kageyama siblings much attention. His focus was in the distance. Tamiko raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"And what are you doing here?" Tendou asked.

"I promised Tobio-kun that I would buy him a new pair of trainers if his team won the finals against you." she explained.

Tendou pouted.

"That is mean, Tamiko-chan. You bet against our team from the start. It was very discouraging." he complained.

"You still gave it your all and had fun, right?" she grinned.

"It was a good challenge." Tendou smirked and glanced over to Tobio.

The young setter flinched but glared back. Tamiko felt very short between the two. Both towered over her but still, size doesn't affect your power and authority over people. Additionally, she was older than both.

"Are you in a hurry to go to the library?" she asked.

"No, not really." Tendou said and looked over to Ushijima who stayed silent.

Tamiko looked at the ace as he seemingly ignored her. She pressed her lips to a tight line. This distance was a little strange for her now, ever since Izumi's words had rooted themselves inside her mind. Now she was doubting it and that made her feel strangely empty inside.

"Let's go and have a coffee then." she offered.

"Uh, a mini date with Tamiko-chan." Tendou chimed.

"Shut up." she growled.

The two pairs joined into a group and walked through the crowd together. While Tendou spoke with Tamiko as they walked, both Ushijima and Tobi walked behind them in silence. Tobio peeked over to Ushijima a few times. It was one thing looking at him through a net on the court, but it was entirely different walking next to the grand ace outside the court. He still gave off an aura of greatness, but not as intimidating. Tobio didn't know how to process this. Even the guess monster seemed so, normal. When they reached the cafe, Tobio stayed close to his sister while the two boys sat before them. They talked a lot, although it was mainly Tamiko, Tendou and Tobio who were engaged in the conversation. Ushijima stayed silent and listened. Tendou kept chatting when his attention turned away from Tamiko.

"So Kageyama-kun." Tendou started to get Tobio's attention. "Are you guys practicing harder than usual now?"

"Of course." Tobio confirmed.

"He was invited to an All-Japan intensive training camp." Tamiko smiled proudly.

Tendou's eyes widened. New conversation material. Tendou talked about Ushijima having been invited to one when they were first-years. While the two _monsters_ talked across the table, Tamiko drank her coffee, occasionally glancing over to Ushijima. His eyes were never on her and she couldn't explain why it annoyed her. _Why wouldn't he look at me?_ Izumi must be wrong, she had to be. There was no way that Ushijima would like someone like her. They spent an hour together before they went their separate ways. Tamiko and Tobio went home while Tendou and Ushijima headed for the library. The two boys didn't speak, both in deep thought.

"Say, Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou said after they had walked for a while. "Why didn't you talk with her?"

"Semi doesn't want me to." he told him.

"Are you still keeping to that?" Tendou sighed. "I bet she is very annoyed now. You didn't even look at her."

"Is that wrong?" Ushijima asked.

"I thought you like her." he reminded him.

Ushijima stayed quiet. Tendou knew him for long enough to know what that silence meant. Most of Ushijima's communication came through silence.

"You're still not sure?" the middle blocker asked.

Ushijima nodded.

"You really need to get on with it." Tendou reminded him. "Before you know it, we have all graduated and you'll never see her again."

"Yeah." Ushijima nodded.

Tendou smiled pleasingly and patted the ace's shoulder. He was going to make it work. He will see his friend happy with a girlfriend or he would dare to do something that he probably shouldn't do.

"Let's get you some romance books so you understand the whole thing." he said and skipped ahead to walk into the building.

The afternoon turned to a cold and dark evening and the siblings had planned out an enjoyable and lovely evening with warm tea, blankets and a movie. Tamiko was making dinner while Tobio was upstairs in his room. It was quiet in the kitchen and when Tamiko's phone complained of being low on battery, she headed upstairs to her room to charge it. She paused, thought for a moment and the typed a message. It had bothered her for the rest of the day and she wanted to resolve this matter.

 _ **From: Tami**_

 _ **To: Toshi**_

 _Are you alright? You were much quieter than usual._

She waited for a while until a reply came. She nervously played with her fingers when her phone chimed.

 _ **From: Toshi**_

 _ **To: Tami**_

 _Everything is fine._

Of course he would write that. She angrily typed a message, paused, deleted it, took a deep breath and typed again.

 _ **From: Tami**_

 _ **To: Toshi**_

 _I don't believe you._

A reply never came and that told her enough. She sighed. Was that guy really mad at her for cheering for her brothers team? No, that couldn't be it. He had given her a head pat after the game. Maybe he was just not sure how to approach her. He did like her, didn't he? She wasn't entirely sure. Then she had an idea. She typed a message, sent the message and threw her phone into her pillow before hurrying downstairs to finish dinner.

 _ **From: Tami**_

 _ **To: Toshi**_

 _Tomorrow, 13:00 at the park. Don't leave me hanging! (;_ _O´)o_


	18. A date?

**Alright, I have some bad news for you guys.**

 **I have injured my hand and it has been hurting for 2 weeks now. There is a possibility that it's something bad.**

 **Typing is still slightly possible but I want my hand to get better very soon because of school.**

 **There wouldn't be an update until my hand is better and I can't say when that is. So this might be the last chapter of this year.**

 **BUT I'LL BE BACK! I PROMISE!**

 **Anyway, I wish you guys all a great Christmas and a loud new year!**

 **And thank you all again for reading and enjoying this story so far. Tamiko is thanking you as well :)**

 **And thank you to all those who reviewed :) you guys made my day**

LilweenGalatrass: **There will be, don't worry. And all your questions will be answered in this chapter :)**

PandaHee: **Triple Update ;O Puberty is a crazy thing indeed.**

kalmaegi: **You will love Tendou soon don't worry. And don't worry about Semi :)**

Tamani: **Brooooooooooooooo. Thank you :) I'm glad you're not regretting it :D makes me very happy to hear that**

 **BTW, visit me on tumblr under Kageyama-Tamiko for some Art :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - A date?**

"You wouldn't believe what I did." Tamiko gasped and dropped onto her bed.

After the movie she had fled into her room and dialed the number of her trust. She rolled herself up in her blanket and pressed her phone against her ear. This was an urgent matter and had to be disgust thoroughly.

" _Is it good or bad?_ " Izumi asked through the phone.

"I don't know." Tamiko said.

" _What did you even do?_ " Izumi asked.

"I asked Ushiwaka to meet up with me tomorrow?" she said nervously through her teeth.

There was silence. Long deathly silence.

"Izumi?" Tamiko asked to make sure she was still there.

" _You did what?_ " there was a lot of disbelief in her voice.

"I asked him to meet up with me tomorrow." she repeated.

" _Why? What are you two gonna do? You do realise that that is a date right? God, I have so many questions!_ " Izumi squealed.

"It's not a date!" she defended herself. "I'm just gonna meet up with him."

" _May I know what the occasion is? Why did you ask him?_ " she asked curiously.

"Well, I was in town today and Tobio and I bumped into Tendou and Ushijima. We had a coffee and talked a lot but Ushijima didn't say a word." she told her.

" _And that was bothering you?_ " Izumi wondered.

"Yeah." Tamiko nodded.

Izumi was glad that they weren't face to face, otherwise Tamiko would have seen the big grin creeping over her face. _This is great_ , she thought. _Tamiko will hold the deal._ She wasn't even sure is Tamiko remembered the deal, but Izumi sure did. _I will not let you graduate high school without having gone on at least one date, kissed at least one guy and had at least one boyfriend._ She remembered them very well. And now she needed help.

" _Okay. What are you planning to do with him?_ " she asked, getting down to business.

"I don't know." Tamiko confessed.

" _Seriously? You're meeting up with him without a plan?_ " Izumi was surprised.

"I didn't think that far ahead." Tamiko sheepishly sank into her blanket.

Izumi made some thinking noises. This was a first the Tamiko didn't think ahead. She always planned things out to a ridiculous extend. This time her heart was faster than her brain.

" _Well, I got an idea, but you wouldn't like it._ " Izumi said after a while.

"And what?" Tamiko asked curiously.

" _Why don't you give him our tickets? As a late birthday present._ " Izumi said with a hard seriousness.

"No!" Tamiko gasped.

" _Tamiko._ " Izumi's voice was serious. " _Give him the tickets_. _Just do it. You wouldn't regret it. I promise."_

* * *

"Wakatoshi-kun, let's go and have dinner." Tendou urged.

He was standing in the door frame of Ushijima's dorm room, slouching against the frame. Ushijima was sitting at his desk, looking at his phone. They had just returned from short walk when his phone had chimed. Now he was reading.

"Hold on. I need to reply first." Ushijima said and began to type.

"Who are you writing to?" Tendou asked.

"Tamiko." he replied.

"I guess writing with her is allowed." Tendou grinned.

Curiously, Tendou looked over Ushijima's shoulder and saw the message.

 _ **From: Tamiko**_

 _ **To: Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 _Tomorrow, 13:00 at the park. Don't leave me hanging! (;_ _O´)o_

Then he saw the reply that Ushijima was typing. _I don't have time._ Tendou was shocked, so shocked that he pulled the phone out of Ushijima's hand and deleted the message. His captain tried to get it back when Tendou hid it behind his back.

"Oh no! You are not rejecting that! You are going!" Tendou announced.

"But I have to train." Ushijima insisted.

"No, you don't! We have the weekend off! Wakatoshi-kun, this is your chance to find out if you really do like her or not. Don't you dare throw that chance away." Tendou told him.

"I'm not allowed to talk to her." Ushijima reminded him.

"Screw Semi!" Tendou waved his hand. "He just wants Tamiko for himself. You can fight on the court but you should fight for a girl as well."

Ushijima looked up at him. _Fight for a girl_. That was something he had heard before. Or at least he had read about that. One of the books Tendou made him borrow from the library was a love story where the guy saved the girl from evil. But he was no stranger of fairytales either. He had been raised to respect and be helpful towards women. _Behind a strong man stands a strong woman_ , his mother had told him before. _Find a strong woman._ He never really understood what was meant by a strong woman but now that he was in such an emotional confusion, he slowly started to understand. _Screw Semi._ Ushijima looked up at Tendou. He wasn't one for deceiving and Tendou knew this.

"If you don't do, you will never find out your true feelings." then he placed a hand on his chest. "I wouldn't tell a soul. You go and enjoy your date tomorrow. And don't be late! Girls hate it when you make them wait."

Ushijima just nodded and Tendou gave him back his phone. He waited until Ushijima had typed an ' _okay, I'll be there'_ and walked to the door.

"Come on, I'm starving." Tendou complained and Ushijima followed.

* * *

The next morning was quiet. Tobio was up before Tamiko. The excitement of the day had kept her up all night especially since Ushijima replied that he will be there. Usually her pulse was like that during sports but that message just sparked her heart to go ballistic. She had never felt like that before but she calmed herself down. _He's just a friend. This is not a date._ Tobio had prepared breakfast that she greatly appreciated and both enjoyed it. They talked a little, did the dishes together and then disappeared into their rooms. A while later, Tobio knocked on her door.

"I'm going to school." Tobio said when he opened the door to her room.

"Okay, have fun. And don't be too late." she told him.

Tobio watched that as she was packing her handbag.

"Are you doing anything today, sis?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with a friend." she informed him.

There was no way she would tell him that she was meeting Ushijima, no way.

"Okay." he nodded and closed the door.

Tamiko went through her handbag again. Present, keys, phone and wallet. That was all she needed. She put on her warm jacket and scarf and headed for the park. The park was closer to Karasuno than to Shiratorizawa Academy. This came with the advantage that there was a low chance of any fellow students seeing them together. If there was one thing she hates, it was false rumours. _It's not a date. I'm just meeting him_ , she repeated to herself over and reached the park 5 minutes before 13:00. She didn't have to wait long.

Ushijima soon arrived and greeted her in his formal way. He seemed relaxed and clueless as always, but he was looking at her and talking. That was a relief. Now that she thought about it, they hadn't talked with each other face to face in a long time. They took a small stroll through the park, walking around the small lake where a few people were feeding the ducks. The trees were starting to lose their colourful leaves and leaving behind a bare frame. It was a relaxing moment. Ushijima told her how impressed he was of Tobio's skills but that he still had a long way to go to reach Oikawa's level. She had to admit, Oikawa had talent. When he became serious in a game he was a whole different person. Then, their conversation topic drifted to the finals. To that, Tamiko pulled something out of her bag.

"Here. For you." she said and gave him a paper envelope with his name on it.

He gave her a confused glance.

"A late birthday present for you." she added.

It had been 3 months since his 18th birthday so it really was late. He paused in his step and opened the envelope in his hands. He pulled out a piece of paper with the writing ' _Spring Tournament Boys Ticket_ '. He blinked a few times. Those tickets had the original purpose of being a new year's present for Izumi. The two girls wanted to see the finals since Karasuno won and had bought them just in time as well. Now, they were in Ushijima's hands.

"A ticket?" he asked.

"Two." she said and pulled one out of his hand.

He looked at her, still a little confused. She looked away sheepishly and twisted the ticket in her hands nervously.

"I'm not trying to be mean." she said. "I want you to see the games with me."

He looked at the ticket again, read the writing again and then looked back at her.

"Thank you." he said with a small nod of his head.

"Will you come?" she asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Good." she smiled. "I'll buy the food as well."

And they continued their walk. A few more words were exchanged when they nearly reached the place where they had started.

"Thank you." she said after while.

"For what?" he asked.

"For coming." she answered, her cheeks tinted slightly red.

"Tendou told me to come." he told her.

"That's something you shouldn't say to someone you meet up with." she laughed. "Makes me believe you didn't want to come."

"I did believed that training would be better." he replied.

"Are you regretting it?" she asked.

"No." he shook his head with a faint trace of a smile.

"That's good." Tamiko smiled to herself.

They walked a few more steps in silence until Ushijima asked.

"Can we do it again?"

"Of course." she smiled at him. "I enjoyed myself. Maybe we can get a coffee next time."

"Gladly." he smiled a little.

They both smiled at each other when she went on her tiptoes and patted his head. His eyes widened a little and his lips parted when he looked down at her smile. It was strange. He felt strange. That little gesture made him feel strange. Wanted. Appreciated. Small. They walked for a little longer until they parted ways. Ushijima thanked her again for the ticket and patted her head again before leaving. For a while, Tamiko just stood there. She had witnessed Ushijima in many different situations before but this was new. She knew he was gentle but this was new. Whatever it was, it was new. There was such an unfamiliar twinkle in his eyes now. It had been a minute since he had left but now she felt how warm her face felt.

That evening, Ushijima sat in his room by his desk and looked at the ticket lying before him. He wasn't really thinking about the finals themselves, although he had never gone that far in the tournaments. No, he was thinking about sitting amongst the spectators with Tamiko next to her. He covered his mouth with his hand, blushing at the thought. His eyes wandered to the photo that was still face down on the table and placed it upright. The team photo with Tamiko. A knock on the door pulled him or of his thoughts and Tendou walked in. He immediately asked how the date was and Ushijima told him about the tickets. The rest of the are story he kept to himself. Tendou congratulated him and and if Ushijima now knew. The ace didn't say anything but in his mind he made his decision.

The next morning was a slow Monday and classes were going slowly. Ushijima didn't really pay attention to the teachers jabbering. Instead, he was tempted to play with Tamiko's locks that dangled within his reach. For the first time, he really looked at her. He started to memorise every wave and twist her hair made from her scalp to the tips. What he also note noticed was that her hair wasn't just brown. There were lighter strands hidden amongst the curls. _Hazel,_ he thought. When lessons were over he walked with Yamagata to the gym. The changing room was already occupied by most of the team members but there was one that Ushijima was urged to talk to.

"Semi." Ushijima said as he approached the setter.

Semi pulled his t-shirt over his head and turned to his captain.

"What is it, Wakatoshi?" he asked.

"I thought about my indication of liking Tamiko." Ushijima started.

Semi's eyes widened in surprise and then raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?"

The others had already noticed how Ushijima stood before Semi and curiously came closer.

"I like her more than volleyball." they heard Ushijima say.

There was a brief silence and only Semi spoke.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Ushijima nodded. The others, especially Jin, felt proud to hear that Ushijima had figured everything out and liked a girl for the first time. Then they looked at Semi. He scratched his head in thought. Then he sighed and folded his arms.

"If you ever hurt her, in any way, I will never forgive you." he informed him.

Ushijima nodded in agreement. Everyone sighed with relief. They had honestly believed that Semi would lash out at their captain or even argue with him, but this was a pleasant result. Many patted Ushijima's shoulder to congratulate him. Semi half-smiled.

"Why are so protective of her anyway?" Yamagata asked him.

"Semisemi has a crush on her too." Tendou grinned.

"What? No, I don't. Who gave you that idea?" Semi looked at them with disgust. "And don't call me Semisemi."

For once, Tendou was speechless. He blinked a few times and processed the information slowly to make sure he didn't mishear.

"You're not crushing on her?" he asked.

"Of course not. I never was. She is like a little sister to me." Semi said. "Would you date your own sister?"

They all shook their heads. Semi was right. Incest was an unspoken thing.

"Little sister." Jin giggled. "She is half a year older than you."

"Still." Semi pouted but then grinned.

They all got changed and walked into the gym when Tendou elbowed Ushijima's rips.

"Well then, go get her, tiger." Tendou winked.

Ushijima looked at Tendou when Ohira came and patted his shoulder.

"It's a figure of speech, Wakatoshi." Ohira smiled and the boys returned to their training.

 _He's got this...probably,_ they all thought.


	19. An ill Wakatoshi

**It's here! 2017! Good lord was this an exciting year. I turned 23 (oh god) reached a year of marriage and met a lot of new people. I want to thank everyone who stuck with me these last months with my story. I hope for a nother great year together.**

Little update from me: **This first month will be very busy for me so this might be (** emphasis on might **) the only update this month. Because of my hand I couldn't write 4 exams which I have to retake in two weeks. And then my internship will start. Busy busy busy! I have been really busy the last week on tumblr, having drawn an UshiTami kiss and starting the ABC-Challenge, writing a scene for every letter in the alphabet with Tamiko, Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. So please check out my blog on tumblr.** kageyama-tamiko

Tamani: **I actually did that of purpose! But I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

LilweenGalatrass: **My dear, the wait is over! Your dream has been fulfilled. Enjoy the fluffyness!**

PandaHee: **I'm laughing because you're shipping! Makes me sooooo happy!**

iciclefangAJ: **Thank you :) I always look after myself so I can write for you guys :D**

kalmaegi: **Bluntness. It's beauty. It will get better.**

Berrybluexd: **Thank you! God, when I searched for other Ushijima fics I noticed that this one is the most popular. Almost got a heartattack! And welcome :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - An ill Wakatoshi**

It had been a long time since Tamiko had walked to school. Since she had the car she had been driving to school every time but if there was a dry day after it had been raining, she preferred to walk. Yesterday she had been sitting indoors watching the drops slowly glide down the window glass. A window seat really was a great seat on rainy days. She was glad that it was finally the weekend. On Monday Izumi had bombarded her with questions regarding the 'date'. She was disappointed when Tamiko told her the details but didn't probe. She was still convinced that Tamiko was the one. The brunette wasn't deterred with having met up with Ushijima although she was a little smitten when she sensed him sit down behind her in the lessons. That feeling died down after two days and everything returned to its normality. And then she watched the rain, drowned in thought. Ushijima was still thinking of playing with her curls and only Yamagata observed this, how Ushijima was glancing at the back of her head. The libero didn't say anything though. He stayed quiet. Smiled.

The rain had been falling all week, and on that Saturday the sun was finally shining again. She loved those days. She loved the smell of rain, dodging puddles and the clear sky after it had been so dark and grey. Why was she walking to school on a Saturday? She was bored and had nothing to do. Izumi was at her boyfriend's house, Tobio was training and Semi had asked if she wanted to help since coach Washijo was ill. At first she didn't want to but it was watching the boys or watching boring TV shows. The decision was clear. When she arrived at the gym she sneaked in so she didn't disturb their training but she was spotted. Semi and Jin walked up to her with concerned faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You two look very worried."

"That's because we are." Jin confirmed.

"We have a problem." Semi told her.

"What is it?" she asked, now slightly concerned herself.

"That." Jin pointed over to one of the boys.

Her eyes wandered when she saw Ushijima. He was practicing jump serves.

"Ushijima?" she asked.

"Yeah. Look at him." Jin said and looked over to the captain.

Again she observed. Something was off. Even from a distance she could tell his cheeks were flushed. His body looked heavy and he was unsteady on his feet. That was very unusual.

"He doesn't look good." she noted.

"We think he has a fever." Semi told her. "We have told him to go and rest but he wouldn't listen."

"That idiot went for a jog in the pouring rain yesterday." Jin informed her.

"Geez." she sighed.

"Could you try to get him to rest? He will most likely listen to you." Semi asked.

"I'll try my luck." she said.

The rest of the boys had all stopped whatever they were doing, afraid that Ushijima would fall over with every jump he did. When they saw Tamiko approach their captain, they got even more nervous. Her anger was already feared, even amongst the first years, but it was usually directed at Tendou. Would she shout at Ushijima? When she reached him she crossed her arms.

"Ushijima." she said with a commanding tone. "Go and rest."

He paused briefly, but then picked up another ball. A short side glance landed on her.

"I'm fine." he panted.

He did another jump serve, landing wobbly on his feet. She sighed and dropped her arms. The boys behind her all braced themselves for her shouting but to their surprise, she didn't clench her fists, she didn't tense up. She stayed relaxed and calm.

"Toshi-kun." she said, this time softly. "Please."

This time he didn't speak. He looked down at her, panting heavily. Their eyecontact went on for a good 5 seconds and Semi elbowed Jin, grinning from ear to ear. Jin knew what he meant. Ushijima covered his mouth when a cough escaped him.

"You're only making it worse if you keep this up." she told him and crossed her arms again. "Go and rest."

"I told you, I'm fine." he insisted.

She frowned when he walked past her, sighing in defeat. She flinched when she suddenly felt his warm hand on her shoulder. He had stumbled over his feet and was now steadying himself. Ohira walked over to him to support Tamiko in her effort.

"You should listen to her, Wakatoshi." Ohira said.

Ushijima looked up but never got to say anything when his legs suddenly gave way. Both Ohira and Tamiko caught him before he fell to the ground. Ohira had no problem holding him but the ace slipped out of his grip and nearly most of his weight was supported by little Tamiko.

"Heavy." she groaned.

"Let's use the opportunity to get him in his bed." Ohira suggested.

Tamiko nodded and Ohira swung one of Ushijima's arms over his shoulder. It was a long walk to his room. The dorms where on the other side of the complex and when they got there, even the strong Ohira was out of breath. He gently dropped Ushijima on his bed and Tamiko, who had carried Ushijima's belongings, placed them on the chair. Then she looked around. One thing she recognised. The little cactus she had given him once. It was standing on the window sill, and was much bigger than she remembered.

"Will you take care of him until our training is done?" Ohira asked and looked down at his captain.

"Sure." she said.

"Great. Thank you." Ohira smiled.

He walked to the door but paused.

"Stay with him. He needs you." he told her.

Ohira was already gone before she could ask him what he meant. She sighed and went to work.

"Toshi-kun, you have to cooperate with me for a moment." she told him.

The ace groaned and weakly blinked at her. As quickly as she could, she searched for a jumper and trackies for him to change into. Then she chased him into the shower and while she waited, she made him some tea and a hot-water bottle. When Ushijima emerged from the shower he retreated under the blanket on his bed and let out a long sigh when his body sank into the mattress. He didn't touch his tea. Sleep overwhelmed him too quickly to realise that there even was tea.

Now Tamiko was bored. Ushijima was sleeping and she was in his room. _I'm in his room._ And for the first time. She curiously looked around again. It was tidy, very tidy. He had his jersey on a hanger, his uniform on another. A shelf stacked with books hung over his desk but a few caught her eye. _Since when does he read romance novels?_ Then her eyes landed on the desk. There were empty water bottles and glasses scattered in the desk. A photo of the team stood there too and on the pin wall there was a to do list, photos of his parents and the ticket. She took a good look at his parents. He had his dad's hair but his mum's serious face. The backgrounds of the photos were interesting. His mother stood in a garden of a japanese house with a few people behind her who looked like servants. His father was standing in a city with lots of billboards with english writing.

 _America._

That's where her mother was right now, since spring. Where her father was, she didn't know. _Your father is a good for nothing incompetent bastard,_ her mother had told her once. She had been 4 years old back then but she still remembered those words. Tobio luckily didn't remember, at least she hoped so. She can't remember her father's face. Her mother had burned all of the photos that day. She had watched from the living room, sitting on the sofa with little Tobio sleeping in her arms while her mother had made a small fire in the garden to burn all of her father's belongings. Tamiko sighed, the only noise disturbing the silence of the room.

Next to her, Ushijima coughed and turned in his sleep. She had sat down on his bed and was now looking down at his pained and sleeping face. His cheeks were still flushed and his breath heavy. Now that he was so motionless, she used the opportunity to take a good look at his face. She had never denied that he was good looking. He had handsome masculine features, a very symmetrical face and a haircut that suited him. He hadn't changed that much since she met him. But right now he looked so pained and she had never seen him like that before.

She was tempted. Tempted to give him a kiss on the forehead like a loving mother would. But she didn't. _I can't believe I like this guy,_ she thought with a tender smile. _Like?_ She shook her head. What was she thinking? This guy was a blunt idiot who would rather play volleyball than think about his own health. But his bluntness made him easy to read. He was like a big child who didn't want to be alone. She could relate to him. She knew his story. His parents divorcing and him now living by himself with no family close by, only his friends to keep him company. Volleyball really was a good distraction from that harsh reality. Her fingers gently combed through his soft hair. This made him stir.

"Mother." he whispered, his face pained.

She flinched at those words. They stung in her heart. _Mother._ He missed her, he loved her. Tamiko wished she had those same feelings. But her longing for her mother had slowly morphed into hatred over the years. _She doesn't love me, she doesn't see me. She hates me. She is leaving._ She didn't even know what she would do if her mother would show up again. Her mother was going to come for Christmas, at least that's what she had told her. And so the hours passed. Ushijima's pained expression faded the longer she stroked his head. Like a cat, she grinned. Izumi's words were floating through her mind again. _He likes you_. She frowned to herself. _Why would he like me? I'm nothing compared to the other girls in school._ And for her, that was a sad truth.

When Ushijima woke up it felt as if his body was 10 times heavier. It was already dark outside, only the streetlights from outside lighting the room. He groaned when he stirred and slowly opened his eyes. A hand to his warm forehead and a cough confirmed to him that he was still ill. He laid there for a few minutes when his door opened and the lights were switched on. It was blinding and he squinted at the ceiling. It took him a few seconds to realise that Tendou was standing in his room along with Ohira.

"Hello, sleepyhead." Tendou grinned.

"We brought you dinner." Ohira said and placed a tablet with a bowl of soup on the table.

"Thank you." Ushijima mumbled and sat upright on his bed.

His head completed of this sudden upright manoeuvre with a stinging headache. He tested his heavy head in his hands and sighed.

"Looks like Tamiko-chan left a mark." Tendou noted. "She cleaned your desk."

Ushijima looked up and at the desk. The desk had been cleared of the glasses and bottles although one clean glass and filled bottle were left there.

"Tamiko?" Ushijima mumbled, still half asleep.

"She took care of you. You should thank her. She made sure you didn't get up to go to the gym." Ohira explained.

Ushijima rested his face in his hands. He did vaguely remember her being here but he thought he had been left by himself after he had gone to sleep.

"How long was she here for?" he asked.

"She left about 20 mins ago." Ohira informed him. "So, basically half of the day."

Ushijima sighed. He didn't deserve this. It was his own fault that he had fallen ill but she had cared for him anyway. He was glad that his cheeks were still flushed from his fever, hiding his blush from his racing heart. It was crazy. Ever since he had realised, accepted and confessed his feelings, it became increasingly difficult to keep his pulse down when she was around. He slowly began to long for her. He regretted falling asleep. He could have talked to her. Now she was gone.

"She did tell us to do something once you woke up." Tendou grinned.

Ushijima looked up to him and Tendou pulled out a piece of paper, clearing his throat.

"Ushijima is not allowed to come to lessons and training tomorrow." he read out.

Ushijima blinked and Ohira chuckled.

"He is suppose to rest until he is feeling better. I told the dinner lady and she has a supply of tea and soup for him. His hot-water-bottle should be refilled, too." Tendou continued. "And remember to let him rest."

A series of coughs escaped him. He felt too tired to argue with a piece of paper and so he laid back down, facing the wall. The two boys in his room smiled to themselves, refilled his hot-water-bottle and were basking in the bliss of victory over their stubborn captain. Then both quietly withdrew out of the small room.

"Don't forget to eat your soup, Wakatoshi." Ohira reminded him.

A low hum to acknowledge the reminder from Ushijima and Ohira quietly closed the door.


	20. A Ballboy

**HERE I AM AGAIN!**

 **Anyway I have started a blog on Tumblr where you guys can send me a letter with a word and details and I'll write a scene for it. They might even pop up in this fanfic :)**

 **LilweenGalatrass has already found me xD**

PandaHee: **Happy new year to you too xD Yes, I am married with 23 :) Potato life is nice xD And yes my hand is better. Of course they look out for him!**

LilweenGalatrass: **No, she didn't kiss his forehead xD Who knows when it will happen.**

ShioriShuu: **Spanish :O cool. And I will keep it up!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - A ballboy**

The following Monday was shocking to everyone. Yamagata, somehow proudly, explained how Ushijima had fallen ill with a fever and was still bedridden. _Ushijima was ill._ An unbelievable thought. Even the teacher was not entirely convinced but after Yamagata explained how it had happened, all laughed and all was accepted. After lessons were over Tamiko walked to the dorms to pay the ill Wakatoshi a visit. He did look better than yesterday but was still coughing. He was quiet, hardly spoke, clutching to his tea. She didn't stay too long, patting his head before she left. She had to smirked when she left the dormitory. It was strange, he seemed smitten in her presence. _Cute,_ she admitted. But she had to resist. He was an idiot after all. Why would she love an idiot? Then she froze in her step when her brother's face popped up in her mind. _Idiot._ She burst into laughter, bystanders glancing at her with confusion. She really was surrounded by idiots. The following day Ushijima was back in the lessons. They didn't speak, there was no need. It was on that Tuesday when Saitou approached Tamiko during lunch.

"Kageyama, we could use you for the Miyagi Prefecture First Year Intensive Training camp." he noted.

"Why does it have such a long name, Saitou-sensei?" she asked.

"I didn't name it." he laughed. "Are you able?"

"Yeah, sure. My brother was invited to the all-Japan youth training camp so I have nothing else to do."

"Doesn't surprise me. He was very impressive." he admitted.

"So what should I do?" she asked.

"We just need your eyes." he explained. "Analyze their habits. Like you do with the boys."

"Alright. And washing the bibs, filling water bottles?" she asked.

"The first years will be helping out." he told her.

He then gave her the details. That evening she didn't tell the boys that she was helping during the camp. They were already on a training routine of their own for that week since coach Washijo was going to lead the training camp. When she sat in her room, telling Izumi about the camp, a thought came to mind. Back in second year, after a month of helping the volleyball club, she had been given a coach suit of her own. She has denied it back then but it was still given to her. It was lying at the bottom of her wardrobe, still wrapped in its plastic packaging. Now it was lying on her bed and she examined it. Then she tried it on. It was a little tight around the chest but otherwise a perfect fit. _I haven't grown since second year,_ she grimaced at her reflection. She folded the track suit and placed into her sports bag, unpacking her karate utilities first. The next morning lessons moved along as always. In the afternoon she got changed, ready for the training camp. She met up with Saitou, who was surprised to see her wear the tracksuit.

"It suits you." he smiled. "Now you really look like our manager."

They talked a little more when they were joined by another man. He looked a little similar to Saitou but his tracksuit gave him away.

"This is Anabara Takaai. He is the coach of Jouzenji high school." Saitou explained.

"Oh, the bouncy ones." Tamiko remembered.

"Yeah." the man laughed.

"Anabara-kun, this is Kageyama Tamiko, the part-time manager of our volleyball club." Saitou told him.

The two shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said.

"Likewise, Anabara-sensei." she smiled.

"Are you somehow related to Karasuno's #9? His name was also Kageyama, if I'm not mistaken." he asked.

"He is my younger brother." she confirmed and the man nodded.

"I see."

Saitou then explained why he had introduced the two to each other.

"Kageyama has a good eye for discovering behaviour patterns and habits. It has always helped us with our boys." he explained.

"Hmm." Anabara nodded. "That would be handy."

"I'm already ready and armed." she grinned and showed him her pen and notebook.

"That's great." he laughed. "We'll need to get the boys all ready first."

"Alright."

She followed or rather showed him the way to the gym. There was a group of young and some tall boys gathered in the gym. One was incredibly tall and she remembered him. _The 2 meter tall guy_. It was one thing seeing him in a match but standing before him now made her feel even shorter. But size wasn't everything, she knew that. The boys had lined up and while Anabara was looking through a list, they started to whisper.

"Who's that girl?" one guy asked.

"Is she Shiratorizawa's manager?" another asked.

"I've never seen her before."

"Her eyes are pretty." one swooned.

"That's Kageyama Tamiko. She was our senpai in middle school." Kindaichi explained.

"Well, she is my senpai now." Goshiki butted in.

"Kageyama? Is she related to Karasuno's setter?" one asked.

"She is his older sister." Kunami explained.

"Oh."

Before the conversation sparked even more, Anabara was done with his reading and stood before them.

"Welcome everyone. I'm glad that all of you could come." he said with a smile. "I'm Anabara Takaai, coach of the Jozenji Volleyball club and my accomplice here is Kageyama Tamiko, part-time manager of Shiratorizawa. I and coach Washijo-san have invited you to this training camp because all of you have potential." he told them.

While he continued to give his speech, Tamiko looked around. She recognised many of the faces. Kindaichi and Kunimi were there, along with Tsukishima and Goshiki of course. But there was one face she didn't expect to see. Next to Tsukishima's neighbour, on the far right, stood a small girl, waving.

"Kageyama-san." she grinned mischievously.

"Natsu-chan?" Tamiko blinked.

Anabara glanced over to her and then saw the small orange haired girl running over to Tamiko, laughing and hugging her. He was more than confused, especially when he saw the brother. He looked at his list again and then to the boy.

"You're Karasuno's #10, right?"

"You weren't invited, were you?" he said with a stern tone.

Hinata flinched, was scolded by his teammate and Anabara took him away for questioning. He took little Natsu with him as well. _Great,_ Tamiko thought. _Now I'm stuck with a bunch of first-years._ One quickly approached her.

"Kageyama-senpai!" Goshiki said. "Can't you convince them to let the #10 stay?"

"Sorry, Goshiki. I don't have any say in it." she told him.

"Please, Kageyama-senpai." he begged.

"Sorry. But I can't." she said, staying firm.

Goshiki pouted.

"Kageyama-senpai." she heard someone say.

Two more boys approached her, two she remembered.

"Kindaichi, Kunimi." she looked at them. "Why am I not surprised to see you here."

"Because we are skilled." Kindaichi boasted.

"Of course you are." she chuckled.

To this Kindaichi turned all shades of red. She noticed this as well as the others and was surprised. Could she really have such an effect on boys? While they all waited for Anabara to return, the boys started to engage in their own conversations again. A lot of them talked about Karasuno's #10, how he had quite the pair for showing up uninvited. Others were more fired up and wanted him to stay. One of those boys caught her eye. He was tall, with blond and black spiked up hair and a mouth she had seen before. _Oh great,_ she thought. _Tendou #2._ Soon though, coach Washijo, Anabara and the Hinata siblings came back into the gym. Tamiko walked up to the old man.

"Washijo-sensei." she greeted him.

"Ah, Kageyama. Good that you are here." he said with a nod.

The boys all lined up again when Hinata began to speak.

"I'd like to apologize for interrupting your training!" Hinata said as he bowed.

Tamiko let out a sigh. So he was going to go home. Natsu was also bowing with her brother but then he inhaled and shouted.

"I'm Hinata Shoyou, first year from Karasuno high school! 164 cm! I'll be the ball boy! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

Tamiko nearly burst into laughter but managed to restrain herself. Little Natsu was proudly slapping her brother's back and the other boys looked at him, confused, in awe or short to burst into laughter.

And then the training started. Coach Washijo gave a few words and so did Tamiko. It was a strange feeling to have some authority now. Usually the boys listened to her just because. But most of those boys didn't even know her. First they all introduced themselves to each other and then did some tosses. Tamiko watched them closely. But her eyes kept wandering over to Hinata, who was standing aside from it all. His little sister was in turn more enthusiastic, sitting on coach Washijo's lap. Soon the passing turned to spiking practise. What amazed her was that there was a 3rd year from Shiratorizawa middle school amongst the chosen players. A young setter with skill. Hinata on the other hand was busy trying to catch the balls and coach Washijo kept shouting criticism at him. Tamiko smiled to herself and kept watching. When evening came, fatigue was starting to show. Tamiko checked her phone when she saw a received message.

 _ **From: Tobio-kun**_

 _ **To: Tami**_

 _I've arrived. I just met Sakusa-san!_

She had heard that name before. _Sakusa Kiyoomi._ He was the only second year amongst the top three high school aces of the country. Of course Tobio would be very excited to meet him. She grinned to herself and packed her bag.

"Good work today." Anabara said.

Tamiko thanked him when he handed her a piece of paper. It was a schedule of the training program and a few notes on the skills of the players. He asked her to look over it and she offered to make a proper list on the skills, improvements and weaknesses. Coach Washijo also thanked her for her effort. She was about to go home when she saw Hinata Shoyou and his sister.

"Should I give you guys a lift home?" she asked them.

Both were delighted but their mother wasn't. The woman gave both of them, especially Shoyou a lecture for barging into a training camp unannounced. The mother thanked Tamiko for bringing her children home and after a little discussion, since Shoyou was helping and Natsu wasn't a nuisance, Tamiko offered to bring both home every time. The mother agreed and after that, Tamiko went home. It was quiet without Tobio but she had enough to do. The next day passed smoothly. School was quiet and during the lunch breaks she made a few more notes on the schedule and the skills list. Yamagata and Ushijima watched her curiously but didn't dare to interrupt her. After school she got changed and went to the gym. Hinata continued to be the ballboy although he seemed to be too desperate to try and catch the ball. His eyes were on the ball, a lot. Natsu, his little sister was here again as well, sitting on coach Washijo's lap. She was really enjoying herself. During a short break she looked over her notes again.

"Kageyama-san, where is Ushiwaka?" Hinata asked.

"He should be…" she started when she was interrupted.

"Sup!" someone shouted.

Tamiko turned around and gazed at the entrance to the gym, smiling to herself.


	21. A bet

**Alright, chapter 21.**

 **Chapter 22 will follow soon.**

LilweenGalatrass: **Here you have some fluff again!**

ShioriShuu: **Thank you!**

PandaHee: **The manga was great! I am following it with the story now as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - A bet**

"Sup!" someone shouted and everyone turned to the door.

Hinata was stunned by what he saw. The Shiratorizawa third year's of the volleyball club had come into the gym and all fell silent. It was as if the hero's had just arrived. All the first years looked at them with awe. Many uttered Ushijima's name. Even Hinata seemed to be frozen but Tamiko was used to this. She waved at them.

"Hey, boys." Tamiko greeted them.

The boys greeted her as well, smiling at her. When Tendou spotted her, he went nuts.

"Tamiko-chan!" Tendou cheered and ran over to her.

What followed was a pure reflex that had developed over the last two years. She took a defensive karate stance.

"Get away from me!" she hissed.

Before he could get any closer to her, Semi and Jin grabbed Tendou's collar and pulled him back. He made short choking sound and fell to the ground.

"Satori, leave her be." Jin scolded him.

Within seconds he was back on his feet again.

"But look at her!" Tendou cheered. "She's wearing the coach tracksuit. Oh, how I have dreamed of this."

"I've had that since the start of the year."

The boys all looked at her when it finally sunk in. Their eyes became curious. Soekawa just stood there when tears formed in his eyes.

"Our manager." he sobbed.

"Hang in there, Jin." Semi patted his shoulder.

While Semi was trying to calm the vice captain, little Natsu spotted the grand ace. Overjoyed, she waved vigorously.

"Ah, Ushiwaka!" she cheered.

"Oh, it's the kid." Tendou noted.

Natsu ran towards the grand ace and hugged his leg. Her brother began to panic.

"Natsu!" he screeched.

But the ace wasn't in any way angered or such. He gently patted Natsu's head and greeted her. After a lot of confusion and amazement, Anabara explained why the third years had arrived and all of them were elated to have the opportunity for a practice match against them. Tendou grinned to himself when he noticed the second set of orange hair when Hinata tried to get his sister.

"A wild Karasuno's #10 has appeared!" he bellowed.

Hinata flinched and slowly turned around to the guess monster.

"How 'bout I take you out, right now!" Tendou challenged.

Hinata was about to bite as well when a player asked him to refill the drinking bottles. He took the bottles, bowed to Ushijima and Tendou before he headed to the kitchen with the most awkward pokerface Tamiko had ever seen. She laughed. Both of the boys looked after the little #10 and then Ushijima looked at her, a hint of confusion in his eyes but she just walked up to him and patted his head.

"Good to see you back on your feet again." and walked off.

Tendou had to resist a giggle when he saw Ushijima cover his mouth, partially hiding his pink cheeks. The first years were already too busy with forming teams to witness the flustered grand ace and it was better that way.

"Ah, this is great." Tendou sighed happily. "Tamiko-chan in the coach tracksuit."

Ushijima didn't say anything.

"Wakatoshi-kun, I bet you always wanted to see her in that get-up, right?" he teased. "She looks so athletic but it does look a little tight around the chest, too."

Again, the ace didn't answer but there was a trace of pink on his cheeks and tip of his ears so Tendou just smiled to himself. A flustered Ushijima was a rare sight but it happened more often now and Tendou enjoyed it. And so the training started. The guess monster was glad that Tamiko's presence wasn't affecting Ushijima's play. If anything, he seemed to be in much better shape than in the finals, which was a little terrifying. If it was because of Tamiko or Hinata, it was unclear. Even Tamiko noticed the change.

"He is incredibly focused today."

"Indeed." coach Washijo agreed. "Whichever club gets him will receive a great power boost to their lineup."

"Did he get an offer?" Tamiko asked.

"Numerous." he informed her. "But it will be his decision."

Her eyes wandered over to the ace again. There were probably a lot of offers from very big teams. Ushijima was lucky. He could start earning a lot of money as soon as he graduated. It made her sad. Not only because she would probably never see him again but mainly for the reason that she had a very slim chance of even finding a job. Maybe she could get a full contract with the library but that wasn't certain. Whatever her future had in store for her, she couldn't leave.

"You are thinking about your future, correct?" coach Washijo said after seeing her face.

She looked at him and nodded, her eyes back on the players.

"Your eyes are very valuable. I'm sure the school can employ you as the full time manager of the club." he muttered. "Once you have graduated, of course."

"Really!" she shrieked.

The shriek was so loud that it echoed through the gym. The boys paused in their doing but soon resumed when she apologized. Washijo promised her that he will talk with the principal and toss in a few good words. For the rest of the day she was elated. Her eyes saw a lot more now.

"Hyakuzawa-kun." she said and look up to the tall first-year.

He looked down at her and looked slightly intimidated. It was an amusing sight, a guy who was over 2 metres tall, afraid of a girl who was a dwarf next to him. Then she lightly punched his chest.

"You need to relax. You are not being tested here." she said and smiled. "Your height is already a great weapon in this sport. Now you have the chance to learn from skilled players and hone your skills. Misuse that opportunity."

She also kept a close eye on Hinata as well. To her it seemed as if he was starting to change. When he was back downstairs after hanging up the bibs, he kept a close eye on the young libero. He was skilled. He started to intercept the ball before the spikers even hit it. He was looking at the player, predicting the ball's trajectory. And Hinata saw that. That little movement before when the spikers jumped.

"His perspective is changing." Tamiko grinned to herself.

His one successful catch came from Ushijima's serve. Because of its force it his him in the face but he smiled proudly as he held the ball in his hands.

"Hinata-kun, your nose is bleeding." she told him.

And so the day passed. When the evening approached, the third years were still full of energy and wanted to misuse the fact that Tamiko was in a tracksuit.

"Tamiko!" Semi called out.

She turned around and saw how Semi grinned at her and held the ball over his head, ready to toss it. He waited. A smiled played on her lips and she took off her jacket.

"You do realise that the net is too tall for me." she reminded him.

"Just try it." he laughed.

She smiled and unzipped her jacket. She wore a plain t-shirt underneath and stretched a few times before walking onto the court. Then she ran and jumped. The toss was great and the jump perfectly mimicked. But she didn't hit the ball right. She hit the ball with frightening strength that made everyone flinch but it hit the net. The sound of the ball softly bouncing off the ground echoed through the gym.

"Told you." she sighed. "I just can't jump high enough."

"Maybe you should be a setter instead." Semi suggested. "Or a libero. You're quick enough for that."

"I've told you many times already, I will never go into this sport." she reminded him.

"Tamiko-chan, I feel left out." Tendou whined. "Why does Semi get more attention than I do?"

Tamiko twitched, grabbed the ball and spiked it at him. It hit its mark perfectly and all the boys shuddered. Tendou lay on the ground, curled into a ball of pain.

"Tendou- _san_ , could you keep your nose out of my private life?" she asked, with her threatening smile.

"Y-yes….ma'am." he groaned with pain.

The third years all laughed. Semi picked up the ball and tossed it over to Ushijima, who caught it in his hands.

"Wakatoshi, why don't you spike one of her tosses?" Semi asked.

"What are you doing, Semi?" Tamiko asked.

"It's like when we were little. We always played volleyball together." he said. "Let's make a bet."

He grinned and then turned to the boys.

"Who wants to bet that she can toss a good ball and receive one of Wakatoshi's spikes?" he asked.

The boys and even Tamiko looked at him, shocked to the core.

"Are you crazy?" Jin asked him.

"You know what Wakatoshi's spikes are like!" Yamagata told him. "She will only get hurt."

"I agree. It's too dangerous." Ohira agreed.

"I can give the toss a try." Tamiko offered and walked over to the net. "Are you ready?"

Ushijima looked over to her, unsure about the whole situation but he stepped forward. He tossed the ball over to her while he ran up to the net. She tossed the ball up to him and he spiked it onto the other side. He was surprised.

"Nice kill." the boys cheered.

Ushijima looked over to the ball and then down at Tamiko.

"Nice toss." he told her.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

Semi tried his luck again afterwards and convinced Ushijima to spike at least one ball for her to receive. Tamiko walked over to the other side and stood on the far left of the court. Ushijima tossed the ball up for Semi so set. _Watch her, Wakatoshi. Look at what your girl is made of._ Semi tossed him the ball and Ushijima spiked it. Ushijima, in his subconscious of trying save her from injuring her again, went for a cross to the edge of the court. _That should be impossible for her to get,_ he was in the balls path in a split second. Her eyes were glued to the ball but her arms weren't stretched before her. When the ball hit her chest, it forced the air out of her lungs but her arms wrapped around the ball. Her solid footing saved her from falling backwards from the force. There was a deathly silence when she dropped the ball, fell to her knees and began to cough violently.

"Tamiko-chan, you have to receive the ball, not catch it." Semi complained.

"Shut up! I would have never received that!" she coughed.

Ushijima hurried towards her. Never in all of their time together have they seen Ushijima with such worry on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she told them.

"That was an amazing reaction." Yamagata praised.

"Man, I totally thought he was going to hit a straight." Ohira awed.

"Same here. How the hell did you know it was going to be a cross?" Semi asked.

"What do you think I do when I watch you train?" she asked him back.

"You look for behaviour patterns." he said, a little confused.

"Exactly. I know how he thinks. _Don't hit her,_ right?" she coughed again. "I stood there for a reason. I knew he would spike the ball as far away from me as possible."

The boys gaped at her.

"And he tends to focus on the ball so he didn't see me moving in for his cross after he jumped." she added. "It's a habit of his."

She grinned at him and he moved back a little.

"He can make a variation to the trajectory in the last second but I guess I shocked him." she grinned cheekily.

The boys all laughed and broke out in conversation. Only Ushijima was silent. Amongst the conversation, he stood and left the gym, retreating from what had just happened. The first years, who had watched the entire scenario were amazed.

"Kageyama-san is a amazing as ever." Shibata, one of the Shiratorizawa first years, smiled.

"Ushijima-san was acting strangely, don't you think?" Sagae wondered.

"Who cares." Shibata waved it off. "At least we have a great manager."


	22. A Favour

**Muahahahaha**

 **Chapter 22 is heeeeeeeeeere!**

 **I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE 200 FOLLOWERS**

PandaHee: **Don't ya worry! Things are gonna go down the next few chapters!**

LilweenGalatrass: **Flustered Wakatoshi is the best Wakatoshi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - A favour**

The days came and went and had filled almost have a notebook with notes. Since she didn't know the boys, a lot of information accumulated and she was more than excited and eager to see more of their development. However, soon the last day of the training camp approached and so the last chance to see how they had improved. Tamiko was up very early on that Sunday and was at the gym before the coaches had arrived. She waited in the staff room, enjoying a cup of coffee when Anabara and Washijo joined her, but one person was missing.

"Wasn't Saitou-sensei suppose to come today?" she asked.

Anabara swallowed and explained everything to her. Tamiko couldn't believe it.

"He's got food poisoning?"

"Yeah." he bashfully rubbed them back of his head. "It throws off our schedule as well. I don't know what we could do to make the last day worthwhile for them."

Tamiko thought for a moment and a short glimpse over to Washijou gave her an idea.

"Well, I think I may have a solution to this problem."

When she told them of her plan, they nodded in agreement. While the two men started the camp without her, Tamiko went to the school dormitory, looking for Ushijima. When she knocked on his door, nobody opened but his neighbour did. She told Tendou about the current situation and he helped her search for him. Ushijima wasn't in any of the other gym's or in the cafeteria. They found him just as he came back from his morning jog, by the school gate.

"Ushijima!" she called.

The ace stopped and the two approached him, Tamiko completely out of breath. She really had low stamina.

"We were looking for you." Tendou told him while Tamiko was catching her breath.

The two boys waited patiently for her to calm her breath and then she stood upright. She looked up to Ushijima, clapped her hands together before her face and bowed her head.

"I need you to do me a big favour." she said.

He blinked a few times but listened to what she had to say. After explaining the whole situation he nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that." he agreed.

Tamiko was elated. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick hug before she ran back to the gym.

"Thank you!" she squealed happily. "I owe you one!"

The two boys look after her as she ran into the distance and Tendou allowed himself to sneak a peek at his captain. Just as he suspected, Ushijima's face was bright red. The middle blocker didn't say anything but just smiled to himself. After a few seconds, Ushijima spoke.

"Let's get the others."

"Okay dokay." Tendou grinned.

When Tamiko returned to the gym the first years had already arrived for their last day. Hinata was present as well but today his sister wasn't there. Apparently little Natsu had caught a cold. Tamiko told Hinata to send Natsu her best wishes and then told the coaches her successful plan and the training began. It was a 2v2 match again and Tsuki was teamed up with Goshiki against Hyukazawa and Kunimi. Everyone else stood and watched them. It was an interesting play and even the first years started to analyse and comment on the plays themselves. Gaining an understanding of the sport was also important and that's what she was in charge of. She was proud to hear what the first years had to say. Especially for Hyukazawa. Ever since Hinata had a short but uplifting conversation with the giant, he was starting to find his rhythm and was improving. Once everyone had finished playing in the 2v2 plays, came the time for Saitou-sensei's instructions. However, because he wasn't present Tamiko's plan had kicked into action. A practise match.

"We are fortunate enough to have everyone of the Shiratorizawa volleyball club come in as an opponent for our practise match." Anabara announced. "Please do your best to make this match an improvement from your previous matches against each other."

The first years were elated and fired up. Tamiko was glad that Ushijima had managed to gather all of the members together at such a short notice. When their eyes met she gave him a thumbs up from the other end of the gym. And so the match started. Hinata was busy wiping the floors but his eyes were constantly locked onto the grand ace. It was a hilarious sight for Tamiko. Although she was only there for the first years, she also started taking notes on her boys as well. Once the first three sets had been played and everyone took a well deserved break, she approached them. They weren't interested in their own play but more in how the first years were improving.

"Hinata is strangely improving as well." she confessed after telling them about the improvements.

In that moment, the little Karasuno #10 approached them. He looked up at Ushijima and them spoke with determination.

"Ushijima-san. When you're receiving, what's going through that head of yours?" he asked.

Ushijima looked down at Hinata with a hint of confusion as to what he wanted from him. When he was about to give an answer, someone else approached.

"Ushiwaka-san!" Goshiki shouted.

Tamiko giggled to herself.

"He sure is right person to ask for advice." Semi noted.

"Yeah." Tamiko agreed.

And so the day went on with one practise match after the other. Hinata kept refilling bottles, washing, hanging and distributing bibs, wiping the floor and copying Ushijima. Tamiko enjoyed every minute of it, watching Hinata copying Ushijima. Even Tendou threw in a few words for the little middle blocker. In the end, the program was successfully completed and the first years all bowed and thanked everyone, the volleyball club and the coaches for running this camp for them. Then everyone started to pack up. The nets were removed, the balls were stored away and all the bibs washed one last time. Hinata told Tamiko that he didn't need a ride, he had his bike. One by one, the promising first years left the academy for the last time. The coaches had one more talk about all that happened and Tamiko gave them all of her notes for them to look at one more time. While the two men read the pages, Tamiko went over to the boys and thanked them.

"Anything for our manager." they grinned.

She smiled at them and then turned to Ushijima.

"I still owe you one for bringing the boys on such short notice." she reminded him.

She didn't know what he was going to say, what he wanted in return. But she was prepared for anything. Even if it meant spending a whole day with him. The others stared at her and then over to Ushijima. The ace looked down at her before wiping the sweat off his face with his towel.

"Don't worry about it." he said.

"Okay." Tamiko shrugged. "See you guys tomorrow."

And then she left. In some way she was a little disappointed that he didn't want anything in return. But for Ushijima, doing an act of kindness didn't need anything in return, she knew this. She had hoped for a little change. As soon as she was out of sight, the boys grabbed their captain. They pulled him against the wall, surrounded him like a pack of hyenas and the the questions started.

"Why did you do that?" Semi asked.

" _Don't worry about it?_ Seriously, Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou groaned.

"Wakatoshi, you could have asked for anything!" Jin reminded him.

"Like a date!" Yamagata listed. "Or she could have cooked something for you!"

Many complaints and suggestions were thrown at him but Ushijima stayed quiet. When Jin told them to all step back a little they all calmed down. There was a brief silence until Tendou spoke.

"But seriously, Wakatoshi-kun. We are just trying to help you get closer to her." he told him.

"I don't see the need. It is difficult for me to be near her for a long time." he told them with a straight face.

"Yeah, we know." Jin sighed. "Most of us have felt that before."

All the boys nodded. Silence fell and in that silence Ushijima began to understand. They really did only want to help him get closer to her. So far, he had seen it as a nuisance but now, it dawned him. Before he could apologise for his actions in the past, Semi stepped forward.

"Guys, I have an idea." Semi said and all looked at him in anticipation. "Christmas."

"Christmas?" they all repeated.

"It's perfect. Let's spend Christmas at my place." Semi beamed and waited for their response.

It was slow, but once it sparked, it burned like a wildfire after a long and dry summer. Ominous grins spread amongst them and Ushijima started to grow concerned.

"A Movie night." Yamagata grinned.

"A mistletoe." Tendou swooned.

"Presents!" Goshiki cheered.

"That's not the reason we are doing this, idiot." Shibaru muttered.

"Semi!" Jin grabbed his shoulder. "Go and find Tamiko."

He saluted like a soldier before he ran out of the gym. He had to find her and fast.


	23. A snowy season

**A double update!**

 **May christmas BEGIN!**

LilweenGalatrass: **There you have it xD**

PandaHee: **You can expect a lot my dear :)**

Yunrii: **Oh, you are right. Dunno how that happened D: Sorry, the wrong name is stuck in my head. And no, it's not rude. Thank you for pointing it out!**

Tamani: **Thank you :3 Well, let's see if there will be a mistletoe.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - A snowy season**

As christmas came ever closer, the towns were bathed in many lights. Snow began to fall every now and them. The days were getting colder, darker and busier. Shoppers were preparing for the annual christmas feasts and even Tamiko enjoyed the business of the shopping district. The last school day of the year was behind her and she wanted to enjoy it. She had a big day planned today and now only had to wait and time flies when you are having fun. It was fun to look at the brightly coloured shop windows, especially with your best friend. The girls were in one of the many shops that guaranteed the best christmas presents.

"Do you think Ichiro would like this?" Izumi asked.

She was holding up a small keychain with a small metal katana dangling at the end of the thin chain.

"Why are you asking me? He is your boyfriend, not mine." Tamiko mumbled.

"I just want to hear your opinion." Izumi begged.

Tamiko took another look at the keychain.

"He probably will like it." she shrugged.

"Good." Izumi nodded, satisfied with the answer.

She went over to the cashier and paid for it before they walked outside into the cold but busy street.

"You need to learn what boys like." Izumi told Tamiko.

"I have a brother. I should know." Tamiko reminded her.

"Brother and boyfriend are not the same, especially when it comes to presents." Izumi winked.

Tamiko only smiled to herself. Izumi's big brother was already out of the house, studying electronics. She still remembered what a technology geek he used to be. As they walked through the crowds, the girls exchanged their plans for the holidays. Izumi, like every year, offered for her to come to come to her home but she was surprised when Tamiko told her about how it was planned this year.

"You are celebrating Christmas with the boys?" she asked.

"Yah, I promised it." she sighed.

On the last day of the training camp Semi had approached her and told her about his idea. At first she was a little sceptical, but when he had mentioned that the favour she owed Ushijima could be repaid that way, she had agreed to attend. Izumi nodded when Tamiko told her the whole story.

"Ushijima will be there too, right?" Izumi asked.

"Most likely."

Izumi looked over to Tamiko, her nose red from the cold air. Her lashes were long, her skin fair and clean, a pretty girl. Izumi had know this girl since elementary and she had changed so much over the years. For as long as she can remember, Tamiko had always been surrounded by boys. She had raced them, challenged them, won against them. Tamiko had been taller than most boys but now, she was even shorter than Izumi. The tomboy had faded away and the girl had emerged. The identity crisis was difficult with her. _Why should I wear that? I'm ugly anyway. No boy will like me._ And then Oikawa had confessed to her. Since then, Tamiko had been cautious. She had never seen the need or rather, never liked a guy more than a friend. _That's what you get as a tomboy._ But Izumi was determined. Tamiko had to feel the wonders of love at some point and she was sure that Ushijima was the best candidate.

"Any idea what you will do if he asks you out?" Izumi asked, grinning.

Tamiko stopped. With a disgusted face she looked at Izumi. _Typical._

"What?" she shrieked.

"You heard me." Izumi teased.

"I would say no!" Tamiko claimed loudly.

Bystanders were a little confused but kept walking past them. Tamiko was breathing heavily, frowning at her friend who looked at her, emotionless.

"Do you mean it?" Izumi asked, this time serious.

"Of course! He's an idiot, he is dense, he only thinks about Volleyball. You heard what the girls that dated him complained about." Tamiko said and then quietly mumbled. "It would never work."

"Don't you think if he ever really liked a girl, she would be more important than Volleyball?" Izumi asked her.

Tamiko thought for a moment, but her thoughts didn't change.

"She probably would be. But it will never happen. Nothing would ever be more important than volleyball for him, believe me." she told her.

"Whatever you say." Izumi laughed and walked ahead.

While others did their Christmas shopping or enjoyed the last school day by spending one more day with friends, others trained. Ushijima was running a much bigger round than usual on his afternoon jog. His mind was lost in thought about many things. Especially the christmas party. He had never been to one. Usually christmas was spent at the dormitory with all the students that didn't spend the holidays with their families. And even then, he would go and train by himself. Now he would spend it with Tamiko and all the others. He was excited. They would spend three days celebrating together, that's how it had been decided, and the boys had already decided on this they wanted to do. Tendou had mentioned something about a mistletoe but Soekawa had decided against it. Movies were mentioned but otherwise Ushijima hadn't really listened to the plans. Drowned in thought he stopped at a red traffic light. He wasn't out of breath, like the other jogger next to him. He focused on the red light when a bus drove through his vision and he recognised the fellow jogger next to him. A glance to the side confirmed his assumption. Black hair, blue eyes.

"Kageyama Tobio." Ushijima said.

Tobio turned around to face him. He was just as surprised.

"Ushijima-san."

Those were the only words they exchanged in that moment. Their eyes were locked for a long time, many thoughts going through Ushijima's mind. Then the lights turned green. Both began to run down the same street as well. Like last time, Tobio had no trouble keeping up with the ace and he seemed faster as well. There was no Hinata to lose breath to. They stayed neck on neck when they both reach another red traffic light. While they waited, Tobio did a few stretches and jumps, as if to ready himself for another race. Ushijima had other ideas. He turned to the young setter.

"I need to talk to you." Ushijima said.

Tobio raised an eyebrow but stayed. He waited. How was he suppose to know what he was going to say? And what the ace had to say, came at a surprise.

"I want to engage in a close relationship with your sister." the ace said.

1 second.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

"What?" Tobio almost stuttered.

Had he misheard? Had he misunderstood? Did Ushijima Wakatoshi himself just ask him if he could date his older sister? No, he heard it right.

"Since you are her only family, I wanted to ask you if you give me the allowance." Ushijima told him.

To that, Tobio blinked a few times. The third best high school ace in all of japan was asking for permission to date his sister. He didn't know what to make of it. Both things were confusing him. Someone wanted to date his sister and that someone even asked if he was allowed to. And that someone was Ushijima Wakatoshi himself. Tobio didn't even know the relationship between the two. Did his sister even like him?

"My sister has only been asked out once before, and that was by Oikawa-san. She had rejected him." Tobio informed him. "What makes you think that you have a chance?"

"If she rejects me then that's how it is." Ushijima said bluntly

Tobio studied the captain closely. He couldn't put a finger on it but somehow, this guy was more than serious. Then he sighed.

"If you hurt her I will never forgive you. She is all I have." Tobio told him.

"I know. I do not plan to take her away from you." Ushijima insisted. "I simply wish to be a part of her life."

Hearing himself say those words didn't feel wrong at all. Ushijima was sure that he was making the right decision, even it were to be difficult.

"Then it's fine by me." Tobio said as he relaxed his shoulders.

When he saw Ushijima's smile, he flinched.

"Thank you." Ushijima said and bowed.

And then he was gone. Tobio shook his violently and also continued his jog. The conversation he just had, every single word were repeating in his mind. When he got back to Karasuno, the others were already ready to pack up for the holidays. Sugawara was the first to notice that Kageyama wasn't really himself.

"What's wrong Kageyama? You look a little pale." the vice captain asked.

"I just met Ushijima-san." Tobio answered. "We talked."

"What did Ushiwaka want?" Suga asked.

All of the others looked at him with anticipation.

"He asked me if he could date my sister." Tobio said.

They all stared at him, at first, not believing a single word. But they knew Kageyama. He wasn't someone who would lie. That's when the mayhem started.

"What?" they all shouted.

"Ushiwaka wants to date your sister?" Nishinoya laughed.

"That guy has feelings?" Tanaka wondered.

"He can't do that." Yachi squeaked. "He's so big and scary."

"Yeah." Asahi agreed. "He would probably break her when he hugs her."

While they were all having a panic attack, someone approached the small gym.

"Who is going to break who?" they heard that someone say behind them.

They all turned around to see Tamiko stand at the door. She was in her uniform, wrapped up warmly. They all flinched together.

"Oh, Kageyama-san. Why are you here?" Sugawara asked.

"I'm picking up Tobio. It's his birthday today." she revealed.

"What?" they all bellowed.

They all complained. Why didn't he tell them sooner? They would have thrown a party and gotten him presents. Tamiko only laughed. Shimizu approached her and apologised for not having found out sooner but Tamiko wasn't upset. Her brother never celebrated his birthday. He never had brought a friend home for many years.

"Kageyama, could it be that you are 16 today?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah." Tobio nodded.

"Looks like he is the youngest of the first years." Ennoshita smiled.

"And who is the oldest?" Nishinoya asked curiously.

"Let's see." Yachi looked over the list and then turned white. "It's Hinata-kun."

Mayhem and laughter spread again. Hinata, the smallest of them was the oldest of the five first years. Even Tamiko was surprised.

"That information should stay from the light of day." Tsuuki grumbled.

"Well, I wish you all a merry christmas." Tamiko told them with a bow.

And so the Kageyama siblings departed from Karasuno high and went home.

"You have some great friends, Tobio-kun." she pointed about and Tobio smiled to himself.

"Yeah."

Ushijima's words were still present in his mind and his eyes wandered over to his dear sister who he loved so much. Should he tell her? Could he give her up to someone else? _I do not plan to take her away from you. I simply wish to be a part of her life._ Could he trust Ushijima? He could give it a try. After all, Ushijima was, in his eyes, manly enough to protect her. At least that's what he hoped.


	24. A Party

**Hello, I am back.**

 **At least for now because I have so much stuff to do. Updates will be rarer from now on but they be there. Since this is so popular, I will continue this.**

 **But first...20'000 VIEWS GUYS!**

 **Thank you all. And I reached my record of 50'000 words!**

 **I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Check out my** Art to this fanfic **and** EXTRAS to this fanfic **on my tumblr kageyama-tamiko**

LilweenGalatrass: **Tobio and Ushijima are bound to bump into each other more often xD And I'm glad you liked it. And with the gift, you will just have to wait and see.**

midorima-shintaro07: **Thank and I'm glad that he is authentic because I have to admit, he is difficult to write. And that writing style comes from years of writing xD And thank you for liking my OC. I was always afraid of her being a mary-sue. But on my tumblr you can see more of her and extras too.**

curlystruggle: **Oh yes he worries. She is all he has, the rock in the stormy sea.**

PandaHee: **Yeah, she is stuborn and blunt to the fact that she can't see him liking her. And yeah, those too are adorable volleyball idiots. Poor Tamiko xD**

Kalmaegi: **Yeah, insecurities are normal. We will face around 6 walls in our lives that develop us and this identity crisies usually happens in the teen years. (I learn psychology a little) And yes, dating him would be exhausting but I'm sure that if he really loved girl, he would do his best. The hug did catch him offguard.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 - A Party**

For the last few weeks until the holidays, Tamiko and Semi had been working together a lot. Planning the christmas party was a lot of work, especially since they were celebrating at Semi's home. At first, his mother wasn't very happy about leaving the house to her son and thirteen high schoolers but when Tamiko intervened, stating that she would be there as well, she allowed it. From then onwards, the two planned out games, food and all sorts to have the days planned out. Tobio would spent Christmas over at Hinata's and he was surprisingly easy to persuade.

"I'll look after your brother, Kageyama-san." he had grinned.

Tamiko did have a chat with Hinata's mother, to be absolutely sure that it was okay. After telling her of the situation, the woman was more than happy to take in Tobio for the holidays. Tamiko was glad that it was now all taken care of after having to be comforted by her brother a few nights before. It had been a while since she had felt so angry but this time she was devastated. Their mother had to cancel a flight because of her work. This was the first time they had to spend Christmas without her. She hadn't told the boys. None of them. She didn't want them to worry, especially Ushijima and Semi, who always seemed to worry. It would cause her more stress otherwise so she kept quiet. On that _fated_ day, Tamiko drove her brother to the Hinata household, wishing the family a great Christmas.

"Behave." she told him, flicking his forehead. Then she smiled. "And have fun."

After a hug and a peck on the cheek she drove home. Leaving him felt hard somehow. But it had to be done. After gathering essential material from home, she then drove to Semi's house. He was already busy moving everything into place. He was a little out of breath when he opened the door for her and disappeared back into the living room, when she stepped into the house. She retreated into the kitchen and prepared everything. An hour passed and Tamiko was busy in the kitchen when the boys arrived. Since they all lived at the dormitory they all came together and it instantly became loud. She could already hear Tendou ask where she was but she didn't bother to pause her work at the moment. The ones that had brought the food came into the kitchen anyway.

"Hello, Tamiko." Soekawa smiled and placed a plastic bag of food onto the counter.

"Hey, Jin." she grinned.

He walked over to her, looked over her shoulder, made a comment about the good food, made a joke for her to laugh at and patted her shoulder. Soekawa Jin was a great vice-captain and friend. It would be interesting to see who would step into his and Ushijima's shoes once they had graduated. Tendou also popped his head into the kitchen. He was awed at the sight of her with an apron and casual clothes.

"Tamiko-chan looks like a proper housewife." he grinned.

She gave him a short side glance before continuing cutting the vegetables before her.

"Do you know why women live longer than men?" she asked him.

"No," he said, tilting his head a little to the side.

She made one last, rather aggressive, chop and then paused.

"Because the knives are in the kitchen," she smiled but the menacing aura behind her made him flinch back.

The knife in her hand added to the effect and Tendou searched for safety in the living room. Soekawa laughed and patted her shoulder before leaving himself. She smiled to herself and turned her attention back to her work. After she had finished with preparing everything to be cooked, she turned on the oven, set a timer and took a few things with her to the living room. Everyone had gathered in the warm and cozy living room. Semi's parents had put up a christmas tree a few weeks ago, since their daughter had sparked them with American traditions, and apart from the ceiling light, it was the only source of light in the living room. There were at least 5 fairy lights, red and silver decorative balls out of glass and a small round carpet at its base. The family cat was not allowed near it, that's what he had told everyone. The cat was already too old to protest and was resting on one of the sofas. Semi himself had pushed some sofas and couches around the kotatsu on the ground. Not everyone was there. Many of the first and second years were with their families with only Goshiki, Kawanishi and Shibaru present. Everyone from the third years were her though. Kawanishi and Shibaru were the first to have crawled into the kotatsu. The rest of the boys sat on the couches and sofas when Tamiko came with 8 mugs of hot chocolate and a bowl with homemade cookies.

"Help yourself." she told them.

"Thank you!"

Tamiko snuggled into her fleece blanket on a lone sofa that she had seized for herself. She looked around to make sure they were all satisfied when her eyes briefly met with Ushijima's. He didn't hold the eye contact for long when he reached for another cookie. She grinned to herself. Apparently he was a sucker for cookies and he didn't get them often either. Tamiko stayed quietly by herself while the boys talked and talked. After an hour, the conversation topics started to run out.

"Did you guys remember the photographs?" Tamiko asked.

"Yeah." they all grinned.

Everyone went to their luggage and placed a photo on the table of the kotatsu, everyone except Tamiko. This didn't go unnoticed. Goshiki looked at the photos and then at Tamiko.

"Kageyama-san, where is yours?" Goshiki asked.

A sad smile played on her lips, something that Ushijima noticed all too quickly. Her words made him feel pity.

"My mother didn't really bother with taking photos." she started. "But Semi has one with me on it."

"Seriously?" Goshiki gasped and looked at Semi.

"Behold." Semi grinned and revealed a small and old foto.

The boys looked at it closely. It showed little Semi sleeping on the ground with a girl sleeping next to him. Her hair was short and curly, her glasses lying on the floor.

"You haven't changed at all Eita." Ohira smiled.

"I know but Tamiko has changed a lot." Semi laughed.

Tamiko vaguely nodded while she looked at the other photos. All of the boys hadn't changed from the photos. That's when Yamagata asked.

"So, what's the story with that photo?"

"If I remember correctly, we were at the playground all day and came to my home exhausted. We were so tired we fell asleep on the carpet and my mum got us a blanket and my dad took the photo." Semi explained.

"What was Tamiko-chan like?" Tendou asked.

"Loud and adventurous." he grinned.

Semi told them a few memories of their childhood and Ushijima listened. Semi told them about the times they played volleyball together, did homework together, visited each other. It turned out that Semi and Tamiko hadn't only been close neighbours and gone to the same school. They had gone to the same class and he knew a lot about her past. It was a part of her life Ushijima didn't fully know about but deep down he started to wish he would have known her when they were younger. He would have played volleyball with her, watched her laugh, watched her grow. He started to dislike the fact that Semi and Oikawa had witnessed those parts of her life that he never did. He started to imagine her in her younger days, her hair short like when they were in first year. Her glasses that she now wore as well. He came to the conclusion that he liked her glasses. He gazed over to her, her eyes partially covered by the frame of her glasses.

"Look at this." Yamagata suddenly laughed. "Satori looks like Tetsumo!"

The others all looked at the photo of a little boy with red hair. He had the same haircut that Goshiki wore today.

"You're right!" the others agreed.

"I looked cool didn't I?" Tendou grinned proudly. "That is the coolest haircut."

"Yeah, I'm not going to comment on that." Semi smiled.

They all laughed and looked at the remaining photos. Most of them had a volleyball in their hands except Semi and Ohira. Adorable little children, all of them. After every photo received a comment and a laugh and a back story, Tendou came up with a _glorious_ idea.

"Tamiko-chan should rate the photos." Tendou suggested.

"Why would I do that?" she grumbled.

"It's just for fun. Who looked the cutest?" he asked.

Tamiko took another look at the photographs.

"Ushijima was adorable." Tamiko noted, mainly to herself.

Those words made Ushijima's heart skip a beat. Especially when she took the photo into her hands and smiled at it. It made him feel so strange.

"We have a winner." Tendou clapped and cheered.

While Tendou congratulated Ushijima, Tamiko gained a mischievous glint in her eye.

"But then again, you looked adorable as well, Tendou." she said.

Tendou quickly caught the gist of it. He knew her too well already and this was what he enjoyed about her. Teasing.

"Oh, was I?" he grinned.

"Well," she looked at the image again. The war was on. "You used to be. It's a shame really, what happened?"

"Puberty hit me like a truck." he said, running his hand through his hair in a smugly fashion.

"You could be as cute as Goshiki if you kept that hairstyle. You should get it back." she suggested.

In the back, Goshiki grew bright red and began stuttering nonsense. Tendou admitted defeat while Yamagata tried to explain to Goshiki that this was normal. After a good laugh, Tamiko gathered the photos of the third years.

"Can I keep those?" Tamiko suddenly asked.

"Why?" Soekawa asked.

"Well, we are going to graduate soon, so I thought I would make something nice with those photos." she confessed.

"I don't mind." Ohira smiled and the others also offered their photos.

She gathered them up and thanked them for their cooperation. Stacked in a small pile she left the living room, still smiling at the image of little Ushijima with a volleyball in his hand. _He hasn't changed at all._ Ushijima saw that smile and let a long breath escape him. He was enjoying this. Just her presence was enough to make him calm, despite the fact that he had a lot going through his mind. But it was mainly her. He had made it his goal to at least talk to her once while they would spent the next three days together. But at this moment he was lost in his happiness. Her smile was just so intriguing. What was that adjective called again? _Charming. Fascinating. Beautiful. Enticing. Desirable._ He didn't know what word fitted best but he was sure, that he wanted her.

* * *

 **Just another reminder to find extra stories and art of this fanfic on my blog on tumblr kageyama-tamiko. I am also open for a chat anytime :) Can't wait to meet my readers!**


	25. A Problem

**I'm glad that I wrote so far ahead and that I find the time to continue.**

 **I am actually boosting with happiness today.**

 **I submitted my characteristics for a Haikyuu Matchup and I am just amazed and surprised that I was shipped with Ushijima. *squeal***

 **But anyway, excitments builds!**

LilweenGalatrass: **It's my own headcanon that he is a sweet tooth so, yay. Tendou and Tamiko's relationship is great and fun to write xD**

PandaHee: **He was a cutie, yes :D I drew that photo, it's on my tumblr. I also drew a pic of Tamiko hugging Oikawa with Ushijima standing behind her xD. You will get your interactions!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - A Problem**

"Dinner is ready, boys!" Tamiko called from the kitchen.

She could already hear all of the boys get up and cheer. Soekawa and Ushijima offered themselves to help her set the table but in the end, everyone was helping in some way. Kawanishi took the cutlery and Shirabu the glasses. They all followed her little instructions and soon the table was set. After thanking for the food they ate. Everyone seemed to be very hungry, especially Goshiki who placed a big mountain of rice on his plate. Tamiko smiled to herself and hoped that she had cooked enough. A sudden weight on her lap caught her attention. Semi's cat decided to rest on Tamiko's lap while they ate and she used her free hand to stroke its soft fur. She loved the cat. It was very friendly and anything but shy. It always made Tamiko long for a pet of her own. Only problem was her brother. She didn't know what it was but any animal in his presence would go on the defense. It was hilarious but also sad. Tamiko took another bite of her food and looked around. She had seated herself next to Ohira and Ushijima and both broad giants were quietly eating. Otherwise it was lively at the table with laughter and shouting. Tendou lead the conversation at the table with Goshiki while the others laughed.

Tamiko stayed quiet. She kept thinking the same thing. _Is Tobio-kun eating right now? Is he alright?_ She had promised him not to call him. It was hard. She really wanted to know if her was fine. It was the first time they had been apart on christmas, usually spending it together as a family. _Family._ That was something that had lost its true meaning. A mother, a father, siblings. It was only her and Tobio now. They were on their own. Did their mother even want to come and see her own children anymore? It was an unnerving thought that had started to haunt her dreams. Many possibilities went through her mind. _Maybe she met someone new._ It was highly likely. Her mother was single with two children who were never around. And being a makeup artist for movies meant she came into contact with famous actors. There was that possibility and it scared her. _No, I don't have children._ What if her mother would claim this? It was frightening. She swallowed as her thought jumbled and her jaw muscles tightened, her eyes gazing into nothing. Her tenseness was noticed by Soekawa.

"Say, Tamiko, where is your little brother?" he asked.

Tamiko flinched a little. That dreaded question. Should she lie? No, then they would ask about her mother. But they would do that even when she told them the truth. The subject of her mother wasn't very well known amongst the boys, otherwise they wouldn't ask. But now, she felt cornered.

"He's at his friend's house." she told him.

"And your mum?" Yamagata asked. "Shouldn't she be here as well?"

Tamiko swallowed and pressed her lips to a tight line. _Crap._ She has kept the truth from them but only to keep herself safe from the pain. Izumi knew, of course, she had already spent one afternoon crying in her arms, but her boys didn't. She didn't want to cry again. _Not again. Why can't this just stop?_ As she looked up to them she saw the worry in their eyes. Her nails dug into her hands and she put on a smile.

"She couldn't come," was all she said as she smiled at them.

Immediately the third years all stood up and walked over to her. Soekawa pulled back her chair and Ushijima was the first to pull her to her feet and hug her tightly, then Tendou joined in and so did the others. It was a group hug with her in the middle. It felt so warm as silent tears started to flow down her cheeks, soaking Ushijima's shirt. He also seemed to notice as he tightened his grip a little. But she didn't move, only silently letting the tears flow. It felt so warm in his arms, her face pressed against his hard chest. She felt so safe in his embrace, so wanted, but she didn't hug him back, although she wanted to. _He would interpret it the wrong way._ So she just stood. Some of the boys were rubbing her back or patting her head when Soekawa made an announcement.

"Let's have the best and most unforgettable christmas." he said.

All of them agreed as the group hug dispersed. Ushijima held onto her a little longer than the others but not too long. He pulled away but placed his hands on her shoulders. His worried eyes burned into hers and she looked away, ashamed of herself for causing such ruckus. After a short squeeze he let her go and it was painful to do so. He wanted to hold on her, comfort her until all her pain was forgotten. Instead, he thought words would help more.

"You are not the only one who can't see their mother." he said.

The others cringed. _Wrong phrasing._ But they all knew what he meant. Ushijima himself hasn't seen his mother in a long time. Tamiko also knew this. She knew him well.

"Yeah, you're right." she sighed.

And then the tears and worry were forgotten as the boys helped her clean the table and the dishes. In the end they took over the entire cleaning progress and Tamiko rested on the sofa, trying to bask in the jolly atmosphere. When everything was done they all migrated into the living room. Everyone took a seat, Tamiko still on her little sofa, the cat purring on her lap.

"So, how are we giving away the presents?" Goshiki asked excitedly.

"We take turns," Soekawa suggested. "Each turn everyone receives their present from that person."

Since Tamiko was a girl and the boys were such gentlemen, she started. Everyone received the same size packet with their jersey number on it. And they all were more than delighted when they saw what was inside them.

"All of them hand made." she said as they examined their new scarves.

They all had the same pattern, the ends lightly coloured but the middle in a darker tone.

"Oh, this is amazing." Tendou squealed happily and wrapped the yellow scarf around his neck.

"Very soft wool." Ohira awed.

"Since when can you knit?" Yamagata asked.

"I taught myself in middle school." she explained.

One of the things she had taught herself. She had no mother to teach her, but she didn't want to think about it. Next was Ushijima, since he was the captain. He gave everyone a packet and in the brief silence, they unwrapped them. Ushijima was always thoughtful when it came to gifts. Semi, for example, received a few bandages for his fingers, something he had been in need for. Tamiko was at first confused about her present. It was a little sack in blue. When she opened it, she found seeds.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Freesia seeds." Ushijima explained.

"Freesia?" she repeated, still confused. "The flower?"

Ushijima nodded.

"If you plant them now, they should bloom around mid April." he told her.

 _You smooth bastard,_ the boys all thought. A flower that blooms on her birthday. Tamiko blushed a little of the unexpectancy, idea and sweetness of the present.

"Thank you." she smiled sweetly.

Ushijima nodded at her and then looked away, hiding his face. Semi, who was sitting next to him, had to smile. Never had he seen Ushijima blush so intensely. If only Tamiko knew what effect she had on him. When Tendou gave out his presents, her mood changed again.

"I got everyone a book that I thought suited them." he grinned and waited for their reactions.

"A fashion book?" Semi grumbled.

Tendou grinned brightly, telling him that he urgently needed to look at it and then Tamiko unwrapped hers.

"Seriously, Tendou?" she groaned. "A yaoi?"

"Of course. I heard girls love that kind of thing." he explained.

Tamiko pouted and looked at the cover of the book.

"That is just unsuited, Satori." Ohira mumbled.

"Uh." Tamiko squeaked.

She had read the back of the book, stood and held up her hand in front of Tendou.

"Good one. Thanks." she grinned.

Tendou grinned and gave her a high five. To everyone's surprise she opened the book and started to read it. They all awkwardly look away and turned they attention to the remaining presents. Minutes turned into hours as they gave away one present after the other. It was already pitch black outside when Semi gave his away. When Tamiko unpacked her present she couldn't contain herself.

"Semi!" she shrieked.

He flinched, everyone did. They looked over to Tamiko who was staring at a book she had just unwrapped.

"I always wanted this." she swooned and hugged the book.

"I know. That's why I got it for you." he said.

She stumbled over to him and hugged him, falling on top of him. The others, including Semi were shocked but stayed silent.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she squealed as she squeezed him.

"It was nothing." he laughed.

In the midst, Ushijima stood and left the room. Tendou looked after him but didn't follow only sighing. He knew how he must feel. For Ushijima it was a whole new sensation. He felt a stinging pain in his chest. It was probably the first time that he understood that this pain wasn't from an injury or illness, but from a simple emotion. An unbelievable concept for him, feeling pain from an emotion, but he had read about it by now. _Broken heart._ Now he understood why it was named that way. And he hated it. Having no control over his emotions. He hated it. But he couldn't deny that he wanted to be washed away by it. He would rather spend time with her than play volleyball, he was sure of that now. He sat down on the stair leading upstairs and sighed. That was when Tendou joined him. The middle blocker sat down next to the ace and sighed.

"Feels horrible, doesn't it," he said.

Ushijima hummed in agreement.

"But there is nothing to worry about." he smiled and patted his shoulder. "They are childhood friends. They tend to do that."

He hummed again and Tendou stood. He could sympathize with his friend. But Ushijima was lucky. Everyone here wanted him to be with her. Although she had hugged Semi, he hadn't hugged her back. Semi knew, it wasn't right. When he and Tendou crossed paths, they started to whisper.

"This is bad, Eita-kun." Tendou whispered when her returned to the living room.

"I know." Semi agreed.

"Well, there are two types of girls. They either flirt more to get from the friend to the boyfriend stage, or when they realise they like a guy, they grow shyer." Tendou shrugged.

"But she is neither. We don't even know if she likes him or not." Semi reminded him.

"That's true and a problem." Tendou scratched his chin.

Both of them started to brood over different ways to achieve the goal when Semi got an idea

"I know who we can ask for advice." Semi exclaimed.

"Who?" Tendou asked.

Semi pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Then he waited. Then he answered.

"Hey, Izumi-chan." he smiled. "We need some help."

" _With what?"_ she groaned, unamused to be called at this hour.

"With our couple-to-be." Semi told her and that was all she needed.

There was a long sigh at the other end of the phone.

" _Eita-kun, just leave them alone. If you guys force them together it will never work out."_ Izumi said, slightly annoyed.

"But time is running out. And this is the perfect situation." he reminded.

He was exactly wrong. These were the last school holidays before their graduation and final exams would be haunting them soon. And exam time is no time for couples. This was, in their eyes, the last chance for something to happen between those two. Izumi also knew this.

" _Then make them interact._ " she offered as the safest and most logical plan. " _She's in the kitchen a lot, right? Give him a reason to be in the kitchen like, I dunno, make him help her with the cooking or something."_

Semi nodded, wished her a lovely Christmas and ended the call. Tendou expectantly looked at him, waiting for instructions. Semi sighed.

"Here's the deal."


	26. An Approach

**I have to say, I am proud of myself. My internship at the kindergarten is going really well and the kids are just amazing. Especially their gramma. I fell that I am really improving in using my knowledge from school. Kids are amazing. It's just a shame that some parents just don't give their children any rules or teach them that being lazy is okay.**

 **I don't know how old you all are, my dear readers, but please turn your kids into fighters (so they believe in themselves) and not into couch potatoes!**

 **Anyway, rant over. Let's get going.**

LilweenGalatrass: **Oh, you shouldn't be reading in class. The yaoi book is mainly the joke that all anime fan girls enjoy a yaoi once in a while xD The book Semi got her is explained in this chapter :)**

PandaHee: **I am glad you like it and there is moooore~**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 - An approach**

That night, Tamiko lay awake for a long time. She had the honour of sleeping in Semi's room while the boys were all downstairs in the living room. She grumbled to herself as she stared holes into the ceiling. _Thirsty._ After minutes of an internal discussion if she should go downstairs for a drink, she gave into her bodily needs. As quietly as she could she sneaked downstairs. The manly snores reverberate through the space of the house. She smiled to herself and quietly closed the kitchen door so that her rumargering wouldn't wake them. A heavy sigh escaped her when the cool water rushed down her gullet and hydrated her throat. She swallowed a few more gulps of water and then left the kitchen. A short glance into the living room stopped her from going upstairs. She had to suppress a giggle. They were all over the place. Ushijima, Semi and Tendou had taken over the sofas and couch. Goshiki, Shibaru, Kawanishi and Soekawa were sleeping in the kotatsu while Ohira and Yamagata were sleeping on the floor. The motherly instinct sparked in her as she made sure all of them were under their blankets and warm.

"Yeah, I got it," Goshiki mumbled in his sleep.

She gave him a loving pat on the head and he smiled in his sleep. _Cute,_ she thought. She stood and paused at the couch on which Ushijima was sleeping. He was sleeping like a corpse, not moving a muscle, not making a sound. She crouched down and looked at him closely. His stern expression was soft, everything relaxed. Only when she listened closely could she hear his breathing. Without thought she ran her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp, it's lingering warmth warming her fingertips. A long sigh escaped his lips, as if he had reached a new level of relaxation. She smiled to herself and then stood, leaving to go to bed herself. Little did she know that she had been watched.

The following morning was quiet and slow. Most of them slept until 9am but Ushijima and Tamiko were the only early risers. Tamiko was already in the kitchen, enjoying a hot tea when Ushijima walked past the door in his winter jogging outfit.

"Oh no, you don't." she interfered and pulled on his collar

Not wanting to know where he even got the idea from, she made him change his clothes again and then _held him prisoner_ in the kitchen. Like a disobedient child she sat him down on a chair and made him a cup of tea. They sat there, in silence, an awkward yet pleasant silence, the clock steadily and loudly ticking in the background. A sudden buzz caught her attention.

 _ **From: Oink-kawa**_

 _ **To: Tami**_

 _Merry christmas~_ _(^з^)- hope you have a great day~_

Tamiko couldn't help but smile at this message. Oikawa would never change. She typed back a reply and put her phone on the table. Her mug gave her some warmth for her hands as she held it, rubbing one finger over the other.

"So," she started and Ushijima looked up from his tea. "I heard you got a lot of invitations to some volleyball clubs.

Ushijima nodded and took another sip of the tea.

"Have you thought of where you want to go?" she asked, dreading the answer for some unknown reason.

"I was thinking of going to Tokyo, but I am not entirely sure yet." he answered.

"I see." she mumbled against the rim of her cup. "Three months left."

He didn't make a sound, nor did he look at her. It was subtle, but his muscles tensed. As if he was afraid. Three months could be over in a flash. He was afraid of time. His eyes moved from his tea to the girl before him. And then pain shot through him. Would he even be able to see her again when he goes to Tokyo? Probably not. Should he risk staying here? Everyone would most likely tell him otherwise, but would she advise him against it? He looked at her again and swallowed.

"Ta…," he started.

"Good morning!" Tendou called through the house, abruptly waking the others.

Moans, groans and complaints echoed through the living room. Tamiko looked past Ushijima to the doorway when Ohira walked in. He was a little surprised when he saw the two sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"We were just talking," Tamiko informed him. "But Tendou already did the interrupting."

Ohira chuckled and walked over to get a drink, giving Ushijima's shoulder a friendly pat and a squeeze. He drank some water when he saw the weather outside.

"It looks nice outside. Maybe we can all go for a walk." he suggested.

After breakfast they all did go for a walk around the park that was close by. It was cold but the sun was shining, enough to warm Tamiko's cold face. All the boys wore the scarves she had knitted for them. She smiled towards the sun as they continued their stroll around the lake. While hyper Goshiki and Tendou walked at the front, Tamiko walked next to Ohira at the back. The spirits were high and Tamiko mentally prepared to misuse the kitchen for the dinner she had planned to cook.

"Tamiko-chan, your thinking-face is scary." Tendou grinned.

"Hmm?" she looked up, confused. "What?"

"You don't listen when you think, do you." he pouted.

"Maybe my thoughts are more interesting than your talking." she remarked.

The boys laughed and Tamiko smiled to herself. She was basking in the moment, walking with the team that she had grown into. But soon they would disperse and pursue their goals. She was starting to dread graduation. But coach Washijo wanting her to stay as the manager gave her a little hope. At least she could accompany the current first and second years a little longer. Although she would miss the third years, Tendou's flamboyance, Ohira's gentle smile, Semi's motherly nagging, Yamagata's teasing, Soekawa's jokes and Ushijima's….What would she miss about him? His whole self? She wasn't sure. Her glance wandered over to the grand ace as he walked before her. His shoulders were so broad and strong, his figure looming. But she had never been scared of him. On the contrary, the more she got to know him, the safer she felt in his presence. Would she even be able to manage the team without him? Didn't he turn out to be her source of confidence? Ever since the start of their friendship had she focused less on her studies and more on herself. _You are strong,_ he had always told her. Now she realised that she had never helped him, never supported him.

"Are your thoughts still more interesting?" she heard Ohira ask.

She looked and him and was met by his smile. Her eyes moved back to Ushijima's back.

"What will you do after we have graduated, Ohira?" she asked him.

He looked at her but read between the lines. After the two years of knowing each other, he had started to know her well.

"It's not like we will disappear off the face of the earth, Tamiko." he told her. "We live in a connected society, we will all stay in contact. You don't have to worry about never seeing us again."

Semi and Ushijima, who were walking before the pair turned around to those words. With eyes on her she grew ashamed of her fear. She pressed her lips together when Tendou called from the front.

"What's that, Tamiko-chan?" he grinned. "You are gonna miss me?"

To that, Tamiko stopped and they all looked at her, a little confused. Tendou froze, expecting her to burst into aggression, but she didn't. Instead she looked at him and then a sad smile played on her lips.

"Yeah," she half smiled. "Especially you."

She grinned at him and playfully punched his arm. They all laughed as they left the park and headed back to the house. Ushijima was lost in his own thoughts. It seemed that the others understood her more than he did, and that bothered him a little. Doubt started to seep into his mind. _Am I even good enough for her? Would I make her life more difficult?_ He had already told himself that he wanted to be a part of her life, but weren't friends the same? No, he wanted to be more than a friend. He wanted to be the first person she would turn to, the first person to comfort her, the first person to see her smile after she had shed tears. He wanted to be her foundation. When they reached the house they all drank some tea and resided in the living room. They played a lot of games while Tamiko mainly kept to herself to read. The book Semi got her, probably imported from the USA since it was in english, was now her new focus. A book about Maria Montessori. Now she could learn even more. She did join in on a few games but then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"We'll help." the big boys offered.

It was a strange chaos in the kitchen but all that resulted in a very good meal. They were all very proud of themselves. They are quickly, all eager to watch a planned movie or two.

"I'll wash the dishes." Tamiko said.

While some decided to play a few more games until everyone was ready, Tamiko cleaned the plates. Ushijima and Tendou carried the dirty plates and cutlery into the kitchen, helping her as much as they could. When they walked out of the kitchen, Tendou nudged him.

"Now is your chance." Tendou whispered.

The ace just looked at him, confused. Tendou sighed, knowing that Ushijima wasn't very receptible to innuendos.

"Ask her out." Tendou added.

Ushijima didn't say anything while he gathered the rest of the plates. Tendou knew that Ushijima just needed the nudge. And he was sure that the ace wouldn't be rejected. He had seen how Tamiko was towards the blunt captain, how they relationship had changed over the last two years. And he had seen a glimpse of her feelings last night, when she had lingered by his side.

"Don't miss this chance, Wakatoshi-kun."

The ace looked at the middle blocker who gave him a rare serious nod. But Ushijima didn't think much of it. Instead, he gathered the last plates and carried them away. When Ushijima walked back into the kitchen, Tamiko was still busy with the dishes, the radio quietly playing some english music in the background. She was slightly swinging to the music and humming the tune to herself, lost in her own thoughts. The rattling sound of the plates placed on the table made her look over her shoulder.

"Is that the rest?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Good." she said as she turned to the dishes. "I'm glad no food was left. I hate to stuff remains into the fridge."

He nodded to himself but stayed where he was.

"Where did you get the receipt from?" he asked, mainly to keep the conversation going.

"The internet." she grinned. "I cooked it last year as well. Tobio-kun really like it so I thought I'd do it again."

"It was good." he agreed.

"I'm glad you liked it." she smiled. "Nobody complained. I guess I really would make a good wife." she joked.

Ushijima remembered coach Washijo mention this in the summer holidays. _Look before you loose them. Women are precious things,_ he had told them. _Behind every strong man stands a strong woman._ The words floated through his mind. _Don't miss this chance._ His chest tightened and he watched her as she cleaned the last glass, focused on getting it cleaned.

"I like you." Ushijima said after a while.

Tamiko paused in her activity and gazed at him, with those big blue of hers.

"More than volleyball." he added.

* * *

 **Please don't murder me :P**


	27. An answer

**HOLY SH*T!**

 **My inbox literally exploded!**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **I did draw the confession on my tumblr so go and check it out ^^**

 **Now to answer all of your reviews xD**

LilweenGlatrass: **I hope you are still alive :O But I am glad that the confession was in character. I was afraid it wasn't going to be. I hope I was fast enough to update, so please spare me xD**

NickInWonderLand: **Yes, that's why I asked xD Cliffhangers give good reactions :P but I will spare you , no more cliffhangers, maybe.**

PandaHee: **Yes, she is. Those boys are her friends (babies) she doesn't want to let them go. I'm glad that the confession was authentic!**

GeekatHeart21: **Well, then I feel honoured to receive a review from you :D My internship is in a kindergarten for my apprenteship to become a kindergarten teacher. So, the 3-6 year olds.**

ShioriShuu: **I checked out the song. I liked it xD**

Berrybluexd: **Yes, a cliffhanger xD I know, I'm mean**

RiverOfTheWolf: **Yes he did, after 26 chapters!**

Tamani: **Thank you~ And yeah, so can I xD**

Yunrii: **Yeah, and I drew it as well xD**

Potatofries2719: **Love the username xD made my day. And thank you~**

Guest Evellyn: **Aww that makes me so happy :D (I want to name my first daughter Evelyn xD) And yeah, thats ture but I thank you and everyone else for pushing this one to the top on this wesite! And yes, he is very interesting!**

Guest Carlie: **I know, I'm sorry xD**

Guest: **Your patience shall be rewarded.**

 **Remember to check out my tumblr!**

 **And thank you for making this the top Ushiwaka fic on this entire website!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 - An answer**

Tendou smiled to himself after he inadvertently overheard that one little sentence. It made him feel giddy and fidgety. Since the first year in high school he had befriended Ushijima and now, it was like watching his own child step into the world for the first time. He was bursting with pride. _Wakatoshi is becoming a man,_ he smiled to himself. There was a slight jump in his step as he made his way back to the living room. The boys were all busy with a card game when Tendou arrived.

"Alright boys, I have an announcement to make." Tendou said and the boys paused.

He waited until he had all of their attention. Then he cleared his throat.

"Wakatoshi-kun is asking out Tamiko-chan, right now." he told them.

There was a long silence and some huffs of disbelief. Wide eyes stared at Tendou's smiling face. They weren't buying it but when seconds turned to minutes, they started to believe, especially when Tendou's smile faded. Now they knew that he was serious.

"Seriously?" Soekawa asked.

Tendou nodded with a serious demeanor.

"Right now?" Semi asked.

"Yes, I overheard it." he said. "Whatever the result, we will not say a word, okay? No congratulating, no sympathy. We don't want to make it awkward."

"Why don't you want to congratulate them?" Ohira asked.

"Tamiko-chan's brain would probably explode." Tendou shrugged.

"You have a point." Semi half smiled.

Tendou joined them on the floor and looked at them as Yamagata gave out the next set of cards.

"I hope she says yes." Soekawa noted. "It would do Wakatoshi some good."

"Agreed." Semi layer out a card. "She did reject Oikawa when he asked her out."

"Ushijima-san is the complete opposite to Oikawa-san." Shirabu told them. "She will say yes. I am certain of it."

"Well, I think she would say no. She doesn't look like the dating type." Kawanishi said.

Silence followed as they thought about those words. Then a mischievous grin returned to Tendou's lips and he reached into his pocket to place a few pieces of cash on the table. His eyes met with Kawanishi's and the second year flinched.

"Wanna bet on it?" Tendou said.

The ticking of the clock pierced through the air in the kitchen. Tamiko looked up to Ushijima, after he had uttered his words, with wide eyes, her hands slowly dropping into the foamy water. _What did he say?_ Was that really his way of confessing his feelings? That it had higher priority than volleyball? It was silly, but at the same time it made sense. If Ushijima liked someone more than volleyball, then it was serious. She could feel her heart race a little but Ushijima's reaction flicked a switch. He looked away sheepishly with a slight frown and his lips pressed to a tight line, his cheeks tinted red. _This really was serious._ All the disbelief in her heart just shattered.

Slowly Ushijima's mind shifted into regret. He felt really strange. So many unknown feelings were tugging at his heart. Despair, hope, angst, worry. It wasn't a new sensation but the situation was new. Never had he felt so uncomfortable, wanting just to disappear. But he was rooted to the spot. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what she would say. Did she even feel the same way? He wasn't sure. How was he suppose to know? This was totally new to him, unknown territory. At least he knew that she didn't hate him.

"Okay?" she slurred, not knowing what to say.

She could feel her cheeks burn and when he looked back at her, it made it even worse.

"And I want to ask if you would want to engage in a close relationship with me." he added, the tone as plain as always.

The fact that he managed to hold eye contact with her was impressive. The brunette blinked a few times, covered her mouth with her hand hiding her red cheeks, her face facing downward, but from under her lashes she gazed up to him. Then she couldn't suppress her smile anymore and giggled.

"You really need to work on your colloquialism." she smiled and he avoided her gaze again.

She sighed happily and dried off her hands, before she walked up to him.

"It wouldn't be easy. I have never been in a relationship before and before you say anything, yours don't count." she declared and gave him a sceptical look. "But I'm willing to give it a try." she smiled sheepishly with a blush.

"So, that's a yes?" he asked to make sure.

She nodded and smiled at him. The tension in his body immediately disappeared as his shoulders dropped, his jaw muscles loosened and his fists opened. His face grew soft and he gazed down at her rosy smile. Silence followed. After a minute, it grew awkward. Tamiko looked away and shyly rubbed her arm.

"I need to finish with the dishes." she mumbled.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No, I'm done soon. You can go back." she smiled.

He nodded and left the kitchen. After the door clicked she dropped into a crouch and covered her face with her hands. _Ushijima asked me out,_ echoed through her mind. _He asked me out, he asked me out. Me._ Her thought-train then hit a wall. _I said yes._ She wanted to scream, rip her hair out, be swallowed up by the ground. At least her mind was confronting a blue screen but her heart was jumping somersaults. She was afraid but at the same time so happy. Her legs gave way and she slipped down to the ground, drowning in a storm of thoughts.

Ushijima was facing the same turmoil. He walked back into the living room and he was met by stares. They had continued their game and his book was still unmoved. He moved the book to the side, sat down and rested his head in his hands, his elbows supporting the heavy weight of jumbled thoughts on his knees. In the silence the boys all looked at him. The red tips of his ears betrayed him.

"What did she say?" Tendou asked.

"Did she say yes?" Yamagata asked.

Ushijima nodded not uncovering his face and in total silence the team high fived each other. What the ace didn't see was how some even passed money around. They also gave solid claps on Ushijima's shoulder and they continued their game. It took some time until Ushijima relaxed and continued to read his book. The fact that the others didn't say anything made it easier for him. A lot easier. Soon he falt safe to uncover his face and took a deep breath to calm his still racing heart.

"Movie time!" Tendou chimed and revealed his big movie collection that he had brought with him.

They picked the ones out that got a lot of attention and praise when they were named and then decided on the first one. Semi emptied the cupboard stuffed with blankets and Ohira dealt out the snacks. Since Tendou's movie collection wasn't fixed on genre, they match many different ones. Action, comedy, even an old children's movie triggering very nostalgic feelings. Then Tamiko came into the living room. The boys all smiled at her but didn't say a word. She pressed her lip to a tight line and blushed a little when she saw the seat that was obviously kept free for her; next to Ushijima. He had returned his attention to his book and was so drawn into it that he didn't notice how she sat down next to him. At least that's what she believed. In reality he was frozen stiff when she sat down next to him. Semi threw a blanket over them and mischievously grinned at Tamiko, who pouted.

"You guys are going to love this movie." Tendou announced.

"Yeah, yeah." Kawanishi sighed.

Semi turned off the lights and all grew silent as the movie began. _They are doing this on purpose,_ she grumbled. A dark room and sharing a blanket with her new boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ That word made her blush uncontrollably so she was glad that it was dark. As the movie played she tried her hardest to pay attention to it but sitting next to her _boyfriend of 10 minutes_ just made it very difficult. She didn't know why she was now so aware of his warmth next to her, they weren't touching but she was now somehow hyper aware of his presence. As if she had suddenly gained a superpower of sensing everything around her. She became extra careful not to touch him, but at the same time she wanted to feel. She began to analyze the odds. Could she lean against him? _Maybe._ Would he notice? _Probably._ Would he mind? _Not sure._ Knowing him, he wouldn't mind at all but in this situation? Thinking of this drained her and she grew very tired. So tired that her mind drifted into sleep while the movie was still going. Many images played back through her mind. The walk, the dinner, the confession. What an exhausting day.

Tendou peeked over his shoulder when he noticed that Tamiko had fallen asleep. A smile played on his lips, especially when he saw Ushijima look at her when her heavy head tilted and rested on his shoulder. In the dark, Tendou couldn't see Ushijima's blush, but he saw him cover his mouth and looking away. The movie soon came to an end but they all weren't satisfied. They decided to watch another one.

"Wakatoshi-kun," Tendou said before they started the movie. "Why don't you carry Tamiko-chan upstairs?"

The ace thought for a moment before nodding. He carefully picked her up like a koala and then quietly walked up the stairs. Tamiko sighed into his ear, making his heart race again as he placed her on the bed. Gently, not to wake her, he ran his fingers along her cheek and covered her up with the blanket. Then he sat there for a moment, watching her. He carefully took off her glasses and took her hairclip out, placing on the nightstand. She lightly stirred in her sleep and he gave her one more pad on the head before smiling to himself and leaving her in her dreamworld.


	28. An Aftermath

**Sorry for the delay but I have so much to do and this was all I could squeeze out of my dried up brain. I apologize if it seems a bit dry.**

 **I drew a scene to this on my tumblr so feel free to check it out**

ShioriShuu: **It is? this makes me incredibly proud. I liked that song as well :) although I am currently enjoying the 3rd OST from Haikyuu that had been release a few weeks ago.**

Berrybluexd: **Awwwww poor thing. One will find you :) you just have to out and look, they don't just suddenly appear under your bed ;)**

Yunrii: **You did? Oh wow didn't exüect that to happen xD I hope they were tears of joy.**

PandaHee: **I love Tendou, he is fun to write xD There now will be more couple moments since they are now a couple xD Enjoy**

LilweenGalatrass: **YOU, my dear, don't have to worry because both of your reviews have popped up. But I am glad you liked it. You will have to be patient with a few things but I have revealed their kids on tumblr :) But I don't want to spoil so message me for that if you are still curious**

RiverOfTheWolf: **Shy Ushiwaka is the best Ushiwaka!**

Guest: **Please don't die D:**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 - An Aftermath**

When Tamiko awoke the next morning it was still dark but the sky was slowly lighting up. The bed creaked a little when she sat upright and she yawned. What she then noticed was that she was still wearing her clothes. She didn't even remember how she got into bed but judging from her state, someone carried her upstairs. Still half asleep she sat down at the edge of the bed and gazed into the space of the roo. Then another yawn. Then, images of last night replayed in her mind. _I like you, more than volleyball._ She flinched and now felt insanely awake. _I said yes,_ she told herself over and over again. _I have a boyfriend._ Overcome with the urge to let out this information she grabbed her phone.

 _ **From: Tami**_

 _ **To: Izumi**_

 _Are you awake? This is important!_

She sent the message and waited. The excitement kept her from locking her phone and her eyes were glued to the screen. A minute passed when she received a message.

 _ **From: Izumi**_

 _ **To: Tami**_

 _I am now. What's up?_

Tamiko took a deep breath and pressed the call button, her heart racing faster the more often she heard the daily tone.

" _What's going on?"_ she heard Izumi answer, her voice still drowned in sleep.

"Something happened last night." Tamiko said.

She heard Izumi groan and sigh, but her attention was there.

" _Let me guess, Ushijima asked you out?"_ she stated, sounding a bit annoyed.

"...Yeah, he did." Tamiko muttered.

Their was a brief silence and then Tamiko's eardrum nearly burst.

"He did? He actually did it? I told you he liked you! Give me the details! How did it happen? What did you say?" she blurted, bombarding her with questions.

Tamiko didn't know what to say, where to start. She curled up under the blanket and muttered.

"Well, I was in the kitchen, doing the dishes and then he told me he liked me more than volleyball."

On the other end of the phone, Izumi burst into laughter.

"That sounds so like him." she giggled. "And what did you say?"

"I said yes."

At the other end off the phone she heard Izumi squeal like a happy piglet. She also heard izumi's mother, asking what was going on but Izumi told her that everything was okay. After she had calmed down, she talked into the phone again.

"Next time I see you I'll treat you to something nice." Izumi said.

Tamiko could hear the smile in her friend's voice and smiled to herself under the blanket. The two girls stayed quiet for a moment.

"You have a boyfriend now." Izumi noted, still not quite grasping the reality of it. "Ushijima Wakatoshi."

Tamiko hummed happily.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi." she repeated.

It really did still sound unbelievable, unthinkable, like a dream. But it really had happened last night. Straining for fresh air, Tamiko ours the blanket down and saw the sky slowly lighting up.

"Well, I need to make breakfast for the boys." Tamiko said.

"Okay, I'll come by late today. We need to celebrate." Izumi announced.

Tamiko agreed and wished her good day before ending the call. She smiled to herself, clutching the phone tightly and pressing her hands against her mouth. _This was going to be a good day,_ she thought. She felt it. After a while she got changed and went downstairs for a coffee and bumped into something solid when she opened the door to the kitchen. She blinked a few times when she noticed Ushijima, with the wildest bed hair she had ever seen him wear.

"Good morning," she said when she found her words.

"M'rning," he mumbled as an answer and yawned.

Never had she seen him like this. And she somehow felt blessed because of it. But why did he come out of the kitchen? She peeked past his frame when she saw a mug by the coffee machine with a little mess of coffee filters. The dots connected quickly.

"Would you like a coffee?" she asked him.

He nodded and turned around to sit down at the kitchen table. Tamiko went to work, making two cups of coffee. Ushijma mumbled a 'thank you' and started to drink quietly. It was a silent, yet comfortable atmosphere in the room and Tamiko felt very calm in his presence. _My boyfriend,_ she thought. Her heart started to pound like crazy again but she stepped towards him without timidness, placing a hand on his head.

"Your hair is so messy." she mumbled against the rim of her cup.

He looked at her, his eyes more awake than before. She smiled behind the cup and started to comb his hair with her thin fingers. She could feel the warmth of his scalp at her fingertips, a lingering and soothing warmth. Minutes passed like this and through the window the sun started to bathe the kitchen in a warm red light. When Ushijima glanced up to her again, her skin looked so flawless, her hair so beautiful in the light. He quickly looked away again, which Tamiko perceived as a negative gesture. She stopped combing his hair and leaned against the counter. Ushijima placed a hand on his own head and then looked at her, with a little shy smile.

"Thank you." he said.

 _Dammit,_ she thought, blushing behind the cup. She regretted pulling away. She could have combed his hair for longer. Then he stood and placed the cup into the sink. He also leaned against the counter next to her, both silent. Quietly she drank her coffee, not sure what to say. There was just an inch between them and for Tamiko it seemed like he wanted to inch closer but was holding back. She had heard it from Izumi before. _Ichiro is too shy to make a move, I always have to make the first move_ , she had complained back then. Now she started to understand. Then Tamiko jumped over her own shadow and closed the gap between them. Carefully she leaned to the side until their shoulders touched. She didn't look up to him and neither did he look down at her. Both their cheeks were flushed with compressed smiles. It was ridiculous yet so satisfying, that simple touch, that simple connection they felt through the fabric of their clothes. It was wonderful. That's when they heard movement from the living room. Ushijima stood and opened the door when Tendou bumped into him and hugged him.

"Wakatoshi-kun," he groaned. "You were so mean. You ate all the Cheetos last night. How could you?"

"They tasted very good and nobody seemed to want them." Ushijima stated.

"Well, I wanted some." Tendou whined.

"I'm sorry." the ace apologized.

Tamiko quietly giggled at the bluntness and Tendou crossed his arms, visibly cross at Ushijima.

"You now owe me a pack." he announced.

"I understand. I'll buy you some when I get to a store." Ushijima suggested and Tendou nodded.

"I take your word for it." Tendou glared a little.

Ushijima hummed and stepped out of the kitchen. Tendou sighed and glanced over to Tamiko, who smiled to herself, finishing the coffee.

"You look very happy, Tamiko-chan." he noted smiling at her.

To his surprise, she smiled back at him, so gently and somewhat shy.

"I am."

"That's good." he smiled. Then he looked down the corridor. "I think Wakatoshi-kun is happy as well."

"I hope so, too." she said and placed the cup into the sink. "You knew from the beginning, didn't you?"

Tendou looked at her curiously.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Just a thought." she shrugged.

"It was very obvious after a while." he grinned. "He always blushed like crazy when you were smiling and such."

Tamiko's cheeks burnt up and Semi suddenly appeared, pulling on Tendou ear.

"Ow, Eita-kun!" Tendou screeched, but defenceless. "That hurts."

"Leave the girl alone, Satori." he scolded and pulled him out of the kitchen.

Left alone, she calmed down her heart and prepared some breakfast for the boys. It wasn't much, a simple meal with rice. But the boys were thankful for it. Of course they arranged themselves so Tamiko could sit next to Ushijima, although both were a little too flustered. But nobody said anything. Even Goshiki managed to restrain himself. He was just so happy for his senpais. He had heard the stories of the others, how those two had met and started to hang out after a year. For him, it was a great love story and something he didn't want to ruin. Tendou had been the first to suggest. His friendship with Ushijima was still fresh when the incident had happened and had even hinted that _a small girl throwing a big guy is a spark for romance_ , and the little meeting between the two had strengthened his belief. The fact that they didn't cross paths for a year sank his ship. But it was soon sailing again and was now armed with a cannon.

They all talked a little with each other, making plans for the rest of the year, looking forward to the new one. After breakfast they all packed their bags and helped cleaning up. Most stayed back so Ushijima could be by Tamiko's side, helping her in the kitchen. Ohira helped as well, smiling at how _normal_ the two were behaving in each others presence. At least from a distance. The odd touch of each other's fingers and the subtle shuffling made Ohira just think of one word. _Cute_. When Ushijima left the room to pack his own bag, Ohira approached her.

"Wakatoshi looks very happy." he stated.

Tamiko hummed to herself, still caught in her own world. Ohira smiled to himself and patted her shoulder gently. She looked at him and returned the smile that met her. After the clean up they all departed. They all made the decision to meet up on new year's day to go to the shrine together, something that Tamiko was looking forward to. While the others already left to go back to the from, Ushijima stayed behind to help Semi load Tamiko's car. He wasn't ready to depart from her quite yet. Her car was loaded quickly and Semi already said his farewell to the pair, knowing fully well that they wanted a moment alone. He retreated into the house and closed the door, giving them their privacy. Tamiko closed the trunk of the car and thanked Ushijima for helping her. Then she stood there, trying to formulate sentences while playing with her nervously fingers.

"I'll give you my address," she said after a while. "I'm usually at home except when I have to work. You can come by anytime you want."

"I don't want to intrude." he said.

"You wouldn't. I'm alone most of the time anyway. Tobio-kun is always away training." she explained. "And you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll see when I have time." he said simply.

 _Ouch,_ anyone would have thought, but she knew what he meant. She was already used to his bluntness. _He will find the time,_ she smiled to herself. Then she turned serious.

"I have to apologize for not telling you how I feel about you." she said and then shyly looked away. "Your confession was so sudden, I answered without really answering you."

He blinked a few times but seemed to catch the drift. She had said yes to dating but never stated her feelings. His jaw muscles tightened.

"I just wanted to tell you that I like you as well." she told him. "And I hope this will work between us."

Ushijima glazed at her with wide eyes before smiling at her. She did feel the same way. He had been a little unsure since today but now felt at ease.

"That's great." he said. "I hope so, too."

The wind danced through Tamiko's hair as she smiled gently at him. This feeling flossing her heart, it was so warm and pleasant. So much so that she stepped towards Ushijima and leaned against him with her head, slowly wrapping her arms around him. She didn't care if he didn't hug her back, he didn't have to. She just wanted to feel him before they depart and go back to their lives at home. To her surprise, she could feel his arms wrap around her shoulder and gently pulled her against his chest. He was feeling the same way, wanting to hold her before he had to come and it wasn't new for him. He has hugged her before, to calm her down, to comfort her but never like this. This hug was just a normal hug, wanting to hold the other close to them. This barrier wasn't difficult to overcome. They stayed like that for a while, getting the know the shape of the other. Semi saw it wall from his bedroom window and one thing he noticed. Those two had a convenient height difference, Ushijima being able to rest his chin on her head perfectly. After a long minute, the two pulled away and Tamiko stepped back.

"I'll message you later." she told him.

He nodded but stayed rooted to the spot, watching her get into the car and drive away. Only when the small red car disappeared behind the next corner did he make his way back to the dorm. His expression was a atopic as always but underneath that shell of his, somersaults and fireworks were crackling. He hadn't felt this alive since one of his biggest volleyball matches. Now he was sure, he made the right decision.

* * *

 **Again, if you want to check out my fanart to this fanfiction, check my blog on Tumblr kageyama-tamiko**


	29. A date

**Alright guys.**

 **Some time has passed and I have sprouted idea upon idea. A Haikyuu Quest story with Tamiko, and Medieval Japan AU with Ushijima as a Shogun and Tamiko as a servant.**

 **Oh guys, I have started writing them as well. Chapter 1 of the Medieval Japan AU is done soon and I might post it.**

 **Tell me what you think of the idea of those AU!**

 **I also recommend you guys to give** _Flor_ **from** _LonesomePenguine_ **a go. I love her writing style and she is 8 years younger than me but full of potential. A new author with a big heart. Check it out please :) Also with Ushijima and an OC that I love!**

ArchimedesAckermann: **Kyaaaaa! Thank you! He is isn't he? So kawaii.**

LilweenGalatrass: **Why hold in the squeals when you can let them out, again xD Oh Tobio? You will see. Wedding bells are far off my dear xD**

PandaHee: **I can't believe the hug is so popular xD Reactions will come soon, very soon.**

ShioriShuu: **Do I? Thank you, I'm gonna cry. Just follow me on Tumblr, thats enough of a Grammy for me :,)**

curlystruggle: **I dunno xD It is just a hug but that is a big progress. That's what a relationship should be. So many start kissing on the first day and break up a week later. Where is the slow burn?**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 - A date**

 _ **From: Tamiko**_

 _ **To: Ushijima**_

 _I need your help planting the bulbs! Can you come to my house tomorrow? I'll cook you something as well. (*´∀`*)_

Ushijima read the message when he came out of the shower after practice. He nearly dropped his towel at the realisation. Tomorrow he could go and see her. His heart raced a little when he typed a reply. It has been three days since the confession, only three days since they had established their new relationship, only three days since he had had her as a girlfriend. And he was itching to see her. Two days had passed since he saw her, not unusually long but it felt agonising. He had asked Tendou and Ohira about this, this strange feeling.

"You just miss her, Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou had told him.

"It's normal to feel that way." Ohira had said. "You will feel very happy when you see her."

Just the thought alone made him excited. The thought of going to her home, to see her smile, he couldn't wait. Like the nights before, he had trouble falling asleep, but it didn't bother him. It has only been on the first day that the lack of sleep had left him with exhaustion. The following nights he lay awake in bed for longer than usual, thinking about what she could be doing right now. Was she also sleeping? Was she reading in bed? Those thoughts kept him awake for a few more minutes until he fell asleep. A 'good night' message was always sent before he decided to call it a day. Those became routine. The other team members noticed that he was on his phone a lot more than usual. When the others asked the witnesses of that evening kept quiet. Over time Tendou caved in and formed a pact with them, telling them the truth. They were all shocked beyond belief but promised to stay quiet about it. They didn't want to risk destroying this newly blossomed relationship. And they were all strangely glad to see their stoic, blunt and hard-to-approach captain smile. It lightened up everyone's day.

That night, he had trouble sleeping. He kept wondering what her home could look like. Was it tidy, was it modern or like Semi's home? Did she have a nice garden? Was there a little volleyball court? His fantasy began to sprout. It also pulled him into sleep and in his dreams he was sitting in her living room, sitting in her kitchen, passing a ball to her in the garden. The next morning, Ushijima took his regular morning jog and took a nice long shower when he returned. Then he checked his phone again and the little piece of paper with Tamiko's address. A quick glance at the time and he left the dorm. On the way off the school grounds he crossed paths with the other third years.

"Good morning." Soekawa greeted him, along with the others.

Ushijima nodded at them. Since it were still holidays they were taking and out in their tracksuits. Seeing their captain in regular clothes surprised them.

"Where are you going, Wakatoshi?" Ohira asked.

"Tamiko asked me to help her plant the bulbs." Ushijima answered.

Tendou suppressed a laugh and even Yamagata had to chuckle. Semi shushed them, telling them to stop being childish and that Ushijima didn't understand the ambiguity of what he just said. They all knew that he had meant the freesia bulbs he had given her for christmas. They wished him a good day and Ushijima departed from the school grounds. They walk to Tamiko's house wasn't that far. She lived at the border of the Shiratorizawa area and the Aoba Jousai area. It was a neighbourhood he had jogged through before but never had he paid attention to the houses and family names indicating their residences. It didn't take him long to find the house with the name 'Kageyama' chiseled into a rectangular piece of stone. He viewed the house for a moment. The outside looked similar to Semi's house. There was a front yard with a washing line, one storey and white walls. It was so ordinary. He opened the gate and took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. The chime could faintly be heard through the door and for a while nobody opened. He was about to press the doorbell again when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey," Tamiko huffed.

Ushijima looked at her, a little confused as to why she was out of breath. Then he saw why. She had readied herself to go outside with shoes and jacket.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

" _We_ are going to the store." she told him. "If I want to plant the bulbs I need a pot and soil, right?"

He nodded and followed her to the car. It was the first time he had sat next to her in her car and he was a bit nervous, not knowing how her driving was. He knew from Semi that at the beginning it was terrifying but for months, Semi hadn't commented on her driving. He just hoped for the best. As they drove through the streets, he started to relax. She was a calm and careful driver and they soon reached the shop for gardening material.

"Okay, a pot and soil." she mumbled to herself with a determined expression.

He followed her as she walked into the big store. There were a lot of people. Many were trading in coupons they had received for christmas to buy ornaments of all shapes and sizes. Tamiko looked around and found the compartment with the pots and soil. Tamiko looked at everything curiously. She had never been to this kind of store before a looked like a child in a candy shop. Then the questions came which Ushijima calmly answered. And she had a lot of questions. In the end she chose the soil that Ushijima suggested was the best for freesia.

"That pot up there should be enough," he suggested and pointed at a shallow pot at the top of the shelf.

Tamiko was more than eager to get her hands on it and went on her toes, trying to reach the shelf. Ushijima covered his mouth with his hand as he watched her struggle in the cutest way possible. Frustrated, she pouted and looked at him.

"Could you get it?" she asked him.

He nodded and gave her the pot she desired, hiding his suppressed smile a little. She took it and placed it on a trolley she had been pushing along with them. Happily humming to herself, she pushed the trolley to the cashier and paid for the pot and soil. Then he helped her heave them into her car and they drove back to her home. By the time they reached the house, both of them had warmed up to one another. Tamiko told him how she had spent the last two days with her friend Izumi, whom she had told about their relationship. She had to giggle when she told him that for a first date, it was a lot of fun. Ushijima looked away, flustered at the remark and she unlocked the door.

"Welcome to my humble home." she said as she stepped inside.

She was the first to take off her shoes and carry the bought items into the kitchen. Ushijima paused in the porch. This was her home, the place where she lived. It felt strange finally setting foot into her domain. It was warm in the house, the air clear and a slight hint of lavender in the air. He took off his shoes and neatly placed them next to hers. Then he took his first steps into a new territory. Despite his stoic appearance, he could be very curious. He took a peek into what appeared to be the living room. It was all neat and tidy with a very modern aesthetic. The sofa and couch were a sleek black, the walls white and the furniture matched the black and white look. That same look was present in the entire house. Black and white. On a dresser in the hall were 7 framed images, black sleek frames. They were of Tamiko and her brother, one photo for each school they had visited. Their elementary and junior high uniforms were the same but then came Tamiko's white uniform from Shiratorizawa and her brothers raven black Karasuno uniform. Black and white. The seventh photo caught his interest. There were Tamiko and her brother, a little younger with serious expression with a woman standing behind them. Her face was stern, her hair raven black, her eyes blue. She had a hand resting on each of their shoulders. A very serious family photo. That had to be their mother. Now Ushijima finally had a face for the woman that had made Tamiko cry so often, who had made her life so difficult. The woman he would probably encounter one day. He had thought about it often enough, how he would confront that woman, telling her to start loving her daughter and to be there for her. The urge to do so grew even more.

"Toshi-kun, did you get lost?" Tamiko called and he made his way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was also black and white and very tidy. It was still a little unbelievable that her mother hadn't been home for months. Tamiko had placed the pot and bag of soil on the kitchen table, along with the small bag with the bulbs.

"Okay," she said, rubbing her hands together and placing them on her hips. She looked at him and he approached her. "How does this work, Mr Gardener?"

Ushijima went to work straight away. He explained every step first, as if trying to teach her and she listened closely. Then he showed her. He laid out a newspaper to cover the table and filled the pot with the soil. She helped him as best as she could. They had just filled the pot when someone opened the door.

"I'm home." someone called.

"Welcome home, Tobio-kun," Tamiko called back. "You're early."

"Daichi-san said to go home and rest." he answered.

The sound of shuffling fabric indicated that he was taking off his jacket and Ushijima tensed up. Tamiko walked to the doorway and peeked into the corridor.

"Who's shoes are those?" Tobio asked when he saw the unfamiliar pair.

"Ushijima's." she told him. "He's helping me plant the flowers I got from him for Christmas."

Ushijima tensed up even more when he didn't hear his response. Did her brother even know about their relationship yet? Lots of questions shot through his mind. Then Tamiko walked back into the kitchen, followed by her brother.

"Ushijima-san," he greeted him with a slight bow.

Ushijima stiffly nodded into his direction and returned his attention to the pot, at least he tried to. Tamiko joined him again while Tobio took a carton of milk and withdrew upstairs into his room. Tamiko sighed when she heard his bedroom door close.

"It's good that Sawamura send him home." Tamiko said after while. "He tends to overdo it."

Ushijima hummed and continued to bore holes into the soil. Tamiko watched him quietly. Despite his strong stature and his powerful physique, he was very careful and gentle with the bulbs. He knew what he was doing. It was intriguing to see him work with this. A crazy thought that he had a green thumb. She watched him, her head resting in her hands.

"You and Tobio-kun are very alike." she noted.

Ushijima looked up, generally confused.

"He is a setter, I am a wing spiker. He is shorter."

He was about to list more differences when Tamiko smiled and shook her head.

"I meant your personalities." she told him. "You both have the same passion for volleyball and the same stubbornness when it comes to training."

She giggled and smiled tilting her head to the side. Ushijima looked away and at the pot, his cheeks a little flushed. Now she started to see it more often, him blushing. For her it was the most adorable thing he could do and only she could make him do this. It made her feel proud and special. One after the other he buried the bulbs in the soil. When he was done he carried the pot into the living room.

"They need to be in the sun." he told her and placed the pot by one of the windows.

Then he helped her clean up. The spilled soil was easily collected with the newspaper they had dropped on and Tamiko stored the opened bag in the basement.

"Thank you so much for your help." she smiled at him when they had finished clearing up everything.

He smiled back at her and patted her head.

"So, do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Tamiko's eyes began to sparkle with excitement.

"Then I'll make us dinner." she grinned and walked back into the kitchen.

He watched her while she started to cook. It was always enjoyable to watch her work. If there is one thing she was, then it was independant. He tried to help as well, following simple instructions she gave him. While he dominated in gardening, she ruled the kitchen. Soon the kitchen was filled with a scent that made stomachs rumble.

"Tobio-kun! Dinner is ready!" Tamiko called.

"I'm coming." came an immediate reply.

She returned to the kitchen while Ushijima helped her set the table for three. A rare sight in this house. Even Tobio was taken aback by the sight of three plates. The boys didn't speak to each other, although they sat opposite to one another. Tamiko talked with both equally and after a while, Tobio started to warm up to the grand ace. He looked at him and listened while Ushijima spoke with his sister about casual things, gardening and school. It confused Tobio to some extend. He had only seen Ushijima in athletic clothing and he had only heard him talk about volleyball and had never seen him converse with his sister. Now he was witnessing all three things. He also saw him smile on more than one occasion. It was all very alien. But he warned up, saw him in a different light, saw Ushijima how he really was as a person and not as a rival. And he knew that he would see the grand ace a lot more now. An opportunity he didn't want to miss. When they were finished with dinner and they had helped her clear the table, Tobio approached Ushijima.

"Ushijima-san," Tobio started and nervously pressed his lips together.

Ushijima looked at him, confused as to why the young setter wore such a facial expression.

"Could you teach me that powerful serve of yours?" he managed to ask.

Tamiko's guts somersaulted when she heard that question even when Ushijima answered him. Finally those two were talking with each other and volleyball was their bridge. _Why did I expect anything else,_ she asked herself and smiled. They didn't talk for long and Ushijima mainly asked about the camp Tobio had been to, Tobio telling him about new prodigies that he had met. Then came the time for Ushijima to go back to the dorms before the school gates were locked.

"Thank you again for your help. It was fun." she smiled.

"I enjoyed it as well." Ushijima replied, smiling himself.

"Remember, you can come anytime you want." she reminded him.

He nodded and said goodbye to Tobio when he wanted to go. Tamiko cleared her throat and he turned around, confused. She frowned and pouted, opening her arms, indicating the need for a hug. Ushijima complied willingly and wrapped his arms around her. But there was a difference. Or at least no height difference. Tamiko stood on the step while Ushijima stood on the floor of the poarch. It made her as tall as him and it are the hug feel different as well. This time she had her head on his shoulder and so did he. She gave him a short squeeze before pulling away.

"Be careful on your way home. It's already dark." she told him.

He nodded, patted her head and opened the door. After he had closed it, Tamiko smiled to herself and shighed. She could still hear Tobio behind her. She had forgotten that he was still there, now blushing like crazy because he had seen the hug. He didn't say anything about it though.

"I hope he can show me his powerful serve again." he mumbled.

"He will. I'm sure he wants to do a lot with you as well." she encouraged him.

She turned around and was about to go upstairs when Tobio spoke.

"You look very happy." he said and she stopped.

She turned around and looked at him, his face neutral, his eyes big. Did she really? She certainly felt that way.

"Yeah." she nodded with a red cheeked smile.

"Good." he grinned at her.

The siblings grinned at each other, feeling a euphoria they hadn't felt in a long time. From then on Tamiko believed that everything was only going to get better.


	30. A New Year

**I am actually glad that people understood the joke. It was a small mistake I made. Freesia come as bulbs, not as seeds so it was suppose to be a 'she wants to help me plant the seeds' joke. But it still kinda worked xD**

 **There is a LOT OF FORESHADOWING in this chapter. So enjoy it :P**

 **I also have a current Idea for a project for a Kageyama Tamiko Hoodie...I wonder how far I will go with this.**

LilweenGalatrass: **My wedding bells rang a year ago and I still dont have a baby. I want to make this story as realistic as possible since haikyuu is so authentic as well. And that kind of development takes time. But you can look foreward to a lot a fluff. The fantasy AU is sparking because of the offical Haikyuu Quest game that is suppose to come out on the nintendo 3DS? so yeah :P but don't worry, there will be babies. I have already planned the ending of this fic anyway :)**

iciclefangAJ: **That is good :) Once I post it I shall link it up. It will be called 'A strong woman'** see what I did there?

ShioriShuu: **Yay I am glad you like it!**

PandaHee: **He may be a little OCC since it has to fit with the concept but otherwise it will be as exciting! YOU WILL GET MORE! Since they are a couple now they will try out a lot together.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 - A New Year**

The year grew to its end and Ushijima came by to visit every day. The first time he came it was really early in the morning. He had decided to change his route for the morning jog to the Kageyama neighbourhood so that he could go and see her. When he rang the doorbell, it was 6 in the morning. It took a while until someone opened the door and in the end it was Tamiko, in her pyjamas and still half asleep. She was more than surprised to see him but when she saw his tracksuit it didn't surprise her anymore.

"Come in," she yawned.

She offered him breakfast that they ate together. When Tobio came down for breakfast he didn't notice Ushijima at first. When he did, he got a fright. In the end the three enjoyed breakfast together when Ushijima was ready to leave and continue his jog. He was about to open the door when he was stopped.

"Wait for me, Ushijima-san!" Tobio called and slipped into his running gear.

Ushijima did wait for him patiently. Both could hear Tobio run around upstairs like a crazy chicken. When he came down the stairs he was wearing his winter running gear, leggings and thermo top. Tamiko watched curiously as her brother put on his shoes and waved to her.

"Have fun you two." Tamiko said when they left.

Tobio closed the door, did a few stretched and walked next to Ushijima. The grand ace didn't say a word when he started to run, Tobio just followed. For a while, they jogged in silence through the neighbourhood but Ushijima came to word first.

"When did she tell you?" he asked.

Tobio glanced over to him but Ushijima's eyes were focused on the road.

"When she picked me up." Tobio answered.

Ushijima didn't say anything and the two jogged on with a fast pace. The grand ace felt a little more at ease with the young setter. There was no hostility that he noticed and Tobio even wanted to jog with him. They didn't race or compete against each other. Their urge to train had become mutual and Tobio followed him back to the academy. He got a little nervous when he saw the familiar red hair.

"What's this, Wakatoshi-kun? Isn't that Karasuno's #9?" Tendou mustered Tobio but the young setter stayed quiet.

The other third years were a little sceptical when Ushijima told them that Tobio was just there to watch but over time they seemed to welcome him. Semi was eager to see the full extend of what Tamiko's little brother could do and even Shibaru was low key excited to have Oikawa's junior around, although his constant tongue clicking indicated otherwise. Tobio took the advantage to learn what he could by watching Ushijima, Semi and Shibaru train. Semi's serves also interested him. This routine continued for a couple of days. Ushijima would pause his morning jog to eat breakfast with the Kageyama siblings and Tobio would join him for the rest of the jog and watch them train in the morning. The afternoon he spent training at Karasuno. The biggest highlight came after five days when Ushijima let him toss him the ball. The grand ace was bewildered by the accuracy of Tobio's tosses but he welcomed it. This only boosted Tobio's confidence in himself and Semi sent the update to Tamiko.

 _ **From: Semi**_

 _ **To: Tamiko**_

 _Wakatoshi is letting your bro toss to him. You should see his face. He looks like a puppy who has just received a treat!_

Tamiko smiled at the message and then glanced at the calendar in the kitchen. 30th of December. Tomorrow was the last day of the year and then there were only 5 days left until she would spend a week alone with Ushijima. Alone with Ushijima, for a week, sharing a hotel room. Her head nearly exploded at the thought. But she knew him. Nothing will happen and that gave her a little peace of mind. Since both had already planned out that week already she focused on more recent events; New Years. Her and Ushijima had decided to go to the shrine together tomorrow night, to welcome the new year together. A lot of scenarios had gone through her mind how that night would play out but she decided not to fret on it. Instead she prepared the traditional Kageyama day-before-new-year's dinner.

"Thank you for the food." Tobio and Tamiko said in unison.

Soba noodles were a must for them before the end of the old year. It wasn't a completed year without Tamiko's soba noodles. That's just how it had been over the last few years. A tradition that Tobio loved. And he sort of missed Ushijima's presence at the dinner table. And he wouldn't be there for breakfast tomorrow. Tobio frowned. He had already grown used to seeing the grand ace every day. If Hinata and the others knew about this, they would go crazy. Hinata would probably want to come here every day to see Ushijima, Tanaka and Nishinoya would call him a traitor and Tsukishima; he didn't even want to imagine. No, he would keep this to himself. This would be his secret. Nobody would steal Ushijima from him and his sister.

"You are going to the shrine tomorrow?" Tobio asked after a while.

"Yeah, with Wakatoshi." she answered.

Tobio watched his sister for a moment. There was a hint of pink on her cheeks. Since their relationship had started she had been calling him by his given name. Even Tobio started to wonder if he could ever call him that way. _Wakatoshi-san._ Yeah, he could try that.

"Well, have fun." he said after a while. "I'm staying here."

Tamiko smiled at her brother while he continued to eat. She was really looking forward to tomorrow. This would be their second date. She blushed again. How exciting. That night she had trouble sleeping and was messaging Izumi, asking her for advice. Scenarios like a first kiss, cuddling and holding hands were discussed although Tamiko was starting to melt away from the embarrassment she was feeling. But Izumi tried to encourage her as best as she could. _You are both new to this so take it slow,_ she told her. With that, she felt reassured. Ushijima received similar advice the following morning. Tendou and Ohira were pestering him with romantic ideas but in the end Soekawa also told him to take it slow. Ohira and Yamagata started making bets of what would happen on that date what Ushijima chose to ignore. He was just glad that the headmaster of the academy would leave the gate open all night so that the students could go to the shrine at night. The snow was falling lightly on that day and Tamiko and Tobio spend the day playing games and watching movies. When the late evening came she left the house, while the snow was still falling lightly. Tamiko was running. She had wasted precious minutes trying to find her hat. _I hate running_ , she grumbled to herself. When she reached the meeting point, Ushijima was already standing there, waiting. He was wearing the scarf she had knitted for him.

"Sorry, I'm late." Tamiko apologised.

"It's not a problem." Ushijima said and waited for Tamiko to catch her breath.

It took a while. Her throat and lungs were burning from the cold air and she had to cough a couple of times. Why did she run? She hated running. The excitement of spending this day with Ushijima had been pushing her. She coughed again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, growing a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm good." she huffed, waving off his concern.

"You have terrible stamina." he noted.

"I know, you don't have to remind me." she groaned.

Ushijima couldn't help but smile a little. After a few more minutes her breath finally calmed and both started walking towards the shrine. Despite the time, there were many people around. A lot of couples walked past them as they made their way up the steps. There were so many, the women giggling, clinging onto their partner, stealing a few kisses. It made her nervous, remembering all the ideas that Izumi had. She gazed up at Ushijima's back as he walk in front of her, clearing her a way through the crowd. After a while Tamiko stopped. When Ushijima noticed that she had stopped, he turned to her.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Around them people walked past them, not giving them much attention. She awkwardly grabbed a handful of fabric from her coat and blushed heavily.

"You know, we are a couple, right?" she muttered.

"Yeah." he answered bluntly.

Tamiko grew bright red and looked down at the ground.

"Well, would it…is it…is it okay with you…if we hold hands?" she mumbled shyly.

Ushijima blinked a few times, looked down at her, looked at a passing couple, then looked back at her. That's all she wanted? Hold hands? But now that he was thinking about it, he grew a little bashful and he looked at his own hand, trying to think of what to do. Her eyes snapped up to him when she saw his hand. Sheepishly she reached for it. When their skin touched they flinched a little, feeling something similar to an electric discharge between them. At the second touch, they held each other loosely. _So warm._ His hands were so big and as they continued to walk around the snowy scenery, he tightened his grip a little. She only saw a little glimpse of his red cheeks but since the cold was making everyone's cheeks burn, he didn't stand out. And neither did she as she buried her face in her scarf.

"Let's get something warm to drink." he suggested.

"Sure." she smiled. "I'll pay."

They walked a little more through the crowd together, hand in hand. It was strange how save she felt just by holding his hand. He gently guided her through the crowd since he could overlook everything. They stop at a stand to get a warm drink and then look for a place by the shrine to watch the fireworks. In the last minute of the year, all was quiet. Everyone looked up to the sky, watching the snowflakes fall. The digital clock then started the countdown, which was counted by the crowd.

3

2

1

Happy new year!

People cheered, friends hugged, couples kissed. Tamiko and Ushijima just stood there, smiling to themselves, squeezing each others hands. Their cheeks were flushed from the cold, embarrassment and happiness. Tamiko let go of his hand and snaked her arm around his waist. He rested his arm on her shoulder and then they stood there, watching the lights and fireworks. When the euphoria of the moment subsided and the fireworks died down, the crowd began to move again. A long queue formed at the shrine. The pair also decided to try pull a fortune for the year. Tamiko was optimistic. She opened the paper and began to read.

小凶

Tamiko cringed. Small curse. She sighed. Of course. This relationship would probably be a tough ride. She peeked over to Ushijima who was quietly reading his own fortune sheet. Then returned her attention back to her own.

転居 ( _Moving or changing residence)_ : Prepare yourself for a great change.

待人 ( _A person being waited for)_ : A reunion will be of great importance.

失せ物 ( _Lost article)_ : You will find something you never thought you had lost.

She had no clue what to make of this. A big reunion? Was she going to move this year? And what has she lost? She grumbled to herself for a moment when Ushijima looked over her shoulder.

"Looks like I have a better fortune than you." he said.

 _He really needs to work on his choice of words,_ she sighed. But she turned to him with interest in her eyes.

"What did you get?" she asked.

"Great blessing. And that I will meet the person I have been missing." he told her, showing her his sheet.

There was nothing more. It looked like he was going to be lucky this year.

"Any idea who that person might be?" she asked him.

"I believe it will be my father. I haven't seen him for years and I do miss him." he explained.

Tamiko gazed at him as he looked at his fortune sheet, deep in thought. She remembered the photo of his dad in his room. It didn't surprise her that he hadn't seen him in years. He did live in America and that was far away. From what she could tell, Ushijima was now dwindling in memories. He even looked a little sad. And that was something she didn't want to see.

"I'm gonna tie mine up." Tamiko decided. "And you?"

"I will as well." he said.

And both walked up to the wires where hundreds of O-mikuji were already tied. Like leaves they rustled in the subtle wind intensifying blessings and keeping bad luck at bay. They found a free spot and tied their fortune to the wire, leaving them to the gods, if there were any. Didn't Tamiko's last fortune mention something with relationships and love? She didn't remember but when she took his hand again, she prayed to herself, hoping that this happiness will never end.


	31. A trip

**Okay, work is piling up and I have less time to write.**

 **I apologize in advance but life is more important.**

 **But don't worry, I will not stop :) You guys are the blood in my veins xD**

 **I had to make a change to the AU so it will mainly revolve around the twins. Hope this update gets your blood pumping.**

LilweenGalatrass: **Of course I have planned babies. I have two pictures of them on my tumblr :) Ushiwaka is a shy boy when it comes to romance so it doesn't surprise me. Tobio and Wakatoshi are both volleyball idiots so they bond well. A nice prediction, what about the others? :P**

PandaHee: **They will in the end of May/start of April. If you fangirl about something like that then I'm glad :P Tamiko's stamina is mine as well xD. Hugs are so amazing. Screw making out, a simple hug can mean so much more. Any predictions on their fortune?**

ShioriShuu: **I have listened to it and I like it! It made me cry, holy ...!**

Yunrii: **That's great :) You will get some in the next chapter. VOLLEYBALL NATIONALS HERE WE COME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 - A trip**

Tamiko mouth gaped as a yawn escaped her. It was still early in the morning, the sun only just creeping over the horizon and she was sitting in her car by the dormitory of Shiratorizawa Academy, nodding off while she waited. Today was the day her and Ushijima would go to Tokyo and she was now suffering from lack of sleep due to the excitement. A little knock on the window got her out of her gaze and out of her little Toyota.

"Good morning." Ushijima greeted her.

"Good morning." she replied with a smile.

They gave each other a short hug and then she opened the trunk of the car to stow away Ushijima's luggage. He had a lot less packed than her, shaming her a little. Why did girls always need more stuff than boys? Then they got into the car and drove off. Finding a parking spot at the train station wasn't easy. Especially when you had to park your car for a few days. Ushijima was willing to pitch in for the ticket and she had no choice. After she had parked the car they made their way into the station. She was still sipping on her coffee from the café when they reached the platform. There were a lot of people running around and they were soon drowned in the busy commute. A child was crying, a man was shouting, a whistle was blown.

" _The shinkansen to Tokyo Main station will depart in 5 minutes._ " an announcer spoke.

They soon spotted the sleek and slim train, waiting to be boarded. Tamiko grew a little nervous. She had never taken a train ride alone before, only on the occasional class trip. But she wasn't all alone. Ushijima walked next to her, calm and quiet. If he was calm like that then she should relax as well and she took a deep breath. Travelling was always so exciting. She took his free hand and he looked down at her.

"Let's go and find our seats." she urged.

He nodded and guided her onto the train, letting her board it first. They checked their tickets again and soon found their seats. While Ushijima stowed away their luggage overhead, Tamiko sat down and closed her eyes for a moment. The nervousness had been replaced with excitement once again and she smiled to herself. When she felt Ushijima sit down next to her she opened them again. He looked at her, a little concerned and confused as to why she had her eyes closed. She smiled at him and sighed.

"I have never been to Tokyo." she confessed. "I have never traveled so far before."

He looked ahead again when he pulled out his phone. He swiped a few times and then showed her the screen. It was a photo. She studied it when he handed her his phone to look at it. The photo showed the boys from the club, posing in front of a big red and white tower. _The Tokyo tower._ Ushijima swiped the picture to the side to show another photo of Tokyo city. Both were drowned in looking at the photos and talking about them that they didn't notice the train kicking into motion. She also didn't notice the conductor when Ushijima handed him the tickets he asked to see. Tamiko was surprised that he even had so many photos on his phone. When she exited the folder she also saw one with plant images. She giggled and handed him his phone, stating that she also wanted to see those places. Outside the greenery of the countryside whizzed past them as they travelled further from home and closer to Tokyo. Ushijima pulled out a book to pass the time while Tamiko listened to music and gazed out ot the window, deep in thought. A gentle hand rested on hers and it pulled her back into the reality of the train compartment. Ushijima had placed his book aside and was gazing at her. She unplugged one ear to let him know she was listening if he had something to say. And he did.

"You're quiet." he said.

"Aren't I always." she mumbled, still gazing out of the window.

"More than usual." he noted.

Her eyes found his when she turned to look at him. She smiled and leaned her head back against the seat.

"I'm just thinking." she told him.

"About what?" he asked.

"Finding our way around Tokyo. I'm unfamiliar with cities." she confessed.

"But you are not alone, so you shouldn't be worried." he reminded her.

"I know, I just can't help it." she shrugged.

"We can always cancel this trip." he concludes.

She understood what he meant. Spending time with someone in an unfamiliar place is difficult and he knew this. He probably didn't want her to worry but enjoy herself. It was too late now anyway. They were already on their way.

"We'll be fine." she reassured him. "We have each other, right?"

She smiled at him warmly and fondly and he returned it. _Everything will be fine,_ she thought. The smile took a long time to fade as she bathed in bliss and sunlight. An hour and a half passed and they reached the country's capital. The station was big, very big. The building was from 1914, out of red bricks and Tamiko was fascinated by the architecture. There was also a much bigger crowd than what she was used to. Ushijima took a good hold of her hand as he guided her through the crowd. His height also came as an added advantage to his knowledge of the place. He could see above the heads of most and saw the signs they had to follow. Tamiko gave the direction they had to follow and Ushijima looked for the signs; it was good teamwork. They took a short break to look at a map. People rushed past them as they seeked shelter from the current of the crowd by a wall.

"So we will have to turn right over there." she realized when she finally found the place on the map where they needed to be.

He nodded and continued to walk. She followed him when someone bumped into her. The man didn't apologize and just kept walking. Tamiko huffed and frowned, readjusting the straps from her backpack. She turned into the direction she wanted to go when she noticed something.

"Wakatoshi?" she said allowed to herself.

He was gone, disappeared into the crowd. _Great,_ she groaned to herself and sighed. Then she pulled out her phone. No signal. _Why now?_ She put her phone and headed into the direction she had to go. It was a battle trying to walk with the flow of the crowd and not bumping into anyone. She also had to tiptoe and stretch to see the signs she had to follow. When she nearly reached the platform she bumped into someone who walked into the opposite direction. She held her nose and a small tear formed in one of her eyes.

"Seriously, watch where you are going!" she snapped at the stranger.

"Tamiko," was all the so-called stranger said.

She blinked a few times when she noticed that it was Ushijima she had bumped into. She frowned at him although she was more than glad to see him.

"I thought I had lost you." she huffed, displeased by the whole situation.

She was still rubbing her nose but the pain was subsiding quickly.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "I didn't notice that you weren't behind me anymore."

 _That's what you get for letting go,_ she thought. Tamiko still frowned at him. Unbelievable but it was good that she found the way herself. Having no signal was an obstacle that would have proofed difficult if she would have gotten lost. She sighed and stepped towards him, resting her forehead against his chest.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared me." she mumbled.

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her tightly. He buried his face in her hair and both stood there for a while, enjoying the security they gave each other.

"We need to get to the hotel." she mumbled into his jacket.

He hummed in agreement and picked up his luggage. Then his hand reached for hers and he held on tightly not wanting to lose her again. She smiled as she followed him, his tight grip giving her a foundation in this chaotic train station.


	32. A new Stage

**This is just an announcment AND A CHAPTER**

 **I have hit an epiphany and I am rewriting previous chapters to accommidate with the new-found characteristic of Tamiko.**

 **Since the new characteristic needs to be believable and real, I am changing little things in the chapter.**

 **I hope you will find out what it is :)**

 **Chapter 1 has already been edited.**

 **And since I have almost caught up with the manga, updates will become rarer. There are characters that I want to include which haven't been introduced yet, so before I make them up, I want to see what they are like.**

 **I apologize to my faithful readers.**

 **I will, however turn my focus on the AU that I have been working on and hope to see you all in the reviews and follower list :)**

 **Thanks again for sticking to me.**

 **The AU will be called 'TO BECOME A STRONG MAN'**

 **And this is the summary**

He was the heir, the next Shogun but he wants to be a child a little longer, neglecting his father's teaching. However, to become a strong man you have to overcome obstacles but Ushijima Toshio never thought that he would face such a big challenge.

 **Anyway, since this part of the chapter has manga pages as support I am posting this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 - A new stage**

After having escaped the busy train station and finding the hotel, Tamiko was more than relieved to take a small rest from their travel. Before they left to go to the stadium they had explored their accommodation in the hotel. The hotel itself offered a nice lounge but the rooms were something else. They had a small bathroom and a small sofa with a TV. And two beds with a nightstand between them. Tamiko was growing a little sceptical if it was a good idea to share a room with a guy she had only been dating for two weeks. But then again, she could trust him, she knew and believed this. After having deposited their luggage they made their way downstairs to go to the stadium to see the opening ceremony. Suddenly Tamiko stopped and turned around.

"Wait here," she told him as she ran the stairs back up.

Although confused, he waited patiently until she returned, out of breath but with a smile on her face.

"What did you forget?" he asked.

"My notebook." she told him.

He looked down at her, a little confused as to why she had a need for it.

"If I'm going to be the manager of Shiratorizawa then I need to know the competition on this new stage." she smirked mischievously.

"It isn't new." he bluntly noted.

"It is to me."

He smiled at her fondly as he watched her clutch the notebook tightly before putting it into her rucksack. He remembered her telling him about this, her future plan. Tokyo was a dream she could not reach with her brother still so depended on her. That was the reality of her situation. So she had to stay in Sendai. The offer of her working as Shiratorizawa's manager was something she could befriend herself with now and she was eager. Over the last three years she had never shown any interest in this sport but ever since she witnessed the finals of the Miyagi prefecture, her heart has been set on fire. It could easily be said that Ushijima was proud of his girlfriend. It may only be a little tribute she would pay and if he was honest, he did really see the need of a manager. But she was different. She wasn't just anyone. Many girls had offered themselves for the position but coach Washijo had always been against it. A useless distraction, he had called it. But Tamiko had a trained eye, she was motivational and she could keep them in check. He was sure that he could leave the team in her capable hands.

And so they left the hotel together. Tokyo wasn't as cold as the northern Miyagi but it was still chilly so jackets and scarfs were still worn. Luckily the hotel was near the Tokyo metropolitan stadium, so they didn't have to walk in the cold for too long and the stadium wasn't hard to find either. Many people were on their way to the stadium so they just had to follow the flow of the crowd. The blow up volleyball mascot was easy to spot from a distance and lots of busses were parked along the road, dropping off team after team from different corners of the country with the name of their school hoisted above the sea of moving heads. Some had traveled far, others lived close by. It was a huge crowd of people, players and spectators. One group she recognised straight away as they walked towards the entrance.

"Tobio-kun!" she called and waved.

Pushing through the crowd she skipped ahead to the group in black. Ushijima followed her in silence. The Karasuno team was surprised to see her but they all greeted her and didn't really notice the grand ace approach. They were focused on Tamiko as she talked with them and wished them good luck.

"I hope to see some good play." she grinned and patted her brother's shoulder.

"Are you going to cheer for us, Kageyama-san?" Hinata asked.

"Of course," she grinned. "And I wouldn't be alone."

She turned her head to look at her companion who was now standing beside her. Hinata looked at her, slightly confused when he saw the familiar figure loom over him. He flinched back when he saw the glare from above, pointing at him in shock.

"Japan!" he shrieked.

Ushijima stayed silent and just looked at them in his stoic manner as they all grew nervous and began to whisper.

"What is Ushiwaka doing here?" Suga asked.

"Beats me." Daichi replied.

What was even more unnerving was to see a him in normal clothes. He gave off such an insignificant and normal vibe that it was disturbing. Tobio nodded into Ushijima's direction as a greeting and the ace nodded back. Suga did notice this and whispered something into his kohai's ear. Tobio just gave him a confused glance and shook his head.

"I knew that he was going to be here." he told his senior and then turned to Ushijima. "Don't lose her, Wakatoshi-san. She has never been in Tokyo."

"Wakatoshi-san?" Suga repeated with confusion.

Since when did his kohai call Ushijima by his given name? He looked at Ushijima who didn't seem at all bewildered being called this way.

"Tobio-kun, you're not my overseer." Tamiko grumbled.

Hinata gave a comment about Tobio getting lost in Sendai before to which the said boy accused him of having gotten lost with him. They all laughed when Tamiko noticed how Tanaka was glaring at her and Ushijima suspiciously, scratching his chin in thought. His small eyes assessed many possibilities which raced through his head, when one idea seemed to overtake him.

"Could it be," Tanaka said. "Are you two on a date?"

The others stared at him when they heard that question leave his mouth. The third years commented on how that couldn't be when they glanced at the pair for confirmation. However, Tamiko look up to Ushijima and smiled at him and he half-smiled back at her. Jaws dropped to the floor.

"Eh?!" they all shrieked.

Yachi almost fainted and Asahi was looking around for some guidance in this insanity. Tanaka and Nishinoya were screaming at each other in disbelief and Hinata was shaking Yamaguchi while Tsukishima just stood there with the other second years.

"Kageyama-san," Yachi stammered as she approached her. "You are on a date?"

"I think it's pretty normal to go on a date when you are dating someone, isn't it?" Tamiko shrugged.

Now everyone was just silent, staring at them. Slowly, it sank in. This was even bigger than expected. Daichi grabbed Tobio's shoulders and turned him to face him.

"Kageyama, are you aware that Ushijima himself is dating your sister?" he asked while shaking him.

His face was serious and worry was present in his eyes. It was either worry for Tobio's well being of his mind or his awareness of the situation, even Tamiko couldn't tell.

"I am." Tobio said.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi is dating your sister." Daichi repeated slowly to show how ridiculous it sounded.

"I know," was all Tobio said, calm and aware.

Daichi looked at his kohai and let go of his shoulders, wishing him good luck for the future. The information had now completely suck in and Hinata started to bombard Tobio and Ushijima with questions. They mainly had to do with volleyball, if Tobio was getting some secret coaching from Ushijima and if he could join in. Tamiko had to giggle. She was about to save her boyfriend from the bombardment when they were approached by a different group.

"Glad to see that the two of you are as boisterous as ever." someone said.

"Getting an up close and personal look at the authentic Skytree must've really been something for you country bumpkin crows." they heard a voice from behind.

They all turned around when they saw a group of boys and an old man dressed in red tracksuits. They all wore a friendly expression, some even waving.

"Nekoma!" Hinata gasped with pleasant surprise.

Many of the opposite team smiled and greeted the players of Karasuno. Tamiko remembered the name Nekoma. Tobio had talked about them often enough. They were the opposing team at the 'battle of the trash heap' as Tobio called it. There were a few strangely looking ones amongst them. One was incredibly tall will silver hair and cat-like eyes. He had a foreign features that she didn't recognise. Another was rather short with blond hair and black roots. One who she only see as a Libero was very short. But who really caught her attention was a black haired guy with terrible bed hair. He greeted Daichi and then noticed Ushijima stand close by.

"Well, if it isn't Ushiwaka," the black haired guy grinned.

Ushijima met his gaze with the guy who was just a few centimeters shorter but no less intimidating.

"Kuroo Tetsuro." Ushijima said.

The two mustered each other for a moment when Kuroo tilted his head to the side with curiosity.

"What are you doing here," he asked. "Didn't your team lose?"

"My team did suffer a loss, yes." Ushijima confirmed bluntly.

"Then what brings you here?" he asked when he began to tease. "Do you want to see the crows lose?"

Before Ushijima could answer, Tanaka stepped forward, hands in his pockets, slouching and pouting.

"Nah, Ushiwaka is on a date." Tanaka grumbled.

He put a lot of emphasis on the last word. Kuroo blinked for a moment and then looked at Ushijima. There was a lot of disbelief and confusion in his small hazel eyes.

"Oh, you have a girl?" Kuroo asked, curiously.

Ushijima nodded and pivoted to the side to clear the view to Tamiko who had returned to conversing with her brother. Kuroo stepped up to her curiously, looking up and down her figure. Simple trainers, jeans, jacket and scarf. Blue eyes, brown wavy hair, average height, slim, glasses. This was Ushijima's type? Kuroo raised an eyebrow when she looked at him and frowned. He had been staring at her for a minute and now she was growing uncomfortable. Why do all these guys have to be taller than me, she grumbled.

"So," he started and bend down to her. "you have tamed Ushiwaka?"

"He's not an animal." she informed him in an annoyed tone.

"Amongst us he is known as a beast."

"That I can agree on." she nodded.

Next to her Ushijima threw her a confused glance but she just smiled fondly at him. Kuroo looked down at her when he laughed and offered his hand.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsuro, captain of the Nekoma volleyball club." he introduced himself.

"Kageyama Tamiko." she told him and shook his hand.

"Kageyama?" he repeated. Then he looked at Tobio. "Are you two related?"

"She is my older sister." Tobio explained.

Cat-like eyes widened as team Nekoma tried to process the information they had just received. Ushijima had a girlfriend who was also the older sister of the Grand Ace of Miyagi. A big grin grew on Kuroo's face.

"Now this is interesting."

Before anyone could start throwing questions, Hinata stepped forward excitedly and spread his arms with a big shining smile.

"She is Shiratorizawa's manager." Hinata grinned.

Tamiko couldn't help but smile, patting Hinata's orange head.

"Shiratorizawa doesn't have a manager." Yaku, the Nekoma libero, noted and the others from the team nodded.

"Let's just say I have only accepted the position recently." she informed them.

"Oho?" Kuroo's eyes twinkled with his grin.

Now his interest had peaked. If she had a genius setter as a brother she might have a lot of knowledge herself. Shiratorizawa had the power to break any strategy but if they now possessed a brain then they would be even more difficult to defeat, even with Ushijima out of the picture.

"Kuroo-san," they heard someone mumble behind them.

It was Taketora and he had all negative emotions reflected in his eyes, face and body posture. He was not happy.

"I will quit!" he announced with drama, throwing himself to the ground. "How come all teams have cute managers and we don't? I'll move to Sendai and join a team there!"

Tears were flowing down his face as he kneeled and Tamiko was generally confused at the situation. That's when things escalated again. The short blond suddenly kicked him telling him to man up. Tanaka and Nishinoya proudly reminded Taketora of their own two managers to which he cried to even more. The tall silver haired guy commented on how the short blond shouldn't be able to man up either since he was shorter than a girl, to which he was also kicked. Kuroo had bursted into laughter along with another one of his team, while the pudding head was on his phone. Both Tamiko and Ushijima were speechless. The shenanigans unfolding before them seemed to be normal since the coaches from both teams just watched. The couple exchanged glances and Tamiko turned to Tobio.

"We will go now. Good luck with your first match," she told him.

He nodded and watched them leave, hand in hand. None of the others noticed as the couple left the shenanigans behind them and entered the stadium.


	33. A fear

**I find it very amusing that I fooled you all.**

 **BAZINGA!**

 **The current Chapter 32 has been uploaded for a while now and nobody noticed because I put it on the Announcment Chapter.**

 **hahahahaha**

...

 **Okay, I'm cruel.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **\\(_ _*\\)**

PandaHee: **Well, I'm glad that you are looking foreward to it. Chapter 1 and 2 have been updated.**

Reader fan: **The shogun story will have to wait but I have uploaded the first Tamiko Omegaverse chapter :)**

Guest: **She had taken it down but as far as she has told me it is up again (probably because I mentioned your outcry ;)**

AliceMitch09: **Aw thank you :) makes me happy to hear this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 - A fear**

"This place is huge."

The young couple was standing in the dense crowd in the stadium and Tamiko squeezed his hand, making sure she wouldn't lose him. She had never been to a stadium this large before and Ushijima was giving her some sense of security. After the incident at the train station she had grown more cautious. He half smiled at her as she curiously looked around, her eyes big with amazement.

"Do you want to look around first?" Ushijima asked.

This question pulled her out of her trance and she thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I would feel more comfortable if we go find our seats."

He only nodded and guided her through the crowd. She really was glad he was here. Being shorter than the average height gave her a disadvantage in crowded places when it came to navigating. But Ushijima had a great view above the heads of passing spectators. Following the gentle pull of his hand, they reached the spectator seats. There were many people with mouth masks. The season still gave many a sniffling nose. After a while it dawned on her that nobody seemed to recognize him, probably because he was in casual clothes and not in his jersey or tracksuit. It was a relief for her. When they finally found a row to sit in, there were only two people who recognised them when they looked for their seats.

"Looks like Ushiwaka-chan earned himself a price," a brunet noted.

Tamiko's jaw dropped. Before them sat Oikawa and Iwaizumi, both strangely calm with seeing them together. Especially Iwaizumi since he had never seen them together. She grew a little nervous, even more so when Ushijima casually greeted them. Oikawa's attention quickly turned back to her, including Iwaizumi's.

"Why did you drag him here, Tamiko?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Because I can." she grumbled, indicating clearly that she didn't want to elaborate.

"Tami-chan has a lot of leverage on him."Oikawa smirked.

The couple ignored the setter and sat down. Tamiko was torn between letting Ushijima sit next to Oikawa or sitting between the two before things would escalate. Iwaizumi had already told her a while ago that Oikawa wasn't very fond of Ushijima, which she did witness once. In the end, she became a barrier between them and sat down next to Oikawa. He, however, saw something different in that action.

"Looks like we will be sitting together." Oikawa grinned.

He cocked his head towards her, his head almost resting on her shoulder. She twitched at the sudden closeness and her shoulders tensed.

"Could you please get out of my personal space?" she grumbled.

"What? Why?"

She pointed at Ushijima who was frowning, his nose scrunched, his eyes dark. Tamiko herself was a little surprised to see Ushijima look in a way jealous, something she had never seen before. It was very clear to her that he didn't like the way Oikawa was so friendly with her. I shouldn't have sat between them, she immediately regretted. Although she did feel a little touched by his reaction. Oikawa wasn't in any way intimidated. Instead he saw fun in it.

"Ushiwaka-chan, you look like an overprotective boyfriend." he teased.

"That's because he is." Tamiko told him, unamused.

"Overprotective?" he asked.

"An overprotective boyfriend." she elaborated for him.

Behind him Iwaizumi burst into laughter. Some of the people around them threw him concerned glances but chose to ignore it. Oikawa, on the other hand, was speechless. She could see the horror, disappointment and disbelief in his eyes.

"What? Seriously?" Oikawa managed to ask. "Since when?"

"Since christmas," she explained.

"Looks like you missed your chance, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi managed to say after having calmed down.

Oikawa frowned and avoided her gaze, his lips pressed to a tight line. Iwaizumi was right. He had missed his chance. He had asked her several times to meet up but she had always declined, stating that she had been busy. She probably had been. She never lied. Oikawa was just unlucky. If she wouldn't have gone to Shiratorizawa, it would have been different. But here she was, sitting next to his rival who was now also her boyfriend. He felt defeated, utterly defeated with finality. Not only did he miss his last chance to go to the spring tournament, he had lost his dream girl, a girl who treated him normally. It was probably karma, payback for nearly hitting her brother three years ago. Did she even know about that incident? He wasn't sure.

"Ushiwaka-chan," Oikawa said to get his attention. "Don't ever make her cry."

Both of the boys didn't take their eyes off the court, although Tamiko and Iwaizumi exchanged an awkward glance.

"I don't intend to." Ushijima answered with his usual demeanour.

Their attention turned back to the opening ceremony of the spring tournament. Music played as the mascots and the teams walked onto the court in a parade-like fashion. There were many schools present from all over Japan, the captains proudly holding up signs with the name of their school. For each prefecture the male and female team was introduced and when Karasuno was mentioned, Tamiko was on the look-out. She spotted her brother amongst the black jerseys and pride swell in her heart. Even Oikawa seemed to have some pride left over for his kohai but he stated that he was still hoping to see Karasuno lose. The glare that Tamiko threw him made him shrink in his seat. There was a 20-minute warm-up for all teams and they had a great view Karasuno's first match which was very interesting, at least for Tamiko. It was a team from Tsubakihara Academy, an energetic bunch with matching headbands. Tamiko found them amusing from the start.

"They look like a bunch of cheerleaders." Tamiko giggled.

"I bet it makes them feel more unified." Iwaizumi noted.

The match started pretty quickly, with Tsubakihara scoring three points in a row. Tamiko scratched her chin as her eyes started to take in every information, analysing it.

"Looks like your brother is pretty nervous down there," Iwaizumi noted. "His tosses are all over the place."

"It's the ceiling," was all she said.

"The ceiling?"

Iwaizumi and Ushijima looked at her while she and Oikawa had their eyes on the court. Another point went to Tsubakihara and when one toss to Hinata was too high, he improvised and literally used his head to get the ball over the net. Laughter spread. After a few more points, Tobio's tosses started to connect with the spikers, slowly improving, getting used to the surroundings.

"Tamiko," Iwaizumi spoke. "What did you mean with the ceiling being a problem?"

"Tobio-kun may not be smart when it comes to school subjects, but what I have in analytical skills, he has in depth perception."

Iwaizumi looked at the court again, just in time to witness the super quick by the duo. There was brief silence when cheers roared.

"That's it," Tamiko smiled fondly. "He finally got used to it."

"Impressive." Iwaizumi whistled.

From that point on it was clear that Tobio was on fire. He made some impressive plays, having clearly improved since the finals. Even his serves had become more powerful, something that Ushijima was a little proud of.

In Tamiko's eyes , the opposite team was very interesting. They were a united force, working together very well. They held their own as well. Karasuno soon managed to catch up. They stayed neck and neck, scoring one point after the other. At one point a very long and incredible rally started that had Tamiko at the edge of her seat. Tension build as the ace of Tsubakihara spiking a straight past the blockers when suddenly a little orange blur stopped the ball from hitting the floor. Tamiko almost squeaked. Hinata had intercepted the ball, although with his shoulder instead of his arms. It gave Karasuno a chance which they took and scored their break point. Tamiko wasn't the only who had noticed the change. Hinata's days as a baal boy had paid. She grinned to herself and giggled when, again, he received with his shoulder instead of his arms. It was a strange sense of pride that was growing inside her as she watched him play. With all of them in fact. Karasuno was changing in front of their eyes.

"It's creeping how quickly they get better," Oikawa grumbled. "Considering the fact that they lost against us at the Interhigh preliminaries only last year."

"They definitely have skills to be called a powerhouse once again." Tamiko grinned.

The boys silently agreed. When Karasuno stood one point before their first set, the coach from Tsubakihara did something that made Tamiko question his sanity. A trembling first year was called in as a pinch serve. Tamiko wrote down the name she heard and waited. If that kid was sent in at this moment, then he must have some incredible skill. Her shoulders tensed when the referee blew the whistle and the boy tossed the ball in the air. Then the unexpected. He swung his arm from below, aiming at the ball. An underhand serve, rarely seen in volleyball nowadays. Despite the excitement however, the serve went straight against one of his teammates head's. Tamiko gasped. The whistle was blown. Karasuno had won the first set.

"Oh no, poor guy." she whined.

"That must have shattered the last of his confidence." Oikawa noted. "I don't think we will see him on the court again."

"I would give him a second chance." she interjected.

"Well, you are a team captain," she reminded him and then turned so their eyes met. "Would you give him another chance?"

"I don't know him," he interjected. "How am I supposed to know what he is capable of?"

"Exactly, so shut up." she snapped. "He will serve again."

Iwaizumi chuckled, even Ushijima had to smile. All Oikawa did was pout, but a smile did creep over his lips. And like she said, after a while into the second set he was to serve again. She held her breath as the he swung his arm, hitting the ball towards the endless space of the ceiling. It took a few seconds for the ball to come back down but when it did, Karasuno's receiving expert dropped it. Cheers repeated and Tamiko was stunned. She had never seen a ceiling serve and even her fellow spectators were impressed, even Ushijima.

"I have never seen a serve like that before," he muttered.

"That was surprisingly effective. The unfamiliarity of it, the loss in depth perception and the blinding lights must make it difficult to receive, even for an expert." Tamiko commented with a giggle.

"Tami-chan," Oikawa suddenly spoke. "Was Tobio-chan selected for the All Youth Training Camp?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"All eyes are on him now."

Tamiko looked around and saw cameras, journalists, people in suits watching the court. It made her feel a little uneasy. What would happen if he reaches the same level as Ushijima? Would he be taken away since he doesn't live in the proper conditions? Taken away because there is no mother in his live? The position the siblings were left in was not right, she knew this. She was just glad that Ushijima was taking some of the stress off her shoulders by just being present. But soon even Ushijima would be gone. Now that she thought about it, what would happen after they graduate. Where would Ushijima go? She gave her boyfriend a side glance, his own olive eyes fixated on the court. A small sigh escaped her when she turned back to Oikawa.

"What are you guys going to do after graduation?" she asked them.

This sparked a big conversation. Apparently Oikawa and Iwaizumi were going to end up in different colleges, which Tamiko found surprising. In her eyes, those two have always been inseparable.

"I'll be right back," he told her.

She nodded and watched him leave before turning back to her former schoolmates.

"What will you do, Tamiko?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Since I can't leave Tobio-kun on his own, I will have to stay in Sendai." she explained, dropping her shoulders.

"So studying in Tokyo will not happen?" Iwaizumi asked to make sure.

"No, but I did get an offer to become the full-time manager of the Shiratorizawa volleyball club." she grinned.

"Seriously?" Iwaizumi's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, that's why I have brought my notebook with me." she grinned and held up the book.

Iwaizumi nodded but wasn't done with his questions. He hadn't had the chance to talk to her like this in years and she had been an old school friend. He wasn't going to let this go to waste.

"And what will Ushijima do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"He hasn't told you yet?" Oikawa asked this time.

There was a brief silence before Tamiko slowly shook her head.

"No." she mumbled.

"That's not good," Oikawa sighed. "Is he keeping it a secret from you?"

"Oh I wonder," she sarcastically shrugged. "Maybe it's because I haven't asked him yet."

"Or maybe he doesn't want to tell you." Oikawa interjected.

"Stop casting doubts on her, trashykawa," Iwaizumi grumbled and slapped the back of Oikawa's head. "If you destroy their relationship then I'll personally chop you up."

While Oikawa defended himself and started to whine, Tamiko's mind drifted. Ushijima still wasn't back and this worried her. In a quiet part of the corridor, Ushijima was listening to his phone, waiting for an answer. When a girl answered he shifted.

"Hello. It's Ushijima Wakatoshi." he said bluntly.


	34. An Advice

**!IMPORTANT UPDATE!**

 **I hope you can forgive me for taking so long. School has been tough with exams, projects to finish and internships to apply to.**

 **I have also hit a wall and need to make a critical decision.**

 **Since I have caught up with the manga updates will be very rare but that isn't what is bothering me.**

 **The thing is, I have many scenes already written in advance but if I should continue to follow the manga, I can't use them.**

 **I have no idea why you guys love my story but I assume it's because of the Lovestory in general.**

 **So I have made the decision to avert from the manga (as much as it pains me) and continue the plot my way.**

 **But please let me know your thoughts.**

PandaHee: **I guess I really did trick you all, muahaha! Reactions are always good.**

bookdragonslayer: **Bad boy, but let's see who he is calling.**

Yunrii: **Oya oya?**

LilweenGalatrass: **Glad that I didn't disappoint! And you are welcome. They will pop up more often. I am planning a big thing for the story anyway :P At least its big for me since it takes a lot of thought.**

Guest: **Oh, who could it be. Good question. And thank you :)**

Reader fan: **I am glad that the chapter was enjoyed :) And I will when I have time!**

xXAPennyForYourThoughtXx: **Some interesting thoughts :O And I am glad you enjoyed it :) Makes me a happy author.**

 **one more thing**

 **OMG 200+ FAVOURITES!**

 **THANK YOU GUYS**

 **I wish I could do something to show you all how much it means to me but I guess this chapter will have to do for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 - An advice**

Karasuno was doing very well in their first match of the spring tournament. It was clear that they were taking it very seriously and that they had come to challenge, despite the little strange plays from Hinata and Tanaka. They already started to gain a few fans in the crowd. Still, it was a close race for winning the second set which both teams didn't want to lose. Tamiko's jaw tightened as she watched the match continue, yet her mind lingering elsewhere. The pen in her hand was twirling and pendeling as her thoughts were lost with Oikawa's words. Why hadn't Ushijima told her about his future? Was it because she didn't ask, because that did seem to be the most plausible explanation. But being a woman, her heart influenced her thoughts and fears far more than she wanted. A sudden cheer pulled her back to reality. Karasuno had scored another point after a great receive from Nishinoya.

"Nice," Iwaizumi whistled. "That libero of theirs is amazing."

"It's kinda disgusting how easily he makes it look." Oikawa pouted.

"It's disgusting how easily you make serving look." Tamiko added.

Oikawa smirked a pushed up his glasses.

"Since we have a matched look, you should be a little happier."

"We don't have a matched look." Tamiko sighed.

"Yeah we do," he interjected. "You have your glasses on. They are the same colour as well."

He wasn't wrong. They did both wear the same-looking glasses, similar frame, same colour. Both wore them on rare occasions as well, so both of them owned contact lenses. But there was one big difference.

"They're not even the same type, so be quiet." she grumbled.

Oikawa leaned back and begrudgingly continued to watch the match. He knew what she meant but in his mind he was still happy about the fact that they both had similar glasses, even if only by appearance.

"I've never asked," Iwaizumi spoke. "Do those glasses really work?"

"I wouldn't be so calm if they didn't." she explained.

"True," he nodded. "It's just hard to imagine that glasses like that exist."

Tamiko stayed silent as she continued to watch the match, but her mind drifted towards her worry again. She had to ask him. He didn't have a great understanding of relationships so who knew where the future would take them if they head into different directions. But she didn't want to be a hindrance for him either. He had a good chance for a big career and she wanted to support him in that no matter what. But it still bothered her that she didn't know anything about his future plans. She knew what the others had planned to do but her own boyfriend had been silent about it. He surely must have a good reason for keeping it to himself. A short glance over the shoulder confirmed that he still wasn't back. Whatever he was doing, he was taking his time.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the lonely corridors of the stadium, Ushijima stood by himself, his phone by his ear. His expression was stoic as ever as the girl at the other end replied.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi," he heard the receiver say. "Why do I get the honour of your call?"

"I apologize for calling so suddenly Izumi," Ushijima started.

"No problem," she told him. "I always get weird phone calls. So what can I do for you?"

"I need some advice." he said.

There were a few noises which sounded like her placing a cup down on a table.

"Advice?" she repeated with confusion. "Advice on what?"

"Tamiko," was all he said.

There was a brief pause before Izumi spoke again.

"Doesn't Tendou usually give you advice with that?" she asked.

"I don't think Tendou would be able to advise me on her psychology." Ushijima stated.

He wasn't entirely wrong. If anyone knew Tamiko, then it was Izumi. The black haired girl had known Tamiko long enough to be considered an expert. That's what he had heard from Semi. The setter had commented on how close the two girls were so Ushijima saw it as logical to ask her for help. At the other end of the phone he heard her shift and sigh again.

"Alright then, big boy. Ask away. What's on your heart?"

"How can I get her attention?" he asked, plain and simply.

"Eh, what?" she mumbled. "What's the situation?"

"We are currently watching the match and Oikawa is here with his friend Iwaizumi." he elaborated.

"And she is talking to them instead of you?" Izumi guessed.

"Yeah."

He had to admit himself that it was a strange thing that bothered him, but it did. His hope for a piece of advice rose when she spoke again.

"For starters, I am positive that she isn't ignoring you. It's the first time she is at a big game and she is watching her brother play, so she is obviously focused on him." she told him. "And if I were honest, I think she feels more comfortable talking with Oikawa when you are with her. You know, as a protector."

Ushijima stayed silent, not knowing what to say. His mind tried to make sense of Izumi's words but it failed. Izumi, however, noticed his difficulty from his silence.

"She has a certain _dislike_ towards Oikawa. I bet she is starting to feel a little uncomfortable right now, since you left her alone with him." There was another silence before Izumi started again. "There is one other piece of advice I can give you," she told him. "You need to listen to her body language."

Ushijima slightly raised his brow, his first change in expression.

"How do I listen to something I can only see?" he asked, a little confused.

"It's a figure of speech," she giggled. "I forgot that you don't get those. We rarely talk. We really need to hang out at some point since you are dating my best friend."

"You are drifting from the subject." he informed her.

"Oh sorry," she mumbled. "So, if I understood correctly, you want some confirmation that Tamiko will stay loyal to you."

"Yeah."

He swallowed and waited anxiously for an answer.

"I can definitely tell you that she is very loyal. She hates liars and she likes you, a lot. This is her first relationship she has ever been in so she is treasuring it. There is no way that she will betray you. All you need is to trust her."

Ushijima stayed silent, thinking to himself. Before he could say anything, Izumi continued.

"It's like you jump for a spike and you know that the toss will come to you. You just have to trust her like you trust your setter." she elaborated.

The example made sense to him. He had to trust his teammates and he had to trust her.

"Thank you." he said after a while.

"You are very welcome. Enjoy the games." she said, a smile obvious in her voice.

"Bye."

He ended the call and blankly stared at the screen of his mobile. The uneasy feeling was still present in his heart, the uneasiness of losing Tamiko to another man. It was something that was hardly possible since she has never been in a relationship, but the fear was still there, somehow. It was one thing in which he saw Oikawa Tooru as superior to himself; stealing a woman's heart. Even if Tamiko had a dislike towards Oikawa, he still feared that little spark, that one little gesture or word that could change everything. He slowly made his way back to his seat, his brows still frowning. Cheers came out of the entrance, cheers he remembered from his previous games. But his victory that had been denied didn't bother him as much as seeing his girlfriend sit next to the lady-killer in the high school volleyball world. He did notice though that she wasn't talking to Oikawa. _She probably feels uncomfortable when you are not around,_ he remembered Izumi tell Ushijima returned to the seats, Tamiko was sitting cross-legged and cross-armed, as if she was pouting. When she saw him, her face grew a little softer and she took his hand into hers, lightly squeezing it. He gave her a side glance, unsure of her behaviour when he noticed that she didn't let go. Slowly she leaned against his side.

"We should talk after this," she whispered.

Ushijima didn't make any sign of acknowledgement, wondering what her concern could be. He did, however, give Oikawa a side glance, the lather glancing back at him. Even if eyes could show emotions Ushijima was still unskilled in reading the emotion, but in Oikawa's eyes he could see more hatred than he usually showed. It strangely made him feel some sort of pride that he had Tamiko and she was now focusing on him instead of Oikawa. What was difficult for him in that moment was to show her his affection. He just didn't know how. His salvation came in form of another couple who were cuddling a few rows in front of them. So he simply copied them. Tamiko flinched slightly when she felt the weight of his head leaned against hers but a goofy smile grew on her face. She shifted a little, snuggling closer to him as much as the seats allowed. Next to them Iwaizumi was mockingly grinning at Oikawa who was pouting. In the end of the match Karasuno won the match with two sets, a pleasant victory.


	35. A reconciliation

**I AM BACK!**

 **I want to thank my readers for sticking with me!**

 **Bless you guys.**

 **It has been tough but I have two weeks of holidays now and I am writing again. I might finish another chapter soon but I can't make any promises.**

 **Otherwise I had mental breakdown but calmed my body, mind and soul in the alps with my husband :3 Felling refreshed.**

Yunrii: **Yes, that is our boy. And thank you for waiting TT^TT**

sukondis: **Oh! Thank you for pointing that out. I will fix it!**

Chic White: **THANK YOU! I am glad you still understand the story. But your english seems to be good enough :) You have found my story now so I hope you will still stick around!**

Guest: **Well, how could he xD You can't be an expert if you have no experience.**

curlystruggle: **otp? OTP? SERIOUSLY? OMG THANK YOU!**

 **Anyway enjoy :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 - A reconciliation**

Cheers roared through the stadium after the referee blew his whistle. Tamiko smiled with pride as she watched her brother regroup with his winning team. Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged a few words about the game while Tamiko rested in her seat. Ushijima stayed quiet. Around them people began to migrate. Blue eyes watched the many faces pass while she held onto Ushijima's arm. Even he was looking around, with his usual demeanor. Tamiko closed her eyes for a moment, trying rest her body from the journey they had this morning. Traveling and then sitting in a packed stadium was tiresome for someone who wasn't used to it. Her companions certainly seemed to be. Next to her Oikawa moved.

"I think I need something to eat," Oikawa announced.

The setter stood along with his ace and he stretched his arms above his head. He was about to walk past the seats when Iwaizumi stopped him.

"Want to come with us?" he asked the couple. "There are still a few matches we could watch together."

Tamiko and Ushijima looked up to him and then exchanged glances between each other. On one hand she felt tired and just wanted to rest in the hotel but on the other hand she wanted to see all those teams she had never seen before. Ushijima also wanted to see more games. So they nodded without having exchanged any words.

"Sure," Tamiko smiled at them and stood as well.

Ushijima followed close behind her. The small group headed down to the lower floor, buying some lunch before going to watch the next game. Getting lunch was a daunting task, the queue at the food stands being very long. The young had a short discussion on who would pay. Originally Tamiko had offered him to pay but now that they had become a couple, Ushijima wanted to pay for it, the gentleman he was. Tamiko made a mental note that if she would ever meet his mother, she would thank him for raising him so well. With a smile she offered to buy the drinks while Ushijima payed for the food. To this he also agreed. Still, she made another mental note of packing lunch next time. While Ushijima and Iwaizumi waited in the queue to get the food, Tamiko and Oikawa went to the vending machines to get the drinks. It was a silent walk for the first part until Oikawa used the opportunity of them being alone to bombard her with questions.

"So, is he a good boyfriend?" he asked her as she fed the vending machine a few coins.

The coins produced a metallic clatter as they tumbled into the belly of the machine.

"Do you really need to bother me with this right now?" she countered with another question.

Her eyes were fixated on the choice of drinks, not gifting Oikawa any attention he was seeking at the moment.

"I just want to know if you are in good hands." he explained.

She glanced over to him and into his hopeful brown eyes.

"I am and I am happy with him," she grumbled and turned her attention back to the vending machine. "Now can you please drop it?"

"Just one more," he begged.

He clapped his hands together in prayer, his eyes big like a puppy's. To make it even worse he pushed his lower lip forward, looking like a terrible adult beggar turned toddler begging for candy. Tamiko raised her eyebrows and sighed, deciding that Ushijima would prefer a bottle of water while she chose a soft drink.

"Fine. What is it?" she asked while pressing a button for a drink.

He straightened and gazed down at her. Brown eyes grew a little darker than usual.

"Why him?" he asked her quietly.

There was a pregnant silence, which wasn't interrupted even as the low thud of the falling drinks in the vending machine sounded. Memories of that moment years ago flashed through her mind. That moment when he stopped her when she had picked up her brother. Oikawa had ignored the presence of her brother in that moment and straight out asked if she would go out with him. Now she realised that her answer from that time was still haunting him till this day. In retrospect, she felt sorry for him. She had no idea what her reply had done to him but it was already too late to apologize for that.

"Oikawa," she sighed.

She didn't know what to say.

"I want to know," he quickly continued. "Why him? Why him over me?"

The last question made her frown in annoyance but he seemed very different than during their normal conversations. Pity returned to her face. He was desperate for an answer, frowning a little, shielding her from prying eyes. It was a strange feeling, as if he wanted to show that he could protect her from anything, that he could be a good boyfriend, and it was working, if only a little. But he conveyed the feeling perfectly.

"Oikawa, please. Don't," she sighed, almost whined out of annoyance. "Don't make this so difficult."

It didn't move him. In fact, it made him move closer, almost trapping her between him and the vending machine.

"I have been in your life for much longer than he has," he argued. "I have more rights than him and you still chose him. What has he got that I don't?"

Tamiko quietly huffed and glared at him a little. More rights? What the hell did that mean? She wasn't an object where you had to gain ownership. But at this moment she felt trapped. She knew she could easily throw him over her shoulder, free herself from his closeness but she felt mentally trapped. And that was more difficult to escape from.

"Oikawa, don't be silly." she spoke quietly.

"I'm not being silly, I'm being rational." he defended.

"But it is silly talking about this." she interjected, her temper rising. "You have received my answer years ago and yet you still try. But why? Why don't you just get the next pretty face you come across?"

His shocked expression made her pause. Those words had been harsh, her feelings now controlling her mouth. She took a deep breath to calm herself but she was still frowning at him. It was one of the things that bothered her. He has had many relationships during her time in middle school, dating nearly every girl around him. That wasn't something she wanted to fall for. Unlike Oikawa, Ushijima seemed to care greatly for her, even if he had trouble showing it. Now that Oikawa seemed to try his luck again, she was growing angry again. But he was also now glaring at her when his face grew soft, with longing.

"Don't you get it? I need you." he confessed.

Tamiko's eyes widened. They had this conversation often enough but this was the first time he confessed to needing her. While she was struck with confusion and surprise he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly against his frame. Only now did she realize how tall, broad and strong her was. His scent also filled her nose. Some deodorant and shampoo smell, which was pleasant. Now that he was holding her against his solid frame, she noticed that they had never touched each other before, ever. It felt strange, mainly because she didn't feel disgusted or appalled right now. If anything, she felt warmth and safety.

"Why, Tōru?" she muffled into his shoulder.

"You make me feel safe and secure." he said softly. "And normal. You're the only girl who can do that, who has ever done that."

Tamiko thought about those words. Treating him 'normally' wasn't something she could call that. She just ignored him and that was something other girls never did. Girls always wanted his attention and because she never wanted it he grew attached to that. While Oikawa squeezed her a little more she saw a familiar figure approach.

"Wait, Toshi-kun." she said and lifted her hand.

Oikawa turned around and clicked his tongue when he saw Ushijima standing in the corridor along with Iwaizumi. The ace was glaring at the setter but he stayed where he was. Iwaizumi was glaring daggers at him as well but wearily gazed at Ushijima. Only he noticed how the grand ace was clenching his fists. Tamiko gently freed herself from Oikawa's embrace and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tōru, I am sure you will find someone who will make you feel more secure than I can. But I'll be there for you if you need me. That I can offer you. It can't be a relationship but it can be a friendship." she told him. "Is that okay?"

Tamiko put on her most considerate smile as the setter scanned her face. The tenseness of his shoulders vanished and he relaxed.

"Yeah," he smiled weakly.

That was much better. Tamiko happily sighed and even offered him her open arms which he happily walked into. The hug didn't last long but it didn't need to. Oikawa's face had grown soft again, welcoming Iwaizumi as the two ace's approached. Ushijima immediately stepped next to her, almost protectively.

"Everything okay?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yeah, it's all good." she smiled and handed her boyfriend his drink.

"Good, I really thought Shittykawa would do something stupid." Iwaizumi grumbled, glaring at his friend.

"I just wanted to make sure that Ushiwaka-chan didn't force her into this relationship." Oikawa declared and turned to the vending machine.

The ace's exchanged glances and Iwaizumi shrugged while shaking his head. Ushijima, however, wasn't satisfied with that comment.

"Why would you say I forced her?" he wondered.

Oikawa huffed and pulled two drinks out of the machine before turning around. He was frowning at the ace, pointing his bottle at him.

"Because you are an emotionless brute." he declared with surety.

Even Tamiko was surprised. She had known about this rivalry for years but was that really the reason to say that? Did that rivalry extend out of sportsmanship and made it personal? Oikawa couldn't be that stupid, right?

"What the hell, shittykawa?" Iwaizumi stepped before him. "That goes over the line."

"Come on, Iwa-chan. You hate his guts as well." Oikawa grumbled.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I hate the guy." he countered.

Tamiko glanced up to her ace who seemed to even more confused than before. He wasn't exactly emotionless, he just had trouble interpreting emotions of others and acting accordingly. Only if you knew him well, did you understand the message between his words. While Iwaizumi and Oikawa began to argue like an old married couple, Tamiko gently took Ushijima's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. The the turned to the bickering duo.

"You guys have some serious communication issues." she announced.

"No, we don't." Oikawa snapped but then he grew submissive when he saw her anger, her calm anger.

The girl stepped between the boys and crossed her arms. All three of them were towering above her but that didn't mean she had no authority over them. Because that was exactly what she had.

"You take everything too emotionally. Wakatoshi only speaks highly of you." Tamiko told Oikawa.

She went on to explain how childish this was and that Oikawa took the rivalry a little too serious. Those boys still had a future in volleyball and there were teams even better than Shiratorizawa. There was a whole world out there with teams that were better and Oikawa's desire to become a great setter was something she was aware of. She was also aware of Oikawa's rivalry towards Tobio. But to make it so personal was a death trap. This was a sport, not a deathmatch. And with her words she made it perfectly clear. Even Ushijima thought about his rivalry towards others and then remembered his joy when his team was beaten by Karasuno, the joy to know that he had still ways to go. In the end heads hung low as apologies began to circulate.

"I'm sorry if my words and actions have caused this misunderstanding." Ushijima said and offered his hand to the setter and ace of Seijou.

"Yeah, same." they agreed.

Euphoria flooded her as she saw them reconcile. They exchanged a few more words before Iwaizumi turned to her.

"Do you guys want to go for a coffee later?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Is this a double date?" Tamiko grinned mischievously.

The boys stared at her.

"What the hell, Tamiko!" Iwaizumi shouted, appalled.

"If I would ever go on a date with a guy it would be with Ushiwaka-chan." Oikawa played along. "I like to be dominated."

Ushijima blinked a few times, trying to understand what the setter meant but Iwaizumi told him to forget what he had heard.

"You are fueling my fantasy." Tamiko laughed.

Iwaizumi groaned disappointingly while Oikawa laughed. The group headed back to the stands as the next match was about to start. The Karasuno team was also resting and watching the competition. The Nekoma match was greatly in their interest. Tamiko was also fascinated by the team in red. She had heard about them from Tobio, but watching them in a match was something else. When the first set was over, Tamiko stood.

"I'll be right back in a bit." she said before she left.


	36. A damage

**Here it is, as promised.**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone who has pushed this FF to be the most popular one with Ushijima xD**

 **And I didn't realise that this story has reached 300 followers!**

 **Thank you all so much guys!**

 **I also had some time to think up of some exciting developments for this :)**

Yunrii: **Hahaha I couldn't resist! I had to be in there! IwaOi is one of my favourite ships (although I secretly adore UshiOi as well!)**

Houshikun001: **ah Thank you :D there is some fanart of her on my tumblr as well. There is a lot in store for our young couple!**

curlystruggle: **THAT...that is actually...wow I feel honored that you would consider me to write that! I might actually consider that! Might be a little spin-off though, if you don't mind that**

* * *

 **Chapter 36 - A damage**

Tamiko stretched as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. The short escape to the toilet had bestowed her a few precious minutes of quiet while most people were watching the matches. Now she was staring at her reflection. Her wavy brown hair was tied up and she was dressed in her favourite colour blue. A sigh escaped her. That girl in the mirror had become friends with Oikawa and she wasn't sure if she should regret it or not. At least all tension was over now and she gave her reflection a smile before adjusting her glasses. Her brothers team had won their first match, she was here with Ushijima and that tension was finally gone. Finally. Nothing could ruin this day. She opened the door of the female rest room and bumped into something solid. The collision caused her to lose her glasses and she held the bridge of her nose from the pain.

"I'm sorry," she winced.

She gave a quick apologetic bow and looked for her glasses when the sudden sound of shattering glass made her flinch. After a short desperate search she saw them, the frame twisted, the glass crushed underneath a stranger's foot. She wanted to just scream. These glasses had been bought from great saving and now they were broken. A boy, the one she had bumped into, suddenly leaned down and picked up the frame.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized.

He handed her the frame and crouched again to pick up the glass pieces. Tamiko was frozen, paralyzed from the current situation. She watched him as he carefully picked up the glass and them put it in the bin.

"How much were they?" he asked once he was done.

She scanned him for a moment. He was towering over her, seemingly everyone did. He wore a black tracksuit, like Karasuno but she had never seen him before. Needless to say that he had to be from a different school. A few seconds passed until she realized that he had asked her something.

"What?"

"It's my fault that they broke so I might as well pay for a replacement." he shrugged.

He looked tired, his eyes hooded and dropped. But he was watching her with great attention. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, especially since her glasses were now gone.

"Uhm, I don't remember." she finally admitted. "But you don't have to pay."

"At least let me pay a part of it." he offered.

"No, really," she insisted. "It's fine."

Although it wasn't fine. It would take many hours of work to be able to afford them again. The contact lenses were already expensive in the long run and the glasses were a comfort. Her worry seemed to be dominant her expression since he proceeded to write something on a piece of paper.

"This is my name and phone number. Just call when you know the price." he explained. "Sorry, again."

Tamiko nodded and looked at the paper. _Miya Osamu_ , it said. The name rang a bell but she wasn't entirely sure. She repeated the name out loud.

"You can read it?" he asked surprised.

She looked up to him again. This time he looked more awake. A sigh escaped her and she half smiled.

"Those weren't prescription glasses." she admitted.

That fact seemed to confuse him a little. Nonprescription glasses weren't usually expensive but those sadly had been just that.

"I see," he muttered. "Nevertheless, I'll pay for it."

"Thank you." she whispered.

She shyly twirled the piece of paper in her hand and put it in her pocket. To her surprise, Osamu was still standing before her, his eyes seeming to reflect interested.

"Are you watching the games?" he asked. "Shall I bring you to your seat?"

She had to blink a few times after he had voiced his offer but shook her head.

"No, thank you. I can find it myself."

He nodded. It had only been a few minutes but she could already tell that he seemed worried about her and was plagued with a sense of guilt.

"But thank you for your concern." she assured him.

He nodded again but still didn't seem to be satisfied with talking to her.

"Which team are you supporting?" he asked.

"I'm watching the Karasuno team," she explained. "My brother is their setter."

He nodded while he twirled the pen between his fingers. It was a mystery to her why he still wasn't leaving. She had to admit he looked like the good-looking shy guy and he probably had a fanclub of his own. In that case it must be a rare occasion since he had given away his number. He should count himself lucky, since she had no idea who he was and that she was already taken. His number was safe from being distributed.

"Do you always take a pen and paper with you?" she wondered.

"I always have things to write down." he shrugged.

"Like phone numbers?" she laughed.

This time he looked away to the side. Maybe he was even blushing but she couldn't tell, as much as that frustrated her.

"That is actually a first." he admitted.

"Thought so." she smirked.

This caught him off guard as his eyes grew a little larger. An awkward silence followed. Tamiko hated this situation. She couldn't even read his face probably. To avoid further awkwardness she promised to contact him because of the glasses and excused herself. She didn't look back as she walked away but she did clutch the broken frame. When she reached the seats, the boys all second glanced at her.

"What happened to your glasses?" Iwaizumi asked.

To answer his questions she lifted the broken frame into his view. Oikawa hissed in imitated pain. Tamiko stayed silent as she sat down between Oikawa and Ushijima. Her boyfriend kept his eyes on her.

"Weren't they expensive?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yeah, but the guy promised that he would pay for them. He even gave me his contact details."

To that she pulled the piece of paper she had received out of her pocket.

"Show me," Oikawa blurted before Ushijima could react.

He snatched it out of her hand and read the name out loud as they all listened. The boys all grew quiet.

"That name sounds familiar." Iwaizumi mumbled.

"It does," Oikawa agreed.

Even Ushijima was pondering but he seemed to know who Osamu was. He squeezed Tamiko's hand and then spoke.

"Miya Osamu is the twin of Miya Atsumu." Ushijima revealed. "They both play for Inarizaki High."

The two Seijou players glanced over to the grand ace.

"How do you know that?" Oikawa asked.

"I played against them in the inter-high tournament." he explained. "Both of them are starting players, Atsumu being the setter."

Tamiko watched Ushijima curiously. She had witnessed him talk about other teams occasionally but this was the first time she had seen him frown like that, except during his match against Karasuno.

"Are they good?" Iwaizumi asked him.

The three of them watched Ushijima. He was the only one among them who had been on this stage before. The national stage. His team had most likely played against a few of these teams who were present here. The frown he made confirmed that train of thought.

"Very," he answered gazing ahead onto the courts.

A big cheer thundered as Nekoma won the second set. Tamiko looked at the leaflet of the tournament. Since Karasuno won their next opponent, as luck would have it, was in fact Inarizaki high school. A strange play of fate. Oikawa, who had looked over her shoulder, also saw who the next opponent was.

"Well, it wouldn't be the spring tournament if there weren't any challenges." Oikawa grinned.

Tamiko couldn't agree more and looked at the piece of paper with Osamu's name on it. Then her mood dropped again in realisation that her glasses were gone. She frowned slightly as she continued to watch the game. It was awful, watching the outside world without her glasses. She missed her black and white room, the colours. While she moped, Ushijima watched her. He was confused. She had lost her glasses and yet she had found her way back to get seat. Maybe she had asked others for the way but she was still watching the game. He knew one classmate with glasses and when he lost them he was very disoriented and couldn't see anything clearly. She wasn't displaying any of those reactions he was familiar with and that worried him a little.


	37. A confession

**I have made a decision.**

 **Maybe a stupid one but I want to get to know my readers. So in other words "YOU", you at the other side of the screen. May it be PC screen or mobile or tablet, WHOEVER YOU ARE, I wanna get to know you.**

 **Anyway, if you are feeling up to it, or just want to spam me with messages, don't hold back. Just message me :)**

Yunrii: **Oh yes, shipping it. Ushi being jealous? Who knows :3**

Yurei-san: **Hello, thank you for your lovely review. It did make my day :) I'm glad that Tamiko is being received so well. I don't like mary-sue's either so I wanted to avoid that. And thank you for the compliment. I'm just a hobby writer and English isn't exactly my mother tongue (although i speak it as such) nut that really boosts my ego :3. Thank YOU for being an AMAZING READER! Have a wonderful day as well.**

curlystruggle: **He is isn't he. And to the story; I will try my best xD**

Dianne060807: **From the manga I suspect the same thing. And Ushijima is just confused. :P**

Aquafin: **THANK YOU :) I am updating, here you go!**

Redninjalass19: **Thank you :P Your quiestion will be answered one day.**

 **Anywho...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 - A confession**

After all the matches ended, Tamiko felt more than exhausted. She had rested her head on Ushijima's shoulder the whole time, trying not to lose to the exhaustion. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had taken their leave while Ushijima had guided her back to the hotel. He was at a loss. Since her glasses had been broken she seemed so disorientated, always frowning. The way back was spent in silence and when Tamiko finally sat on her bed and Ushijima closed the door, there were still no words spoken. But he noticed it. Something was bothering her and she needed some space. So he decided to go and take a shower. Tamiko used the opportunity to take out her phone and make a call.

"You sound exhausted, Tamiko." Izumi noted when she answered the call.

"A lot has happened today." Tamiko sighed as she laid down on the bed.

She now felt a little more at ease talking to her friend. Izumi was calm as always, even chewing gum and blowing bubbles that popped loudly.

"Yeah, I heard from Ushijima. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there." she answered.

Tamiko suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"He called me for advice," she elaborated. "The boy is very new to this relationship so he is a little confused. Doesn't surprise me though. He is as blunt as a spoon."

"I see," Tamiko mumbled under her breath. "That was what he did."

"So anyway, how is your brother doing?" Izumi asked but then gasped. "No wait, tell me if you two did anything cute yet."

Tamiko half smiled at the grin she could hear in her friend's voice. There was nothing keeping Izumi from finding out everything and to make her smile.

"We cuddled a little," she mumbled. "Wasn't anything special."

A gasp was heard and then Izumi squealed at the other end. Tamiko had to hold her phone at a safe distance before her eardrums burst.

"I am shipping you to the ends of the world." she declared. "You don't know how adorable it is to imagine you two cuddle."

"Why," Tamiko asked. "Because Toshi is a big brute without emotions?"

"Exactly," Izumi blurted. "You two are together for nearly a month now. That's a record for him. He really likes you."

Tamiko blushed and clung onto her pillow. Hearing it was just too much for her heart. She knew it already but still, she had only just reached the crush-phase and she was already in the relationship she wanted.

"So, what else happened?" Izumi asked, popping another bubble.

"I managed to defuse the tension between Toshi and Oikawa." Tamiko shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"At least a little."

"It's something," Izumi agreed. "But there is more, right?"

Tamiko nodded to herself and told her friend everything. How she had bumped into Osamu, how the glasses broke. She didn't bother to tell her who the guy was, otherwise uncomfortable questions would spark and that was something she wanted to avoid.

"Have you told Ushi about your condition?" Izumi asked after having heard the story.

"No, I have never told him." she admitted.

"Well, you should. I know what you are like when you don't wear them and he is probably very confused right now."

"You know that I can't. Toshi is very direct when it come to his own opinion on things. I don't want to her negativity about from him." Tamiko explained. "I have heard it enough already."

"He can't be that traditional."

"I know he is."

"You can't keep it from him forever." Izumi explained and sighed. "Look, being in a relationship means that you guys can exchange secrets. I know you are fresh in it but I have the feeling that you two will be together for a very long time."

Tamiko stayed silent.

"We are in the 21st century, Tamiko. It is not a disability anymore."

"But what if he hates me because of that?"

"If he is that shallow then he doesn't deserve you. Just tell him."

Was this really the best? Telling Ushijima about her condition? In Japan the family bloodline holds strong emphasis, so a genetic abnormality is a cause of shame. Discrimination because of her condition was nothing new to her so she had kept it hidden. And Ushijima was very traditional. Although, he did have a _disability_ as well, at least in his mother's eyes. He had told her about his mother's thoughts of his left handedness. Maybe he would actually understand.

"Okay, I'll tell him." she announced.

"That's my girl," Izumi giggled. "I'll talk to you later then."

And so the call ended. Tamiko closed her phone and stared at the ceiling.

When the door to the bathroom opened her eyes shot to her fresh showered boyfriend. It wasn't the first time that she saw him come out of the shower. She had see most of the boys in that state but those time it felt different. Mainly because he wasn't some guy anymore but her boyfriend. Her face grew bright red when she realised that she had to share a shower with him. The thought that he had been completely naked under the water a few minutes ago didn't dampen the effect. While she stared at the floor to avoid eye contact Ushijima walked over to his bed, sat down and began to dry his hair. Tamiko allowed herself to glimpse at him and then stood.

"Here, let me," she mumbled as she stood before him.

His olive eyes looked up to her and he removed his hands from the towel over his head. Without a warning Tamiko began to roughly scrub his hair dry, turning his hair due into a mess of bed hair. It made her giggle. He looked so silly. Even he began to chuckle and smiled at her. Tamiko was so by his smile mesmerized that she was more than convinced. She had to tell him.

"Wakatoshi, I have a confession to make," she started.

And she stopped for a moment. He was gazing up at her in such a curious way that her heart nearly ripped itself out of her ribcage. One thing was for sure; he had a very adorable side. While she combed his hair with her fingers she took a deep breath.

"I can see perfectly fine without my glasses." she told him.

Ushijima gazed into her eyes and confusion was now present in his eyes as he faintly squinted.

"Then why do you wear them?"

"I…," she started and sighed. "I am colourblind."

Silence followed. Ushijima blinked a few times, mainly in disbelief.

"I can't see the colours red and green. The glasses and contacts I wear allow me to see those colours a little." she explained.

Still, no words came from him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and bowed to him. "I should have told you. It's just that I have been discriminated so many times because of it, which is also why I haven't told you yet. Even Shiratorizawa Academy doesn't accept applications if the student is colourblind, so I faked it."

To that, Ushijima's soft expression grew stern. Tamiko felt a cold chill going down her back and a stinging pain in her chest. Her hands retracted and formed an invisible wall between him and her. Now, she was afraid. Their first night together shouldn't be ruined by something like that. She searched for the right words in her mind.

"It is seen as a disability and I just didn't want to be blocked off. It may be difficult to live a life without being able to see colours but in some fields, we have an advantage. And some Universities enroll blind students, but not the colourblind." she explained as she tried to justify her life's decision. "I have a right to pursue my dreams just like anyone else and not being able to see colours will not stop me."

Heavy breaths pained her as she stared down at Ushijima. He hadn't moved a muscle since she had started and was now in deep thought.

"To deceive the school to be accepted is not correct," he started and Tamiko held her breath. "You should tell the teachers when we get back to the Academy. It shouldn't be kept secret."

A lump began to grow in her throat. Was he being serious? Did he even realise what consequences it would have for her? If this would be put through the Academy would probably refuse to let her graduate. She would have to do High School all over again. Universities she wished to go to would deny her. A dream job? Impossible. Many horrible images of her future began to haunt her when she felt a warm hand taking hers.

"If they deny your graduation then I stand against it," he suddenly declared. "As for your disability, it doesn't matter to me. I like you the way you are and I don't want you any different."

Tamiko's whole world turned white. Her sight turned blurry. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. Then the brightest smile that Ushijima had ever seen her do grew over face. She stood before him, smiling and sobbing. Ushijima was staring, both confused and disturbed. It was also a weird expression he was now wearing which made Tamiko laugh. Her arms flung around him, throwing him backwards onto the bed and she hugged him as tightly as she could. There was a brief time of calculation in Ushijima's head but then he also wrapped his arms around her. It took a while for a sobs to die down while she lay on top of him. After a while she pulled back from him and smiled into his face. Her eyes were red, her face tearstained but she looked so happy.

"Thank you, Toshi," she whispered. "I guess I always wanted to hear that."

Now even he smiled a little. He was glad that he did and said the right things. Then she leaned forward and lightly pressed her pursed lips against his forehead. His eyes grew wide from that gesture, a gesture similar to his mother's only that he hadn't received it since he attended elementary. It felt so warm, so nostalgic and yet different. This wasn't linked with motherly love. Ushijima was still lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, processing the events while Tamiko was back on her feet and drying her face. The piercing buzz of a phone call disturbed the tranquil atmosphere. Tamiko reached for her phone while Ushijima watched her. She answered the call, a call from her mother. Ushijima frowned. The last few minutes had been a rollercoaster of emotions and he was familiar with the emotional state she was left in when her mother called. This was the last thing he wanted to happen to her at this moment. He tried as hard as he could, finding any sings in her voice, body language or expression, any sign of discomfort. When her eyes grew wide he expected the worst, but it was quite the opposite?

"You are coming home?" she exclaimed.

* * *

 **WELL DONE TO ALL THAT GUESSED RIGHT ;)**

 **You deserve a cookie!**


	38. A turn of events

**Hey, everyone :)**

 **I am happy with the positive response of the last chapter. So much fluff :)**

curlystruggle: **Don't scream too loud. They will hear you. The fluff will get you.**

Yunrii: **Sooooooooooo Fluffy!**

Cardfighter By Maple: **Oh no**

Aquafin: **Didn't you? Ah, well she is. Thank you ^^ Uh USA very interesting! Just message me ^^**

deadlywhisper21: **Uh a new reader, welcome to my crib! Well, who knows what's gonna happen muahahahaha!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38 - A turn of Events**

"Tami-chan," Oikawa called. "Earth to Tami-chan."

The setter waved his hand before her eyes repeatedly, trying to get her to snap back to reality. But he wasn't successful. She stared into nothingness, her mind completely absent. Oikawa's shoulders slumped. Iwaizumi, who was sitting next to Oikawa, turned his eyes away from the court.

"Leave her alone, alien-for-brains." Iwaizumi grumbled.

Oikawa leaned away and pouted. It had been 10 minutes since they had sat down to watch the match between Karasuno and Inarizaki, and she still hadn't spoken a word. It wasn't strange for her to be quiet sometimes but not responding to anything was unusual. Oikawa turned to her boyfriend instead. Their eyes met.

"Ushiwaka-chan, what's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Her mother is coming home." the ace simply explained.

Now it was self-explanatory. The two third-years had only heard about her condition in their last year of middle school. Izumi had told them. Tamiko knew that they knew and she didn't care. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged a glance before turning their attention back to the court. Both teams had already started their warm-ups while the crowd of spectators grew larger and larger. What caught Iwaizumi's attention were the amount girl's with banners mentioning the Miya twins. He found it amusing that Oikawa hadn't noticed that he had been outnumbered when it came to a fangirl club. However, in Tamiko's mind there was chaos. Her mother was coming home.

-the night earlier-

"You are coming home?" Tamiko exclaimed.

She didn't realise that her hand was shaking. The pool of emotions was still present and now it showed no sign of leaving. If anything, it could get worse. Her pulse had elevated as well after she had heard those words. Was this some cruel joke or was this really happening?

" _Yes, I got enough hours to go on holiday for two weeks._ " her mother explained.

"When will you come?" Tamiko asked.

" _End of March,_ " her mother informed. " _I don't want to miss your graduation._ "

A big smile grew on her face. And yet, she felt as if there was disappointment waiting behind those news. Instead, her mother listed things to be done, things to expect and when to expect them. It was really happening.

" _Will you tell Tobio?_ " her mother asked. " _I can't reach his phone._ "

"I will," she promised.

There was no possible chance that she wouldn't tell him. When she would, she didn't know yet. She did know where he was staying since she had to sign the slip from the school. It may not be allowed to do that in her age but she was still his guardian. Since he was having important matches she didn't want to throw him out of focus either. No, she would wait until all the matches were over.

" _Ah, before I forget_ ," her mother interjected. " _I have found someone in America_."

"Found someone?" Tamiko asked, cautious.

Her eyes fell on Ushijima who was now sitting upright on the bed. Instead of spending his time doing something for himself he was watching and listening. She was secretly glad that he was.

" _Yes, he is wonderful,_ " she dreamily sighed. " _He will come as well since he wants to meet you two._ "

"Does he?"

Tamiko was more than bewildered. Her mother had found a man after all those years since father had left. Since then she had been drowned in her work so it might be a good thing that she had found a man. She might have more time for her and Tobio now.

" _Yeah, you will like him. He is a very sweet man,_ " her mother swooned.

"If you say so," Tamiko answered, a little unsure.

" _I will email you the details later,_ " she told her.

Tamiko nodded to herself when her eyes met with Ushijima's again. He was still watching her as she strolled around the room.

"Oh, mum," Tamiko blurted out.

" _Yes, sweety?"_

The words were lying on her tongue. _I have someone, too._ It was too easy to say them, a little too easy. _You will like him, mum. He is a little quiet but very sweet._ So many things she wanted to tell her. About Tobio's success, her manager position and her athletically talented boyfriend.

"I can't wait to see you." she blurted out instead.

" _Neither can I,_ " her mother answered.

The call ended with Tamiko staring into nothing, her arms hanging. First the broken glasses, the colour-blindness and now this. It was too much. Ushijima stood and walked in front of her. It was just a guess from him but he wrapped his arms around her all the same. An unusual hug as well. He squeezed her a little tighter than usual and it was something she yearned for.

"What is happening," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Your mother is coming home after a long time." he told her.

"It's weird," she muttered and pulled away from him. "I don't feel happy at all. I don't even feel anger."

Ushijima wanted to pull her into his arms again but she avoided his gentle pull. Instead she began to pace. She paced in the room chewing on the nail of her index finger. Ushijima watched her. Like a caged animal in a zoo she seemed to be losing her mind. It made him feel a little uncomfortable and confused to see her in such an unusual state but he was sure that he had to do something. He stopped her pacing and held her shoulders.

"Tamiko," he spoke. "If you need any help I can do that."

"It's fine, Toshi-kun," she sighed. "I'll be fine."

 _Like always,_ she added in her mind. Ushijima frowned. It was one thing being independent but this was the wrong time to show that trait, even he knew this. He had always wondered what would happen if her mother would ever come back and from the phone call there seemed to be a big change on the way. Another man. For a short moment he wondered what a good boyfriend would do now. He did like her after all. He could just jump over his own shadow. And so he did.

She avoided his gaze, ashamed of showing him her vulnerability again. No, she can't be weak. She had been strong for all this time. She couldn't lose now. Showing weakness was the worst thing you could do, that's what she had learned throughout her life. Tamiko's eyes widened when she felt his lips on her forehead. When he pulled away she gaped at him, surprised at the sudden sign of affection. Their eyes locked and she tried to find a speck of logical reason in his eyes. Instead they were so soft.

"Don't think that you are alone." he told her before quiet adding, "I'm here as well."

For the first time did she see pain in his eyes. Was she really that important to him? Even after the short time they had spend with each other? She wasn't even sure if she felt the same way. Ashamed and now struck with guilt her eyes became watery. Again he wrapped his arms around her and she quietly sobbed into his shirt, clawing into his back. Every now and then she whispered his name and as an answer he squeezed her a little. He was there for her and she had to know this. For minutes they stood like this when Ushijima's watch chimed.

"We should go to bed," he suggested.

Tamiko nodded quickly, wiggled free and disappeared into the bathroom. When she looked at herself in the mirror her eyes were red with tears. She grimaced at herself and managed a smile before washing her face. She took her time. It wasn't that she didn't want him here but she wanted some alone time for now. Ushijima was already lying in bed with his eyes closed when she emerged. It was a double bed, a wish from Izumi who had wanted to share a bed. Now she had to share the bed with Ushijima. Tamiko swallowed. He didn't move when she slipped under the duvet, much to her relief. He did however let out a big sigh.

"Good night," she mumbled as she lay on her side.

He hummed and Tamiko smiled to herself. Warmth grew to her cheeks as the reality of the situation sank in. However, it didn't feel awkward. If anything she wanted to cuddle with him but he was probably too tired. And she wasn't sure if he would like that anyway. Instead she closed her eyes. Sleep quickly found her and when the alarm sounded the next morning they woke up face to face.

-present time-

The phone call still didn't go out of her head. She really was coming this time and now she was thinking of all the scenarios that could play out. Chaos. Happy reunion. Hatred. It was mainly negativity that was present in her mind. But the man her mother had mentioned awakened her curiosity. What was he like, what did he look like? So many questions and possible faces went through her mind. Her head rested in her palm when she felt a hand gently squeeze her other one.

"Think of something else," Ushijima spoke into her ear.

Their eyes met for a moment, blue and olive. Others would have thought of it as rude but she knew exactly what he was trying to say. Tamiko managed to twitch her lips up to a smile. A warm yet sad smile. Then she gazed down at the court and her eyes widened.

"Orange," she mumbled. "They're wearing orange."

And then she burst into laughter as she saw the thirteen oranges and one black crow.


	39. A return

**I have to apologize in advance for this short chapter!**

 **Although I do have holidays now and chapter uppdates might happen more often now, I still have 2 little kittens to take care of.**

 **Little sidestory: The two kittens were abondend in the woods and we took them in.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnyway, I want to thank all of my readers for just being there. You all make me happy especcially when you guys read the story multiple times ^^**

 **And if you are too shy for a review, you can always message me. I don't bite ^^ and I would enjoy hearing some of your ideas for the story.**

 **I also decided to make a little challenge. Send me your OCs for Haikyuu! I want to see and hear about your characters. It doesn't have to be anything special as long as you are proud of your creation and want them to pop up in this story! There will be no limit as long as I find your OC interesting :) They can also be based on yourselves. So please let me see what you guys have :D**

starrat: **And I hope I wouldn't disappoint!**

KirikaAndo: **Oh thank you ^/^ And you are most welcome! He does deserve love 3**

Cardfighter By Maple: **Who knows and it's not wrong to have theories!**

Yunrii: **Hahahaha nice xD I like your imagination.**

Guest Plz no: **Who knows**

Guest Aquafin: **Thank you :) Well, Germany isn't very exciting either :P**

Random Reader: **Thank you, although I'm still improving. Still make a few mistakes. But I'm glad that I exceeded your expectations :D I don't always like OCs either so I wanted to make this perfect (or at least try). I also try to make my OCs as human as possible. Tamiko? Canon? Oh my goodness :D**

Estriella: **Yay :D Thank you. He is, yes! I wouldn't say hate but she is just doing a lot of things wrong.**

Guest RJ: **And I was worried that the 1st chapter didn't hook anyone! yay! That is good to hear that she is a best girl. Izumi is based on one of my best friends, or rather a mix of them. The Haikyuu Quest is in the making but it will take time. I still have to draw the cover picture and plot the entire story, since it shouldn't be too long. But I might get enough done over the summer! I could use some help though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39 - A return**

Tamiko gazed out of the window as the train sped past the coast of east Japan. Despite the wintery weather, the beaches still tempted for a swim. While Ushijima was reading a book about orchids, Tamiko thought back to the matches of the spring tournament. Karasuno had managed to get into the semifinals but then they lost the match. They had been broken but received great applause from everyone in the stadium. So much applause. Even the opposing team had shown their respect. The fallen powerhouse had regained it's former glory and they also declared that they would stand on this stage again. It had been a prideful moment for her when she had seen her brother lift his fist into the sky when he had spotted her in the crowd. She had done the same and the others had followed suit. Even the people in the crowd lifted their fists.

Now the elevation had subsided and they were on their way home. She had promised to pick up Tobio from school and Ushijima had expressed interest in tagging along. Soon enough, the surroundings grew familiar. Tamiko's eyes wandered around the interior of the train. All faces were unfamiliar and busy with themselves. There was a family of four, an elderly couple, a man in a suit and a few more people. Next to her, Ushijima closed his book and readjusted himself. Their eyes met and both smiled. Outside the green scenery turned to gray concrete.

"Next stop, Sendai main station." the announcement informed. "Please mind your step."

Ushijima got their luggage and both got off the train. Tamiko stretched after the long train ride and both made their way to the car. The fee was a reasonable price of which Ushijima paid half. From the train station they drove straight to Karasuno high school. For Ushijima it was the first time seeing the premises but he followed her to the gym where the volleyball team was receiving some parting words. The players did notice them but didn't let themselves get distracted. After the speech was over everyone clapped and got ready to go home. Tobio yawned when he approached his sister.

"We still need to get some food for tonight but I can drop you off at home." she offered.

Tobio nodded in agreement when Hinata approached. The little middle blocker looked tired, his eyes red from tears. But determination was dominating. But from what she had observed, he had changed the most. He had profited greatly from that new stage.

"Did you see all of our matches?" he asked.

"Yes, all of them." she confirmed with a smile.

"And what do you think?"

Tamiko gazed at him as he stared at her. Was he really expecting her to give a feedback? What a strange boy. But she had to grin.

"Depending on who you get as first years, it might get really interesting," she told him.

Hinata cocked his head to the side, not understanding what she meant. Then her gaze shifted from Hinata to the third years. This had been their last battle with the Karasuno team and they had never gotten this far. All thanks to those first years. They also looked at her, fully appreciating her words. Ushijima and Daichi exchanged a few words from captain to captain while Shimizu approached her.

"Is your team easy to handle?" she asked her.

"Depends," she shrugged. "There are days when they do what they are told."

Shimizu smiled at her. The two managers exchanged a few more words when the group split up. Tobio yawned again before he asked his sister for the car keys. The Shiratorizawa third years held a long conversation with their Karasuno counterparts, talking about the matches, school and the future. They all got to know each other much better. Tamiko came to the conclusion that despite his strong exterior, Daichi was immature in some way and Sugawara enjoyed making fun of his friends. Asahi was as timid as she expected. After a while they said their farewells and headed to the car. When they reached the red car, Tobio was already sleeping in the back. He stirred when they got in but the drive was spent in silence.

"You go and get some rest, Tobio-kun," Tamiko told him when they got home. "I have to take Toshi-kun back to the campus."

The young setter nodded and went inside while Tamiko got back into the car. This ride was also silent until she had parked the car near the school. Ushijima took his luggage out of the trunk and turned to Tamiko, who was smiling at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said and hugged him.

He hummed in agreement and pulled her a little closer with one arm before placing a kiss on her head. It was a warm and tender affection she was receiving and she enjoyed it. They pulled apart quickly. It was still too early for them to let anyone knew about their relationship. It was attention that neither of them wanted. When he headed back to the dormitory she gazed after him for a getting back into the car. Tobio was still sleeping when she got home so she decided to settle the matter with her glasses. She unpacked her bag, took out the piece of paper and entered the number on her phone.

 **From: Tami**

 **To: Miya Osamu**

 _Hello, this is Kageyama Tamiko. I wondered if you are still willing to compensate for half my glasses._

Satisfied she nodded to herself and decided to clean the house. She spend a good hour cleaning and doing the shopping. But it was a chore she enjoyed. She felt like an adult every time. When she was done she watched the news with a warm cup of coffee. Then her phone chimed. Osamu had spoken with his mother about the situation and was even willing to pay the full price. In the end she even had a phonecall with the mother of the Miya twins. A nice lady. Despite the price she offered full compensation and Tamiko couldn't deny. After exchanging the adresse, the mother promised to send the glasses to the Kageyama residence. Elated about the news she phoned Ushijima to tell him the news. But he wasn't interested in it.

"You need to tell you brother about your mother," he reminded her.

She couldn't disagree. Once Tobio would wake up she would tell him. Tomorrow would be the first school day of the new year and until then she decided to sort out her school material. Soon the exams would start. A scary time. But it had to be faced so she tried to look over topics she was still struggling with. Soon enough there was a knock on her door and her brother walked in. He apologized for having slept so much but Tamiko insisted that it didn't bother her. Instead she eagerly motivated him to help her with dinner. He had gotten better in the kitchen. They quickly had prepared dinner together and sat in silence as they ate. Tobio was still yawning and Tamiko was trying to formulate words in her head. They had never talked about mother. She didn't know what his thoughts were about that woman who was finally coming home.

"Tobio-kun," she started.

He looked up from his food but kept chewing. Her heart twisted. She didn't even remember how Tobio had acted the last time mother was home. All she knew was how she had shielded him. Tobio was in their mother's eyes the little angel and Tamiko was the eldest and therefore had to work hard. Although Tamiko was the one who has supported Tobio throughout his love for volleyball their mother had never voiced any interest in his interests. As long as he was happy. That was the most important thing. Even so, she had never been jealous of her little brother. Never.

"Mum called me a few days ago," she said before taking a drink. "And she is coming home."

Silence.


	40. A best friend

**I am back and I wrote half the chapter in a burst.**

 **Anyway, the hot days in Germany are taking their toll and my brain needs a rest.**

 **BUT I WILL BE BACK.**

 **I just can't believe I have reached chapter 40!**

starrat: **Well, here you go!**

KirikaAndo: **Please don't die :(**

Yunrii: **Just a little cliffhanger. And I will, they are already double the size when they came. I have a few things planned but you will just have to wait and see ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 40 - A best friend**

"Tamiko, do you want a snack?" Izumi asked when she got up from the bed.

Tamiko nodded and her eyes gazed outside at the falling snow. A typical January day in North Japan and Tamiko was at Izumi's house for studies. Although it had turned into a partial gaming day which wasn't surprising since Izumi was a proper gaming girl. The game was paused and Tamiko felt empty. Tobio's reaction to mother's return had been a little how she had expected it. It hadn't interested him. Their mother wasn't an important aspect in his life, that much was clear.

"You know," Izumi started. "You could have studied with Ushiwaka."

"There wouldn't have been much studying then."

"Neither is there now." Izumi reminded her.

They exchanged glances and then burst into laughter. Ever since school started again the teachers had begun to pressure the third years into studying. Great results were the schools main reputation and no one was to ruin it. Including the volleyball boys, despite their sport scholarships. Ushijima was studying with Yamagata and she had promised him to join them at some point this week. But club activities were still ongoing. The school band had started to rehearse for the graduation ceremony and Tamiko had to play as well. She would come home late tomorrow because of this.

When Izumi returned with snacks they returned to the match at hand. Izumi was a fond collector of anime games and Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm was a game she didn't want to be beaten in. Tamiko didn't mind losing. At least in video games. She wasn't a fan of them but it was an easy way to pass time. They had already played for hours but it certainly didn't feel like it. And time passed again as they started match after match and finished the bowl of snacks.

"By the way," Izumi mumbled in the midst of a match. "What are you gonna do when your mum gets back?"

Izumi's character beat up Tamiko's which had stopped moving. The large KO letters flashed and Tamiko sighed.

"I don't know," Tamiko admitted. "I know I have always complained that she never came but now that she is, I don't want her to."

Arms quickly wrapped around her when her voice began to choked. The circumstances couldn't be worse. The final exams were coming up, her mother was coming home and the graduation was coming up as well along with life decisions for the future. Career advice was already being given to the third years. Some have known for a while what their goal was but Tamiko was still unsure. Coach Washijo had offered her the manager position but she didn't know if he had spoken to the teachers yet. Was he even still considering it? She also didn't dare to ask him in case it put him off.

"You're not alone, Tamiko." Izumi reminded her. "I'm here, your brother and Ushijima wouldn't let you hanging either."

Tamiko nodded. She wanted to believe that this was true but somehow she still felt a little alone. She did trust them but there wouldn't be much they could do, if anything at all. At least Tobio wouldn't do much since he felt no big connection to their mother. And Ushijima, he was new to this whole endeavour. He did know about the circumstances but could he understand them, that was the question. Izumi did and had for many years understood it all. One of the reason why she wanted to help her.

"Let's change the subject," she suggested. "It's still 2 months away until she comes. We can plan something soon."

Tamiko nodded and squeezed the arm that was still wrapped around her. Coming here was always a good distraction from the world and Izumi knew how to make her feel welcome and at home. There was a reason why she was her best friend. Advice was always available, from both sides and Tamiko wasn't always the one with the problems.

"I want to break up with Ichiro," Izumi revealed suddenly.

Tamiko blinked, the change of subject being too sudden.

"What?"

Izumi pouted and tightly hugged one of her big pillows. Tamiko knew what this meant.

"There is no progress between us," she told her. "It's getting boring."

The brunette was at a loss for words. She had always believed it was going well between those two. What was happening?

"What do you think, Tamiko," she mumbled. "Should I give up on him?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Tamiko reminded her.

Brown eyes gazed at her filled with sadness. A sad smile followed. Izumi knew this too well. She had always wanted to help Tamiko get into a relationship and now her own was failing. Well, it was one way to distract her friend from her mother problems. It was that much of a biggie anyway. There was a reason why she had changed the subject to _boys_ and now she smirked. It was going to get juicy.

"Anyway, how are things going with Ushiwaka?" Izumi asked.

Tamiko had caught on quickly and now glared at her friend with splinted eyes. When she saw this, Izumi broke out into laughter. This was why she loved Tamiko as a friend. The teasing and jokes and support. Izumi winked.

"I'm being serious," she told her.

Tamiko half smiled and lay back down to stare at the ceiling. The memories of the nights at the hotel were coming back to her. They had discussed the matches, played a few card games and had eaten breakfast at the hotel while having explored the capital a little. Tamiko wasn't fond of cities but the tall skyscrapers had been impressive. He had held her by the hand the whole time, had shown her the few places he knew. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had joined them a couple of times as well. What was the most surprising was that Iwaizumi now got along very well with Ushijima while Oikawa had turned from clingy to brotherly. A little more annoying than before but not too bad. It had been fun, a lot more than she had been anticipating the days before the journey. Now they were fond memories and a warm feeling in her heart.

"Except holding hands, not much has happened," she said after a while.

"Girl, I'm gonna need more than that until I'm satisfied." Izumi warned her.

"We slept in the same room," she added.

Tamiko pouted when she saw Izumi rotate her hand to indicate for her to continue. She hated it, being integrated like this. Especially about such a subject.

"Sorry, the juice box is dry," Tamiko admitted and lifted her hands in defeat.

There was a lot of disappointment coming from Izumi. She sighed, dropped her shoulders and gave Tamiko big pout.

"And I hoped for something more," she grumbled. "You had him to yourself for a whole week. Why did nothing happen?"

"You know I'm new at this," Tamiko defended herself. "And I want to take things slow. If it's too fast I might overrun him."

Izumi nodded to herself. Her inexperienced friend had a point. Wise without knowledge. That was one way Izumi loved to describe her with.

"You should still move forward to show him that you belong to him." Izumi suggested.

"And how do I do that?" Tamiko asked.

The wooden frame of the bed began to creak when Izumi changed her position on it. She took Tamiko's hands and looked her dead in the eye.

"Tamiko, it is time for the first kiss."

In that moment a lot went through Tamiko's mind. She pictured it and from that image her face exploded with redness. Just imagining it, those lips touch hers made her pulse race and her brain lose focus.

"You can't be serious." she stammered.

"How long are you going to wait?" Izumi asked.

"We have only been going out for a month." she reminded her.

"So?"

"We are both new to this," she said. "And I don't know how he will react to it. Maybe he wouldn't like it."

"You're right, sorry for pressuring you." Izumi sighed. "Tell you what, how about you start small and work your way up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You start with kisses on the cheek. Then you work your way in making him grow used to it. And then you target his lips." Izumi began to giggle menacingly.

Tamiko questionably raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know."

"You have to start somewhere," Izumi told her. "Holding hands and cuddling is already achieved, right? So, there shouldn't be a problem. He's already doing things he never did before and that is a feat in itself."

At least he was known for not having done any of those things. He had been with many girls but the relationships had never lasted longer than three days. But this with Tamiko was a first. Both had been very surprised that the whole school didn't know yet. Tamiko was sure that at least Tendou or Goshiki wouldn't have been able to keep their mouth shut. But this was fortunate. There was one thing that she didn't want in the last few months at school, and that was a fanclub war. There was enough troubling her already.

"Are you happy?" Izumi suddenly asked in the silence. "With Ushiwaka," she added.

That was one thing she couldn't answer with words. Was she happy with him? She certainly wasn't unhappy. And she enjoyed seeing him. It was still too early too tell for sure but for now she gave her friend a nod and a smile. That satisfied her. For the rest of the afternoon they played a few more games before Tamiko headed home. The idea of kissing Ushijima was going through her mind again. She tried to calculate how to proceed in that matter while juggling studies, work and her mother's return alongside it. While her mind was busy, her feet carried her home and she wasn't drawn back to reality while she did the routine tasks of unlocking the door and taking off her shoes and jacket. She wasn't even aware of the second set of shoes in the porch. A voice did that instead.

"Welcome home, sis." Tobio greeted her.

That's when she saw Ushijima standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was finished with studying," was all he said.

 _And he wanted to eat dinner,_ she added in her mind. A smile played on her lips while she brought her bag upstairs into her room. She really was happy to see him. A glance around her room and she noticed something. There was no photo of her and Ushijima alone. Maybe that would be a next step as well. When she came back down, Ushijima and Tobio were playing a board game, too focused to notice her. While she began cooking a meal for three she heard an occasional curse from her brother. It made her smile every time.

"Dinner's ready," she interrupted.

Both boys were very hungry and chowed down on the food. Especially Tobio who had been training all day. Despite the loss at the tournament they weren't discouraged. On the contrary, they were more fired up than before. Even at Shiratorizawa the volleyball team was still practicing, although the third years were now passing on their baton to the younger ones. Tamiko herself was still waiting for an answer from the coach. If it would ever come. In silence and in thought she began to clean up when she sensed someone stand behind her.

"Let me help," Ushijima offered.

The dishwasher was done quickly and when they both tidied up the cutlery Tamiko grew frustrated. Ushijima was able to reach the highest part of the kitchen with ease and that annoyed her.

"Why are you so tall, stop!" she whined and lightly punched his arm.

A chuckle escaped him while outside it began to snow again. But spring was on its way. Her freesia in the living room was already starting to sprout.


	41. A progress

**Wohooooo I'm on a roll.**

 **Since my husband has to work I am alone all week and have enough time to just sit down and write.**

KirikaAndo: **That's good to hear. And thank you ;_;**

AliceMitch09: **I like teasing ^^ And I will keep it going. I really want to bring this to an end.**

starrat: **Thank you :)**

Guest RJ: **Oh I'm sorry but they have to be like that ^^ I have also reached page 200 on my google docs from the total of 227. There is enough to last. yay pom poms :3**

Yunrii: **No worries :) I feel proud as well ^^ I'll try to publish the first chapter of the Haikyuu Quest soon as well. Wish me luck.**

 **Another ANNOUNCMENT!**

 **my birthday is coming up in September and I wanted to do a chapter where you guys can choose what it will be about!**

 **0- Tamiko's past with Oikawa (Kitagawa Daiichi story)**

 **0- Tamiko's past with her parents divorce**

 **0- Tamiko' s first time at Kitagawa Daiichi**

 **PLEASE VOTE :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 41 - A progress**

"One more," it echoed through the gym.

Tamiko, who sat on the bench, snapped back to reality. Or rather, she woke up. She had been up all night last night, studying as much as she could. Now she was sitting in the gym during training and almost falling asleep. Not to fall into the dreamworld again she decided to refill the water bottles. But even then her eyes fell shut a couple of times. So annoying. When the boys took a short break to drink, she let out a long yawn.

"You look very exhausted, Tamiko-chan," Tendou noted.

She didn't give much of a response and sat back down on the bench along with Ushijima and Semi.

"All nighter?" Semi asked and Tamiko nodded. "There must be a lot of things bothering you."

Ushijima took another sip of water when he noticed Tamiko leaned against the wall, napping again. She appeared peaceful yet exhausted. He knew why. And yet he didn't know how to help her. Coach Washijo called the boys back to train but Seitou stop Ushijima before he could stand.

"Have you decided on a team you want to join?" he asked.

He has been asked this a couple of times now. Since the finals were over he had gotten a lot of offers from different teams around Japan. Many had stated in their letters that they were looking past his recent loss and wanted him on their team anyway. He had spent a lot of his free time looking through the invitations, checking out the teams, their history, their reputation. This was his future he was deciding on after all.

"Tokyo," was all he said.

Seitou nodded understandably. Then his eyes fell on Tamiko.

"Is everything alright with her? I'd hate to have a student who is succumbing to fatigue. This school pressures students a bit too much sometimes."

Ushijima understood what he meant. He himself wasn't feeling that pressure since he was used to it. But Tamiko was different. She got into the school through sheer learning and good grades. She had to keep that up no matter what. Kicking students from the school did happen.

"A lot of personal things are piling up," he explained.

"I see," Seitou nodded.

Ushijima glanced over his shoulder at Tamiko's sleeping expression. At least she had a few minutes of peace at this moment. That's when he remembered a big problem that had been haunting her for while. What to do after the graduation. She had received the possibility of continuing to be this team's manager. It was something he would like for her. And he would know that the team was in good hands. But he hadn't heard any news regarding that matter.

"Seitou-sensei," he started. "Kageyama had expressed an interest in continuing to be the team's manager. How does that decision stand?"

"She is still interested?" Seitou wondered. "I believed that she had found something else. In that case I will get it back on the table."

"Thank you, sensei." Ushijima bowed his head in thanks.

Seitou nodded with a smile and headed back to coach Washijo. Ushijima watched them exchange a few words before he saw the coach nod. Silently he was glad that he had mentioned this. Now he had some good news for her. He stayed on the bench for the rest of the training session and the coach didn't say a word. The old man understood. He pushed his team to the limit but exceeding it was a no-go, even for him. Overworked team members were as good as none. And the captain has done his part. When training was over Tamiko was awake and more alert. The nap had done its part and while the boys all went to shower, she gathered her thing and waited. Ushijima was quickly done with his shower and joined her.

"I'll be at the rehearsal tomorrow so I wouldn't be able to come to training." she informed him.

He nodded although would want to come and watch. It wasn't a secret that she was a somewhat talented piano player. In living room at her home dwelled a beautiful black grand piano. And yet he has never heard her play. It was something he longed to hear. She didn't boast about it either or was eager to perform. This made him believe that she never wanted to so he never asked. He was bound to hear it at the graduation ceremony anyway. And if he was one thing then it was patient. So he nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow in Biology," she said and was about to hug him as farewell.

He hugged her back but gently held onto her elbow. Blue eyes met his in surprise and confusion.

"I spoke with Seitou-sensei," he started. "He thought you weren't interested in the manager position anymore but he will discuss it again."

If her jaw could have dropped to the floor it word have done so. She stared at him, open mouthed, lost for words. And then, without warning, she jumped on him her arms tightly wrapped around him. She screamed, that led him, praised him and, in her hyperventilating state, she kissed him on the cheek. Ushijima was gobsmacked in that moment and seconds later, even Tamiko realised what she had done. She let him go and stepped away.

"Sorry," she muttered and shyly looked away.

"It's fine," he replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she stammered and forced a smile.

She awkwardly stepped away from him, small steps. But he had caught her again, his hand holding her arm. And then he leaned down. He didn't know why he did this but he had remembered a small sentence. _What a woman does to you she wants in return._ So he leaned down and gently pressed his pursed lips against her soft cheekbone. It was short. And yet it felt so right. Before she could say anything he let her go.

"See you tomorrow," he said and walked away.

He was glad that it was already so dark because of the winter hours. He get his face pulsing with heat as he walked to the dormitory. On the way he held his hand over his mouth, the other stuffed in his pocket. Did he really do the right thing? He wasn't sure. Drowned in his thoughts he paused before his door, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"Heyo, Wakatoshi-kun," a familiar voice greeted him. "Wanna have dinner with us?"

Tendou and Ohira were on their way down to the cafeteria to eat dinner, already showered and ready. The ace told them to wait for a moment while he did a few things in his room. The. He joined them. He stayed quiet while Ohira and Tendou spoke about all sorts of things. The cafeteria was filled with dormitory students sitting in their groups. The first and second years of the volleyball team were all sitting together and the third years joined them. Ushijima sat at the edge of the table, his mind still with that little gesture. He hadn't seen her expression and he had no clue if she was okay with the gesture. It worried him. Would he be losing her already? The sudden laughter from Tendou pulled him back to reality.

"I can see it already," Tendou announced. "Little orange shrimp, the ace of Karasuno."

Again, laughter spread. The idea of an ace who was shorter than Yamagata was source of entertainment amongst the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club. Quiet understandably as well, since they were used to Wing Spiker Aces who were tall, powerful and intimidating. Hinata Shoyou was none of those. But still, he had caught their attention since they had all seen the Spring tournament on TV. He had improved in such a short time and even Kageyama Tobio hab impressed Shibaru in the later games. He hadn't told anyone but he wanted to train even harder than before. Since the Karasuno was now in focus of conversation, it was only natural for the sister to be discussed as well. They knew of her circumstances and how she was supporting her brother as best as she could. If the siblings would have had better circumstances, would they have turned out better or worse? Ushijima was quietly listening when the younger ones started to leave to go to bed. The third years stayed at the table as the number of students in the cafeteria began to dwindle. Tendou stretched and glanced at Ushijima.

"What was up with Tamiko-chan today, Wakatoshi-kun," he asked the ace.

Ushijima looked up from his empty plate at his red haired friend. The three boys at the table all knew of his new established relationship with the brunette so he knew he could speak up without worry.

"Her mother is coming back," he started. "But this time she really is coming."

"Hey, that's great news," Ohira smiled. "She has been struggling in her absence."

"That means we are going to see a very happy Tamiko at the graduation," Tendou jested.

Ushijima listened to them and frowned. If only they knew how stressed and confused Tamiko was because of those news. He wasn't someone to stay up late to text with someone but he kept asking her if she was alright. It went without question that Tamiko claimed to be fine and that he shouldn't worry about her. It was her worry and not his. And yet he wanted to help. Hopefully his news from Seitou-sensei were enough of an upbeat for the week. Of course, his gloom expression didn't go unnoticed.

"You don't look very happy, Wakatoshi." Ohira noted. "Is something bothering you?"

"Tamiko doesn't want her mother to come back at this time," he revealed. "She is very stressed and keeps it to herself."

"Yikes," Tendou squeaked. "She is so stubborn when it comes to accepting help."

"Of course she is," Soekawa butted in. "She has to be since she is all by herself."

The guys stayed silent but all agreed. They had known her for a while and she was stubborn. No wonder she could handle them so well.

"You are going to confess to her?" Tendou heard someone yell.

He turned his head a little to see the people he'd like to call the _music nerds._ They were members of the school's orchestra, talented musicians. The middle blocker thought of them as a peculiar bunch although Tamiko partially belonged to them. But she was different. She was headstrong and those guys were just weird. But this seemed to be juicy stuff being discussed behind him so he listened in.

"Not so loud," another hissed.

"But seriously, you want to ask her out?" the first voice spoke more quietly.

Silence followed which Tendou connected with a nod since the conversation continued.

"She is way out of your league," a third voice commented.

"I heard she turned down Oikawa Tōru, that good looking guy from Seijou." the first voice whispered.

Tendou froze. Were they talking about Tamiko? There was no other explanation. He glanced at the person in front of him, hoping he didn't hear that conversation. To his disappointment, Ushijima was heeding those words and his face showed his anger. Tendou swallowed and the conversation continued.

"That's why I think I have a chance," the second voice declared. "I think she just doesn't like the good looking guys."

"Did you just call yourself ugly?" one of them laughed.

The others followed but the person in question defended himself.

"I meant, she likes the average guy," he claimed. "And I see her a lot now since we are sitting close to each other."

"Dude, she only sees your back when we practice." one reminded him.

"I can turn around," he claimed. "And besides, she doesn't have anyone sticking by her so my chances are good."

"Whatever man, I still think she will turn you down," the third voice advised. "She seems like the loner type."

And with that the boys stood and brought their cutlery to the shelves. Tendou glanced at Ushijima again who was clutching his fists. All of the boys had listened in.

"Wakatoshi, there is no way she will say yes to that guy," Tendou stated. "Just try to ignore it."

"I agree," Ohira added. "She has you and wouldn't leave you just like that."

"She doesn't know the guy either," Soekawa second it. "There is nothing to worry about."

Ushijima himself wasn't so sure. It bothered him more than it should. The third years also picked up their tablets and got rid of them before going to their rooms. Tendou, who's room was next to Ushijima's decided to tag along with the ace and joined him in his room. This happened often enough and the ace didn't mind. He was already used to it.

"How are this with Tamiko-chan," he asked when Ushijima sat down with a sigh.

Ever since he had come back from Tokyo, Tendou had held back his curiosity. Now he just had to know. He knew Ushijima well enough to know that he was good at ignoring unimportant matter. Since his face was still creased with anger he certainly wasn't ignoring it.

"It's going fine," was all Ushijima said.

Tendou wanted to pry but kept silent when he saw the anger burning in his olive eyes. He was beginning to worry. After a while he headed back to his room and pulled out his phone. He had to let Tamiko know that Ushijima was more than ready to dispose of anyone who would come to close to her. In his eyes that was progress but also dangerous.

* * *

 **Just another reminder that I am still waiting for your OCs :) I need more characters so show me yours :)**


	42. A rehearsal

**Hello everybody.**

 **I have looked at all the votes and Tamiko's past with Oikawa is in the lead.**

 **I will close the votes on the 11.09.2012**

Girlbook: **Oh, when he is jelly you have to watch out**

starrat: **Thanks and here you have it**

Estriella: **Yeah; I haven't done anything from his view lately. But we will just have to wait and see how this will play out. I like your OC :D I dunno if Shiratorizawa has a female volleyball club but if she does they must be good as well.**

KirikaAndo: **Uh another sporty OC xD She sound really fun What school does she go to now?**

mademoiselleee: **I drew a few OCs, which one were you?**

Guest: **Thank you for liking it :)**

RJ: **I like the reason for your vote :3**

O.T.: **That depents on how my writing is going. Sometimes I have a spurt but sometimes real life takes over. I do try to post a chapter every month since that is all I can manage next to all the other stuff I have to do. Sorry if it isn't that often :/**

WhereStoriesBegin: **It is, isn't it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 42 - A rehearsal**

Tamiko's fingers were gliding effortlessly over the black and white keys. Her eyes glanced over to the conductor who lifted his hands to announce the holding of the last note. The piece came to an end and Tamiko took a deep breath, enjoying the silence that came after. They all had been playing for an hour already and now it was time for a well deserved break. Unlike the other students who went to stretch their legs or turned around to talk to the others, Tamiko stayed by herself at the grand piano. Like a fortress of solitude she hid behind the large black instrument. It wasn't like she didn't want to socialise, she just wasn't very chummy with any of them. Instead she checked her phone. The last message from Tendou was still open from this morning. She didn't really want to believe that a guy was planning to ask her out, but it made her feel at ease that Ushijima was looking out for her. It made her feel warm and fuzzy. Also remembering that peck on her cheek made her smile like an idiot. It was a good thing that nobody noticed her. At least that's what she thought.

"Kageyama-san," a voice spoke.

She looked up to see Fujimura Izanagi, one of the violin players. He sat to her right, his back always turned to her. An inconsiderable person, very average but skilled with the violin, this she knew. And now he was standing next to her.

"Yes?" she asked, rather reluctant to talk with him.

"I was wondering if we could talk somewhere in private," he muttered.

Her mind briefly paused. So Tendou was right after all. He wasn't one to lie so she didn't understand why she had doubted him. Now she had to deal with this situation.

"Sure," she shrugged.

She followed him out of the hall and noticed some of the boys stare and whisper. Those were probably his friends. Izanagi lead her outside into the main corridor and then turned to her. She could see how nervous he was, biting his lip, playing with his fingers. It made her feel bad for having to reject him.

"I have something to confess, Kageyama-san," he started before taking another deep breath and standing strong. "I really like you. Please go out with me!"

Tamiko looked down at him as he bowed. For her it was strange to watch. When this happened before it wasn't any different, in a kitchen with no bowing. But a certain similarity was present. All except the feeling. That feeling of surprise because of the situation, happiness because it was happening to her. And yet she admired him for his courage.

"I'm sorry, Fujimura-kun," she said with a sigh and a sad smile. "But I have to decline your offer."

It pained her a little, especially when she saw the disappointment and sadness in his eyes.

"Why?" was all he asked when fear replaced sadness.

He began to tremble a little and wasn't looking at her anymore but more behind her. Tamiko turned around and couldn't believe what she saw. Behind her stood Ohira Reon and Tendou Satori, both putting up the best death stare they could muster. Tendou's face was creepier though, since he was grinning like the Joker. He stepped forward, resting one arm on her shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing with our precious manager?" he asked in a sinister tone.

The poor boy. He was shivering with fear and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet. Before scrambling away he apologised. Once he was gone, both of the boys returned to their normal demeanor.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked them.

"We just wanted to make sure that guy doesn't mess anything up," Tendou revealed. "You should have seen Wakatoshi-kun yesterday. Scary."

"Wakatoshi would have tried to stop the guy but then your relationship wouldn't be secret anymore. We wanted to make sure that this wouldn't happen." Ohira added.

Tamiko tried to picture an angry Ushijima sitting in his room. It wasn't that surprising, considering the text message she had received from Tendou. Now she was standing there, hand covering her mouth while she blushed heavily. The boys watched and smiled.

"Where is Ushijima," she asked.

"We send him to his room since practice is over," Ohira explained.

"Okay, thank you," she muttered before disappearing back into the hall.

Ohira and Tendou watched the door close behind her. They knew what they had to do. While the rehearsal continued time seemed to pass more slowly. It was annoying. She wanted to see him so badly, to tell him he didn't have to worry about anything. While her thoughts dwindled somewhere else she made a few mistakes on the piano. Luckily it was only a rehearsal. She had to practice more tonight anyway. All she wanted was to see him so it came as a salvation when the rehearsal was finally over. She was one of the first to leave the hall. It was handy playing the piano. She didn't have to pack her instrument away and there was no music stand either. With her bag she headed straight for the dormitory, hoping that nobody saw her knock on Ushijima's door. Tendou was the one who opened the door for her. That was something she expect.

"How was the rehearsal?" he asked.

"Made a few mistakes. Need to practice more." she answered.

Tendou stepped to the side to let her in. Ohira, who was sitting on Ushijima's bed, commented on how good she probably was and that she had the same motivation to be good as Ushijima. But that wasn't the case. Tamiko was a perfectionist, especially when it came to music. But to play the piano was a forced occupation. Ushijima was sitting by his desk reading over the many invitation letters he had received. The boys had already told him what had transpired and he felt ashamed. He didn't even want to look at her. How could he not trust her? She was more than trustworthy. But he had been too afraid to let that boy talk to her. And yet he should have. There was no possibility of her betraying him, so why did he not trust her? The sudden slam of the door pulled him back when he noticed that Ohira and Tendou had left. Now Tamiko stood in the room, arms crossed and expression stern. He looked up at her and was about to speak.

"Don't bother," she cut in.

He stayed silent but his eyes stayed glued to hers. He couldn't read her face, he always had a difficulty with it. But her eyes were another matter. He saw the disappointment, the anger, the sadness. That wasn't what he wanted to see. All he now wanted was to apologize, to hug and hear that everything was forgotten. Instead he heard her sigh.

"Do you trust me?" she demanded to know.

Did he? He trusted in her judgment when I she observed and analyzed. He trusted her to lead the team after he was gone. He trusted her, he was sure of it. He nodded.

"And I trust you," she concluded. "So don't worry about other boys."

Again, he nodded. It wouldn't be easy but he was going to try his beast. The situation was so alien to him. Trusting someone as a friend was one thing but entrusting your heart to someone that was something else. He remembered what happened between his parents and he didn't want to end up that way either. After a moment he allowed himself to glance up to her. This time she smiled.

"You know," she started. "I'm glad that you're worried about me but a little bit more trust would be really appreciated."

He nodded again, understanding her words. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. The fact that he let her do that assured her that he meant it. It was a little scary how quickly he had opened himself to her, although not completely. Since the day he had said those words it felt strange every time she was near him. Every time she touched him it felt strange. To touch his skin felt strange. It hadn't been the same since that barrier of friendship had been taken down. This new bond they shared was something new to both. Both were slowly getting used to it. Slowly strengthening it. Very slowly.

Tamiko started to understand her best friend. It was indeed a little agonising that he didn't make a move but she couldn't blame him. He was already hopeless in social situation so there was no point to expect a sudden smoothness from him. He was an idiot but he was her idiot now. The hand on his shoulder stayed while I with the other she forced his chin up with her hand. Their eyes met and then she all but grazed her lips against his. He stiffened under her gentle touch as her hands cupped his cheeks and held him in place as she prolonged the contact. When she pulled away, his eyes were wide with surprise and confusion. He nervously pressed his lips together and turned a little red when she started to giggle. From this he knew that he could relax.

When he did drop his shoulder she kissed him again. This time he tried to answer somehow. He pushed himself into her kiss, very carefully, trying not to do something wrong. It was difficult for him to resist this new sensation. Her lips were so soft and as the kiss deepened, he tasted her sweet essence. It overwhelmed him. While her fingers knotted into his hair, his own hands started to wrap around her waist and pulled her closer. He was overcome with greed. He wanted her, only for himself. But he stopped and gently pushed her away. And yet he held her, at a distance. Now he could breath easily, relaxing again including his grip but when he locked eyes with her again he froze.

"I-I'm sorry." she muttered.

His hands hovered next to her arms, afraid to touch them as tears began to swell in her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and searched for a way to diffuse the situation. She had gone to far, she knew this. Now this big step forward had resulted in a big flop backwards.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

With a pained expression she stood before him and didn't dare to walk away. Running from problems was never a solution but this time she really wanted to hide somewhere. Now she waited for his words. The silence was like a dagger to her heart.

"Tamiko." he said softly.

There was no answer. The words were stuck in her throat. She was having more difficulties than she had anticipated. Unbeknownst to her she had begun to slowly shuffle backwards. The door was right there. She could so easily escape this. Ushijima noticed what she was trying to do. He saw it in her eyes. But he wouldn't let her go.

"Tamiko, please don't go." he begged.

Tamiko stared at his one hand holding her firmly yet gently. Resisting was futile when she tried to push away. He stood and guided her to sit on the bed. It was difficult to look away from the eyes that have locked with her's. Then he crouched before her, his large hands resting on her thighs.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away. It was too new." he simply explained.

Of course it was. She had pushed this on him and it was totally new. And if anything she was so glad for his honesty even if it was brutal sometimes.

"I know." she muttered, wiping away a tear. "It's not your fault. It was just so...nice."

Ushijima smiled to himself. He wasn't alone. She was just as inexperienced as he was and that gave him a sense of security. He leaned forward and pushed her face upright with his forehead, placing a soft kiss on her lips. The corner of her lips curved upward as she smiled into the kiss. It felt like forever when they stopped. She still had to go home and practice and dinner to cook. Ushijima didn't want to keep her any longer either, since campus rules were strict. And so she got her bag, gave him one last hug and peck on the cheek and headed for the door. Before she could reach the handle he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered against her skin.

No sound came from her when her fuse blew but her face grew all shades of red. Smoke came out of her ears as her heart nearly burst out of her chest. Oikawa had always flirted her in the normal way but this was so old-school, she hadn't prepared for it.

' _Damn you, Tendou,_ ' she thought. ' _What the hell did you teach him with those books?_ '

It was too wonderful and she left his room and walked down the corridor with the hand clutched to her chest, her head low. So this big step forward was a success and she waited until she was home, in her room, face stuffed into the pillow so that she could scream.

* * *

 **The Birthday chapter will be posted on my birthday**

 **22.09**

 **I'll turn 24...**

 **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!**


	43. A Blast from the Past

**Hello everyone.**

 **The birthday chapter is here and happy birthday to me.**

 **24 years old...oh god xD**

 **I want to thank all of my readers for reading and reviewing and maybe even recommending the story.**

 **I love you guys, thank you for your love and support.**

Girlbook: **Hahaha indeed. Learning from experience is what you do when it comes to relationships. We've all been there xD**

starrat: **And here you go :D**

AliceMitch09: **Yes, the long awaited kiss :D Trust is the main thing that holds people together :) Yeah, my wording is a bit sloppy but I'm still learning! BUT ADVICE WOULD BE APPRICIATED! OR MAYBE A BETA-READER!**

LilweenGalatrass: **The Empress is back :D I'm glad that I didn't disappoint :3 I am the fluff queen. And no, you never mentioned that.**

KirikaAndo: **So she would move to Tokyo? Big step wow :O You can always message me :)**

curlystruggle: **hahahaha okay glad you liked it!**

 **ENJOY THE FILLER CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 43 - A Blast from the Past**

"Let's go, Tobio," Tamiko urged. "We still need to buy groceries for dinner."

Tobio quickly came out of the gym, dropping to the ground to change his shoes. She hated to pick him up from volleyball practice. Not because she hated the gesture but because of a certain person she could cross paths with there. And sure enough, that certain person spotted her.

"Tami-chan," Oikawa called and waved.

Tamiko's face scrunched up when she heard his voice. Oh, how she hated it. It was far too melodic for a male voice. But she also hated his whole self. She nudged Tobio, urging him to hurry up before the captain of the volleyball team reached her. But it was too late. Oikawa already stood beside her.

"What's the hurry, Tami-chan?" he asked cheerfully.

"Go away," she muttered and kept her eyes on her brother.

"You are so mean, Tami-chan," he mumbled with a pout.

But Tamiko didn't give him the glory to enjoy her attention. Instead she helped Tobio to his feet and headed out of the door. With every step her short curls bounced and Oikawa gazed after her, her brother tagging close behind. She had only recently caught his attention ever since Tobio started to attend the volleyball club. She had picked him up for the first time, Oikawa had tried his charms but was brushed off. The more he tried the more she ignored him. And after a while it became an obsession to get to see her relaxed face, her smile, her attention. But he failed every time. On the other hand, it was a great entertainment for his peers.

"Tami-chan, Tami-chan," Matsukawa and Hanamaki mockingly repeated. "Please give me your attention Tami-chan."

Iwaizumi couldn't hold back his laughter and joined them. Although Oikawa didn't like being mocked, this was one he ignored. For him it was the strangest thing, to have interest in a girl for more that 10 minutes even when she ignored him. His friends thought the same. Iwaizumi had asked him many times if he was sick or something. But Oikawa had insisted everything was fine.

"That idiot is in so deep," Matsukawa joked. "I feel sorry for the girl."

The two boys agreed and got changed. Iwaizumi was even more sorry for the girl. They both went to the same class, so he knew her a little. They had done group work together and he had gotten the impression that she was anything but stupid. Kageyama Tamiko. She wasn't a popular beauty girl either. She just sat there and paid attention. It was a good thing that Oikawa was in that class. That would have made it very difficult. The next day Iwaizumi approaches her.

"Sorry about yesterday," he said. "That idiot doesn't know boundaries."

" _He_ needs to worry, not you," she corrected him.

"Then I hope it looks spectacular," he grinned but then added. "I did talk to him about it but his skull is too thick to let anything through."

Tamiko smiled. Iwaizumi was the kind of guy who would be a true gentleman when he was an adult. He was also one of the guys whom she got along well with. They exchanged a few more words when their home room teacher walked in.

"Alright, kids." their teacher started. "Since the school year is almost over it is time to prepare. You each receive a list of high schools in the area. By the end of next week I want you all to decide which high school you want to go to."

When the lesson was over he handed out the papers. It was the start of lunch when the students began to discuss their dream high school.

"With my grades I really want to try to get into Shiratorizawa Academy." Izumi declared. "I bet there are a lot of rich boys there."

Tamiko sighed as her friend began to swoon over her perfect boyfriend again. It was an everyday thing which she had learned to ignore. Instead she focused on the piece of paper in her hand. There was a big list of high schools, from closest to farthest. There were rated as well, with Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa Academy with the highest rating. Aoba Johsai was a private school, so it was no surprise that it had received a high rating. Tamiko frowned. She hated to make such decisions.

"I will go to Shiratorizawa," Izumi announced to her. "It isn't easy to get into but I really want to try it."

A grin grew on her face and even Tamiko had to smile. She had heard of Shiratorizawa Junior High but not of the academy. The junior high school was an everlasting obstacle for the volleyball boys. She knew this from her brother and the countless reactions and discussions from her peers. Behind her, Oikawa suddenly called.

"Iwa-chan, you're going to Seijou with me, right?" he asked when he reached his seat.

"Of course I am." the latter answered.

Tamiko pulled the chair further away from that conversation. Because Iwaizumi sat before her, it was far too easy for Oikawa to cross paths with her. So she turned even more to Izumi.

"Seijou?" she asked.

"That's just the nickname of Aoba Johsai. It's a private school, so probably not for you." Izumi explained.

Tamiko glanced at the paper again. Her eyes kept falling onto Shiratorizawa. It would be great to join her friend at the same school and her own grades weren't bad either. She could get into that school if she studied a little for the entrance exam. The possibility was there. And if Oikawa was going to Aoba Johsai then she had no choice but to avoided that school. Simple as that. She managed to escape Oikawa when the bell rang for home. There was no volleyball practice either so she didn't have to pick her brother up. He was already waiting for her at the gate. At home, their mother was on the phone, only giving her children a brief nod when she opened the door for them. Not to disturb her Tamiko placed the paper with the high schools onto the kitchen table and went upstairs to her room. There she stayed until they were called down for dinner. Usually Tamiko would cook something but today their mother had been faster.

"Tamiko, my dear, I want you to go to Shiratorizawa Academy." she declared as they ate.

Tamiko just nodded and took another bite.

"It is an elite school with a great reputation for pushing their students to their limits. When you graduate you will have great chances. I heard that their music teacher is a very talented man. He will give you great lessons." she informed her.

Her daughter did listen but said nothing. It was her mother's dream to have a musically talented child in a famous orchestra. Piano lessons have littered her life for many years now. Back in her room she looked at the paper her mother had handed back to her. Shiratorizawa was boldly circled, indicating that this was the one and only choice. Tamiko sighed and placed it into her bag. Out of her sight and out of her mind. Instead she tried to get some sleep. The next day she handed in the paper and by the end of the week, all of the students had made their decision.

Now it was time to prepare for the entrance exams. Izumi and Tamiko weren't the only ones who had applied at Shiratorizawa, so they were put into one study group. Those weeks flew by quickly with the other three boys constantly being distracted and soon enough, those five students stood at the entrance gate of the academy. The exam itself was difficult but Tamiko left with a feeling of satisfaction. Now they just had to wait and that was the most agonising part.

When all the students received their letters, the home room teachers had a lot to do. While they wrote down all the high schools for the school board, the students enjoyed a free lesson. The classes mixed as other visited. Oikawa was in their classroom as well talking to Iwaizumi when he turned to her.

"Which school are you going to, Tami-chan?"

He looked at her with hopeful eyes but Tamiko avoided his gaze and moved away from him. He asked her again when Izumi had enough.

"Tamiko is coming with me to Shiratorizawa Academy!" Izumi defended her by pulling her into a defensive hug.

Dozens of speechless faces gaffed at them. Tamiko's jaw tightened. The volleyball club was this schools pride and joy and two of its students were going to the rivaling high school. She saw a few disgusted faces in the crowd. Good thing that the graduation wasn't that far away. In fact, only two weeks were left and they flew by so quickly. On that fateful day, many people had gathered at the school, parents, family and distant relatives. Only the Kageyama family wasn't complete. When Tamiko received certificate she only saw her little brother in the crowd. Their mother wasn't there. When the crowd mixed for the celebrations Tamiko just wanted to go home. But an escape was impossible for her when she was grabbed and pulled behind a corner.

"What do you want from me," she grumbled.

If looks could kill she would have murdered Oikawa many times already. But he didn't fall to the ground or incinerated into a pile of ashes. He stayed in existence to annoy her once again. With crossed arms she protected herself from what was to come. Big brown eyes gazed at her, filled with sadness and determination.

"Tami-chan," he started. "I really like you. Do you want to go out with me?"

Izumi and Iwaizumi, who had witnessed Oikawa's doing and had followed them, groaned in their hiding spot. Was Oikawa really trying to ask out a girl on the last day of school? This wasn't going to go well. And so they watched as Tamiko turned around and walked away without a word. Oikawa was silent, just standing there like an empty shell. Izumi Ran after Tamiko while Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a nudge.

"I could have told you as well that she would say no," he mumbled.

Oikawa raised his head, his eyes closed. Quietly he took a few breaths before looking up at the sky.

"What did I do wrong, Iwa-chan," he asked.

"You're just not her type." he shrugged.

"We will never see her again." he added.

"Probably," Iwaizumi nodded.

A heavy sigh escaped him and he took the first step back to the festivities. Iwaizumi followed. Many girls walked up to him, asking for his contact details or wanting to have a button from his uniform. He smiled at them weakly while Iwaizumi frowned at the charade. They never saw Tamiko again that day and Izumi was also nowhere to be seen. Both had gone home early.

"She will probably end up with some guy from Shiratorizawa," Oikawa grumbled.

"Most likely," Iwaizumi nodded.

Oikawa clicked his tongue and pouted.

"I swear, if it will be someone from the volleyball club she is dead to me," he declared.

"Whatever you say," Iwaizumi sighed.

And yet deep down they both hoped that she would have success and anything else good in the world. And for the next week, she hoped it for them as well.


	44. A mental preparation

**I am back, although it has taken me a month to write the new chapter!**

 **I have to apologize in advance, it will take longer for me to write. I have exams, internship, essays to write and all that jazz.**

starrat: **Thank you for liking it :)**

xxxFeliciaxxx: **Yes I did and yes I am old xD but thank you for reading and enjoying it :)**

Procrastnatingismyforte: **Thank you :) and happy birthday to you too :D**

KirikaAndo: **yeah, poor boy. And thank you :)**

jungkookies: **Thanks :D I'm glad you like my OC . And yeah, go ahead and tell me about your OC. Just message me :)**

Guest RJ: **YES, AN UPDATE! Tami and Oikawa don't go together at all xD**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter before it gets even more complicated ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 44 - A mental preparation**

The school bell rang to announce the start of the first break when Tamiko leaned back in her chair. A huff escaped her and she stared at the plain ceiling with a frown. After the last 10 minutes of a lecturing homeroom teacher it was a relief to hear the bell.

 _Choose your future wisely_ , he had told them.

As if this decision was set in stone. Tamiko knew very well how the world worked. In a perfect society the kids graduate, choose a college and work their chosen job for the rest of their lives. What a lie. There were many opportunities to change profession after having had a job for years. People in sports were the perfect example. Play in a team until you're in your 40s and then coach the future generation in said sport. It wasn't rocket science. It wasn't set in stone. Just one of the useless gibberish teachers were passing onto the students. And many believed them. But she was sure that Ushijima behind her wasn't foolish enough to believe that he could participate in his job as a national player for the rest of his life. He had his dad as a perfect example. Tamiko stood in the middle of thinking to head to the toilet when she heard thunderous trampling approach in the corridor.

"Tamiko," someone screeched and all of a sudden arms wrapped around her. "You are so mean, leaving out the details. You have to tell me everything."

"Izumi," Tamiko gasped. "I can't breathe."

The said girl let her go immediately but grabbed her hand instead. Stating that it would be best to speak in private, she pulled her out of the school building to one of the grass patches. Hardly anyone spend their time there so it was a safe place to discuss secrecies. Huddled in their coats and scarves they stood there.

"Spit it out," Izumi demanded. "I want all the juicy details."

"You want me to describe it?" Tamiko raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Only the situation," she elaborated.

While the sun was trying to warm up the winter air, Tamiko told Izumi about all she wanted to know. It was a little embarrassing but Izumi just listened.

"So he was afraid to lose you?" Izumi repeated to make sure she got the details right. "That's a good sign."

Her friend didn't answer. Instead Tamiko smiled towards the sun, basking in its warmth. Spring was coming, she could feel it. It was still cold but the trees were already sprinkled with buds. And the last entrance exams were over soon. Coach Washijo had already spoken with the principle about letting her stay as manager for a decent pay. The only condition was that she would attend a college during that time. Tomorrow was her entrance exam for the best college in the area. Learning more about psychology would hopefully boost her chances for the future. Izumi was also staying in Sendai.

"I'm going to go to art school. I really want to be a manga artist." she had told her excitedly.

Tamiko was glad that her friend was on the right track to reach her goal although she herself was even further away from it than before. Maybe she was a good manager but that wasn't what she wanted to be. But it was the only thing she could do with Tobio still at home even if he had become more independent than before. But what was still a hurdle to overcome was the visit of her mothers and that day came closer and closer.

"Let's go back," Izumi suggested after she had gazed at her watch.

Both returned to the school building and her glance briefly met Ushijima's olive orbs. It was a little difficult not to interact with him in class without others noticing their relationship. But it was going well so far. Ushijima had enough self control and Tamiko was talented in ignoring people. She had done that to Oikawa after all. A challenge, since he had always looked for her attention. Even at training they kept their distance not to arouse suspicion.

The rest of the day went by slowly with the teachers monologuing about how to achieve success in the future. Tamiko went home, after her work with the team was done, with a heavy heart. Knowing that she had to stay strong the next week made her anxious. At home she did all she could to clean up. She always kept things tidy so there wasn't much to do. Since her exam was tomorrow she decided to look over her notes once more and answer a questions that would come up. With pen and paper she went to work when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, hello Toshi-kun," she gleamed when she opened the door.

"Am I intruding?" he asked politely.

"Oh no, come in," she urged. "I'm just surprised that you're so early."

"The coach wanted us to rest," he explained.

Tamiko nodded when she closed the door and watched him hang up his coat. His nose and cheeks were a little reddened from the cold air outside. It looked adorable in her eyes.

"I'm studying a bit more for my exam tomorrow," she told him.

He nodded and followed her. It was a strange feeling to invite a guy into her room for the first time but there was no ulterior motive. Ushijima noticed one thing after he had looked around her room for a good while. Her room was black and white, something he could comprehend now since she was colour blind. But then there were her bookshelves. There were tons of books neatly stacked between the brown wood, some even placed before the rows because they hadn't found their place yet. The books were partially books of knowledge and books of entertainment which the titles suggested. 'The mythology of the Norse gods', 'Percy Jackson and the lightning thief'. Ushijima's eyes lingered on the bookshelves, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I see you have found my collection." Tamiko said with a proud smile.

He turned to look at her curiously, then back at the books.

"You have an interest in mythology?" he asked as he scanned the many book titles again.

There was a wide range of mythology books, from the Japanese gods to the Mayans, Romans and all sorts. He had paid enough attention in history classes that he had a rough idea what they were about. At least the Roman gods had a very complicated and complex family tree.

"Interesting," Ushijima mumbled. "I never thought that a bright mind like you would be interested in such a thing."

Curious eyes watched him as he picked out a book. He eyed the cover of the book and then gazed at Tamiko, who smirked.

"Do you hate me now?" she asked playfully as she walked next to him.

"No, not at all." he said and smiled down at her. "I find it very intriguing."

Her lips mirrored his smile and she offered him the book to pass the time. While she kept studying and humming to herself, Ushijima had started reading. He kept quiet occasionally looking up to her back. It dawned him once again how small she was compared to him. Although he saw her back in school every time, the uniform made her shoulders look broader than they actually were. She really had a small stature but that only made her more adorable.

An hour passed with Tamiko studying g and Ushijima reading when the front door opened and Tobio came home. His sister immediately prepared a dinner for three while the boys exchanged a few words about training. The only topic they had in common. Yet they didn't hesitate to help her in the kitchen. At least they set the table.

"Mother will come home this Saturday," Tamiko reminded herself out loud as they ate. "It's going to be hell."

Tobio and Ushijima took note of her emotionless expression. As soon as she had time to think this was the thing that continued to haunt her. Half-heartedly she poked her food on her plate. Tobio chewed while he watched her. It wasn't news to him that she was struggling with him and her own life. The fact that mother seemed to pamper him and expect success from his sister was something he was also aware of. But he had never cared for his mother. Maybe there had been a time where he would enjoyed the presence of his mother but she was not here anymore. Tamiko was struggling with the reality of her return and he saw it.

"It will be fine, Nee-san," Tobio objected. "She is my mother as well."

Tamiko gaped at her brother but then a smile grew on her face. Even Ushijima smiled at her. In the silence of the kitchen she wiped a tear away and continued to eat with a lighter heart. It was simple but still, this was a little encouraging and that uncomfortable reunion was still three days away.


	45. An uncomfortable reunion

**Hello everyone,**

 **I apologise for the long break but I had so much to do.**

 **I want to thank you all for 300+ followers and favourites**

 **I never thought I would ever see those numbers.**

 **And my story is over a year old already :D**

 **Woop woop!**

starrat: **Glad you're still hanging around :)**

Dianne060807: **Your realisation is an interesting one indeed.**

curlystruggle: **They are indeed. I love them.**

jungkookies: **:)**

QueenElls: **That we will have to see.**

hetanyomachinekotalia: **You have? Holy shit, you read a lot. It is different I know. When you don't find a good fic you have to write one yourself.**

 **Anyway Merry Christmas guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 45 - An uncomfortable reunion**

Tamiko was nervously fiddling with her top, creasing it while waiting. Her phone was laying on the living room table with blue eyes staring at it. It lay there peacefully despite the air around it feeling electrified with anxiety. On the calendar hanging in the kitchen the current day was circled in red and to make the day even more thrilling the gods had decided to make it rain. And not a drizzle but a proper downpour. Tobio was slouching on the couch yawning and listening to the rain. The siblings waited and waited for the call that told them their mother had reached Sendai. It was a Saturday, a day where most people would enjoy the day with family and friends. But some spent that time to go after their hobbies and ambitions. Ushijima was training, mainly to go after his ambitions but also not to intrude on this family moment. In hindsight, Tamiko wished that he was here right now. She had reached a new level of nervousness which she never knew existed and she didn't like it one bit. But this was also a good sign. It meant she missed him. He was important to her after all.

Her sight fell on the freesia which had grown in the last month. It was still bare, not carrying any flowers but the anticipation to see it's colours was building every time she looked at it. She had already researched the flower in the books of the library. The main colours it could make were colours she couldn't see with her bare eyes, except white and yellow. Secretly she hoped they were white. Yellow wasn't a colour she was fond of. Asking Ushijima about it was something she didn't want to do. She had received the bulbs before he knew about her colour-blindness and since he had this green finger he most likely knew about their meaning when it came to colours. On the other hand, from her interpretation he was the kind of guy who probably would have given her new ones to plant to change the colour. Or maybe he wouldn't have said anything because they were already planted. She didn't know. In things like socialising with girls she wasn't very knowledgeable of his behaviour patterns.

"Sis, I'm bored," her brother suddenly complained. "Let's play something."

An uncomfortable feeling spread through her when she thought of a game. She glanced at her phone again and rubbed her cold arms. The cold chill didn't go away.

"Just watch TV," she mumbled and pulled her knees up to her chin.

She could feel his eyes on him and it took him a while to reach for the remote. It was easy to see that she was nervous and anxious. Tobio sighed quietly and turned on the sports channel. A volleyball match was one. While Tobio's eyes were glued to the screen Tamiko was gazing at the droplets moving down the glass.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Tamiko jumped to her feet. Tobio turned off the TV and followed his sister to the door. Both held their breath when she reached for the doorknob. There she stood. Despite the dimness outside, there was a strange glimmer in the woman's blue eyes. Her skin had started to wrinkle from age and stress and yet life had returned. The love she had found seemingly refreshed her and pixie cut made her look a little younger than she actually was. Tamiko stood in the doorway ridgid, not knowing what to do.

"Tamiko, my dear," the woman spoke.

"Mom," Tamiko answered quietly.

Their mother, Kageyama Shiyori, was a tall woman, her hair short and black, her eyes cold and stern. The corners of her lips hung heavy and she gave her daughter's shoulder a small squeezed of acknowledgement while handing her the dripping umbrella. Then her gaze wandered past her.

"Ah, Tobio-kun, my darling," the woman exclaimed and approached the setter.

Tamiko stared into the distance with disbelief. She didn't want to feel jealous towards her brother but in that moment she couldn't help it. Rage built inside of her and she clenched her fists. Shiyori hugged her son, although Tobio didn't move.

"So how is your volleyball club going?" she asked.

"We got into the semifinals," was all Tobio said.

"How wonderful," Shiyori smiled and turned to Tamiko. "And how is your orchestra doing?"

"Still practicing for the graduation ceremony," Tamiko informed her.

"Good, good," she nodded.

With ambled steps she looked around the house, inspecting the kitchen and living room. She occasionally wiped her finger along the furniture and inspected the dust on her fingertip. Tamiko pressed her lips to a thin line. Was this really the way came home? By inspecting the condition of the house? She tried to control the bubbling emotions inside of her which were on the brink of bursting.

"How are your grades, Tamiko?" her mother asked.

"Still the same," she answered.

"And how about you Tobio-kun," Shiyori asked with a softer tone.

"I had to retake a test because I failed," he shrugged.

To that the woman's eyes narrowed. She thought for a moment and turned to her daughter.

"Didn't you have any time to help him study?" Shiyori asked her daughter.

"I…," Tamiko stummered.

"She had enough to do, mom," Tobio interjected. He put a strange emphasis on the word mom. "She took care of the house and was working."

"You are still working at that library?" she asked, rather disgusted.

"Yes," Tamiko nodded, looking at the floor.

"A useless job," Shiyori commented.

No more was said to that. Tobio exchanged a glance with his sister who then glanced at the ground.

"Tobio-kun, you are going to like your new stepfather," she swooned.

"You are going to marry him?" Tamiko asked.

"Of course," she said and turned to her son. "You wouldn't believe it but he is a former volleyball player."

"He was?" Tobio's eyes widened.

"Oh yes," she smiled. "He could teach you a thing or two."

After those words Tamiko didn't listen any longer. Instead she felt ashamed. Why was her mother only considering Tobio? Was she really such a failure? While she pondered her mother called her. Tamiko's eyes snapped up to look at her.

"Do you have a boy in your life yet? Or are as incompetent as your father?" her mother asked.

Before Tobio could say anything to defend his sister their mother was already monologuing about the idiocy of their biological father and how wonderful their new step-father was. All the while the words ' _just like your father'_ echoed through Tamiko's head. An uncomfortable knot was building in her stomach and she looked at the floor. This wasn't how she had pictured their long awaited reunion but at the same time she had expected it. The worst scenario was playing in reality.

"You will meet him tonight," Shiyori noted. "We will eat dinner tonight at this restaurant."

She placed a leaflet of a restaurant in town onto the table. It was a first establishment which offered meals from nearly all over the world. Their new stepfather seemed to have cash under his belt. That was hopefully not the reason why their mother was worshiping him.

"6pm," she said. "And don't be late."

She hugged her son, nodded at her daughter and left their home. When. The door fell shut Tamiko was still gazing into the distance. It was as if she had just lived through hell itself. Never had she felt so lost, so vulnerable.

"Sis," her brother muttered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tamiko glanced up to her brother and blinked, a tear rolling down her face. She pressed her lips to a tight line and shook her head. Tobio stared at her with parted lips. His strong-willed sister had been crushed by the mere presence of their mother. He had no memory of their father, of the arguments and quarrels his sister had witnessed. He only remembered his mother loving him and shunning Tamiko. He had ignored it all since Tamiko was there for him when their mother was not.

"Sis," he spoke softly. "What do we do now?"

"Get ready for a fine dinner," Tamiko stated after calming herself.

Both siblings readied themselves in silence. Tobio convinced her to exchange a few words with Ushijima before they left, to update him on the current situation. The ace was quietly listening to her while she poured her heart out. Then he said a few words of encouragement. It helped a little, hearing his voice and Tamiko left their home with newfound courage and an umbrella. While they made their way to the restaurant Tamiko told her brother that Ushijima's father, a former volleyball player, was back and that they were going to meet tomorrow. Ushijima had invited both the Kageyama siblings to this reunion. Tobio felt more than honoured to meet the father of the Shiratorizawa ace. More excited than meeting their new stepfather-to-be.

The restaurant was easy to find. The parking lot was filled with the kind of cars you would need a lot of money for. It gave Tamiko a queasy feeling parking there with a bright red car amongst the elegant black. The siblings walked towards the entrance, where they were greeted by an employee.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"I don't know with what name the reservation has been made but our mother is expecting us," Tamiko told him. "Kageyama Shiyori."

"Let me check for you," he said and looked through his book.

Meanwhile, the siblings looked around and Tamiko pressed her lips together. She has never been in such a fine establishment. There were certain manners that weren't accepted here and she wasn't very familiar with those. So she silently stood there and watched the man's finger glide over the pages until they came to a stop.

"Ah yes," the man said. "Under the name Takashi. Follow me please."

He led them to a table for four in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Two people were already sitting there. The woman smiled and whispered something into the man's ear. Then she stood. With open arms she welcomed them both and they all sat down. Tobio sta next to his mother, to her left and Tamiko sat to the right of the man. Tamiko looked around the room before the sound of Shiyori clearing her throat caught her attention.

"My dear, these are my children," Shiyori spoke. "This is Tamiko and this is Tobio."

She pointed at each of her children, although she placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. Tamiko's eyes met with olive and the man gave her a smile which she mirrored for good manners.

"This is Takashi Utsui," Shiyori happily introduced him. "Your future Stepfather."

"Now now, Shiyori-chan," Takashi laughed. "Don't overwhelm them with so much information."

Shiyori blushed but stayed silent. Then he reached for their hands and shook them, introducing himself again. He engaged into a conversation with Tobio and about volleyball straight away and all the while she watched him. It was difficult to tell in the dimness of the restaurant but the man seemed familiar. His face was a bit broader and his haircut a little different but then she remembered that certain foto.

"You are Toshi's dad," she suddenly realised with a whisper.

As if he had heard her loud and clear he looked up from his wine and into her eyes. She recognised it, those olive eyes.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"Wakatoshi," she elaborated. "You are his father."

Tobio and Shiyori stared at her and then at Takashi, who was also wide eyed.

"You know my son?" he wondered.

' _I'm his girlfriend_ ,' she wanted to say but the words were stuck in her throat. It wasn't conceivable why she didn't say a word. This man would find out the truth soon enough anyway. But for some reason she couldn't say it.

"Yeah, I'm in his class," she finally said.

"Are you?" he asked and his face lit up. "How is he doing? Is he still playing volleyball?"

"He is," she confirmed. "He will most likely join a team in Tokyo."

"That's great to hear," he smiled. "I was going to meet with him tomorrow. I can't wait to see him again."

That was clear to her. Ushijima had already told her this. Had he mentioned her to his father? That was another thing that she hadn't considered.

"Maybe he can come live with us," Shiyori proposed. "He could be a great brother for you, Tobio-kun."

Tamiko and Tobio exchanged glances. This was getting more complicated than they had anticipated.


	46. A resistance

**Hey, guys.**

 **I apologize for this being the first update this year.**

 **Finals are coming up and life has been busy. I still appreciate the love and reviews I get from you.**

randomfics29: **I did leave those clues for a reason. Whatever happens you will have to see for yourself. I know it's too late but I also hope you had a lovely holiday.**

AliceMitch09: **Oh no calm down D: Let me get some tape for your heart!**

Dianne060807: **Well, I'm not George R. R. Martin. I'm still learning and there are still many more chapters to go! :D**

Girlbook: **Yes indeed.**

dersoccer: **Well, to see colours our eyes use three types of cones that detect the colours blue, green and red. In Tamiko's case, the cones for the colour** **green and red don't work and so she can't see the colours red and green. Instead, all that is red and green appears to be in a yucky yellow colour. That's why Tamiko needs those special glasses (which do exist). Othewise she would have trouble knowing when a banana is ripe or, in some cases, when the trafficlight is red or green. And that is why colourblind people have problems distinguishing certain colours; because they can't see them.**

starrat: **Thank you :)**

Cardfighter By Mapel: **Well, you don't have to wait any longer!**

jungkookies: **WELL YES**

Kelleak: **Thank is an excellent question. 10 points for griffindor**

Guest1: **Good guess :)**

Guest2: **First time I have heard of that :O OTL**

Guest3: **Wait no longer!**

Eilimakk: **5 days? Only? xD Kidding, thanks for enjoy it. I feel honoured by your praise. Very very honoured :) Well, I stopped the chapter startes because I have run out ^-^" you could message me a few if you have any ideas. I'm not really rushing them, I just tend to be a little sloppy sometimes. When I reread I notice them and curse myself for it. I do apologize. It may be my second language but I make a lot of mistakes in my first language too. German is hard. And my readers do need their patience. It's been three months after all. My kittens are cats now :D Although one kept throwing up his food. Both get raw meat now from tiime to time. They really enjoy that. And thanks for asking :)**

sukondis: **Oh no the fears D:**

RandomReader: **Interesting opinion. I like it.**

 **Well, I don't want to keep you. Happy reading and Happy Easter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 46 - A resistance**

"I'm fine," Tamiko insisted after getting asked for a third time.

Along with Tobio and Ushijima she was walking through the shopping district of Sendai, nervously chewing her lip. They were on their way to the café where Ushijima had his meeting with his dad, the same man her mother wanted to marry.

"You will like my father," Ushijima told her. "He is a kind man."

 _I know,_ she wanted to say but never found the courage to do so. The evening after they had the family reunion she wanted to tell him. But she only sent him a text message stating that it want okay. Nothing more. Now she was afraid of when he found out. She'd never been in this kind of situation before and felt lost. The usual calm demeanor was crumbling and it was frightening. Frightening how she was losing control of her composure. She clenched and unclenched her fist in her pocket while the other tried not to squeeze Ushijima's hand she was holding. _Keep it together,_ she commanded herself.

"There's the café," Ushijima informed them.

They all looked to the other side of the street at the building. It was a small café and was known for its cosy interior and delicious sortiment of cake and other sweet things. For a family reunion it was a well chosen location. Something his must have remembered. That café has been here for many years. Ushijima took a deep breath. The he took the first step. The siblings followed and Tamiko's chest grew tight with anxiety.

A small bell rang when the door opened. It was warm inside the café and not as busy as Tamiko expected. A few tables were occupied with an elderly couple, a busy man with his laptop and a group of female friends. All of them strangers. The waitresses seemed relaxed and cheerful, greeting the trio when they entered. A few eyes turned to them to expect the newcomers but they didn't linger. All except for one pair.

"Wakatoshi," Takashi called and waved.

Ushijima turned to the voice and pause for a moment. It had been years since they had last seen each other. He walked towards his father to greet him. With a spread arms Takashi welcomed his son into a hug. A touching reunion. Tamiko allowed herself a small smile when heart stopped for a moment and her knees became weak. Beside Takashi's seat sat their mother with her arms crossed. When the woman saw her children her eyes grew small.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

Both Tobio and Tamiko didn't know what to answer. Squinted eyes watched them closely when Ushijima stepped forward.

"I invited them," Ushijima said.

Shiyori glanced up to the Shiratorizawa ace and her eyes softened. Tamiko could only guess what her mother was thinking.

"Oh, I see," Shiyori smiled and urged. "Come, sit down. I'm Kageyama Shiyori, but you can call me Shiyori. I'm the mother of those two."

"I know," was all he said.

Tamiko pressed her lips to a thin line. It was as expected from Ushijima to notice although she had never told him. He had probably remembered the photos from home. That's how she remembered what Ushijima's father looked like. It was the only way she could explain it to herself. Being observant was a usual trait of quiet people.

The three sat down on the opposite side of the table, Tamiko between the boys. A waitress took their order but otherwise silence ruled over the table. Tamiko tried to avoid eye contact but she felt her mother's gaze on her.

"So, Wakatoshi," Shiyori started and smiled at him. "You go to the Shiratorizawa Volleyball club."

"Yeah," he answered plainly.

"Tobio-kun plays volleyball, too," she informed him.

"I know."

"Are you a starting player?"

"Captain," he corrected.

Her blue eyes began to sparkle.

"How wonderful," she beamed.

Tamiko had to withstand a giggle since Ushijima didn't seem at all amused. She knew that he was aware of the trouble her mother had caused in Tamiko's life. Because of her ignorance Tamiko had punched her fists bloody during the training camp. To meet the woman who had caused all that suffering wasn't making him feel content at all. Especially since she didn't seem to consider her daughters feelings. Instead, she focused on him and that annoyed him.

"And what are your plans for the future?" Shiyori inquired to know.

"That depends on Tamiko." he explained.

Tamiko's eyes shot up in that moment. His decision depended on her? Wasn't that a bit too much? It was clear to her that he had his own goals for the future but to let that decision rest on her shoulders was a responsibility she didn't want to bare. What if she destroyed his future through her decision? She was about to interject this thought of his when she felt her mother's eyes like daggers piercing her skin.

"Why would you let this decision rest in her hands?" Shiyori asked with a hint of disgust that only Tamiko seemed to hear.

"She probably hasn't told you yet, but Tamiko is my girlfriend," Ushijima announced. "I want this relationship to last and because of this I want her wishes to affect my decisions and my future."

Her heart began to race and her face grew beet red. It was the first time he had called her this openly and also for her to hear how serious he was taking this relationship. A prickling feeling erupted in her chest.

She looked around. There was nobody familiar around which was relieving. If that information was heard by a fellow Shiratorizawa student then the whole academy would know. This was something she wanted to avoid. Then she saw her mother's face. But it was Takashi who spoke first.

"I'm happy for you, Wakatoshi," he smiled. "Having a woman in your life can really brighten up your day."

His son half smiled back at him. Their similarities were not all in their looks. Both had a warm voice, soothing. Although from the photos she remembered Ushijima was a equivalent mix between his parents. She wondered if she was ever going to meet his mother.

"It's a bit difficult to have step-siblings date," Shiyori noted out of the blue.

"I don't think so," Takashi disagreed. "They're eighteen. They'll go to college soon."

Next to her, Ushijima had not moved. This was also something she hadn't told him. Their parents wanted to get married. She wasn't looking forward to seeing his reaction because she didn't know how he showed his anger. Even beneath the calm ocean a volcano could bring the water to boil. And that mystery terrified her. While the two adults discussed, Ushijima listened.

"You're remarrying," Ushijima stated.

His father nodded.

"Does mother know?"

Takashi rubbed the back of this neck, informing him that he wanted to tell her face to face and not over the phone. His son seemed to accept that answer when he didn't speak and just nodded. A waitress brought their drinks and cakes but Tamiko had lost all of her appetite. Instead, she took a sip from her coffee and watched her mother over the rim of her cup.

"So you're go to the same school," Takashi started. "Are you in the same class?"

"Yeah," Ushijima nodded.

"Do you any sports, Tamiko?" he asked her.

Tamiko looked up from her coffee.

"No, just music," she answered. "I'm only involved in sports as the manager of the volleyball club."

"I see," he laughed. "That requires a lot of work. It is a tough academy after all. Getting accepted through grades alone isn't easy. Well done."

"Thanks," she smiled sheepishly.

A fondness began to grow. Takashi really was a kind man. Tamiko started to wonder what her own father had been like. The memories were not as present as they used to be, so much so that no feelings accompanied them. She had been without a father figure for too long. And Tobio as well. But wasn't it a bit too late now?

Ushijima's father suddenly laughed and her mother with him. It really was strange how at ease she started to feel in his presence. If her mother weren't here, she would be much calmer. Sadly this wasn't the case.

"How are your studies going, Tamiko?" Shiyori asked out of the blue.

"They're going well," was all she answered.

In truth, she had been studying intensely until her mother announced her arrival. Since then she had trouble focusing. But the only thing that motivated her now was that she was studying for herself and not for the attention of her mother. Those days were long gone.

"Oh, that's right," Shiyori suddenly turned to them. "Since we are getting married we are all going to move to America."

"What?" Tamiko squeaked.

Shiyori ignored her and leaned forward to Tobio telling him of all the great volleyball teams he could join there. This she also told Ushijima. America had a lot of tall players and she had would organise the school and all the other things. After a while of not letting the boys get a word she turned to her daughter.

"There is a university you could go to. Your grades are good enough to get accepted," she told her."

"Shiyori, I would prefer if you give them the choice," Takashi interjected but Shiyori cut him off.

"I am their mother, darling," she said. "I decide what's best for them."

"What's best for us?" Tamiko growled. "How dare you. How dare you act like our mother."

"Because I am your mother, honey," Shiyori answered.

This made her blood boil. So much so, that she stood and didn't care that she was making a scene.

"What kind of mother leaves her children on their own for almost half a year? What kind of mother leaves her children by themselves for christmas?" Tamiko asked. "I was studying every day and looking after the house and after Tobio. I had to take a part-time job to finance my contact lenses. I had to look after Tobio but I'm still a child myself. Why did you take my childhood from me?" she said and tears began to fall.

"Tamiko," her mother spoke gently and stood but Tamiko shook her head.

"You're not my mother," she muttered. "But I'm not my father either, so stop hating me for looking like him."

This accusation hit a wound. Shiyori's head flushed red.

"I am your mother," she bellowed. "And you will listen to me!"

"I may be your biological offspring but you were never there for us. And just so you know, sending money doesn't justify your neglect."

And then Tamiko left the café. Without a second thought Ushijima ran after her. Tobio was left in the café with the stranger of a mother looking at him with a pitiful glance.


	47. An idea

**This will be the last chapter before my big exams.**

 **I dunno how long it will take for me to post the next chapter but I have to apologize that it will have to wait.**

 **Thank you all for your support so far :) I love you all!**

jungkookies: **Oh no, I'm sorry D:**

starrat: **I'm glad you loved it :)**

Savage Kill: **Indeed one can only endure so much**

Cardfighter By Maple: **:)**

Eilimakk: **They did? Interesting. Everyone makes mistakes :P The cat is feeling better. He is as cuddly as always. Ushiwaka will always be Ushiwaka. Takashi is a kind man in my eyes :) Moving to another country is always hard. I had to endure that at the age of 10/11. Uh, thank you for the praise ^-^**

Girlbook: **Yep, a lot of stuff happening.**

RandomReader: **It did yeah. :)**

 **Anyway enjoy and see you maybe soon :3 *waves***

* * *

 **Chapter 47 - An idea**

Ushijima had to run. He had to run after her. Or at least jog. It may have appeared like a chase and it sort of was. Although he did keep his distance until she reached her home. She may have known that he was behind her since she left the door open for him. She was nowhere to be seen. Calmly he hung up his jacket and took off his shoes when he entered. It was in the living room where he found her. She sat there, slouching on the couch, biting the nail of her index finger. Ushijima sat down beside her, waiting for her to respond.

"Did I do the right thing?" she asked.

He didn't know what to say. Was it really that bad from her perspective? She did _revolt_ against her own mother, the provider of the family. What her mother would do now was beyond him. All he could do now was to support her in any way she could. Even if it meant he using his own father as leverage.

To make his presence known he laid an arm over her shoulder and pulled her against him. She let it happen and leaned against him. Her head was heavy lying on his shoulder.

They sat like this for a while. No attention was paid to the passing time. Both dwelled in their thoughts, trying not to think about them too much, just assessing them, noting them. It was difficult for Tamiko. Her feelings were bubbling beneath the surface. An boiling speck of emotions she didn't know how to handle. In the storm of thoughts Ushijima placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Like a soft breeze her thoughts shifted to him. Their eyes met and never had she seen so much concern written over his face. For a glimpse of a moment she thought she had broken him.

"I don't know if I can protect you from her," he told her in all honesty.

He didn't want to use his father as a shield for her protection. If he could linder any punishment directed towards her that would be enough. From what he knew she had suffered enough at the hands of her mother.

"It's fine, Toshi-kun," she whispered gave him a weak smile. "I'll survive. I always have."

"It's not right," he noted.

"I know."

The grip around her tightened as he pulled her even closer. A strong feeling of safety flooded her body despite him just stating the opposite. With him his actions spoke louder than words. It wasn't hard to sense his determination to keep her out of harm's way. But she also felt his helplessness. He didn't know how to comfort her right now and she didn't blame him. She didn't know what kind of comfort she needed but right now, this was okay. This contact was okay. It was enough.

She closed her eyes, sensing her pulse, her breathing, his breathing. Just thinking about something else. He had called her his girlfriend for the first time. That was something that made her feel warm. A soothing warmth. Like drinking tea and it warming you from the inside. Yet she still hoped that nobody from school would hear this. Especially that fanclub of his. They had come barging into the classroom during lunch, assaulting him with questions about his future and more. She had tried to ignore it all and she trusted Ushijima not to give in to them, but it still stirred her anger. She had learned to be resilient when emotions are involved.

She suddenly noticed the deep breath she had taken, the oxygen filling her lungs to the brim. She opened her eyes, sat upright and stretched her arms. Ushijima kept an eye on her just in case. Yet she seemed more relaxed than before.

"Want some tea?" she asked him.

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Soon the smell of herbs filled the air and both sat in silence with their cup warming their hands. And as they sat there drinking their tea, Tamiko started to smile and shake her head, tears forming in her eyes. Then the first sob came and the tears began to flow. Ushijima watched helplessly as she sank into a pool of emotions, almost screaming. Her face reddened, hair began to stick to her tearstained face and her lips quivered uncontrollably.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she wailed."If she doesn't want me why did she give birth to me?"

Ushijima stood and wrapped his arms around her while she kept repeating herself. With the only helpful strategy he could come up with he held her tightly and rocked her from side to side. His sleeve was soon soaked with tears and snot. He didn't mind. He didn't care. All he wanted was for her to stop crying.

It took a long long time. But it gave her the opportunity to ventilate this piled up anguish. And was that a relief. Her breath was still spastic and her lips still quivered a little but her heart felt so much lighter. She felt more at ease. And also tired so she closed her eyes. It was easy to hear Ushijima's heartbeat when she was pressed against him. It was beating fast. And he was still tightly holding onto her.

She lightly patted his arm and his grip loosened. With a handkerchief she cleaned herself up and took a deep breath. She had to distract herself somehow. And so she stood, trying to get her body and mind into motion but then Ushijima wrapped his arms around her again and pressed her against his chest. Against strong arms like these she didn't bother to resist. She could tell that he was trying to be there for her and it was all he was focusing on right now. A small fear suddenly arose, that this incident might distract him from his training, a big no-no.

"I'm good, Toshi-kun," she whispered to him.

He pressed his lips to a tight line as he slowly let go of her. He wasn't convinced. The frown showed her that but she gave him her best smile she could muster at the moment and he relaxed a little more.

"Maybe if we talk to your dad, he will pull my mother's leash back a little," she proposed.

This made him blink and he was about to add something when the door opened. A ruffling of clothes could be heard, as if someone was undressing in a hurry. Tamiko headed for the entrance to the kitchen when Tobio almost bumped into her. He was panting and his face was red.

"Sis, we have to do something," he huffed.

"Calm down," she urged and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and took a few deep breaths. Meanwhile he also turned a few times. He nodded again when he was done with calming down.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I don't want to move to America," he told her. "It was all she was talking about. I don't want to leave Karasuno. It's my first…,"

"Real team," she finished for him.

He nodded stiffly and pressed his lips together. A sad smile tugged at her lips and she stepped forward to hug her brother.

"We can't do anything about it, Tobio-kun," she told him. "She is our mother and we are still in her care."

"But she was hardly there," he interjected. "Can't we go to the law and complain? She did neglect us after all."

Tamiko stared at her brother in disbelief. Did he really want to go that far? But it couldn't be done. Even if they did succeed with a prosecution, what would happen then? They would probably be sent to a foster home and who knows where that would be.

"Even if we go to the law I am under the age of 20 and I don't have a full-time job. Plus, you will still have to go to school. It will be impossible for us to live on our own." she explained. "Or do you want to end up in a foster home?"

Tobio's eyes grew restless.

"No, but I don't want to move away," he wined.

"I know, neither do I but we have no choice." she told him with a heavy heart. "We just have to live through it."

She knew what Karasuno meant to him. She knew about the friendships he had managed to gain there. And mother wanted to take that all away from him. How cruel. Tamiko hugged her brother again and her eyes met with the photos on the counter. On none of the photos did they look happy. Their mother wore her usual stern expression. On one she smiled and that was with baby Tobio on her lap.

Then her eyes met with Ushijima. He was watching them not wanting to interfere. Thinking back his mother had been stern with him. And yet she had shown her love towards him. He was her only son after all. Yet Tamiko didn't have that at all and now his own father wanted to marry that woman. Maybe he could voice his concern towards his father to at least make him think. Then again, he had seen how happy his father was. There had to be another way.

"I may have an idea," Ushijima suddenly spoke.

The siblings looked up at him.

"But it involves you two coming with me next weekend."


	48. An unexpected event

**Hallo everyone,**

 **my writtin exams are over and there has been one big shocker of a grade I desperatly need to fix. So I'll take my time with the next chapter.**

starrat **: Thank you :)**

Daughter of the Oceans **: It will come to light in this chapter and thank you for reading :)**

Savage Kill **: Hmm I wonder but it will be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy**

Eilimakk **: Yeah they are xD Moving the counrty on your own is tough but it worked out well. Ushiwaka is doing his best xD**

curlystruggle **: Kardashian Drama xD never heard that before. I'm glad you're proud of her :D**

Whovn2 **: I thought of my book that I have. It's called "children are different". And thank you I will do my best.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long. I am still reading the manga (if you don't go check it out) and I still enjoy writing this, but I have been drowning in Boku no Hero Academia, to which I might write a fic as well.**

 **Stay bouncy my little sunshines!**

* * *

 **Chapter 48 - An unexpected event**

"That would be ¥2180, please," the man informed them.

Tamiko watched as Ushijima pulled out his wallet to give the taxi driver the requested sum. They nodded and thanked each other before the car turned around and left them on the road. Tamiko gazed after the car, the only one driving on this road. When the sound of the engine faded away only the sound of nature was left. A peaceful place with a wide meadow, a wall and branches reaching over its brim.

"Where are we?" Tamiko asked.

Ushijima didn't answer. Instead he took her hand and guided her along the wall, Tobio following them. After a while they reached a gate, a very large gate. It must be at least as tall as a basketball hoop and Tamiko suspected that the walls were probably just as thick. The wood of the gate looked ancient, dark and littered with small cracks. Yet it was still in excellent condition. Whoever lived here didn't want to be disturbed by unwanted guests. She started to wonder which type of guests they were. To seemingly test this, Ushijima walked over to a small speaker system and pressed a button. He told the intercom his name and stepped back.

The siblings waited in anticipation for the gate to open to let them in or to let guards out. Clearly they had watched one too many samurai movies. A few seconds later the gate opened. Tamiko's jaw almost dropped to the floor and Tobio's eyes grew wide. Behind the open gate stood a gigantic estate with a well-groomed garden and a traditional Japanese building. A few people in black kimonos were walking around carrying utilities. They didn't speak to each other so it was very quiet.

"Toshi-kun," Tamiko managed to say. "What is this?"

"A building," he answered and his eyes met with hers. "I want you to meet someone who could possibly help you."

Her eyes widened but then grew small again. What was he thinking? They had sat on the train north for about 30 mins and then had taken the bus to the middle of nowhere. And hidden behind a wall and big gate lived a person who could help them. Was he befriended with the Yakuza or something? As she analysed the place more closely it became less likely. However, the people in the kimonos seemed to bow a little when they saw Ushijima. He couldn't be a simple guest. Tamiko's suspicion grew but she kept quiet. She didn't want to ruin the serenity and tranquility of this place with her words.

When they entered the building two women offered to take their jackets. Wordless they complied and Ushijima waited for the siblings. The Kageyama siblings weren't used to such service and looked very lost. They followed Ushijima, who seemed to know his way around this place. When they reached a door Ushijima paused his steps. The siblings watched him take a deep breath, close his eyes and open them again. Then he opened the door.

The first thing that hit her was the scent. A mix of lillies, old books and candle fumes came oozing out of the room and into their noses. Then she saw a woman in a fine white shirt and a fine bowler haircut sit at a desk stacked with mountains of paper. She didn't look up. She just kept writing. The only sound in the room was the distant singing of the birds, penetrating from the outside, and the pen scratching the paper. The siblings followed Ushijima as he silently stepped into the room. The woman kept writing until she paused, lifted the pen to insert the cap and placed it on the table.

"Hello, mother," Ushijima said and bowed slightly.

Tamiki almost gasped out loud but the siblings copied him and bowed to the woman. Now it was clear. This was Ushijima's home. This was where he grew up.

"Hello Wakatoshi," the woman answered and gave him a small smile. "You've grown again."

"Only 1.7cm," he answered.

Tamiko and Tobio stood as straight and formerly as they could and watched the woman. It wasn't a clear memory to her anymore but Tamiko started to compare the photo she had seen with the real woman before her. Not much differed except the age showing on her skin. The woman looked tired, maybe even struck with grief and worry. But she didn't want to be overhastly with judgements. Instead she stayed silent and watched.

"It's good to see you again, my son," the woman said as she hugged him.

Ushijima hugged her back. A smile grew on Tamiko's face. It was very obvious to her that this woman loved her son dearly and it made her feel joyous to the bone. It also became clear to her that this was the place where he had grown up. Many childhood memories must be floating around this place. She started to wonder if he would ever tell her anything about his childhood. All she knew was about the left-handed-issue, divorce and his volleyball passion coming from his father.

The two parted and the woman turned to the siblings. She had beautiful eyes, stern yet friendly, a contradiction that seemed to just work. It was clear now what Ushijima had from which parent. A perfect mixture of both.

"Welcome," the woman said. "I'm Ushijima Masako, Wakatoshi's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the siblings said in unison.

"I'm Kageyama Tamiko and this is my younger brother Tobio."

Masako mustered the two and turned to Tobio first.

"I followed my son's instructions to watch the spring tournament on television. Congratulations on getting this far," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said.

"It is important to follow one's passion. Volleyball doesn't interest me in the slightest, yet it is my son's passion and I don't want to restrain his future to suit my wishes."

It wasn't very clear but Tamiko suspected that this mentality had been accepted over time. But every parent had wishes for their children's future. She had learned from books, magazines and the parents in the library that giving their child freedom to choose their future was a very difficult feat. Many want them to follow in their footsteps or to avoid them. Respect towards the woman grew in Tamiko's heart and then she turned to her.

"And you're the one who captured my son's heart," Masako said as she turned to Tamiko.

Tamiko flinched. Those words oozed with hostility. Right then and there she didn't know what to do or say.

"I don't mean any harm," the teen insisted.

"That may be so but I know what young women long for. Wealth," she started. "Especially if they can seduce the source of that wealth."

Tamiko's eyes widened and her lips parted a little. A boiling pool of words was ready to burst out of her but she resisted. She knew the woman was accessing her, watching her every move, listing to every word she said. Tamiko felt very unprepared. If she had known she would be tested, then she would have prepared herself.

Masako sighed and turned to her son. The ace was a little worried. He didn't expect for his mother to step forward with such accusations but he knew Tamiko. She had wasn't greedy. Not at all. But there was also something else that bothered him a little more than his mother's behaviour.

"Where is grandmother?" he asked.

Tamiko saw it immediately; sadness in the woman's tired eyes.

"She has been feeling unwell for the last 5 days. She's being taken care of in her room.," she answered.

"I see," he said.

Both mother and son stood quietly. There was an unspoken understanding between the two, something the Kageyama didn't know. But Tamiko could guess what was going on. Judging from their body language it was a grave situation. The grandmother's health was deteriorating. With the permission of the mother the three went to the quarters of the old woman. They entered in silence not to disturb. A young woman was wiping an old woman's face clean, bowed and left without a word. Ushijima immediately kneeled beside the woman and carefully took her old thin hand into his.

"Grandma," he said. "It's Wakatoshi."

"Yes, I can see that," she smiled. "How lovely to see you again, my grandson. You've become a fine young man."

"I'm still a teenager," he answered.

The old woman smiled and her eyes met with Tamiko's.

"And who is this?" she asked.

"I-I'm Kageyama Tamiko," Tamiko sputtered. "And this is my younger brother Tobio."

"Oh, _two_ unfamiliar faces," she whispered. "How lovely, how lovely."

The three watched as the woman gazed up at the ceiling with a smile on her lips.

"I never would have thought I would see the day," she smiled. "My grandson brings a girl home."

Tamiko felt her cheeks burn a little. She felt honoured to make the old woman smile despite standing before death's door. The face was so thin that the cheeks caved in a little. Strength had left the body a while ago and now she could only lie there and wait. Wait for the moment she was set free from her restraining body.

Suddenly Tamiko became afraid. Ushijima had told them they would stay here for this weekend. What if his grandmother passed away while they were here? His mother was already not fond of her but if her arrival followed with the death of her mother what would she think of her then? Unbeknownst to her she was squeezing her eyes shut. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Give me your hand, my dear," the old woman said.

Tamiko was a little uncertain about this request but reached out for the old woman. Thin fingers took her hand. Her hand was warm and soft. Weakness strained the fingers, age having taken its toll. Tamiko had never touched such old hands. It sent a strange tingle through her.

"Tell me about yourself," she asked.

What was there to tell? Was there even anything worthy or interesting to be told? She thought for a moment. Then she told the woman about all sorts of things. That she was in her grandson's class, worked part-time in a library, played piano and did karate. All the while the old woman listened, occasionally nodding. Ushijima and Tobio watched and listened in silence. Both realised that she left out a few crucial details but most likely on purpose. Ushijima listened carefully. Some things he knew but others were new to him. Like her having been in a choir during middle school. When the old woman asked about her family Tamiko paused.

"Family is something we cannot choose." the old woman smiled.

Unbeknownst to them Masako Ushijima was standing behind the door and was listening. The woman already knew why her son had brought those two here. But she wanted to know what it was worth.

"Tell me about you family," the woman asked again.

Tamiko tried swallow the big lump in her throat and began to speak. At first they were father mother and daughter. A year after Tobio was born it all went downhill. Tamiko could still recall a few arguments but what had stayed with her was watching her mother burn all the photographs of the father. Over the years she had forgotten his face, his voice. The mother had taken a turn for the worst. She was mostly working and leaving her children by themselves. She went on to talk about the recent meeting. The old woman smiled when a year rolled down Tamiko's cheek and thin fingers squeezed her hand.

"I can feel your uncertainty," she whispered. "And yet you are so brave."

"I'm not brave, ma'am," Tamiko insisted. "I'm struggling every day. And it's getting harder every day."

Tamiko sighed heavily and took another deep breath. A smile tugged at her lips.

"But I'm glad that your grandson has been supporting me this much."

"I'm sure he did," she smiled back.

Next to her Ushijima had a little blush on his cheeks. He pressed his lips to a thin line while Tamiko thanked the grandmother for raising a fine daughter who raised him so well. The old woman also talked with Tobio, who told her how amazing Ushijima was in volleyball. He told her about the match between their teams and Tamiko could only smile at her brother.

That evening they all are dinner together. Tamiko and Tobio were overwhelmed by all the food that was offered to them. Tamiko settled with a simple meal. The other choices were too extravagant for her. In the end the dinner was a little awkward since nobody spoke. What was also a little overkill in Tamiko's eyes was, that they all got their own room. Ushijima had his old bedroom while Tamiko and Tobio got their own rooms. How big was this place? Before Tamiko went to sleep she lightly knocked on Ushijima's door.

"Can I come in for a moment?" she asked him.

Ushijima's room was a slice of nostalgia. It was as if the room hadn't changed since his elementary school days. Shiratorizawa middle school was also a boarding school which Ushijima had attended. Volleyball posters and other merchandise connected with volleyball filled the room. Otherwise the room was neat and tidy and simple. And it was a large room with access to the gardens. Ushijima had opened the doors to let the cool breeze into the room. If there was one thing that Tamiko had learned in Tokyo it was that he preferred to sleep in a cool room.

While she looked around Ushijima sat down by the door and continued to drink some water. He stayed silent. Since the meeting with his grandmother he hadn't spoken a word. Tamiko could tell that he was worried for the old woman. When they had left the room the woman had called asleep again. The fear that she wouldn't wake up anymore was very present. Even Tamiko herself feared it. In silence she sat down next to him and gazed at the night sky.

Her eyes wandered from the roof of the building and vegetation of the garden to Ushijima who was also looking at the night sky. Tamiko pressed her lips together and placed her hand on his. He reacted to the touch immediately and gazed into her eyes. After he had taken a deep breath he leaned forward and rested his forehead on her shoulder. Realising his dilemma she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder. They exchanged no words. They didn't need to.

When she left to go to bed she placed a soft kiss on his lips and wished him good night. His eyes stayed closed after the small kiss even after she closed the door. When he opened his eyes again he glanced at the door before going to bed as well. He had a lot of trouble falling asleep. If only he would share a room with Tamiko. Her presence alone calmed him down. But he didn't want to go against his mother's wishes and orders. She was the head of the house after all.

The next morning everyone's fear had come to pass. The old women never woke up in the morning. It must have been fate. During breakfast Tamiko didn't dare to eat anything. Tobio ate little just like Ushijima. The mother wasn't even present. The staff was decorating the corridors with white flowers. The Buddhist shrine was covered with a white piece of paper as tradition would have it. Tamiko and Tobio were briefly left by Ushijima so he could attend his duties to the deceased as a relative. When he came back he looked sad. Tamiko hugged him tightly which he returned. They stayed in the room in silence when a woman entered

"The mistress wants to speak with you," she informed them.

She lead them to the room where they had first met them. Masako Ushijima sat at her desk, signing one piece of paper after the other. Probably the funeral invitations. They had probably been made beforehand but only now did they know the time of death. Everyone in this building had expected it. Yet they were still mourning. The mother wore her usual getup with blouse and fine trousers but her face looked sad. When she noticed them she gestured for them to sit down.

"My condolences for your loss," Tamiko said and bowed a little.

"We have all been expecting it," she answered.

"That may be so but you are mourning," Tamiko told her but then pulled herself back. "I'm sorry that it had to her during time we are here."

Masako shook her head.

"We all expected her to pass sooner. When I told her that Wakatoshi was going to come with his first girlfriend it lit a last fire in her. I guess she wanted to meet you before she passed."

Tamiko's eyes widened.

"Then I hope I lived up to her expectations," she said.

"To _hers_ most likely,"

Silence invaded the room. Tamiko understood what she had meant by that. She had lived up to the grandmother's expectations but not to hers. At least not yet. She wanted to make sure.

"If you had all the money in the world, what would you do with it?" she asked.

The question came out of nowhere and Ushijima froze when his mother asked. He glanced over to Tamiko and he didn't see what he expected.

"I would open a family day care," Tamiko answered without hesitation.

Masako raised an eyebrow when she noticed the sudden sparkle in Tamiko's eyes.

"Some parents often don't know what to do in what situation and if I ever get the chance to study then I want to give those parents an opportunity to have a day care where they can also receive ideas and tips on how to raise their child. Children are our future so they should be prepared for the world we will leave them in."

Masako listened in silence as Tamiko swooned over the idea of helping to raise children to become independent adults. After all the excitement had drained out Tamiko grew quiet and apologized for her outburst. Masako blinked a few times and glanced over to her son. He patted Tamiko's head softly while her face became red with embarrassment. A smirked played on the woman's lips.

"When Wakatoshi told me he was bringing you along he told me about your situation," she began. "I was very sceptical about his idea and since you are his first girlfriend I wanted to see for myself what kind of person you are."

Tamiko swallowed. She felt like she was being reviewed which essentially was really happening. Her first clenched on her lap as she listened.

"Wakatoshi has always been a little oblivious towards understanding people's intentions so I was afraid that he had been fished by a girl who was only after his heritage. I do realise now that he never told you anything about it."

Tamiko nodded and stared at the floor before her. Masako paused her speech for a moment to watch her son glance at Tamiko.

"I think he has made the right choice."

Both Tamiko and Ushijima glanced up to the woman. This time she gave them a genuine smile. Tamiko couldn't help but smile back at her.

"And I don't agree with this mother of yours moving to America with you," Masako added. "But we will need to act as soon as possible."

She turned to her computer and began to click around before starting to type something.

"Wakatoshi, I have contacted your school since you will be attending the funeral in two days. I don't mind you two tagging along but I have no authority to excuse you. I have arranged a driver to get you two home."

"Thank you, Ushijima-san," the siblings said in unison.

"Regarding your mother," she added. "I'll see what I can do for you. Since the divorce I have custody over Wakatoshi until he turns 21. I don't want him to move out of the country but I know that when you two have to move he will not be very happy. I will even take over your custody of I have to."

Tamiko was awestruck and Tobio's jaw fell open. _Can't we go to the law and complain,_ she remembered. Hope somehow blossomed in their hearts and when the siblings left the Ushijima household, they thanked them again for their hospitality and their willingness to help. Ushijima and his mother watched the car carry them into the distance when he turned to her.

"Thank you, mother," he said with a bow.

"This is a fight we will win," she smirked and walked back to the house.


	49. A Nightmare

**Greetings my little balls of sunshines,**

 **After such a long time I have managed to finish the latest chapter and I owe you guys an apology. I know many of you don't mind and I appreciate the loving and supporting comments I received during this haitus. But I want to apologize anyway because I want to, so deal with it.**

 **Life has been turbolent for me and to be honest it still is, only that I have finally found the time to do what I love and that is writing. Nothing bad has happened so don't worry. A lot of good things happened which meant a big change for me. I have finally finished my theory of my apprenticeship (don't ask, that's how we roll in Germany) and now I work. I have a full-time limited contract and am now being tested for one entire year, then I will hopefully pass my practical. So, I've been concentrating on a secure future, which I must say I have anyway cause my husband earns good money, buuuuuut I love working with kids so that's what I'm doing. It's a very fulfilling job and I greatly enjoy it. The past years of studying has also given me a lot of insight on how kids behave according to what age, which is really helpful when you want to have kids in your stories. I've read a few guys with kids in them and was highly alarmed when I read about a five year old talking like a 2 year old.**

 **Now, obviously working so hard for my education means I have less time for writing. Adding to that, my interests have morfed a little. I still enjoy Haikyuu but you guys can probably relate when I say "I get swept away easily by other things". That's kinda what happened...twice. In my absence I have scribbled down ideas for a Draco Malfoy fanfic and a How to train your dragon fanfic. Also some old ideas of Ushijima and Tamiko in a Game-like-setting along with feudal Japan has come back to interest me. It's nothing big, there isn't much there yet, but there is content there. If you are interested I might post a few chapters one day, see how it develops. I also got back into Katekyou Hitman Reborn for some reason although that fandom seems kinda dead. But don't fret. I will bring Behind a strong man to an end one day, I dunno when but I have an end in mind. I want to keep the story up nonetheless, since you guys enjoy it so much.**

 **I have been browsing other Haikyuu fics lately and noticed that on this website, my story is in the top 20 Haikyuu stories regarding favourites and in the top 10 regarding followers. This makes me so frigging proud. I never thought this would ever get as popular as it is. And my story is the most popular Ushijima fanfic on this site. Help me...**

 **I also have some big news from my part. My husband and I will go to Japan in April 2019, kinda as a honeymoon. It will be a big adventure for the both of us since we have never set foot in a country so different to ours. My husband is more interested in the nature since he is a hobby photographer but I wonder if I get to go to anime shops. I hope I do. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I will get a great inside on the life in Japan which will probably lead to me rewritting everything. Who knows.**

 **Anyway, that's it from me for now. I don't know when I will post the next chapter but I hope this one gives more of a closure than the last one.**

 **I wish you all a happy 2019, best wishes from me and arigatou for your support.**

* * *

Review replies

sushidish14: **Awww thank you so much. Well, the update took a while but here you go.**

fairytaildoll: **Thank you very much. Here is the late update.**

Eilimakk: **Hello :) His gran died happily, I can assure you. Tamiko has the same passion I do :) We shall see.**

eunioapaint: **Thank you so much. I know that feel :D Well, the update is here. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

Valen Goncalvez: **Thank yoooou**

Guest: **We shall see what happens.**

ktbelle1313: **Here is the update. Thank you for liking it.**

KNIG: **Sometimes things are easy to foresee. Thank you very much for the love :)**

13rini: **Oh wow, thank you so much for that comment. I aim to please.**

Redb4Black: **That is a very valid question which I cannot answer :/**

Rani: **Thank you so much for liking it :)**

* * *

In my defence, I had no clue how to write this chapter. I apologize if its a little short. Chapter 49 - A nightmare

It was the knocking of a hammer hitting wood that violently ripped Tamiko out of her sleep. When she had just been in the noisy courtroom in her dreams she was now in her room, lying on her bed. Yet her bedroom was dark and silent, and it was deafening. Only the ever so quiet ticking of the clock hanging on the wall could be heard. With a groan she fell back onto her pillow, her hair spreading out around her like Medusa's snake hair. She needed to sleep, but she couldn't close her eyes. That dream, sprouted from those memories was something she was afraid of. Memories of the prosecution.

As it had turned out, Ushijima Masako was a lawyer, just like everyone else in her family, with only Wakatoshi breaking that family tradition. It was a family business that had gained a notorious reputation in the entire country over generations. It may have been Tamiko's naivety as to why she had underestimated Ushijima Masako, but it had terrified her how good Ushijima's mother was with her words. Nothing like Wakatoshi although he was raised by her. What Tamiko also hadn't expected was, that Masako took their case to court herself as their own lawyer. And it had happened so quickly. She had prepared the two siblings and even made sure that their mother couldn't harass them while they waited for the due date.

"Dammit," she groaned.

Tamiko squeezed her eyes shut, slapped her cheeks and then let the sting warm them. Her lungs filled with air and she exhaled slowly. Her eyelids fluttered open as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of a different room. It was still a mystery to her as to how she got here. A dream? Memories? Probably a mixture of both. Her brother sat to her left while Ushijima Masako sat to her right, placing papers onto the desk in an orderly fashion. Tamiko closed her eyes again. The noises in this room were buzzing in her ear. The harsh knocking against wood pulled her out into reality again.

"All rise," a man spoke loudly and everyone in the room stood.

Tamiko and Tobio already knew what to do and what would happen next. Masako had gone through it with them on multiple occasions. It is my first time defending children, she had told them. She had practiced this so Tamiko and Tobio could concentrate on the words spoken on this day. Understandingly they were still nervous.

"Your honour, ladies and gentlemen of the jury; the defendant has been charged of neglect of her two children, which she has left in her home by themselves while she worked abroad," a loud voice announced.

There were some familiar faces in the room. One was from the youth welfare office. That lady already had a very detailed conversation with the siblings. Semi's mother was also there including her son. Even the school principals were present, both from Karasuno and Shiratorizawa academy. Coach Washijo sat next to the Shiratorizawa principal, his arms crossed while he frowned. All the other faces were blurred, forgotten faces.

"Your honour, ladies and gentlemen of the jury; my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty," a voice defended her mother.

Tamiko couldn't remember the lawyers face. She didn't like him so his face wasn't clear in her memories. Maybe the voice was wrong as well, who could say. She avoided her mother's glare at all costs. It was still a clear memory, her mother's ferocity when she had received the letter. That phone call was one she didn't want to remember, yet her mother's ranting rang in her ears. Now she sat only a few chairs away from her, her head big and red with anger.

"We call a witness," the voice announced.

There were many and most of them were but a blur. One that was sharp and vivid in her mind was Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ushijima looked a little small in the stand but he looked as calm and serious as always. If anything, his eyebrows looked a little drawn together.

"For how long have you known Kageyama Tamiko?" a male figure asked.

"I have made her acquaintance in the first year of high school," Ushijima answered.

"When have you heard of the neglect?" he was asked.

"I heard about it from Kageyama Tamiko herself about a year ago."

"How did she describe the neglect?"

"She often spoke of her mother rarely being at home."

"Was the neglect noticeable in her behaviour?" the man asked.

"I witnessed a few behavioural outbreaks during school days. On occasion she heavily cried and once even inflicted self harm." he explained and for just a brief second their eyes met.

Tamiko pressed her lips together to a tight line and rubbed over her knuckles. There was no evidence to the touch from her wounds when she had punched the tree repeatedly. No feelable bumps. However, there were traces of thin white lines of the broken skin.

"What sparked those behavioural outbursts?" was the next question.

"They always followed after her mother phoned her to tell her she wasn't coming home because of work," Ushijima admitted.

"I understand that you are also in a relationship with Kageyama Tamiko."

Ushijima nodded.

The scene shifted to coach Washijo sitting in the stand. He looked as angry as he always did, either because he didn't want to present or because he couldn't believe this was happening to one of his students. Maybe it was a bit of both. He gave only positive comments, voicing her importance to the all important volleyball team of the academy. The principal, with whom she had never had any contact before also gave a comment.

"Kageyama Tamiko is an excellent and hardworking student for whom we wish only the best. Her wish to temporarily become the manager of our volleyball team is something we want to fulfill."

This had warmed her heart with excitement. She caught a smirk from coach Washijo and even Ushijima and Semi met her gaze. The principle from Karasuno made a similar speech about her brother.

"Kageyama Tobio is an important asset to our schools volleyball team. Since his arrival, our team has elevated in performance."

So many comments were thrown around, growing more jumbled and louder.

"They are valuable."

"They need to stay."

"Throw her out."

"Punishment."

"Wake up."

"Tamiko, wake up," came a commanding voice, clearer than all the others.

Within a second Tamiko sat upright in her bed, panting heavily with sweat drops on her forehead. This time her room was not empty. Izumi's face was right in front of her, looking anything but happy. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her hand was on Tamiko's shoulder, offering support.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked with a soft voice. "Or should I get Ushijima?"

When her breath began to slow, Tamiko shook her head. No, she didn't want Ushijima to worry about her. That would make her feel worse. She was strong, just like he had said before. She could handle this.

"It's just the same dream as always," Tamiko muttered.

This didn't satisfy Izumi at all. She frowned and shook her head, squeezing her shoulder with one hand.

"I don't understand why you have nightmares from it," Izumi's sighed. "The verdict was in your favour. You get to stay, your mum has to stay and Ushijima gets to stay."

"I know. I guess it's just too good to be true."

"You deserve happiness," Izumi's declared. "And seriously, I can get Ushijima. A good cuddle will help you sleep better."

"Let him sleep," Tamiko groaned.

"Tamiko, he's staying here because he is ready to wake up for you anytime," Izumi's reminded her. "I would use and even misuse that opportunity if I were you."

Tamiko frowned but didn't say anything. This, Izumi took as a sign and quietly left the room. A few minutes later Ushijima walked in and sat down on her bed. His moves were slow and rather sluggish but his whole attention was on her. He kept his eyes on her even though she avoided his gaze. Only when he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear did she look him in the eyes. She tried to suppress it, but the tears swelled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I took your father's happiness away," she managed to say before she choked.

Ushijima frowned and then lay down next to her, lazily waving his hand, gesturing to join him. Sobbing quietly she lay down beside him. It took some time for her sobs to die down, but Ushijima stayed quiet, not judging. Once she had calmed down she managed to take a deep refreshing breath. It was then when he lifted his elbow and his arm along with it. It was a clear indication that he wanted her to cuddle with him.

For a second she grimaced. This gesture had Izumi written all over it, as if she had given him that advise. But she gave in anyway and as she snuggled up against him he pulled her closer. It suddenly dawned on her how close they were when she felt him exhale heavily. She also heard his heart beat beneath his shirt. She also felt the heat radiating from his body. It was comforting in an indescribable way. No nightmare or bad thoughts could touch her right now. She was save, save in this cocoon of warmth and comfort. Maybe it was too early. Maybe she was wrong to feel this way. Maybe, just maybe it was a dangerous move to assume this, but her lips moved on their own. With a bit of difficulty she shuffled upward and placed a tender kiss on her boyfriends lips. It was brief, it was soft, it was only for the feeling alone. Ushijima sensed it as well. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed into deep blue eyes, the eyes he had come to love.

"I love you," she whispered.


End file.
